<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un angelo di passaggio by MaryFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842426">Un angelo di passaggio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl'>MaryFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>City Hunter (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Consent Issues, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Non Consensual touching, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Issues, Sex, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick scompare e la sua assenza riapre ferite mal richiuse...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo, Mick Angel/Kazue Natori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fanfiction è la traduzione di una storia in francese che potete trovare e leggere nel link che metto di seguito.</p>
<p>Titolo originale: Que passe un ange...<br/>Link storia originale: http://mokkorihunter.free.fr/viewfic.php?id=1094&amp;f=195&amp;c=1&amp;action=read<br/>Link autore: http://mokkorihunter.free.fr/profil.php?m=1094&amp;action=consulter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Te ne starai tranquillo, specie di sporco pervertito libidinoso! È impossibile uscire con te senza farsi riconoscere!" si innervosì Kaori, trascinando un recalcitrante Ryo per il colletto.<br/>"Di che ti lamenti, almeno una volta nella vita, qualcuno ti avrà notata! Spero solo che non si sia spaventato a morte!" replicò bruscamente lo sweeper.<br/>"Ah ah, molto divertente...Ryo, no, torna qui!" ricominciò mentre il suo caro partner vedeva Miki e volava verso di lei, mezzo nudo.<br/>"Mia Miki, vieni tra le braccia di Ryuccio!"<br/>"Questa volta non sfuggirai!" tuonò Kaori, azionando il martello.<br/>Lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone volò in aria e si schiantò come un pancake su una parete del caffè, evitando tutto ciò che si sarebbe potuto rompere.<br/>"Un altro colpo impeccabile, Kaori!" esclamò la barista, toccandole la mano.<br/>"Dopotutto è da anni che mi esercito..." rispose la rossina, nascondendo la stanchezza sotto una maschera di soddisfazione.<br/>"Sono un incompreso!" cominciò a piagnucolare Ryo, mettendosi a gambe incrociate per terra con torrenti di lacrime che gli uscivano dagli occhi.<br/>Le due giovani donne non gli prestarono attenzione e, dopo qualche minuto, lui andò a sedersi accanto alla sua partner. Senza che dovesse chiederlo, Miki gli porse una tazza di caffè e si tolse il grembiule.<br/>"Vado a fare la spesa, orsacchiotto. Ti affido il locale. Fai il bravo" disse, baciandolo sulla guancia.<br/>Orsacchiotto, meglio noto come Umibozu o Falcon, spietato mercenario, il cui epiteto faceva rabbrividire diverse persone, arrossì furiosamente e l'intera superficie del suo cranio si mise a fumare.<br/>"Non mi stupisce che testa di polpo sia calvo. Si è bruciato tutti i capelli con queste paroline sdolcinate. Dovrai crescere meglio la tua prole, pelato!" rise Ryo, ilare.<br/>"Taci o ti sistemo i connotati, asino di Shinjuku!" disse il gigante.<br/>"A chi dai dell'asino, elefante?" fece Ryo, alzandosi.<br/>"Secondo te? Mi pare che ci sia solo un animale in questo locale..."<br/>"Non è bello parlare così di Kaori. Poverina, non può fingere di essere una donna..."<br/>Il resto della frase morì soffocata dalla tonda zuccheriera in metallo che la sua cara e gentile partner gli schiantò in gola. Lui non osò nemmeno lamentarsi dello sguardo omicida che lei gli lanciò e si fece minuscolo per sfuggire alla sua rabbia perché sentiva l'arrivo del martello nonostante la prima punizione già inflitta.<br/>Fortunatamente per lui, il destino era dalla sua parte e il campanello della porta tintinnò.<br/>"Il mio amato angelo è qui. Vieni tra le mie braccia, mia Kaori!" gridò Mick, volando in aria con addosso solo delle mutande che ritraevano piccole Kaori che mandavano baci.<br/>Lei non si lasciò sorprendere e Mick fu spedito esattamente nello stesso punto e posizione di Ryo di poco prima, sul martello era stampata la scritta: 'Togli la mia faccia da là!'. Riprese quindi posto al bancone, di fronte a Umi che aveva ripreso ad asciugare i piattini.<br/>"Perché devono essere così primitivi?" sospirò.<br/>L'uomo non rispose, ma fece scivolare una tazza di caffè come piaceva a lei.<br/>"Grazie Umi" rispose, sorridendogli.<br/>Ryo, che finalmente era riuscito a liberarsi della zuccheriera, tornò al suo posto senza dire una parola. Vide Mick ricomporsi, sistemare la giacca e la camicia, riposizionare una ciocca e dare un'ultima occhiata al proprio riflesso nella vetrina prima di avvicinarsi alla sua partner, con aria seducente.<br/>"Mia dolce Kaori, non vuoi proprio assaggiare i piaceri dell'amore tra le mie braccia?" sussurrò, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita.<br/>Era troppo serio per essere sincero, e la divertì, scoppiando a ridere sotto lo sguardo impassibile del partner che mescolava il suo caffè nero. Tuttavia, l'impassibilità era solo apparente e dentro ribolliva.<br/>"Tieni le mani a posto, Mick" disse, mentre la mano di lui si avvicinava al suo seno.<br/>"Oh scusa, ha davvero una cattiva abitudine, questa mano. Allora, mia colomba, tuo, io, un grande letto..." le mormorò all'orecchio.<br/>"Neanche per sogno. Non cedo ad avventure di una notte"<br/>"Per il resto della vita, allora" rispose lui molto seriamente.<br/>"No, Mick. Hai Kazue e siete felici insieme" disse Kaori.<br/>"Una tua sola parola..."<br/>Kaori gli posò un dito sulle labbra, il tono della conversazione diventava inquietante. Qualcosa le suggeriva che lui fosse serio.<br/>"Non dire sciocchezze. Kazue e io siamo amiche. Non potrei mai farvi del male"<br/>"Scherzavo, Kaori cara...mi conosci" rise.<br/>Ryo guardò il suo amico e sentì una fitta nel cuore: era una battuta solo per metà. Non era pronto a giurare che Mick non avrebbe lasciato Kazue se Kaori gli avesse offerto la possibilità di ottenere il suo cuore. Era il suo primo amore e Ryo sapeva quanto fosse importante per lui: era la stessa cosa che provava lui stesso. Ciò ravvivò la sua frustrazione.<br/>"Non vedo perché lasceresti una signorina mokkori per un maschiaccio. Sei cieco fino a questo punto?" chiese amaramente.<br/>"No, al contrario. I miei occhi sono ben aperti, non come altri. E Kaori è una donna bellissima anche se non vuoi riconoscerlo"<br/>"Per riconoscerlo sarebbe necessario un minimo di verità e, francamente, non mi risulta"<br/>"Davvero? Forse dovresti consultare un oculista, Ryo...o semplicemente rimuovere i tuoi paraocchi"<br/>"Dovresti smetterla di fingere, Mick. L'unica cosa chiara è la resistenza che ti oppone"<br/>"Oh, no. A differenza di te, non ho problemi a riconoscere ciò che mi piace nelle persone e soprattutto a dire loro che le amo e che amo Ka..."<br/>"Volete smetterla, per favore. Non mi piace che parliate così di me" li interruppe la giovane donna, rossa per la confusione.<br/>Non l'avrebbe ammesso ma era ferita dalle parole di Ryo. Lo amava così tanto che le sarebbe piaciuto scorgere una parvenza di interesse nei suoi occhi, ma dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Umi e la sua dichiarazione, si era nuovamente tirato indietro. La loro relazione si era raffreddata.<br/>"Vado alla lavagna per vedere se ci sono dei messaggi" informò.<br/>"Bene"<br/>Kaori attese qualche secondo per vedere se lui si sarebbe offerta di accompagnarla, poi sospirò a lungo prima di lasciare il Cat's Eye. Sentì cadere le gocce di pioggia e tirò su il bavero dell'impermeabile. Si affrettò e si diresse verso la stazione, con il cuore pesante.<br/>Nonostante tutto, non poteva fare a meno di amare il suo partner oltre ogni ragione. Quale giovane e sana donna poteva accettare di essere trattata così a lungo da un uomo e amarlo più di quanto il buon senso avrebbe dovuto permettere? Sospirò e accelerò, mentre la pioggia raddoppiava.<br/>Nel locale, Mick si sedette accanto a Ryo. Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, l'unico suono proveniente era quello dell'attrito del panno sulle stoviglie che Umibozu asciugava. Finalmente, l'americano si rivolse al suo amico.<br/>"Perché Ryo? Perché sei così sgradevole con lei?" chiese.<br/>"Non capisco di cosa parli" disse l'altro.<br/>"Le cose erano avanzate tra te e Kaori, le avevi confessato i tuoi sentimenti, maldestramente, ma l'avevi fatto. Perché fare marcia indietro? Non pensi di aver aspettato abbastanza?"<br/>"Se Kaori ti interessa così tanto, forse non avresti dovuto rinunciare così in fretta..."<br/>"Smettila di dire cazzate, Ryo. Lei ti ama e tu la ami. Non so cosa ti impedisca ad agire per renderla felice..."<br/>"Forse non ne ho voglia. Guarda lei e le altre: Miki, Kazue o Saeko. Perché dovrei interessarmi alla paccottiglia quando potrei approfittare di veri gioielli?" dichiarò Ryo seriamente.<br/>Non si sorprese quando il pugno di Mick si abbatté sulla sua mascella. Non era gratuito. Anzi era quello che stava cercando: avere la punizione che meritava per tutto il male che le faceva. Sapeva di essersi comportato da bastardo ritrattando di nuovo, stendendo un velo sugli eventi, non potendo nascondersi dietro l'amnesia. Ne erano entrambi consapevoli e l'uno soffriva quanto l'altra.<br/>Ryo si ritrovò a terra e si rialzò, sfregandosi la mascella, ma non cercò di vendicarsi, cosa che calmò Mick, il quale gli lanciò uno sguardo penetrante.<br/>"Allora è questo che cerchi? Essere punito per i tuoi peccati. Non sei contento di quello che fai ma non sai agire diversamente. Come puoi dire che l'ami, Ryo, e farla soffrire così tanto?"<br/>"Non ho mai detto di amarla" rispose lui, stringendo i pugni.<br/>"Forse non con questo termine, ma era quello che significava" disse Umi. "Non dire che io non lo so. C'ero, Ryo, e anche quando l'hai abbracciata. I sentimenti che hai provato in quel momento, li ho letti nei tuoi occhi e non ti ho mai visto così sereno" aggiunse.<br/>"Forse o forse no...ma poi tutto è tornato in ordine e mi sono ripreso. Ho troppe cose da fare per occuparmi di lei" decretò, interrompendo la conversazione con un gesto della mano prima di andarsene.<br/>"Che idiota!" mormorò Mick.<br/>Umi non rispose ma fu d'accordo con lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dopo essere passata dalla stazione, Kaori tornò a casa. Si impegnò in una grande impresa di pulizie per dimenticare tutta la giornata per una o due ore. Avrebbe comunque avuto il piacere di ripensarci la sera dopo essere andata a letto, aspettando nuovamente il ritorno di Ryo che sarebbe uscito a fare il giro dei cabaret di Kabukicho. Non voleva soffermarsi sulla possibilità che avrebbe trascorso qualche ora tra le braccia di un'altra donna, quando lei avrebbe dato tutto per mostrargli quanto lo amasse. No, non poteva: faceva troppo male. Colpì i cuscini per sprimacciarli, sfogandosi al tempo stesso.<br/>Trascorse buona parte del pomeriggio in casa, non accorgendosi nemmeno del tempo che passava. Quando alzò lo sguardo, erano le cinque e si affrettò. Doveva ancora fare la spesa. Afferrò la borsa, si mise le scarpe e scese le scale. Giunta in strada, cadde tra le braccia di Mick quando svoltò l'angolo.<br/>"Sapevo che un giorno mi saresti saltata addosso" scherzò lui.<br/>Lei arrossì e si separò delicatamente da lui.<br/>"Mi manca solo il sapore delle tue labbra" mormorò seducente, avvicinando il viso al suo.<br/>Kaori ebbe difficoltà a uscire dalla morsa dei suoi profondi occhi blu e si riscosse solo quando i suoi lineamenti si trasformarono in una macchina perversa. Sentì le sue mani passeggiare sulle sue natiche e balzò via prima di sistemarlo e andarsene a passo di carica. Fu rapidamente raggiunta dall'americano.<br/>"Mi dispiace, mia cara. Come resistere al tuo fascino e alla tua bellezza? Sai che ti venero, mia dea"<br/>Lei si fermò, imbarazzata. Mick la imitò e la guardò molto seriamente.<br/>"Non chiedo questo..." sospirò.<br/>"Lo so"<br/>Kaori alzò gli occhi e lo guardò per un momento. Non era più il simulacro di un devoto, ma tornò ad essere il suo amico.<br/>"Chiedo troppo?" mormorò.<br/>"No. Ti sei imbattuta in un tipo difficile. Fa fatica a lasciarsi andare ma tu lo stupisci, Kaori. Resiste, ecco tutto"<br/>"Non voglio niente di speciale, Mick. Non voglio fiori, gioielli o violini. Voglio solo un minimo di considerazione, di tenerezza"<br/>"È Ryo. Potrebbe fare meglio con fiori, gioielli e violini piuttosto che con la tenerezza. Mantieni la speranza, Kaori"<br/>"Sì...beh, devo sbrigarmi o non tornerò per preparare la cena in tempo" notò, consultando l'orologio.<br/>"Sei troppo buona con lui, tesoro. Posso venire con te? Vado in città"<br/>"Con piacere" rispose lei, rivolgendogli un affascinante sorriso.<br/>Le tese il braccio e lei passò il suo sotto volentieri. Camminarono per una decina di minuti prima di separarsi davanti al supermercato, Mick la baciò sulla guancia. La guardò entrare, i suoi profondi sentimenti trasparirono momentaneamente prima di riprendersi e recarsi al suo appuntamento.<br/>Entrambi ignari, erano stati visti da Ryo che si nascose quando notò che giungevano nella sua direzione. Li osservò interagire, geloso. Mick si prendeva più libertà con lei di quanto lui si concedesse, eppure l'americano era impegnato. Kazue era un'adorabile giovane donna, fatta per il suo amico e Mick l'amava sinceramente anche se a volte i suoi sentimenti per Kaori riemergevano.<br/>Girò improvvisamente la testa, sentendo una forte aura nei paraggi. Non avvertì alcuna tensione negativa ma rimase in guardia fino a quando Kaori non fu nel supermercato e l'aura scomparve insieme a Mick. Avrebbe dovuto rivolgergli due parole.<br/>Con prudenza, aspettò che la sua partner uscisse e la seguì sulla via di casa. Non tornò con lei, e attese una buona mezz'ora prima di salire. Montò le scale, le mani in tasca, sbattendo bruscamente la porta.<br/>"Kaori, quando si mangia?" gridò.<br/>"Tra cinque minuti. Puoi apparecchiare, per favore?" chiese lei, sbucando con la testa dalla porta della cucina.<br/>"Poi cos'altro? Vorresti anche che facessi il bucato?" ribatté lui, gettando casualmente la giacca sull'appendiabiti, mancandolo ma evitando di raccoglierla, e lanciando le scarpe a destra e manca.<br/>Aspettò la punizione che non arrivò e vide Kaori che apparecchiava, il viso ermetico. Due minuti dopo, portò i piatti in tavola e lui la raggiunse. Grugnì quando vide il brodo in cui dei noodles navigavano e delle verdure fresche.<br/>"Non hai trovato niente di più consistente?" raspò.<br/>"No, ma niente di obbliga a mangiare" rispose lei con voce spenta.<br/>"Bisogna pur nutrire questo corpo d'atleta" disse lui fermamente.<br/>"Buon appetito allora" disse lei semplicemente.<br/>Ryo non rispose. Mangiò avidamente, nascondendo il fatto che gli piacesse con modi da buzzurro. Quando finì, posò le bacchette e si stirò con un respiro profondo.<br/>"Non respirare quando si mangia funziona sempre: non si sente il sapore" disse.<br/>Kaori prese le posate e partì a riordinare. Mollò tutto bruscamente sul piano di lavoro prima di appoggiarvisi per evitare di sventrarlo o scoppiare in lacrime perché non ce la faceva più.<br/>Ryo giudicò l'umore della sua partner dal rumore che faceva con i piatti. La stava provocando fino al limite. Era più facile tenerla lontana quando era arrabbiata rispetto a quando sorrideva timidamente, guardandolo e tradendo la propria attesa. Sapeva che sarebbe nuovamente uscito quella sera, che sarebbe tornato nei bar per dimenticare che le stava facendo vivere un inferno, che moriva dalla voglia di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla fino a perdere la testa. Preso da un impeto di rabbia verso se stesso, si alzò e si diresse all'uscio.<br/>"Esco. Non aspettarmi!" la informò, sbattendo immediatamente la porta. Non voleva aspettare la sua risposta. Non voleva sentire la sua voce sofferente. Quando uscì, si disse di dover passare da Mick per parlargli della presenza che aveva avvertito. Si recò all'appartamento del suo amico e bussò. Kazue aprì e si preparò a parare un attacco del suo vicino.<br/>"Buonasera, Kazue. C'è Mick?"<br/>"No, non è ancora tornato dal suo appuntamento"<br/>"Digli di chiamarmi domani a meno che tu non gli permetta di uscire stasera..." scherzò.<br/>"Riferirò il messaggio. Mick è abbastanza grande da sapere cosa deve fare. Se vuole uscire, lo farà indipendentemente che io lo fermi o no" rispose lei seccamente.<br/>"Vuoi che ti tenga compagnia?" chiese lui con voce sensuale.<br/>Kazue lo guardò male.<br/>"Non dovresti tenere compagnia a me, Ryo. Ma, se vuoi restare, ho ancora una o due siringhe che sarò felice di usare su di te"<br/>Lo sweeper si sentì impallidire e indietreggiò lentamente senza staccare lo sguardo da lei fino all'ascensore. Respirò solo una volta entrato. Ridendo di gusto, lasciò dall'edificio, continuando a sorridere, dirigendosi verso Kabukicho, sbavando nell'immaginare l'appetitosa compagnia delle conigliette dai corpi formosi.<br/>Tornò a notte fonda, completamente ubriaco, e crollò vestito sul letto.<br/>Quando Kaori si svegliò la mattina seguente, andò nella stanza dello sweeper e lo vide profondamente addormentato, russando in maniera assordante. Disillusa, uscì di casa e andò alla stazione, godendosi l'aria fresca per cacciare le sue idee oscure. Guardò le persone defilare per strada, gli uni indifferenti agli altri. La città brulicava, era un vero formicaio, eppure si sentiva sola.<br/>Ancora una volta non c'erano messaggi sulla lavagna e sospirò, infastidita. Aveva bisogno di lavorare, meno per le loro finanze e più per schiarirsi le idee, ma il lavoro scarseggiava. Proseguì per la sua strada e si fermò al Cat's Eye dove passò un'ora a chiacchierare con Miki prima di rientrare. Ryo non si era ancora alzato e decise di preparare da mangiare prima di svegliarlo. Si sarebbe concessa qualche minuto di tregua, qualche minuto senza rimproveri o denigrazioni.<br/>Era impegnata a tagliare le verdure e a cucinare un bel pranzetto e, una volta terminato, salì le scale per svegliare il partner. Entrò nella sua stanza e tirò le tende. Aprì una finestra per far entrare l'aria fresca a sostituire quella satura di alcool e tabacco e ottenne un grugnito da lui che si voltava per sfuggire alla luce.<br/>"Alzati, Ryo. Tra poco è mezzogiorno" lo incoraggiò, piena di buona volontà.<br/>"Lasciami dormire" brontolò.<br/>"Hai dormito abbastanza. È ora di alzarsi. Il pranzo è pronto tra poco"<br/>"Sono ancora stanco. Il mio stomaco non sopporterà il tuo cibo infame"<br/>"Vai a dormire meno tardi la prossima volta. E il tuo stomaco starebbe sicuramente meglio se bevessi meno sake e whisky!" ribatté, perdendo la pazienza.<br/>"Non ricevo lezioni da te" disse lui, guardandola in cagnesco.<br/>"Hai ragione. In ogni caso, non vuoi nulla da me. Adesso, alzati!"<br/>"Strega!"<br/>In risposta, ricevette un martello in testa lanciato all'indietro dalla giovane donna che uscì dalla stanza, asciugandosi rabbiosamente una lacrima. Lui gemette e lasciò cadere la testa sul materasso, stropicciandosi gli occhi per scacciare la tensione. Non era il tipo di risveglio che desiderava con lei...<br/>La giornata, o quello che ne restava, si svolse nella stessa atmosfera opprimente e pesante. Il tempo era divenuto piovoso, quindi Ryo si era accasciato sul divano a leggere le sue riviste preferite mentre Kaori si occupò come poté, cercando di dimenticare la sua presenza. Le poche conversazioni che sostennero divennero agre e, dopo poche ore, preferirono murarsi in un silenzio carico di elettricità.<br/>Con sollievo sentirono bussare alla porta, quella sera. Kaori si alzò e andò ad aprire, trovando Kazue. Ryo si lanciò in aria, gli occhi a cuore, e fu intercettato dal martello di Kaori i cui occhi lanciavano saette. Venne però tutto relegato in secondo piano quando videro l'espressione perduta della loro amica. Kaori la prese per un gomito e la fece avanzare, preoccupata per il suo pallore. Le sue occhiaie tradivano l'evidente mancanza di sonno. La costrinse a sedersi sul divano, temendo che sarebbe crollata.<br/>"Kazue, che succede?" chiese la sweeper.<br/>Ryo si teneva in piedi davanti a loro, lo sguardo serio. Lei alzò gli occhi su di loro e si girò verso Kaori.<br/>"Si tratta di Mick. Non è rientrato da ieri sera..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sbalorditi, i due City Hunter si guardarono per un momento prima che la donna abbracciasse la sua amica per confortarla. Ryo si recò alla finestra, pensieroso. Mick era scomparso...cos'era successo?<br/>"Per il momento è inutile farsi prendere dal panico" disse alla fine. "Finché non avremo più elementi, non costruiamo castelli per aria"<br/>"Mick non è mai stato via così a lungo senza preavviso" intervenne Kazue, padroneggiando l'angoscia nel miglior modo possibile.<br/>"Lo so. Ma puoi giurare, in maniera assolutamente sicura, che un giorno non sarebbe potuto scappare di casa?" chiese Ryo.<br/>"Ryo!" disse Kaori, lanciandogli uno sguardo indignato.<br/>"No, non posso" sussurrò Kazue, inviando un'occhiata all'amica che non se ne accorse. Non era stupida e aveva notato l'interesse crescente di Mick per lei e gli sguardi sempre meno mascherati che le lanciava. Sapeva che lei e Mick erano in un momento cruciale ma, nonostante i suoi difetti, non riusciva a credere che sarebbe scappato piuttosto che rompere con lei come si conveniva. Mick non era un codardo ed era una persona responsabile nonostante le apparenze.<br/>Ryo notò lo sguardo della giovane donna ma non lo sottolineò. Ciò confermava quello che sospettava da un po', che Mick si stesse facendo delle domande, sentendosi più propenso ad avvicinarsi a Kaori...Che avesse voluto indietreggiare per riflettere sulla situazione? Ne dubitava perché, malgrado le loro divergenze, lo avrebbe avvertito della sua assenza. Almeno ci sperava e, se non si era rivolto a lui, forse aveva avvertito Umibozu...<br/>"Kazue, preferirei che venissi a stare qui giusto il tempo di capire cosa succede. Mick è meno esposto di noi ma rimane un bersaglio e quindi anche tu" informò lo sweeper. La giovane donna era stata sua cliente ma ora era una cara amica e lui non l'avrebbe lasciata sola e indifesa.<br/>"No, va tutto bene Ryo"<br/>"Permettimi di insistere. Sei la compagna dello sweeper numero uno degli Stati Uniti"<br/>"Ex sweeper, Ryo" lo corresse amaramente. "Mick non l'ha ancora digerito"<br/>"Forse, ma la sua testa darebbe prestigio a chiunque decidesse di farsi un nome dell'ambiente" disse lui.<br/>"Ryo ha ragione, Kazue. Non puoi stare da sola. Andremo a recuperare le tue cose e gli lasceremo un biglietto. Così, quando tornerà a casa, saprà dove trovarti" la incoraggiò Kaori, alzandosi e tendendole la mano.<br/>La dottoressa posò la mano sulla sua e la seguì, sollevata di non essere sola. Arrivate alla porta, Kaori la lasciò entrare e la seguì, girandosi per incontrare lo sguardo del suo partner. Non nascose la sua ansia ma lui vi lesse tutta la fiducia che riponeva in lui per trovare il loro amico. Poco prima di chiudere la porta, lei nascose i suoi sentimenti sotto una maschera calma e posata. Lui si sentì orgoglioso di lei anche se sapeva già che poteva contare su di lei affinché si sentisse forte.<br/>Approfittando dell'assenza di Kazue, Ryo prese il telefono e chiamò il Cat's Eye.<br/>"Cat's Eye, buonasera" risuonò la voce gioiosa di Miki.<br/>"Miki, passami Umi, per favore" disse lui con tono deciso.<br/>"Subito, Ryo"<br/>Il telefono passò rapidamente tra le mani, con due o tre parole che i coniugi si scambiarono.<br/>"Ti ascolto"<br/>"Umi, Mick è scomparso da ieri sera. Hai sentito qualcosa?"<br/>"Indirettamente. Jack Nichols è arrivato in Giappone alcuni giorni fa" rispose Umi.<br/>"Nichols? L'ex partner di Mick? Difficile che sia una coincidenza..." dichiarò Ryo, serio.<br/>"Lo penso anch'io. Conosci la sua reputazione, Ryo"<br/>"Sì. Kazue starà a casa nostra"<br/>"Buona idea. Se avrò ulteriori informazioni, ti ricontatterò"<br/>"Grazie, Umi"<br/>Riattaccò e vide dalla finestra le due giovani donne che tornavano. Pochi minuti dopo, entrarono in casa.<br/>"Kazue vuole dormire nella mia stanza" informò Kaori.<br/>"Beh, perché?" disse Ryo, deluso. Avrebbe avuto molte meno opportunità di farle una visita notturna.<br/>"Proprio per questa ragione, pervertito" replicò Kaori, sgomenta.<br/>"Quale ragione?" ribatté lui innocentemente.<br/>"Non fare l'idiota. So a cosa pensi, Ryo. Sei così trasparente..."<br/>"Non è quello che di solito si dice di me"<br/>"Vero, tranne su questo argomento, e dimentichi una cosa..." disse con un piccolo sorriso.<br/>"Oh sì, quale?"<br/>"Kazue ha già affrontato te e il tuo comportamento da depravato. E se questo non ti scoraggia, Ryo, sappi che ho portato qualche siringa" informò l'altra donna.<br/>Lui indietreggiò con cautela, agitando le mani per il panico.<br/>"Va bene, ho capito. Nessuna visita notturna. Passerò le notti a dormire"<br/>"Ottima idea. Finalmente un po' di riposo" sussurrò Kaori.<br/>Le due amiche andarono nella stanza di Kaori dove quest'ultima preparò il letto e Kazue sistemò le sue cose.<br/>"Vedrai, Kazue, lo troveremo. Mick tornerà e tutto andrà bene"<br/>"Lo spero, Kaori, ma non ne sono così sicura" sospirò l'altra.<br/>La sweeper si rivolse alla sua amica e la guardò un momento. Notò la tristezza nei suoi occhi e le si avvicinò.<br/>"Che succede? Qualche problema? Possiamo parlarne se vuoi"<br/>"È solo che...Mick è distante da un po'. Lo sento allontanarsi e non so cosa fare per non perderlo"<br/>"Ti ama tantissimo. Non riesco a credere che possa lasciarti" cercò Kaori di rassicurarla, posando una mano sulla sua.<br/>"Mi ama, sì. Ma non sono sicura di essere l'unica"<br/>"Penso che abbia un'amante? Corteggia molte ragazze per strada ma non è serio. Dovresti vedere come ti guarda quando siete insieme"<br/>"No, Mick non mi tradisce...non fisicamente, almeno"<br/>"Confesso di non seguirti"<br/>Kazue abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, poi si voltò verso la sua amica, determinata ad affrontare la verità anche se era dura.<br/>"Penso che sia ancora innamorato di te e che i sentimenti per te prevalgano su quelli per me" confessò, con le lacrime agli occhi.<br/>Kaori la guardò, a disagio. Pensava che tutto ciò fosse alle loro spalle, ma non poteva negare che ultimamente provava una strana sensazione quando era con il suo amico, che giocava su due piani con lei, rifugiandosi dietro l'amicizia per nascondere qualcos'altro.<br/>"Non farei mai nulla per ferirti. Mick è un amico per me e basta. Ti lascio a sistemarti tranquillamente. Ti chiamo quando sarà pronto da mangiare se vuoi restare un po' da sola" rispose Kaori prima di andarsene. Emozionata per ciò che la sua amica le aveva rivelato, salì sul tetto per ristabilire ordine nelle sue idee. Guardò a lungo la notte che prendeva possesso di Tokyo e gradualmente l'agitazione lasciò posto alla calma.<br/>"Dove sei, Mick? Torna presto e chiariremo tutto" sospirò. Alle sue spalle sentì la presenza di Ryo. Silenziosamente, lui si avvicinò alla ringhiera accanto a lei.<br/>"Come sta Kazue?" chiese dopo un momento.<br/>"Non molto bene. Si fa molte domande perché non andava alla grande tra loro prima che lui sparisse"<br/>"Era stufa di lui?" cercò di scherzare per alleggerire l'umore.<br/>"No. Era lui che si allontanava...a quanto pare per causa mia" mormorò Kaori, sentendosi colpevole.<br/>Ryo digrignò i denti. Non voleva immaginare che Mick potesse essere di nuovo interessato a Kaori, non quando aveva Kazue. Se la prese con se stesso per non aver immaginato il suo ritorno in gara, sicuramente motivato dal proprio comportamento nei confronti della partner. Aveva sicuramente riaperto la porta della loro rivalità per il cuore di Kaori.<br/>"Eppure non ho fatto niente di particolare. Credi che l'abbia attirato?" chiese, guardandolo con ansia. Aveva bisogno di rassicurazione. Lui si sentì sussultare sotto il suo sguardo e lottò per mettere a tacere l'emozione che gli suscitava. Lo infastidiva non riuscire a controllarsi come voleva in sua presenza.<br/>"Sei troppo ingenua, Kaori. Tutto ciò che interessa a Mick è il sesso. E in effetti, hai ancora qualcosa da imparare in questo senso" rispose seccamente.<br/>Kaori represse le lacrime che sentì montare. Il disgusto che aveva sentito nella sua voce era come uno schiaffo in faccia. Sì, era ancora novizia, ma era veramente un difetto non volersi dare a chiunque? Si sforzò per non far apparire il dolore e cambiò argomento.<br/>"Immagino che tu abbia chiamato Umi. Cosa ti ha detto?" chiese con voce più o meno controllata.<br/>Lui fu grato del cambio. Tornavano su un terreno che lui controllava meglio e sarebbe stato preferibile per entrambi.<br/>"L'ex mentore di Mick è in Giappone, Jack Nichols"<br/>"Non è certo una coincidenza" disse lei.<br/>Lui sorrise alla sua deduzione. Aveva guadagnato in termini di giudizio e avrebbe potuto sbatterglielo sui denti, così come il fatto che non era così ingenua, se fosse stata rancorosa. Ma portare rancore non era tra i suoi difetti.<br/>"Lo credo anch'io"<br/>"L'hai conosciuto?"<br/>"No. Ho conosciuto Mick poco dopo. Le loro strade si erano separato a causa di un disaccordo etico" spiegò.<br/>"Sai perché?" gli chiese, cercando di capire.<br/>"Nicholas si era messo al servizio di un cartello che voleva stabilirsi negli Stati Uniti e che usava metodi molto barbari per riuscirci. Mick si rifiutava di uccidere intere famiglie"<br/>"Pensi che Nichols sia venuto qui per uccidere Mick?" si preoccupò Kaori.<br/>Sentì il suo cuore affondare a quell'eventualità. Non voleva perdere di nuovo qualcuno a lei caro.<br/>"È una possibilità"<br/>"Ne vedi un'altra?" gli chiede, vedendo il suo sguardo pensieroso vagare sulla città.<br/>"Che il cartello abbia deciso di espandere la sua attività in Giappone"<br/>"Cosa c'entrerebbe Mick?"<br/>"Forse niente o forse Nichols vuole sbarazzarsi di lui, o assumerlo. Non ho elementi a sufficienza per saperlo"<br/>"Ma Mick non vorrà mai aderire e, se si rifiuta..."<br/>Kaori non riuscì a finire la frase. Era in quell'ambiente da troppo tempo per non capire. Se Mick avesse rifiutato di partecipare dopo essere stato informato, sarebbe stato eliminato come un qualsiasi testimone fastidioso.<br/>"Mick è un professionista, Kaori. Troverà una via d'uscita da questa situazione e faremo del nostro meglio per aiutarla" cercò di rassicurarla. "Non allertare Kazue. Non ha bisogno di avere altre preoccupazioni" le chiese.<br/>Era da lui: poteva comportarsi da pervertito negligente ed essere al contempo iperprotettivo.<br/>"Penso che dovremmo essere onesti con lei, ma per ora seguirò la tua posizione" concedette. "Vado a preparare da mangiare"<br/>"Fumo una sigaretta e arrivo"<br/>Kaori annuì e fece qualche passo prima di fermarla. Sentendo che la stanchezza la vinceva, incapace di affrontarla, si voltò verso di lui.<br/>"Ryo, vorrei che riuscissimo a parlarci come facevamo prima, senza grida, senza insulti, senza finzioni. Tutto sarebbe molto più semplice..."<br/>Non gli diede il tempo di rispondere e se ne andò, tornando al rifugio in casa. Lo sweeper si girò verso la città e meditò sulle sue ultime parole. Nonostante la serietà della discussione, il loro dialogo era stato effettivamente armonioso e senza maschere. Avevano parlato alla pari come i partner che sapevano essere professionalmente. Sapeva che poter trasferire lo stesso schema sul campo personale in gran parte dipendeva da lui, ma non riusciva a fare il salto se non durante eventi drammatici. Era pietoso...<br/>Dopo aver fumato la sua sigaretta e riposto un masso di piombo sui pensieri personali, Ryo scese le scale. Sentendo singhiozzi soffocati dalla stanza di Kaori, si avvicinò silenziosamente. Kazue stava piangendo. A disagio, pensò di schivarla ma alla fine non riuscì a lasciarla sola. Entrò e si sedette accanto a lei, mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle.<br/>"Calmati, lo troveremo" sussurrò.<br/>Lei si aggrappò alla sua maglietta e i singhiozzi raddoppiarono. Lui non la lasciò e le permise di sfogarsi.<br/>"Kazue, ti prometto che te lo riporteremo" le disse quando si fu calmata.<br/>"Lo so. Mi fido di te, Ryo" rispose lei, la voce strozzata. "Ho paura. Ho così tanta paura di perderlo quando tornerà" confessò.<br/>"Perché dovresti perderlo? Lo prenderò a calci nel sedere se fa l'idiota e, se veramente ti lascerà, avrai me e il mio corpo di Apollo" scherzò.<br/>Lei si allontanò e lo guardò seriamente. Si morse il labbro, fuggendo il suo sguardo, poi tornò sui suoi occhi.<br/>"Mi andrebbe bene che tu dessi il tuo corpo di Apollo e il tuo cuore a Kaori, che accettassi i sentimenti che vi uniscono. È l'unica cosa che rimetterebbe Mick in pista, che lei non fosse più disponibile" spiegò.<br/>Ryo la lasciò e si alzò, posizionandosi davanti alla finestra, teso. Le voltò le spalle ma lei indovinò facilmente il suo viso ermetico, la mascella serrata. Sentì la forza animale che emanava, qualcosa di esaltante e spaventoso. Non poteva negare la sensualità che scagionava e avrebbe potuto cedere al suo fascino ma non aveva la pazienza e l'altruismo di Kaori per sbloccare tutti i lucchetti che chiudevano le catene che circondavano il cuore di Ryo.<br/>"Non ti ci mettere anche tu. Ho già Miki col fiato sul collo" ringhiò.<br/>"Per valide ragioni, Ryo. Hai una vaga idea delle conseguenze delle tue scelte? Perché non si tratta solo di ferire Kaori. Siamo tutti coinvolti. Cerchiamo di non interferire nella vostra relazione, ma ci fa male vedervi soffrire mentre potreste essere entrambi felici. Per quanto mi riguarda, mi sento male per lei e per me stessa perché Mick ha passato intere serate ad arrabbiarsi con te e a lamentarsi per Kaori. Serate che non abbiamo passato a parlare di noi, della nostra coppia, e quando finalmente smetteva di parlarne, si murava in un silenzio contemplativo che all'inizio non mi aveva preoccupato, ma avrei dovuto farlo perché è stato allora che ha cominciato ad allontanarsi da me"<br/>Attese una sua risposta ma non arrivò, tuttavia comprese dalla sua immobilità. Le sue parole lo avevano colpito e doveva rifletterci. Rimasero un momento in silenzio, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri. L'arrivo di Kaori li interruppe.<br/>"Tutto bene?" chiese, vedendo in che posizione erano. "È pronto in tavola" li informò, senza ottenere replica.<br/>Tornò giù, perplessa. Kazue si alzò e andò alla porta.<br/>"Mi dispiace" disse Ryo all'improvviso, la voce tesa.<br/>"Non quanto a me, Ryo. Il giorno in cui accetterai di essere una brava persona, le cose andranno sicuramente meglio" disse.<br/>"Non sono una brava persona, Kazue"<br/>"Ti sbagli, Ryo. Su questo dovresti fidarti della tua partner: sa giudicare benissimo le persone anche se è troppo pronta a dare fiducia secondo te"<br/>"Kaori merita di meglio che un assassino"<br/>"Hai ragione, merita un uomo che la ami e la rispetti e, quando non cerchi di lottare contro te stesso, lo sai fare bene. Su questo Mick è migliore di te: ha smesso di lottare contro se stesso ben prima di te"<br/>"È lui ad essersi arreso per Kaori ancora prima di battersi davvero, Kazue. Altrimenti, tu non saresti qui e forse sarebbe lei a piangere per la sua scomparsa" ribatté lui, attaccandola.<br/>Quella conversazione lo metteva a disagio. Voleva terminarla.<br/>"Bel tentativo, Ryo. Dimentichi una cosa: è te che ama, non Mick. Ecco perché lui non ha insistito. Per quanto tempo continuerai così? Pensaci bene: dalla tua risposta dipende la felicità di quattro persone"<br/>Lo piantò lì e scese a raggiungere la sua amica, la sua rivale nel cuore dell'uomo che amava. Tuttavia, non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata con lei. Provava solidarietà in quanto donna che veniva respinta dall'amato.<br/>"Tutto bene, Kazue?" chiese Kaori.<br/>"Mick mi manca. Sono preoccupata"<br/>"Capisco. Lo troveremo. Non sei sola ad affrontare questo calvario"<br/>"Lo so. Sei adorabile, Kaori. È bello averti vicina a me"<br/>Le due donne si abbracciarono brevemente prima di sedersi a tavola dove Ryo le raggiunse.<br/>Era tornato ad indossare la maschera dell'impassibilità, nascondendo i veri sentimenti che erano sorti dalla sua conversazione con Kazue. A differenza di Miki che si limitava a difendere Kaori, la dottoressa gli aveva illustrato le ramificazioni più ampie delle sue decisioni, a cui non aveva mai pensato. Per lui, la sua posizione riguardava solo lui e Kaori, e già non era poco. Non aveva mai immaginato che la coppia Mick-Kazue ne potesse soffrire, fino a spezzarsi.<br/>Il pasto si consumò in silenzio. L'appetito non era proprio un ospite presente ma tutti si costrinsero a mangiare. Le due donne ripulirono poi il tavolo e lavarono i piatti tentando in seguito di distrarsi senza successo davanti alla televisione. Alla fine la spensero e andarono a letto.<br/>"Voglio che porti questo trasmettitore quando esci, Kazue. Non andrai sola alla clinica e verremo a prenderti" la informò Ryo, incrociandola in corridoio.<br/>"Insomma, non avrò più un momento di solitudine"<br/>"Mi dispiace, è per la tua sicurezza" si scusò.<br/>"Capisco. Mi impegnerò" lo rassicurò.<br/>Lui annuì e la lasciò. Attraversando la porta semiaperta della stanza, incontro lo sguardo di Kaori, che avrebbe voluto più allegro.<br/>"Buonanotte, Kaori"<br/>"Buonanotte, Ryo"<br/>Sapeva che, quella notte, come tante altre, avrebbe vissuto con lei ciò che non poteva permettersi di vivere durante il giorno. Era la sua consolazione, ciò che gli permetteva di resistere.<br/>A loro insaputa, un'ombra li osservava da un vicolo di fronte all'edificio e attese che tutte le luci fossero spente per agire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo Tre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mattina dopo, i tre amici si ritrovarono per la colazione. Kazue mangiava svogliatamente e tutto in lei rifletteva la sua tristezza. Kaori la guardò pensierosa e la raggiunse quando salì di sopra per prendere un gilet.<br/>"Kazue, io...ho una domanda da farti"<br/>L'altra non disse una parola ma guardò la sua amica, in attesa.<br/>"Sei incinta?" chiese.<br/>"Sì. Come lo sapevi?" domandò l'altra.<br/>"Stamattina sei stata male e ho notato che da qualche giorno eviti il caffè, sei stanca e mangi come un uccellino. Non che ti ingozzassi prima, ma sembra che tu non abbia appetito"<br/>"Ryo lo sa?"<br/>"No, non gliel'ho detto. E Mick?"<br/>"Non ho avuto il tempo di dirglielo. Ne sono sicura solo da due giorni" ammise.<br/>"Quante settimane"<br/>"Quattro. È tutto nuovo e non ho idea della reazione di Mick. Non ne avevamo mai parlato prima"<br/>Kazue le si avvicinò, triturandosi le mani.<br/>"Non dirlo a nessuno, Kaori. Vorrei dirlo io a Mick. Vorrei che fosse il primo a saperlo...dopo di te, ora che l'hai capito"<br/>"Scusa, non volevo essere indiscreta"<br/>"Non importa. So di poter contare sulla tua discrezione. Devo andare, il Professore mi starà aspettando"<br/>Le due donne scesero le scale e Ryo accompagnò Kazue alla clinica. Kaori rimase sola in casa e fece un po' di pulizie. Kazue era incinta e non si sapeva dove fosse Mick. Cosa sarebbe successo? Non c'era mai due senza tre, si disse. Da dove sarebbe arrivato il successivo colpo? Miki, Umi, Ryo, il Professore? Sospirò e mise via l'aspirapolvere. Si mise la giacca, le scarpe e uscì. Nonostante le circostanze, doveva andare alla stazione. Prese la solita strada e approfittò dei raggi del sole che la fecero sentire bene. Si rilassò gradualmente, dimenticando momentaneamente la sua preoccupazione.<br/>All'improvviso, provò un profondo disagio. Qualcuno la seguiva. Non sapeva se la stessero semplicemente osservando o se pensavano di rapirla, ma non le importava. Doveva seminarli o mettersi al riparo. Accelerò il passo ed entrò nella stazione. L'aria disinvolta, andò alla lavagna, nuovamente vuota di qualsiasi messaggio, e sembrò meditare attentamente ma stava cercando un modo per seminare i suoi inseguitori. Con nonchalance, andò verso le scale mobili e sgattaiolò tra i passanti che si lamentarono. Si voltò verso i binari dei treni, ne attraversò uno fino all'altro lato e si precipitò in un passaggio, accelerando fino al punto di correre.<br/>Li sentiva ancora alle spalle. Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata, nonostante l'apparente calma. Prese un'altra scala mobile, nascondendosi di fronte a un uomo di alta statura, poi, dopo aver valutato le sue opzioni, voltò a destra. Camminò per pochi metri e si infilò in una nicchia che portava a un ripostiglio. Vi si nascose, lasciando la porta socchiusa. Pochi secondo dopo, vide passare tre uomini vestiti di nero e riconobbe le loro aure. Dopo aver atteso un altro minuto, uscì cautamente dal suo cubicolo e prese la strada opposta.<br/>"Eccoti qui, mia cara" disse improvvisamente una voce mentre qualcuno le afferrava il polso.<br/>Kaori affrontò l'uomo e vide che era solo. Senza pensarci, lo colpì in mezzo alle gambe, facendolo piegare dal dolore. Tuttavia non la lasciò andare e lei dovette colpirgli il polso per metterlo fuori combattimento. Non aspetto di vedere se gli altri fossero giunti, scappò correndo. Si voltò e uscì dalla stazione. Essendo il Cat's Eye il posto più vicino, camminò a passo svelto, girandosi di tanto in tanto per vedere se li aveva alle calcagna.<br/>"Buongiorno Kaori!" disse Miki quando entrò. "Stai bene?" si preoccupò, vedendola guardarsi indietro.<br/>"Sì, meglio ora. Ryo è già passato?" chiese Kaori, lasciando finalmente scendere la tensione.<br/>"No, non l'ho ancora visto. Come sta Kazue?"<br/>"È preoccupata. Questa scomparsa è stata così improvvisa"<br/>"Sì, è vero"<br/>"Umi non c'è?"<br/>"No, è andato a fare la spesa. Non dovrebbe tardare a rientrare"<br/>Miki le servì una tazza di caffè ed entrambe rimasero in silenzio, incapaci di iniziare una conversazione che al momento sarebbe parsa fuori luogo. Ryo entrò un istante dopo.<br/>"Mia adorata Miki! Vieni tra le mie braccia!" urlò, saltando in aria già in mutande.<br/>"Tieni, bacia il mio martello, sporco pervertito!" gridò Kaori, fulminandolo.<br/>"Non ci credo, Ryo! Anche in un momento come questo, non puoi fare a meno di fare l'idiota!" si innervosì Miki.<br/>"Cosa vuoi farci? Il mondo continua a girare anche se Mick si è ritirato" disse lui, scrollando le spalle.<br/>"Cosa? Hai novità?" domandò la sua partner, sorpresa.<br/>"No, ma è una possibilità"<br/>"Proprio come quella di essere stato rapito!" ribatté lei.<br/>Si guardarono per un momento.<br/>"Sii realista, Kaori. È un uomo preso tra due donne. È molto probabile che si sia semplicemente isolato per riflettere" disse Ryo, lo sguardo duro.<br/>Kaori abbassò lo sguardo sull'evidente possibilità. Si sentiva in colpa senza capire davvero cos'avesse potuto fare per far credere al suo amico di avere una chance.<br/>"Mick preso tra due donne? Cos'è questa storia?" chiese Miki.<br/>"Un ritorno di fiamma su Kaori" spiegò lo sweeper.<br/>"Se tu avessi smesso con il gioco del gatto e del topo, questo non sarebbe successo!"<br/>Ryo lanciò un'occhiataccia alla sua amica, che non batté ciglio. Lei gli porse una tazza di caffè e la tensione diminuì. Umi non tardò a ritornare. Dopo aver messo le borse in cucina, si posizionò dietro il bancone.<br/>"Finito di compiere opere buone, testa di polpo?" rise Ryo.<br/>Umi non rispose, gli diede un pugno in testa.<br/>"Quando avrai finito di fare l'imbecille, forse potremo parlare seriamente"<br/>"Hai qualche informazione, Umi?" chiese Kaori.<br/>"Sì. Ho visto i miei informatori prima di fare la spesa. Mick è stato visto a chiacchierare con un uomo che corrisponde alla descrizione di Nichols, un paio di giorni fa" cominciò il gigante.<br/>"Quindi Nichols era l'appuntamento di cui mi parlava" disse la sweeper.<br/>"Dunque l'ha incontrato volontariamente" si fece scappare Ryo, l'aria cupa.<br/>"Sì e l'ha seguito, il mio informatore li ha visti allontanarsi insieme e lui non era costretto" completò Umi.<br/>Tutti rimasero in silenzio. Non capivano perché il loro amico fosse scomparso volontariamente senza spiegazioni e soprattutto per seguire un uomo di cui non approvava i metodi.<br/>"Deve esserci una spiegazione logica. Mick non può aver fatto il voltafaccia..." mormorò Kaori, perplessa.<br/>"Non illuderti. Mick venderebbe sua madre se necessario" borbottò Ryo.<br/>"No! Non il Mick di oggi! Forse quello che era venuto per ucciderti, ma non l'uomo che conosciamo e che abbiamo salvato dalla morte!" insorse lei.<br/>"E quell'uomo avrebbe lasciato la sua compagna come un codardo?" chiese lui aspramente.<br/>Lei abbassò lo sguardo di fronte alla verità.<br/>"No" sussurrò.<br/>"Allora ammetti che non sappiamo tutto di lui, che ovviamente ci nasconde qualcosa o che non ha abbandonato completamente la sua vecchia vita" disse lui seccamente.<br/>Con la morte nel cuore, lei annuì. Era davvero difficile ammettere di essersi potuta sbagliare.<br/>"Kazue mi ha dato le chiavi del loro appartamento e mi ha permesso di andare a perquisire per vedere se posso trovare degli indizi. Ci vediamo a casa" la informò, intenzionato a proteggersi dal suo sguardo triste.<br/>"Ryo, aspetta. Vengo con te"<br/>"Cosa? Hai paura che frughi nella sua biancheria?" osò.<br/>In malafede non voleva ammettere, nemmeno mentalmente, che lei avrebbe potuto avere ragione.<br/>"Io...no! Qualcuno mi seguiva mentre andavo alla stazione. Mi hanno afferrato ma sono riuscita a scappare" gli spiegò.<br/>Gli altri tre la fissarono, stupefatti. Ryo fu sollevato dal fatto che non fosse stata rapita. Si promise di ricontrollare tutti i trasmettitori che aveva lasciato nei suoi vestiti, o anche di aggiungerne altri per precauzione.<br/>"Migliori sempre di più" disse lui, orgoglioso, arruffandole i capelli.<br/>"Grazie" balbettò lei, arrossendo.<br/>"Dai, partner. Andiamo a frugare nella biancheria dei nostri vicini"<br/>"Ryo, avvertimi se hai delle novità" disse Umi.<br/>"Sì. Buona giornata"<br/>I City Hunter partirono, lasciando la coppia sola.<br/>"Tutto questo non mi piace, orsacchiotto" sospirò Miki. "Ho la sensazione che tutto andrà storto"<br/>"Sì. È strano" concordò Umibozu, così pensieroso che non si accorse del nomignolo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nella Mini che li riportava a casa, Ryo guidava, lo sguardo vigile.<br/>"In quanti ti seguivano?" chiese all'improvviso.<br/>"Quattro. Tre davanti e uno rimasto un po' indietro, o almeno quando mi ha presa" precisò lei.<br/>"Intelligenti. Non ti sei imbattuta in dilettanti. Mi chiedo chi possa essere. Hai visto segni distintivi?"<br/>"No. Erano come tutti quelli che incontriamo, completi e occhiali scuri. Nessun cartellino, nessuno stemma, nessun tatuaggio visibile"<br/>"Come hai fatto?"<br/>"Li ho allontanati e mi sono nascosta in un angolo come una fifona..." mormorò, abbassando gli occhi.<br/>Erano arrivati. Ryo parcheggiò la macchina e uscì silenziosamente. Quando le si avvicinò, le sollevò delicatamente il mento.<br/>"Sei lontana dall'essere una fifona. Sola contro tre, era la migliore cosa da fare. Forse non quello che avrei fatto io, ma è stato molto ragionevole" disse con un piccolo sorriso.<br/>Sorpresa, lei si sentì arrossire e il cuore le batté un po' più forte. Lo sguardo tenero che lui le rivolgeva durò un momento, diventando rapidamente impassibile, facendola sentire enormemente delusa. Amava i rari momenti di complicità amorevole tra loro. Ne aveva bisogno come l'aria che respirava. Tuttavia, si ricompose e lo seguì fino all'edificio di Mick e Kazue. Entrarono nell'appartamento con cautela, Ryo davanti. Quando fu sicuro che non c'era nessuno e alcun pericolo, lasciò entrare Kaori. Lei si guardò intorno e notò immediatamente qualcosa.<br/>"La lettera che abbiamo lasciato ieri è stata spostata e c'è un messaggio per Kazue" disse, aprendo il foglio.<br/>"Mick è passato. La porta non è stata forzata e ha preso delle cose" notò lui guardando in camera da letto dove le ante dell'armadio erano aperte.<br/>Ryo le si avvicinò, mettendosi dietro di lei, e lessero insieme la lettera.</p>
<p>'Kazue, mi dispiace dovertelo dire così, ma non ho il coraggio di continuare questa commedia che interpreto dall'inizio della nostra relazione. Sei stata solo un'altra preda per me. Allontanati da questo mondo, allontanati da noi, ti porteremmo soltanto morte. Il Giano in me non vuole più giocare. Mick.'</p>
<p>Ryo prese la lettera dalle mani tremanti di Kaori e la lesse attentamente, cercando di rimanere obiettivo. La lesse ancora e ancora.<br/>"Come glielo diremo?" mormorò Kaori, ricordando ciò che la sua amica aveva confermato quella mattina.<br/>"Non le diremo niente" decretò Ryo, senza nemmeno chiedere di chi stesse parlando.<br/>"Ma perché? Ha il diritto di sapere"<br/>"Il messaggio di Mick non deve essere preso alla lettera" disse lui, sedendosi sul divano.<br/>Teneva il foglio in mano, pensieroso. Kaori si accomodò accanto a lui, aspettando la sua spiegazione. Nonostante la sua aria impassibile, percepiva la sua tensione.<br/>"Giano era un codice tra di noi. È un dio della mitologia greca con due facce"<br/>"Quindi la sua lettera non significa per forza ciò che c'è scritto. Ma cos'è reale, cosa deve essere interpretato e cosa è falso?" disse lei, riflettendo da professionista e non da amica.<br/>"Kazue non è mai stata una preda per lui. Le sue prede erano le donne degli uomini che doveva eliminare" disse Ryo.<br/>"Le dice di allontanarsi, e questo penso sia reale. Vuole tenerla al sicuro, per non farle succedere nulla" aggiunse Kaori.<br/>"Sono d'accordo ma non credo che il resto debba essere preso così com'è. Questa parte avverte tutti noi quattro"<br/>"Non capisco, Ryo. Scompare, ci dice che siamo presi di mira, a cosa sta giocando?"<br/>"Penso che ci protegga come faremmo io e Umi"<br/>"Ma perché dire a Kazue che la sta lasciando?"<br/>Ryo piegò con cura il foglio e lo mise nella tasca della giacca. Rifletteva e doveva ammettere che quella parte del messaggio rimaneva un mistero. Aveva davvero intenzione di lasciarla, approfittando del momento per rompere la relazione con una giustificazione sufficiente e accettabile per la giovane donna? Era solo una recita per le persone con cui si trovava in quel momento?<br/>"Non lo so, Kaori. Non so cosa pensare di questa parte ed è per questo che non le diremo nulla. Se Mick vuole davvero lasciarla, glielo dirà in faccia. Si assumerà le sue responsabilità. Non serve a niente ferirla ancora di più adesso" disse.<br/>Kaori lo fissò un istante, domandandosi se anche lui avesse capito qualcosa di Kazue. Lui sostenne il suo sguardo, poi si alzò.<br/>"Penso che sia abbastanza dura per lei mentre si domanda se tornerà da lei o se la lascerà per tentare la fortuna con la sua amica" disse cupamente.<br/>"Mick è mio amico e nient'altro" si sentì in obbligo di dire lei.<br/>"E sa essere molto amichevole..." borbottò, geloso, ripensando a tutti i gesti che l'americano si concedeva e che lui si proibiva a parte eccezioni molto rare.<br/>"Mick è espansivo. È una cosa che non lo ha mai spaventato"<br/>"A differenza mia, è questo che vuoi dire, no?" attaccò lui aggressivamente.<br/>Kaori si alzò a sua volta e si allontanò per riprendere il controllo dei sensi che si confondevano in sua vicinanza.<br/>"So come sei, Ryo. So cosa sai fare e non fare. So che sei in grado di inseguire qualunque ragazza, palpeggiarla, di cercare tutti i modi possibili per rimorchiarla o metterla nel tuo letto, qualunque ragazza tranne me. Ho un'idea di ciò che ti trattiene da me e mi concedi troppo onore, se non mi sbaglio. Sono una donna normale, sai, con le sue voglie, i suoi desideri, le sue paure e speranze e non chiedo nulla di eccezionale. So accontentarmi di poco e pensavo che lo sapessi da tempo"<br/>"Poco è già troppo per me, Kaori. Io non voglio niente. Le ragazze che passano nella mia vita fanno solo questo, passano. Ottengo del piacere, ne do a loro, basta così. Sei la sola che rispetto a sufficienza da non infilarti nel mio letto solo per qualche ora" disse lui, con la mascella serrata.<br/>"Almeno le cose cambiano. Ammetti che non è perché non ti faccio alcun effetto" mormorò lei, disillusa.<br/>"Non ho ammesso niente. Le due cose possono essere concomitanti" aggiunse lui, sentendosi intrappolato.<br/>"Che idiota. Potresti almeno concedermi un po' di amor proprio" rispose lei, stringendo i pugni.<br/>Non avrebbe distrutto l'appartamento dei loro amici a causa di una delle loro infinite discussioni.<br/>"Se hai finito, possiamo andare a casa così posso preparare da mangiare...a meno che tu non voglia andare a frugare nella biancheria di Kazue. Dopotutto è il momento adatto: lei non c'è e neanche Mick e, come puoi notare, non userò il mio martello qui" disse lei, andando in cucina.<br/>Lui strinse i pugni e si recò in camera per controllare cosa mancava. Niente, a parte vestiti e articoli da toletta. Ryo controllò tutti i cassetti di Mick e trovò passaporti e altri documenti. Aveva portato via anche dei contanti. Richiudendo con cura tutte le trappole, tornò da Kaori che stava finendo di mettere gli alimenti in una borsa.<br/>"Hai trovato qualcosa?" gli domandò con voce fredda.<br/>"Ha preso solo l'indispensabile: vestiti, articoli per igiene personale e soldi. Stai facendo la spesa?" scherzò lui.<br/>"No, prendo solo ciò che è in scadenza. Ieri l'abbiamo dimenticato. A Kazue non piacciono gli sprechi" rispose Kaori con tono mordace.<br/>"Dai, torniamo a casa"<br/>Uscirono e Ryo chiuse la porta, non senza aver posizionato un discreto trasmettitore nelle vicinanze. Avrebbe così saputo se qualcuno fosse tornato nell'appartamento. Rientrarono a casa e Kaori aveva appena posato la borsa che assestò a Ryo una martellata gigantesca.<br/>"Se pensavi di sfuggire..." lo rimproverò, andando in cucina.<br/>"Almeno avvisami prima" borbottò lui.<br/>Tuttavia, qualcosa lo disturbava: non era il fatto di essere stato punito o che lei avesse aspettato per farlo...<br/>No, ciò che lo turbava era la mancanza di un segnale di avvertimento. In generale, quando lei era sul punto di colpirlo, lui sentiva la sua rabbia e sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. Quasi sempre poteva evitarlo anche se non lo faceva, per qualche oscura ragione. In quel momento, invece, non aveva percepito nulla, come se lei non avesse provato nulla. Doveva esserne preoccupato? Doveva pensare che fosse la sua capacità di nascondere le proprie emozioni sempre meglio? Non sapeva cosa pensare.<br/>Uscì dalla sua prigione di legno, si rimise a posto il collo e andò al telefono per informare Umi delle notizie e dargli la sua opinione su Kazue, che il gigante condivise. L'avrebbero protetta in tutti i sensi. Poi, si accasciò sul divano e discretamente tirò fuori la lettera che nascose in una delle sue riviste. La lesse più volte sotto la copertura di una lettura birichina, ridendo e sbavando quando Kaori entrava, riprendendo l'aria seria quando usciva. Sentiva le sue occhiate furiose su di sé ma non vi diede retta. Preferiva mille volte che avesse una cattiva opinione di lui che vederla preoccupata se le avesse fatto capire a che punto lui riteneva la situazione inquietante.<br/>Era davvero preoccupato per Mick, per Kazue, per la coppia di sposi, ma soprattutto per lei, per colei che faceva battere il suo cuore. Kazue non avrebbe corso rischi inutili. Non era il suo mondo, e anche se lo conosceva, si limitava a barcamenarsi al confine di quell'ambiente per prendersi cura degli altri.<br/>Kaori ne faceva pienamente parte ma era la meno armata del gruppo, la meno esperta e lui sapeva di esserne in gran parte responsabile. A forza di averla voluta tenere lontana il più possibile, l'aveva resa dipendente da lui e soprattutto raggiungibile. Poteva vantarsi di aver preservato la sua morale, insieme al suo onore, ma se si fosse ritrovata ferita, o peggio ancora morta, avrebbe potuto sentirsi responsabile...e su diversi livelli. Inoltre, sapeva di poter contare sul comportamento potenzialmente a rischio della sua partner che lasciava pensare un po' troppo il suo cuore che la conduceva in situazioni impossibili e particolarmente pericoloso, il che non aiutava le cose.<br/>Sospirò stancamente. Doveva riconsiderare la sua posizione riguardo a lei? Doveva seriamente prendere in considerazione l'idea di allenarla e lasciarla integrare completamente al suo mondo? Se lo avesse fatto, sapeva che inevitabilmente avrebbe aperto la porta del proprio cuore: dopo averla esposta al pericolo, non avrebbe avuto motivo di tenerla a distanza. Era un pensiero allettante e non era la prima volta che ci si soffermava. Aveva persino deciso di agire dopo il rapimento di De la Croiz, ma si era tirato indietro all'ultimo momento, per scrupolo, ripensando a Maki e alla fiducia che aveva riposto in lui, e tutto era tornato come in precedenza, oltre alla frustrazione extra.<br/>"Se le tue letture cominciano ad annoiarti, posso accontentarti buttandole" borbottò Kaori, posando un piatto in tavola.<br/>"Non scambiare i tuoi sogni con la realtà" rispose lui rapidamente.<br/>"È da un po' che non sogno più, Ryo...vieni a mangiare intanto che è caldo e non preoccuparti neanche di dire che fa schifo. Lo so già, quindi risparmia la saliva"<br/>Kaori si sedette e si concentrò sul proprio piatto, costringendosi a mangiare nonostante il blocco che le ostruiva il passaggio. Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di mostrargli quanto il suo comportamento la influenzasse.<br/>Gettando casualmente la rivista sulla poltrona dopo aver ripiegato la lettera e averla messa in tasca, Ryo si alzò, disgustato, e la raggiunse al tavolo. Inghiottì senza dire una parola e lasciò il tavolo una volta sazio, lasciando sola la partner. Lei lo osservò andarsene senza dire una parola, il cuore dolorosamente stretto, e si chiese come le cose avessero potuto degenerare in pochi mesi, come si fosse passati da una relazione platonica ma romantica a quella specie di guerra fredda che li separava sempre di più. Quanto sarebbe durata? Non lo sapeva ma doveva mettere tutto da parte e pensare alla priorità del momento: Mick. Dov'era? Cosa faceva? Stava bene?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo Quattro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stravaccato sul suo letto, Ryo fissava il soffitto. Il suo isolamento era dovuto a due specifici obiettivi. Il primo era di evitare Kaori per non discutere nuovamente con lei e risparmiarle qualche commento. Sorrise amaramente: che bontà d'animo che aveva, con tutto quello che le faceva subire solo per impedire che si avvicinasse troppo a lui, alimentando ulteriormente la fiamma che gli bruciava dentro.<br/>
Il secondo era quello di poter riflettere su tutti gli elementi dell'indagine che al momento sembravano pezzi di un puzzle sciolto e non un quadro ben ordinato. C'erano così tante zone d'ombra, così tante cose che sfuggivano da trovare con difficoltà la logica al comportamento di Mick. Come Kaori, lui non poteva credere che Mick si fosse ritirato, anche se davanti a lei era disposto a fare l'avvocato del diavolo. Il suo ruolo nella loro partnership era quello di tenere i piedi per terra: lei sarebbe stata meno delusa se avesse scoperto che il loro amico li aveva davvero lasciati.<br/>
Mick aveva seguito Nichols di sua volontà o era stato forzato perché minacciato, in qualche modo? Tendeva alla seconda opzione. Forse Nichols voleva usare Kazue come esca per abbattere Mick se questi non avesse obbedito ai suoi ordini? Forse era per questo che aveva scritto di volerla lasciare all'improvviso, così da far pensare a Nichols che lei non fosse poi così importante per lui da farlo smuovere.<br/>
Ryo sperava segretamente che quella fosse l'unica ragione. Così, quando fosse tornato a casa, Mick avrebbe ritrovato Kazue e avrebbero ripreso la vita insieme come in precedenza. Con un po' di fortuna, quell'esperienza gli avrebbe chiarito le idee e alla fine avrebbe capito che lui era fatto per Kazue, non Kaori, e lui non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di perderla per il suo amico...<br/>
I piccoli gesti, le parole dolci, le allusioni, tutto ciò sarebbe finito e Kaori non avrebbe avuto motivo di essere attratta da Mick. Come lei aveva detto, era una donna normale e le donne normali apprezzavano quel genere di cose. A furia di ricevere solo il suo disprezzo, sarebbe stato normale che lei si rivolgesse a lui o a un altro, e l'avrebbe persa.<br/>
Sospirò profondamente. Si perdeva di muovo in contemplazioni amorose. Doveva davvero apprezzare la tortura che riservava alla propria mente, continuando a ridisegnare sempre la stessa idea. Ma sapeva dove sarebbe arrivato: doveva fare una scelta.<br/>
"Non posso scegliere" mormorò, appoggiando il braccio sugli occhi.<br/>
Come scegliere di lasciarla entrare a immergersi in un mondo di oscurità in cui la durata della sua vita sarebbe stata drasticamente ridotta o lasciarla andare per fare ciò che doveva, cioè sposarsi e avere figli, amarli, vederli crescere e sposarsi a loro volta? Kaori era fatta per la luce e l'amore, e lui cosa le avrebbe offerto? Le avrebbe permesso di amarlo e l'avrebbe avuta ogni notte.<br/>
Fece una smorfia di disgusto. Sapeva di essere disonesto anche con se stesso. Sapeva che il sesso con lei non sarebbe stato sordido e piatto. Sapeva che, se mai avesse assaggiato la sua pelle, il calore delle sue braccia, la dolcezza della sua intimità, non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno. Sarebbe diventata la sua droga e, se fosse morta, non si sarebbe più rialzato. Quindi no, non poteva scegliere.<br/>
Sarebbe stata lei a scegliere: avrebbe deciso se andarsene o restare. Era solo questione di tempo prima che ne avesse abbastanza e decidesse di andarsene. Kaori era una donna normale, si sarebbe stancata...se non che lo amava così tanto che non sarebbe mai andata via, facendolo vivere con il senso di colpa. Non aveva mai visto una donna amare con così tanto fervore e altruismo nonostante tutto ciò che le aveva fatto. Era questo a rendere le cose così difficili perché il suo amore lo riscaldava e lo faceva sentire vivo. Voleva che se ne andasse, ma voleva anche che rimanesse e il suo cuore oscillava come un metronomo senza mai fermarsi tra le due opzioni. La sua mente inconscia sembrava inserirsi, a volte, quando le rivolgeva una parola gentile, un gesto o uno sguardo tenero, anche se faceva di tutto per respingerla quando l'attaccava, denigrandola nel momento in cui accettava di farla avvicinare.<br/>
Si rese conto improvvisamente di dove i suoi pensieri lo avevano portato ancora una volta e gemette. Si era ancora lasciato trasportare.<br/>
"Sono stufo: ti voglio fuori dalla mia testa, Kaori!" ringhiò.<br/>
Vedendo che l'isolamento non dava frutti, cambiò tattica. Si alzò e uscì dalla sua stanza. Kaori usciva dalla lavanderia con un cesto di vestiti che probabilmente avrebbe stirato. Si bloccarono per un momento l'uno di fronte all'altra, fissandosi intensamente, poi lei abbassò lo sguardo e passò oltre per scendere le scale. Lui la intercettò e prese il cesto tra le mani.<br/>
"Ma..."<br/>
"Per una volta che sono di buon umore" la interruppe lui.<br/>
Lei lo lanciò uno sguardo ambiguo. Se era di buon umore, con tutto quello che le aveva già rifilato, cos'avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi con il cattivo umore? Decidendo di approfittare del momento, lei fece un lieve sorriso. Imbarazzato, lui scrollò leggermente le spalle e scese in fretta le scale. Posò il cesto sul tavolo accanto all'asse da stiro e si voltò verso di lei.<br/>
"Vado a fare il giro dei miei informatori per vedere se hanno novità e accompagno Kazue in clinica. Tu resta qui"<br/>
"Va bene. In ogni caso, ho da fare" disse lei indicando il cesto pieno. "Magari potremmo andare al Cat's Eye stasera con Kazue. Le schiarirà un po' le idee, no?"<br/>
"Glielo proporrò. Per cortesia, Kaori, non fare nulla di stupido" disse lui con tono esausto.<br/>
Stranamente, si aspettava che lei andasse a cercare Mick da sola, come aveva fatto con la sua amica quando si erano ritrovate sette anni prima. Ricordò con divertimento che aveva usato una pistola giocattolo e che lui l'aveva salvata sparando insieme a lei. Era stata molto determinata a salvarla.<br/>
"Va bene, ti ho detto che non mi muoverò. Stirerò e preparerò la cena. Puoi andare tranquillo...in ogni caso più tranquillo di me" brontolò, seccata. "Te ne approfitterai per provarci con tutte le ragazze che incontrerai"<br/>
Lui vide il suo sguardo ferito e gli sarebbero bastate poche parole per cancellarlo ma, ancora una volta, non se ne servì.<br/>
"Che cosa vuoi? Non posso lasciare le belle ragazze della città senza provarci un po' e onorarle con la mia presenza..." si vantò, ridacchiando.<br/>
Senza pensare, Kaori afferrò il ferro da stiro, allungò il braccio e lo fece cadere. L'oggetto cadde direttamente sul mokkori alzato e Ryo urlò di dolore, tenendosi in mezzo alle gambe. Si ritrovò a terra, con un triangolo rosso in faccia, rotolando a destra e a sinistra.<br/>
"Spero di non averlo rovinato..." Kaori raccolse il ferro e lo esaminò, sollevata di scoprire che era a posto.<br/>
Lo collegò e si mise al lavoro senza più guardare il suo partner. Quest'ultimo si alzò dopo un po' e si avvicinò con l'andatura di un cow boy.<br/>
"Cattiva Kaori! Ucciderai gli eredi Saeba..." gracchiò, le lacrime agli occhi.<br/>
"Perfetto. Non ne vuoi. Non fai che dire che i bambini non ti piacciono" riuscì a rispondere.<br/>
La sua gola si serrava alla folle idea che, se anche un giorno si fossero messi insieme, non avrebbero mai avuto figli. Le faceva male al cuore anche se lo aveva accettato da tempo. Pensò furtivamente a Kazue, invidando la sua gravidanza, e ce l'aveva con se stessa per essere gelosa.<br/>
"Non è una ragione per romperlo. Ho una reputazione, io! Immaginati se non dovesse più drizzarsi orgogliosamente?" gridò, oltraggiato.<br/>
"Basta, Ryo. Smettila di parlare del tuo pene come se fosse una persona!" sbottò lei.<br/>
Appena pronunciate quelle parole, si sentì arrossire furiosamente e si mise una mano sulla bocca, imbarazzata. Ryo la fissò, ridendo stupidamente, prendendola poi in giro per mascherare l'imbarazzo.<br/>
"Dovrai smetterla di essere così pudica, Kaori. A sedici anni è carino, a ventisette è ridicolo" assestò per riporre distanza tra loro.<br/>
Lei strinse i denti ma non dire nulla: si limitò ad afferrare il ferro e a proiettargli del vapore, per respingerlo. Lui colse l'occasione per andarsene. La giovane donna guardò la porta che si chiudeva, poi la rabbia fece posto alla tristezza.<br/>
"Mi è sempre più difficile seguirti, Ryo. Perché ti sforzi tanto per farmi perdere le staffe? Ti diverte farmi male? Comincio a stancarmi. Forse è tempo di smetterla di illudermi e sperare in qualcosa che non arriverà mai?"<br/>
Sospirò, frustrata, poi si voltò e accese la radio, per svuotarsi la mente. Lasciandosi trasportare, gradualmente dimenticò le preoccupazioni e il pomeriggio passò rapidamente. Fu un po' sorpresa di vedere Kazue e Ryo rientrare, pensando che fosse ancora presto.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo recuperò Kazue all'orario previsto. Quando uscì dalla clinica, vide la sua espressione cambiare. Lasciò cadere la maschera neutrale della professionista e lasciò spazio alla tristezza della donna disperata e abbandonata.<br/>
"Hai novità?" gli chiese senza mezzi termini.<br/>
"So solo che è ancora vivo" disse lui, vedendo il sollievo sul suo viso.<br/>
"È già qualcosa"<br/>
"Kazue, non sappiamo cosa sia successo. Non posso assicurarti che non se ne sia andato volontariamente"<br/>
"Lo so, ma qualunque cosa accada, non voglio che muoia. Anche se dovesse lasciarmi, anche se dovesse andarsene con Kaori..." mormorò, con le lacrime agli occhi.<br/>
"Non dire sciocchezze, Kazue" ringhiò lui, incapace di accettare l'idea di Mick e Kaori in coppia.<br/>
"Sono realistica, Ryo. Non andava bene tra di noi. Non ho la pretesa di pensare che questo allontanamento ci avvicinerà" si innervosì lei.<br/>
Ryo posò una mano sulla sua gamba, senza cattive intenzioni, solo per calmarla. Lei vi mise sopra la propria, sollevata di non essere sola ad affrontare l'angoscia.<br/>
"Calmati. Non è arrabbiandoti che capirai di più" disse.<br/>
"Lo so, ma faccio fatica a controllarmi negli ultimi giorni" confessò lei, toccandosi il naso per alleviare la tensione emergente.<br/>
"Kaori pensava che ti avrebbe fatto bene passare al Cat's Eye stasera" suggerì.<br/>
"Perché no...mi piacerebbe fare una doccia prima"<br/>
"Posso strofinarti la schiena?" chiese lui con aria lasciva.<br/>
Lei lo guardò momentaneamente interdetta, poi capì e rise, dimenticando momentaneamente l'ansia. Quando si tranquillizzò un istante dopo, gli lanciò uno sguardo grato.<br/>
"Grazie, Ryo. Grazie per essere te stesso nei momenti difficili. Non so cosa farei senza di te"<br/>
"E non conosci ancora il meglio di me" scivolò lui con tono suggestivo.<br/>
"Sai, più volte ho pensato di invitarti per prendere un caffè insieme prima di conoscere Mick..." gli disse all'improvviso.<br/>
Nella mente di Ryo, il caffè si trasformò visivamente in un love hotel, con Kazue che finiva tra le sue braccia. Cominciò a sbavare.<br/>
"Un caffè, Ryo!" lo riprese lei, sorprendendolo.<br/>
"Perché non l'hai fatto?" le chiese, ritornando subito serio.<br/>
"Kaori...nulla sembra potersi mettere tra di voi, niente e nessuno. I sentimenti che vi uniscono, anche se tu neghi che si tratti di amore, sono così forti che è come se una barriera vi circondasse. Solo che a volte, le barriere si chiudono intorno a voi e vi scontrate senza riuscire a toccarvi"<br/>
"Ti riferisci soprattutto a me, suppongo..." si lasciò scappare.<br/>
"Anche lei. È intrappolata nella sua timidezza e nella paura di perderti. Si fa in quattro per renderti felice e perché un giorno finalmente tu riesca ad ammettere ciò che vi lega"<br/>
"Anche quando mi martella in testa?" scherzò lui, dubbioso.<br/>
"Ridi, se vuoi. Ha paura di perderti...probabimente tanta quanta ne hai tu"<br/>
"Io..."<br/>
Kazue alzò la mano, zittendolo, e girò il capo verso l'esterno dell'auto, osservando la città.<br/>
"Non provare a negare se non sei convinto, Ryo. Forse perderò il mio compagno a causa tua, quindi per favore non farmi l'affronto di essere disonesto con me. E, se ti può rassicurare, non ne parlerò con Kaori. Non spetta a me" finì prima di appoggiare il mento sulla mano. Terminarono il tragitto in silenzio, ciascuno perso nei propri pensieri, e fu così che Kaori li vide entrare.<br/>
"Vado a farmi una doccia e poi, se volete, possiamo andare al Cat's Eye come hai suggerito tu" disse Kazue, rivolgendosi a Kaori.<br/>
"Come desideri"<br/>
"Ci farà sicuramente bene vedere gli altri" ammise la dottoressa.<br/>
Lasciò i due sweeper da soli. Non appena chiuse la porta del bagno, Kaori si rivolse al suo partner.<br/>
"Cos'hai scoperto dai tuoi informatori?"<br/>
"Mick è stato visto con Nichols in diversi punti della città, quasi come se stessero facendo i turisti"<br/>
"Stanno studiando i luoghi" ipotizzò lei.<br/>
"Sì, lo penso anch'io"<br/>
"Quindi avrebbe davvero cambiato fazione?" disse lei, sconcertata.<br/>
"Sai, all'inizio bisogna sapere come adescare la vittima. Forse sta solo al gioco per far abboccare il pesce" rispose lui. Non gli piaceva vederla destabilizzata, anche se spesso era per colpa sua. Lei lo guardò perplessa, facendogli capire che non molto tempo prima, per l'esattezza quella stessa mattina, l'aveva preparata al peggio. Lui alzò le spalle e salì sul tetto per fumare una sigaretta. Quando tornò giù, Kazue si stava mettendo la giacca e tutti e tre andarono al Cat's Eye.<br/>
Appena arrivati, Miki si precipitò dalla sua amica e l'abbracciò, cingendola in un sostegno incrollabile. Kazue la ringraziò, sforzandosi per rimanere calma e forte come Mick avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato. Iniziarono a chiacchierare, tentanto di mantenere la conversazione leggera, perlomeno le ragazze, mentre Umi e Ryo parlarono a bassa voce di ciò che ciascuno aveva appreso.<br/>
All'improvviso, quattro di loro si tesero sentendo aure negative intorno al locale. Mentre Umi, Ryo e Miki estraevano un'arma, Kaori afferrò Kazue e la placcò a terra, posizionandosi su di lei per fare da scudo con il suo corpo. Le finestre esplosero sotto l'impatto di proiettili di mitragliatrice, schegge di legno volarono quando le pallottole si conficcarono nei mobili, frammenti di vetro furono proiettati dappertutto come una miriade di piccole stelle scintillanti che cadevano per lasciare schizzi rossi sulla pelle nuda.<br/>
Le due donne udirono le detonazioni dalle armi dei loro amici e Kaori sentì Kazue sussultare ogni volta. Era concentrata sul tenere al sicuro la sua amica e desiderava poterla proteggere meglio, ma erano in in luogo in cui non potevano muoversi senza essere esposte. Quindi rimasero lì, Kaori distesa su di lei, con le mani intorno alla testa per proteggere il viso dell'amica.<br/>
Furioso ma soprattutto spaventato, Ryo rispondeva agli spari tenendo d'occhio le ragazze a terra. Aveva visto l'atteggiamento Kaori, che si era avventata sulla sua amica a spese della propria incolumità. Si trovavano a un bivio, e per questo venivano colpite da molti cocci. Ci voleva davvero poco perché un proiettile più grosso facesse un vero danno.<br/>
"Umi, tira fuori l'artiglieria pesante!" gridò.<br/>
Il gigante sorrise con tutti i denti e tirò fuori il bazooka. Non si fece pregare per puntare dove provenivano gli spari e ottenne rapidamente i risultati. Gli aggressori fuggirono e cadde un silenzio irreale, lasciando solo polvere e detriti che caddero a terra riempendo l'aria. Kaori si alzò, tremando leggermente, e aiutò Kazue a fare lo stesso.<br/>
"Stai bene?" sussurrò, vedendola livida.<br/>
La dottoressa scosse la testa e si mise a piangere. La sweeper si inginocchiò accanto a lei e la prese tra le braccia, sentendola aggrapparsi come se fosse la sua boa. Kazue pianse così per dieci minuti buoni, senza nemmeno accorgersi dell'arrivo di Saeko, allertata da un messaggio sulla sua radio. Approfittando della sua disattenzione, Umi e Ryo riassunsero le ultime informazione per l'ispettrice riguardo la scomparsa di Mick e tutte le loro speculazioni. Lei affermò che avrebbe fornito loro le informazioni che avesse ricevuto. La notizia non la lasciò impassibile. Aveva imparato ad apprezzare Mick, proprio come aveva fatto con Umi, la sua scomparsa e le circostanze intorno la preoccupavano.<br/>
Quando dovette andarsene, i due uomini tornarono nel bar e trovarono Miki che si prendeva cura di Kaori, che era stata ferita alla schiena da un frammento di vetro.<br/>
"Tutto bene, non è profonda. Basteranno pochi giorni" Miki rassicurò Ryo, vedendo il suo cipiglio.<br/>
"Grazie, Miki. Dov'è Kazue?"<br/>
"Le ho dato un sonnifero. Dorme nella stanza sul retro"<br/>
La barista si allontanò per cercare una scopa. Kaori si alzò per andare ad aiutare la sua amica ma fu fermata da Ryo.<br/>
"Quello che hai fatto è stato totalmente incosciente. Perché hai voluto giocare a fare l'eroina?" la sgridò, la mascella serrata.<br/>
"Non volevo giocare a fare l'eroina. Ho protetto la mia amica come ho potuto" rispose lei, raddrizzando il mento.<br/>
"Mettendo il tuo corpo in pericolo? Tanto valeva che ti mettessi addosso un bersaglio con su scritto 'Sparatemi!'" si arrabbiò.<br/>
"Cosa volevi che facessi? Che la lasciassi per buttarmi a terra?"<br/>
Lui distolse lo sguardo perché lei aveva davvero fatto la scelta giusta, ma non sopportava l'idea che avrebbe potuto morire.<br/>
"Sarebbe stato meglio, in effetti! O almeno avresti potuto tirare fuori un'arma"<br/>
"Quale arma, Ryo? Quella che hai modificato? Quella con cui non hai mai voluto insegnarmi a sparare?" replicò, incollerita. "Forse avresti preferito che corressi verso la vetrina con un martello? Sarebbe stato più di tuo gradimento?"<br/>
Dannazione, aveva fatto quello che aveva potuto ed era sicura di aver preso la decisione migliore e, se lui non fosse stato così accecato dalla preoccupazione, avrebbe ammesso che lei aveva avuto buoni riflessi.<br/>
"Con un martello? Che idea! Hai sempre delle granate addosso. Dov'erano oggi?" ironizzò.<br/>
"Io...non ho pensato di tirarle fuori. Volevo solo proteggere Kazue" ammise lei, guardando in basso. Aveva fallito. Ancora una volta, non era stata all'altezza. Era davvero la peggiore partner che lui potesse avere...<br/>
"Quando inizierai a riflettere con la testa, Kaori?" si innervosì lui, sapendo di essere ingiusto.<br/>
"Dai! Dillo! Muori dalla voglia! Dì che non sono una buona partner, che sarebbe meglio che me ne andassi! Dimmelo. Almeno abbi il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia a differenza di tutto il resto!" gridò, facendo voltare Umi e Miki.<br/>
"Hai ragione. Ho avuto partner molto migliori di te. Sei davvero una buona a nulla" constatò, guardandola con sgomento. Vide i suoi occhi brillare di lacrime e si trattenne dal dirle che non era vero, che aveva avuto solo così tanta paura da non poter gestire la rabbia, diretta non a lei ma a se stesso, agli aggressori, ma attaccare lei era molto più facile. Vide al rallentatore la sua mano alzarsi e premersi violentemente sulla sua guancia senza nemmeno muoversi. Quello schiaffo era solo una debole punizione rispetto a tutto ciò che le faceva vivere.<br/>
"Ti detesto, Ryo! Ti detesto!" urlò Kaori, in lacrime.<br/>
La vide girarsi e fuggire nella notte in procinto di scendere, incapace di muoversi e seguirla. Non avrebbe mai pensato di sentire quelle parole dalla sua bocca. Aveva sempre pensato che gli avrebbe perdonato tutto, ma apparentemente si era sbagliato.<br/>
"Incosciente, la lasci davvero andare da sola!" tuonò Umi, gettando il grembiule sul bancone.<br/>
"Resta con Miki e Kazue, Umi. Vado" sussurrò Ryo con voce vuota.<br/>
Aveva le gambe pesanti e gli sembrava di dover fare uno sforzo enorme per muoversi, ma avanzò comunque. Il suo cervello girava nel vuoto, i pensieri passavano e se ne andavano immediatamente.<br/>
'Ti detesto', gli aveva detto. Era impensabile. Kaori lo odiava, non riusciva a crederci.<br/>
Trascorse tutta la notte a cercarla, frugando in ogni angolo, interrogando tutti quelli che incontrava, ma non la trovò da nessuna parte. Era sul punto di vomitare quando rivide il Cat's Eye e dovette fare uno sforzo supremo per recuperare la sua maschera neutra. Quando apparve sulla soglia, tre visi ansiosi si voltarono verso di lui e poté solo scuotere la testa, il cuore oppresso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo essere passati dall'appartamento dove si fecero la doccia e si cambiarono, Ryo accompagnò Kazue alla clinica. Un pesante silenzio piombava nell'abitacolo e nessuno dei due tentò di interromperlo. Entrambi avevano perso la loro metà anche se lui non avrebbe mai ammesso cosa provava. Kaori gli mancava e si chiedeva dove fosse. Aveva paura di non vederla mai più, di non poterla abbracciare o sentire il suono della sua voce. Sentiva un profondo vuoto dentro di sé. Era una nuova sensazione che faticava a controllare.<br/>Quando si fermò davanti alla clinica, Kazue rimase ferma un momento, lo sguardo inespressivo, poi si voltò verso di lui.<br/>"Se la trovi, non fare idiozie. Ho bisogno che voi due siate forti..." gli sussurrò.<br/>"Sei sicura di poter lavorare? Il Professore capirebbe..."<br/>"Mi tiene occupata la mente e, se dovessi crollare, lui sarà in grado di prendersi cura di me, nonostante i suoi difetti" lo rassicurò.<br/>"Bene. Comunque chiamami se devo venire a prenderti prima"<br/>Lei scese dall'auto e chiuse delicatamente la portiera. Ryo la guardò entrare nella clinica, poi rimise in marcia. Colto da un dubbio, passò per il cimitero per la terza volta dalla notte scorsa. Camminò lungo i sentieri, scrutando i volti che incontrava. Arrivò alla stele desiderata e si fermò. Non c'era alcun segno che qualcuno fosse passata, ma cosa doveva aspettarsi? Un mazzo di fiori? Una candela? Dove avrebbe trovato tutto ciò, Kaori, nel cuore della notte? Un biglietto che dicesse 'Se mi stai cercando, sono stata qui', pensò, sorridendo amaramente. Perché avrebbe dovuto risparmiarlo dopo quello che le aveva fatto?<br/>"Sono un coglione, Maki. Non so cos'hai visto in me che fosse buono per lei, ma non faccio che ferirla. Aiutami a trovarla" sospirò. Picchiettò leggermente sulla lapide come avrebbe<br/>fatto sulla sua spalla, poi se ne andò. Parcheggiò nel seminterrato dell'edificio e rimase in macchina per un momento, chiedendosi dove continuare le ricerche. Sentendosi per una volta impotente, scese dall'auto e salì all'appartamento.<br/>Kaori lo conosceva troppo bene. Aveva i mezzi per nascondersi da lui se voleva, e senza dubbio era quello che voleva dopo quello che le aveva detto. Entrò in casa, mise la giacca sull'appendiabiti accanto a quella di Kaori, si tolse le scarpe che sistemò vicino a quelle di Kaori e si diresse in cucina. Un caffè gli avrebbe fatto bene. Si versò una tazza della bevanda fumante e se la portò alle labbra.<br/>All'improvviso, i suoi occhi si spalancarono per lo stupore. Diede un'occhiata al caffè caldo appena fatto, che lui non aveva preparato quella mattina, né Kazue. Posò la tazza con calma e tornò all'appendiabiti per trovare la giacca e le scarpe che lei aveva indossato la sera prima e finalmente sentì il suono della doccia che scorreva. Era tornata. Sentì il proprio cuore sussultare di gioia e sollievo. Salì le scale con ampie falcate e aprì la porta del bagno senza farsi problemi e senza riflettere.<br/>Sorpresa, Kaori si girò sotto la doccia e, dopo due secondi di stupore, afferrò un asciugamano e se lo mise davanti. I due secondi erano stati più che sufficienti per Ryo per intravedere il corpo della sua partner e svegliare i propri impulsi, un magnifico mokkori fece la sua comparsa prima di poterlo reprimere.<br/>"Esci da qui!" gridò lei, rossa per l'imbarazzo e la rabbia.<br/>"Kaori..."<br/>"Fuori!" disse lei, lanciando un martello.<br/>Ryo piombò fuori e atterrò con il naso nel muro, sentendo la porta sbattere violentemente.<br/>"Okay, a quanto pare stai bene" borbottò.<br/>In bagno, Kaori scivolò di nuovo sotto la doccia per sciacquarsi, reprimendo i tremori che l'avevano colta. Incrociò le braccia intorno a sé, nascondendo il seno nudo anche se lui non c'era più, rivide il suo sguardo, con cui l'aveva dettagliata in un istante e che aveva brillato di una luce speciale. Aveva notato la sua eccitazione e, sebbene lusingata, si sentiva anche profondamente arrabbiata perché non era la prima reazione che si aspettava da lui dopo la sera precedente.<br/>Dopo essersi sciacquata, uscì dalla doccia e prese un asciugamano con cui si avvolse, godendosi la sensazione di calore dopo la notte trascorsa fuori a vagare per le strade e a meditare sulla tomba di suo fratello. Asciugò lo specchio e si guardò, entrambe le mani appoggiate sul lavandino. Era ferita, profondamente. Vide la luce nei propri occhi. Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbero arrivati a quel punto.<br/>'Ti detesto', quelle parole le tornarono alla mente rabbrividì. Non erano parole campate per aria. Quando le aveva dette, le intendeva davvero. Era l'accumulo della situazione e dei mesi di discesa all'inferno o la discussione che era stata più forte delle altre, non poteva dirlo ma, per un lasso di tempo sufficientemente sostanziale, lo aveva detestato. In seguito, allontanarsi da lui era stata una necessità assoluta nonostante il pericolo. Aveva avuto bisogno di riflettere, di fare un passo indietro, di uscire da quella prigione le cui mura si richiudevano su di lei. Si era sentita oppressa.<br/>Le ci erano volute più di due ore prima di tornare a respirare normalmente, eliminando il groppo di angoscia in gola, dimenticando l'odore di piombo che le pesava sulla testa e sui pensieri.<br/>'Ti detesto', per cosa, esattamente? Per il suo amore respinto? Per i suoi costanti rifiuti? Perché non era interessato a lei? Perché correva dietro alle altre? Perché non la notava? Perché non cercava di renderla alla sua altezza? Non lo sapeva nemmeno. C'erano molte cose che non le piacevano di lui ma non era mai arrivata a quel punto. Non aveva mai provato la sensazione di odiarlo.<br/>Incontrò il proprio sguardo allo specchio. Vi lesse molta incertezza. Per una che già non aveva molta fiducia in se stessa, non era una buona notizia. Qualche tempo prima, avanzava avendo almeno alcuni fatti certi: lui l'amava anche se non voleva dirglielo, la considerava come propria partner e si fidava di lei. Ma da alcuni mesi, tutto si era sbriciolato e, la notte precedente, lui aveva spazzato via tutto, lasciandola sospesa nel vuoto, senza un ponte sotto i piedi, senza una corda alla quale aggrapparsi. Si morse il labbro, cercando di controllare l'angoscia che la stava cogliendo.<br/>Allontanandosi dall'immagine sconcertante che si stava rinviando, uscì dal bagno e andò in camera da letto, passando accanto al suo caro partner disteso sul divano con una delle sue riviste preferite. Soppresse un sospiro infastidito e andò a vestirsi. La prima cosa che vide quando aprì il guardaroba fu la valigia. Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo per alcuni secondi, chiedendosi: e se...<br/>Scuotendosi, afferrò un paio di jeans, un maglione e della biancheria intima e si vestì prima di pettinarsi, poi, prendendo il coraggio a due mani, scese le scale e senza parlare andò in cucina per servirsi il caffè che aveva preparato.<br/>Ryo la guardò passare e non seppe cosa fare. Doveva seguirla o lasciarle un po' di spazio? Doveva scusarsi apertamente o fare lo struzzo come sapeva fare bene? Doveva chiederle delle sue tribolazioni notturne o aspettare che fosse lei a parlargliene? Moriva dalla voglia di sapere dove fosse stata, cos'avesse fatto, chi avesse incontrato. L'ultimo punto lo fece accigliare e stringere i pugni, nervoso. Forse aveva incontrato qualcuno gettandosi su di lui, solo per dimenticare ciò che lui le aveva detto...era impensabile ma non inimmaginabile.<br/>In cucina, Kaori si prese il tempo di bere il suo caffè. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dargli delle spiegazioni e non era impaziente di affrontare la sua ira. Le avrebbe ripetuto che era stata incosciente e sconsiderata, che non sapeva riflettere con freddezza né controllarsi quando la situazione lo richiedeva. Sospirò. Dopotutto, anche lei poteva biasimarlo per non essere andato a cercarla. La situazione stava diventando davvero ingestibile tra loro. Nonostante non ne avesse voglia, posò la tazza e andò da lui in salotto, sedendosi sull'altra estremità del divano, con le mani in grembo.<br/>"Hai accompagnato Kazue alla clinica?" cominciò.<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Come sta?"<br/>"Era preoccupata per te" rispose lui, con tono di rimprovero.<br/>Kaori distolse lo sguardo, rattristata per aver inflitto quel problema alla sua amica. Ryo la guardò e sentì una fitta nel cuore. Rivisse la paura che lo aveva assalito tutta la notte e sentì la rabbia tornare.<br/>"Ti rendi conto del pericolo in cui ti sei messa?" le disse con una voce che avrebbe preferito più posata.<br/>"Lo so ma non ce la facevo più" mormorò lei, torcendosi le dita.<br/>"Smettila di fare la martire, Kaori! La vita è dura e tu lo sai!"<br/>"Non faccio la martire, Ryo! Come vuoi che dimentichi che la vita è dura? Me lo dimostri abbastanza spesso! Ho vissuto drammi a sufficienza per saperlo!" rispose lei, alzandosi furiosamente. "Non ho bisogno che mi ricordi che sono inutile, buona a nulla o una palla al piede! Tutti i tuoi gesti, tutte le tue parole parlano per te! Non mi ami come donna, non mi apprezzi come partner di lavoro, mi denigri come casalinga! L'unica cosa che so fare è punirti a colpi di martello: è l'unico campo in cui eccello, a quanto pare, ma dimmi come può esserci utile? A niente, se non a farci male!" esplose.<br/>"Allora smettila! Non ti ho mai chiesto di intervenire nella mia vita sentimentale!" la sgridò, alzandosi a sua volta.<br/>Lei lo affrontò, i pugni serrati. Aveva sperato che lui avrebbe negato certi punti, che avrebbe cercato di convincerla che valeva un po' meglio di quello che lui le diceva. Pensava che il tempo che avevano trascorso lontani gli avrebbe fatto capire che lei gli mancava o che aveva importanza per lui ma, apparentemente, si era ingannata da sola. Aveva avuto il tempo di calmarsi e tornare a essere più ragionevole, ma non era così per lui, aveva rivelato cosa pensava realmente. Era proprio così.<br/>"Hai ragione" sussurrò improvvisamente, guardando in basso. "Pensavo di avere qualche importanza per te, di contare un po', ma mi sbagliavo" ammise, con voce tremante.<br/>Ryo la guardò, sentendosi stringere il cuore. Perché non riusciva a mantenere la calma non appena le cose si facevano serie? Kaori non era un elemento decorativo, un qualcosa di trascurabile. Era la donna che faceva battere il suo cuore e meritava molta più considerazione. Ma non riusciva a controllarsi. La sola cosa che voleva era abbracciarla e fare l'amore con lei, ma non poteva, quindi la teneva a distanza come meglio poteva...beh, come peggio poteva, era il caso di dire.<br/>"Kaori..."<br/>"No, stai zitto. Se avessi contato qualcosa per te, mi avresti raggiunto ieri sera. Non mi avresti lasciata sola, soprattutto con quello che sta succedendo" affermò.<br/>"Ho passato la notte a cercarti. Ho attraversato tutte le strade di Shinjuku, sono andato al cimitero due volte e di nuovo questa mattina quando sono tornato alla clinica...quindi non dirmi che non ti ho cercato!"<br/>"Mi hai cercato tutta la notte?" chiese lei.<br/>Lui annuì e vide il suo sguardo incredulo trasformarsi rapidamente in tempestoso. Si sentiva ridicolizzata. Aveva l'affronto di mentirle senza vergogna, senza trasalire, quando lei si trovava di fronte a lui ed entrambi sapevano chi diceva il falso.<br/>"Come puoi osare mentirmi così sfacciatamente? Perché non ammetti tranquillamente di aver passato la notte fuori, a ubriacarti in un bar o a flirtare con le conigliette?" cominciò a gridare. "Perché sai benissimo, come lo so io, che la tua ricerca non è durata tutto questo tempo!"<br/>"Ah sì, davvero? Come lo sai? Hai il dono della divinazione?" ribatté lui duramente, avvicinandosi.<br/>"No, non ne ho bisogno! Sei solo un bugiardo, Ryo. Non mi hai mai cercata. Puoi farlo credere agli altri, ma non mi hai cercata..." dichiarò, sicura di sé, sostenendo il suo sguardo.<br/>Lui sentì la furia impadronirsi di sé. Non poteva credere che lei lo ritenesse capace di lasciarle sola senza muovere cielo e terra. Non poteva permetterle di trattarlo da bugiardo quando aveva avuto paura e aveva trascorso la notte fuori a cercarla con ansia, non volendo che la loro ultima conversazione fosse un litigio. La sua mano batté freddamente sulla sua guancia e si stupì per primo: non era sua abitudine colpire una donna, ma era stato più forte di lui.<br/>Kaori lo guardò allibita, tenendosi la guancia. Sentì le lacrime scorrere.<br/>"Non sono un bugiardo" ringhiò a denti stretti.<br/>"Ah no? Allora come spieghi di non avermi trovata, con tutti i trasmettitori che ho addosso" rispose lei, ritrovando la calma.<br/>Aveva superato tutte le sue soglie di tolleranza. Era come se non provasse più nulla, né dolore, né tristezza, né rabbia. Tutto ciò che restava era la realtà fredda e illuminata da una pallida luce.<br/>"Ne avevo sulla giacca, sulle scarpe, sulla collana. Tre trasmettitori addosso, Ryo. Che scusa puoi trovare? Un malfunzionamento di tutti e tre?" lo assalì, lo sguardo duro.<br/>Lui fece un passo indietro come se lei lo avesse colpito ugualmente e si sentì impallidire. Aveva commesso un errore imperdonabile, da principiante, una cosa che rifiutava di vedere e che temeva più di tutte. Aveva completamente perso il suo sangue freddo.<br/>"Io...non ho pensato di usare i trasmettitori" ammise, con voce svuotata. "Ho corso tutta la notte, senza usare la macchina"<br/>"Non hai pensato di..."<br/>Kaori non riuscì a crederci e capì quanto fosse importante quella rivelazione. Erano arrivati a un punto in cui lei non era più una debolezza per lui, ma un vero e proprio difetto. Mettevano le loro vite in pericolo e continuavano a farlo. Il suo nervosismo aumentò, non riuscì a reprimere una risata. Non c'era gioia, alcuna ilarità, solo profonda disperazione.<br/>"Calmati, per favore" mormorò Ryo, colto di sorpresa.<br/>"Non...non posso. Ti rendi conto di cosa sta succedendo? Io ti ucciderò, Ryo. Mi spingi talmente al limite dal portarmi a fare qualsiasi sciocchezza. Tu sei talmente al limite dal fare qualsiasi sciocchezza"<br/>"Quindi è colpa mia, insomma" osservò lui acidamente.<br/>"Sei l'unico a non voler affrontare la realtà. Non sono perfetta, ma non ho fatto che seguirti ed essere presente per te!"<br/>"Piuttosto sono io ad essere sempre pronto a salvarti la pelle, mi sembra" l'attaccò.<br/>Si sentiva messo alle strette e non voleva lasciarsi scappare la situazione. Sapeva di essere di nuovo in malafede ma era nervoso oltre che stanco per la notte di ricerche.<br/>"Oh sì, il grande Ryo ha salvato la povera e fragile Kaori dai cattivi che volevano farle male un'infinità di volte! Ma forse se il grande Ryo avesse davvero fatto il necessario per addestrarla, la povera e fragile Kaori avrebbe potuto sbrigarsela meglio con i cattivi! Forse se ti degnassi a dedicarmi un po' più di tempo come partner e non come governante, avresti meno peso sulle tue spalle!"<br/>"Parli di governanti! Non sai nemmeno cucinare!"<br/>"Questa me l'hai detta un sacco di volte"<br/>"Sono anche sorpreso di non aver ricevuto una martellata per interrompere la conversazione" osservò, con uno sguardo di sfida.<br/>A dire il vero, sperava che fosse così. Se ne sarebbe poi andata furiosa, si sarebbero allontanati per il resto della giornata e le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità. Gli animi si sarebbero calmati, avrebbero coperto tutto e la discussione sarebbe finita.<br/>"Non mi sento costretta a cedere a tutti i miei istinti primari durante una conversazione seria" disse lei, guardandolo male.<br/>"Dillo, che sono un bambino"<br/>"Sei impossibile! Continuare così non ci porterà da nessuna parte. Vado alla stazione e riprenderemo questa conversazione più tardi" si arrese infine.<br/>Andò a mettersi giacca e scarpe. Con la coda dell'occhio vide che lui faceva lo stesso e la seguiva alla porta.<br/>"Che stai facendo?" gli chiede, a denti stretti mentre scendevano.<br/>"Non ti lascio sola. Hai dimenticato ieri?" disse lui, aprendo la porta che dava sulla strada.<br/>"No, non l'ho dimenticato e nemmeno che sono riuscita ad uscirne senza di te" rispose lei.<br/>"Non avrai sempre tanta fortuna" decretò.<br/>Lei si fermò e lo affrontò.<br/>"Non ne hai mai abbastanza? Devi continuamente ricordarmi che non sono all'altezza?"<br/>"Non so di cosa parli" mentì lui, scrollando le spalle.<br/>"Se ieri sono riuscita a scappare, è stata solamente fortuna? Non perché ho trascorso del tempo con te e ho fatto lavorare il mio piccolo cervello da uccellino per trovare alla soluzione? Non è grazie agli allenamenti che Miki, Umi e Mick mi hanno concesso, a differenza tua, che ho saputo mettere in pratica? No, per il signor Ryo, non sono mai all'altezza"<br/>"Smettila di agitarti. Fai di tutto un melodramma. Tu..."<br/>Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che venne schiacciato da un martello di un milione di tonnellate.<br/>"Non volevo davvero che andasse così..." sussurrò lei, le lacrime agli occhi. "Ti mostrerò quello che valgo, un giorno. Avrei solo voluto che succedesse grazie a te. Vado alla stazione e torno. Forse farò una passeggiata per calmarmi prima" lo informò. "E questa conversazione è tutt'altro che finita, Ryo, per quanto potrebbe essere l'ultima che avremo!"<br/>Non aspettò la sua risposta e se ne andò. Camminò risolutamente verso la stazione, fermandosi solo per osservare meglio l'edificio prima di precipitarsi dentro. Quando arrivò alla lavagna, vide il codice XYZ. Sentendosi improvvisamente molto stanca, si appoggiò per reggersi, gli occhi fissi sulle tre lettere. Anche lei voleva lanciare un XYZ a chiunque volesse ascoltarla e aiutarla a uscire dal vicolo cieco in cui si trovavano. Ma sapeva che nessuno poteva farlo.<br/>Non voleva parlarne con Miki, che si sarebbe solo arrabbiata con Ryo e l'avrebbe spinta per fargli scoprire le sue carte. Sapeva che non era quello il modo di affrontare la questione.<br/>Eriko l'aveva già aiutata permettendole di trascorrere una serata da sogno con lui. Da allora, le aveva consigliato di renderlo geloso, ma Kaori non apprezzava il doppio gioco: non voleva giocare con i sentimenti di due uomini. Aveva anche cercato di essere indifferente come Saeko, ma non ci riusciva, non rientrava nel suo carattere. Lo amava troppo per nascondere i propri sentimenti.<br/>L'unico con cui riusciva a parlare con calma di Ryo era Mick. Lui le offriva un orecchio attento e benevolo e i suoi consigli le sembravano giudiziosi, pazienti e pieni di dedizione. La rassicurava sulle sue capacità e qualità, rideva dei suoi difetti, facendole arrossire leggermente per la vergogna, le dispensava piccoli gesti affettuosi che le mancavano molto. A volte flirtava apertamente, interpretando il ruolo di seduttore, cosa che la rilassava...fino alle ultime settimane, in cui un sentimento di fondo era stato aggiunto al miscuglio: lui cominciava a giocare sul serio. Era stata solo un'intuizione ma Kazue glielo aveva confermato. Non era ciò che voleva: amava Ryo, anche se la situazione era dura e il suo sentimento senza ritorno e senza speranza. Mick era un amico.<br/>"Dove sei, Mick? Mi manchi così tanto" sussurrò, asciugandosi le lacrime.<br/>Improvvisamente, una mano afferrò il gesso della lavagna e tracciò il suo nome sotto l'XYZ. Kaori alzò lo sguardo e sentì una presenza familiare alle spalle.<br/>"Felice di sapere che ho ancora un posto nel tuo cuore, mia cara" sussurrò una voce calda al suo orecchio.<br/>Lei sussultò. Con gli occhi spalancati, si voltò lentamente e vide il suo amico. Lui le sorrideva, con uno sguardo intenso. Non riusciva a credere che fosse lì. Perché? Perché in quel luogo? Perché in quel momento? Gli posò una mano sul viso per assicurarsi che fosse reale e soffocò un singhiozzo quando sentì il calore irradiarsi sul suo palmo. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, sollevata.<br/>"Sei vivo!" balbettò.<br/>"Sì, più che mai, mia Kaori" rispose lui, abbracciandola.<br/>"Ma dov'eri? Cosa facevi? Cosa..."<br/>"Ssh..." fece lui, portando le mani a circolarle il viso.<br/>"Sei stato tu a seguirmi tutta la notte, vero? E anche questa mattina?" gli chiese.<br/>Lui la guardò attentamente, poi sorrise teneramente. I suoi sensi si erano affinati nel tempo. Accarezzò delicatamente i suoi zigomi, annuendo.<br/>"Va tutto bene, tesoro. Le cose torneranno in ordine" la rassicurò.<br/>Kaori si sentì improvvisamente debole e un velo nero le cadde addosso. Crollò tra le braccia del suo amico che liberò i punti di pressione che aveva sfruttato per renderla incosciente. Alcuni curiosi si fermarono, preoccupati, ma l'americano abbracciò la sua amica, baciandola leggermente sulle labbra.<br/>"Va tutto bene. È l'emozione" disse, con un grande sorriso, gli occhi scintillanti.<br/>Si voltò verso la lavagna e cancellò il messaggio, poi, prendendola tra le braccia, la portò fuori dalla stazione dove un'auto lo attendeva. Appoggiò il prezioso carico sul sedile posteriore e l'avvolse in una speciale coperta che avrebbe bloccato il segnale dei trasmettitori prima di toglierle le scarpe e adagiarle in una scatola di piombo. Sicuro di non essere seguito, fece segno all'autista di partire che si infilò con calma nel traffico di Tokyo.<br/>Passarono davanti all'edificio di mattoni rossi e Mick alzò uno sguardo freddo verso l'alto, dove vide Ryo che fumava una sigaretta, l'espressione scura.<br/>"Tocca a me prendermi cura di lei, amico" sussurrò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo Sei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Per quanto potrebbe essere l'ultima che avremo!'</p><p>La frase si ripeté a lungo nella testa di Ryo dopo che Kaori non fu più in vista. Era riuscito a spingerla al limite e lei se ne sarebbe andata...l'ultima conversazione per dirsi cosa? 'Vattene, vivi la tua vita'? 'Rimani con me'? No...anche se si trovava sul bordo del precipizio, non sarebbe riuscito a fare il grande passo. Eppure, amava Kaori come non aveva mai amato nessun'altra donna. Lei aveva trasformato la sua vita, portandogli allegria, calore e leggerezza, e proprio in nome di tutto ciò lui rifiutava di lasciarla entrare ancora di più nel suo mondo...anche se era consapevole che, nel mentre, la faceva soffrire.<br/>Dopo averla vista sparire dietro l'angolo ed essersi liberato dal martello, era rientrato a casa e aveva svuotato qualche caricatore nel poligono, ma si sentiva soffocare tra quelle quattro mura e con il rumore dei proiettili, anche se attenuati dai tappi nelle orecchie. Quello che faceva gli ricordava troppo ciò che era, un uomo che non era fatto per lei. Un uomo normale sarebbe andato a passeggiare, avrebbe brontolato, avrebbe tirato due calci a un pallone, non si sarebbe messo a sparare...mise via tutto e salì sul tetto per fumare una sigaretta e un'altra ancora.<br/>Guardava le macchine che passavano senza realmente vederle, lanciò un'occhiata all'appartamento dei suoi amici e alla strada da dove lei sarebbe arrivata. Non sapeva che voleva vederla tornare presto o no. Era preoccupato per la conversazione che dovevano terminare e qualcosa gli diceva che non sarebbe servito inventarsi nulla: non avrebbe potuto sfuggire. Kaori non gliel'avrebbe lasciata passare e ne aveva ragione. La loro relazione si era deteriorata troppo per poter continuare in quel modo. Si mettevano in pericolo a vicenda. Dovevano regolarsi o fermarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi.<br/>Ryo sospirò profondamente e scese nell'appartamento, fermandosi di fronte alla stanza della sua partner. Aprì la porta ed entrò, con l'aria di un ladro. Per una volta, non voleva frugare nella sua biancheria ma solo riflettere in buona compagnia. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e afferrò la cornice con la foto. Sorrise quando vide il sorriso esaltato della sua partner e l'espressione angosciata di Maki, tradita dal sorrisetto di cui lui conosceva il segreto, segno della profonda tenerezza che provava per la giovane sorella.<br/>"Me ne sarei dovuto andare io, non tu. Ha bisogno di te, di qualcuno su cui appoggiarsi, non di qualcuno incapace di vedere oltre se stesso" sussurrò. "Non la merito, Maki. La amo come un pazzo ma non la merito"<br/>Rimise la cornice sul comodino e tornò giù, chiudendo con cura la porta. Guardò l'orologio e vide che era passata solo un'ora. Tuttavia, aveva la sensazione che fossero passati secoli da quando se n'era andata. Decise quindi di uscire e far visita ai suoi informatori per vedere se durante la notte erano state raccolte altre informazioni. Aveva la percezione che tutto sarebbe successo molto rapidamente e lui doveva restare pronto. I suoi passi lo portarono nel cuore di Shinjuku e trovò Kenny, uno dei suoi più vecchi e fedeli informatori.<br/>"Hai novità per me?" chiese discretamente.<br/>"Sono in corso assunzioni nei bassifondi. Sembra che le cose si stiano muovendo parecchio nei quartieri industriali a nord"<br/>"Davvero? Di che tipo?"<br/>"Nuova ricerca di spacciatori che vogliono associarsi e sicari. Stai attento, Ryo"<br/>"Sto sempre attento, Kenny. Grazie per le informazioni" disse lo sweeper, girandosi per proseguire per la sua strada.<br/>"Il tuo compare è riemerso. Devi esserne contento" fece l'informatore.<br/>Ryo si voltò di scatto.<br/>"Hai visto Mick?"<br/>"Tu no? Eppure ha visto Kaori. L'ha anche portata via perché non si è sentita bene. Te l'ha riportata, no?"<br/>"Ci siamo incrociati" mentì Ryo, mantenendo una calma apparente. "Ti lascio"<br/>A passo svelto, raggiunse la stazione, per vedere se c'erano indizi o un messaggio ma non trovò nulla. Tornò all'appartamento, ancora vuoto, poi andò a casa di Mick, altrettanto vuota. Entrò in macchina e si diresse al Cat's Eye, precipitandosi nel locale.<br/>"Kaori è qui?" chiese senza preamboli.<br/>Miki e Umi lo guardarono sorpresi.<br/>"È tornata a casa ieri sera?" chiese la barista.<br/>"Questa mattina, poi è andata alla stazione. È qui?" ripeté.<br/>"No. Altrimenti ti avremmo avvisato" rispose lei, preoccupata.<br/>Senza fare domande, Ryo prese il telefono e chiamò la clinica, ma Kazue confermò che Kaori non era neanche lì. Senza altre spiegazioni, uscì e si diresse verso il lato passeggero della Mini, estraendo il dispositivo di localizzazione. Armeggiò con diversi pulsanti, cercò, riprovò, alla fine mise via tutto sbattendo il pugno sul cruscotto con senso di rabbia e impotenza. L'aria cupa, tornò al bar e si sedette al bancone.<br/>"Vuoi dirci cosa sta succedendo!" si innervosì Miki.<br/>"Mick ha rapito Kaori" disse con voce assente.<br/>"I trasmettitori..."<br/>"Deve aver bloccato il segnale. Non riesco a localizzarla"<br/>Si prese la testa tra le mani, senza capire cosa stesse accadendo. Tutto sembrava sfuggirgli.<br/>"Mick tiene a Kaori. Allora perché?" disse Miki, incredula.<br/>Ryo alzò lo sguardo pieno di incomprensione. Non sapeva cosa risponderle.</p><p> </p><p>Emettendo un leggero gemito, Kaori aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Era sdraiata su un letto in quella che sembrava una camera d'albergo un po' logora. Ricordò gli ultimi avvenimenti e girò la testa, sentendo la sua presenza. Mick era seduto su una poltrona lì vicino, le gambe incrociate, un'espressione serena rivolta a lei.<br/>"Salve, mia cara" l'accolse. "Rimani sdraiata, per il momento" le chiese, vedendola pronta ad alzarsi. "So che avrai molte domande da farmi, ma dovranno aspettare. Per ora, seguirai le mie istruzioni alla lettera e rapidamente. D'accordo?" ordinò, con un tono che non avrebbe ammesso alcun rifiuto. "Spogliati sotto la coperta. Completamente. Abiti, biancheria intima, gioielli, tutto"<br/>"Mick?" disse lei con una vocina.<br/>"Lascia tutto sotto la coperta in fondo e mettiti gli abiti che ho preparato su questa sedia" spiegò, indicando una sedia a due metri dal letto.<br/>Kaori lo guardò con stupore. Non riusciva a immaginare che il suo amico le chiedesse di svestirsi né perché avrebbe dovuto. Che stava succedendo?<br/>"La coperta blocca il segnale dei trasmettitori che indossi" continuò, notando il suo sguardo.<br/>"Perché, Mick?" gli chiese.<br/>"Esegui, Kaori! Non ho tempo da perdere" disse lui alzando la voce. "E non pensare neanche di tirare fuori un martello" la avvertì, mostrandole il calcio della pistola.<br/>Lei sbatté le palpebre, uscendo dal letargo. Si tolse i vestiti ma non fu in grado di uscire dal suo rifugio.<br/>"Vuoi passarmi i vestiti, per favore?" gli chiese.<br/>"No. Voglio assicurarmi che tu non abbia più niente su di te. Non ti preoccupare, non ti salterò addosso..." la rassicurò. "Non ancora..."<br/>Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo nervoso e uscì dalla coperta, nuda. Nascondeva il seno e l'intimità meglio che poteva con le braccia e le mani, ma Mick si alzò, guardandola, e respinse le sue modeste barriere per liberare la visuale.<br/>"Non fare così" mormorò lei, umiliata.<br/>"Sei ancora più bella di quanto immaginassi, mia cara" ammise lui, accarezzandole teneramente l'ovale del viso. "Vestiti"<br/>Si voltò e andò alla finestra, dandole le spalle. Kaori indossò l'abito preparato, sentendosi relativamente a disagio in quel vestito attillato che lui aveva scelto.<br/>"Adesso dimmi cosa ci faccio qui, Mick" chiese seccamente.<br/>Lui si voltò e lei vide un lampo di piacere nei suoi occhi.<br/>"Ti sta a meraviglia come pensavo. Sei molto attraente, mia cara"<br/>"Basta con i tuoi 'mia cara', 'tesoro' e 'mia Kaori'!" si arrabbiò. "Cosa ci faccio qui?" ripeté.<br/>"Tutto dipende da te"<br/>Kaori l'osservò nervosamente. Non sapeva cosa pensare del suo atteggiamento. Le sue parole contrastavano con ciò che lei sentiva nel profondo. Era come se stesse recitando un ruolo ma, allo stesso tempo, il suo sguardo solitamente amichevole, sembrava tutt'altro. Era perduta.<br/>"Ho visto cos'è successo ieri e stamattina, Kaori. Devi ammettere che con lui è finita" iniziò.<br/>"No..." obiettò lei, la gola serrata.<br/>"È un idiota che non sa amarti come dovrebbe. Ma tutto questo può finire, Kaori. Io ti amo e sono qui per te. Sta a te scegliere il tuo sentiero. Diventa la mia partner nel privato e nel professionale" propose.<br/>"Tu sei mio amico...hai Kazue" rispose lei.<br/>"Kazue non è la donna della mia vita. Mi sono divertito molto con lei ma eri tu quella che aspettavo ed è giunto il momento. Non voglio più la tua amicizia, Kaori. Ti voglio tutta" le disse, fissandola negli occhi.<br/>"E se rifiutassi?"<br/>Lui sfoggiò un'espressione fredda e le si avvicinò finché non fu a due centimetri dal suo viso. Nonostante l'ansia, Kaori non sussultò e sostenne lo sguardo.<br/>"Vivi con me o muori con lui" rispose senza battere ciglio.<br/>"Non lo faresti mai" sussurrò lei.<br/>"Ne sei così sicura? Dopotutto è il mio lavoro"<br/>"Allora perché non l'hai fatto prima?" lo sfidò.<br/>"Prima lo amavi in maniera assoluta. Oggi, ho una possibilità. Dimmi che mi sbaglio, Kaori. Dimmi che nel tuo cuore lo ami ancora incondizionatamente, che non hai intenzione di fermare tutto"<br/>"Lo amo" balbettò lei, guardando in basso.<br/>Lo amava ancora nonostante le difficoltà. Ne era sicura anche se era completamente irrazionale dato il modo in cui lui la trattava. Mick vide una lacrima rotolare giù per la sua guancia e mise una mano sul suo viso per sollevarlo.<br/>"Ma non puoi più continuare così, vero?"<br/>Lei scosse il capo. Lui la prese delicatamente tra le braccia e lei cercò di scappare. Non voleva più essere equivoca con lui. Desiderava solo la sua amicizia. La strinse più forte, impedendo qualsiasi suo movimento.<br/>"Resta. Non voglio altro da te in questo momento. Sono qui per te, Kaori"<br/>"Non posso lasciarti fare e rovinare tutto ciò che è stato costruito in mesi" rispose lei, cercando di nuovo di divincolarsi invano.<br/>"Tu hai soprattutto bisogno di riflettere" disse lui con calma.<br/>La lasciò andare ma prese la sua mano, costringendola a seguirlo. Uscirono dalla stanza e lui la condusse attraverso i corridoi, salendo due piani prima di bussare alla porta di un ufficio. Entrò senza indugio e si ritrovarono di fronte a un uomo sulla cinquantina che li guardò facendo rabbrividire la giovane donna. Per un istante, i tre rimasero immobili e silenziosi, poi l'uomo si alzò e si avvicinò a loro.<br/>"Jack, ti presento Kaori. Kaori, lui è Jack" disse Mick.<br/>"È la partner di Saeba?" chiese l'uomo che Kaori pensò essere Jack Nichols.<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Sei riuscito a convincerla del tuo punto di vista?" continuò.<br/>Mick lanciò un'occhiata penetrante alla sua amica, poi tornò al suo compare.<br/>"No, ma è solo questione di tempo"<br/>"Sa cosa sta rischiando?"<br/>"Sa che può stare dalla tua parte o avrà la morte" ribatté Kaori, accettando la sfida. Quell'uomo non le piaceva. La disgustava. Tutto in lui emanava freddo. Non capiva come Mick potesse andare d'accordo con lui, come aveva potuto voltare loro le spalle.<br/>"Non ho l'abitudine di tradire i miei amici" aggiunse, lanciando un'occhiata a Mick.<br/>"Non è questione di abitudine, ma di adattamento, Kaori" rispose Nichols. "Devi sapere quali sono i tuoi interessi. Puoi scegliere di morire all'ombra di un uomo che non ti ama o di vivere alla luce di un uomo che ti adora"<br/>"Jack..." ringhiò Mick.<br/>"Data l'energia che hai impiegato per convincermi che la famosa Kazue era solo un divertimento e che Kaori è la donna della tua vita, sto solo stabilendo un fatto, Mick" rispose l'uomo, indicando la sweeper. "Inoltre, posso capire molto bene cosa trovi in questa giovane donna che sembra non mancare in quanto a carattere" aggiunse, accarezzando il viso di Kaori. Lei gli allontanò la mano, guardandolo con disprezzo. Nichols rise, divertito, poi le afferrò bruscamente il mento, stringendo fino a farle male.<br/>"Impara a stare al tuo posto, bellezza. Tu e io potremmo conoscerci meglio se ne avessi voglia" disse con voce aspra.<br/>Kaori si sentì invasa da un gran freddo. La sua vita stava diventando un inferno. Era tutto sottosopra...lesse negli occhi dell'uomo tutta la violenza di cui era capace e pregò che Ryo la trovasse rapidamente. Entrambi sentirono un clic e girarono la testa verso Mick che aveva estratto la pistola e la puntava contro il suo ex partner.<br/>"Se la tocchi, ti ammazzo" lo avvertì gelidamente, guardandolo con i suoi occhi blu metallici.<br/>I due uomini si fissarono per un momento, poi Mick rise quando Jack lasciò Kaori.<br/>"Ah, vecchio mio. Dovresti vedere la tua faccia" scherzò.<br/>"La prossima volta me la pagherai, Mick. Quanto a te, ti restano ventiquattro ore per decidere se vuoi vivere o morire" disse Nichols, guardando cupamente la giovane donna. "Ho da fare. Torna da me tra due ore, Mick" ordinò.<br/>Senza dire una parola, quest'ultimo condusse Kaori fuori dalla stanza e la riportò in camera. Lungo il tragitto, incontrarono diversi uomini che salutarono l'americano e guardarono con interessa la sweeper che non si sentiva affatto tranquilla. Quando la porta della camera si chiuse, lei si voltò e lo schiaffeggiò violentemente.<br/>"Come osi dire che ti sei divertito con Kazue?" gridò. "Come puoi trattarla in modo così ignobile? Ti ama alla follia, ha dato tutto per te!"<br/>Mick la guardò duramente e le si avvicinò.<br/>"Ho rinunciato alla lotta per il tuo cuore perché lui sembrava pronto a impegnarsi. Sono passati mesi ormai. Ho avuto il tempo di andare all'inferno e di tornare e nulla è cambiato. Ho trascorso del tempo con lei, ma ora non voglio più fingere. Ti amo, Kaori. Ti ho sempre amato e anche se dovessi metterti in pericolo avvicinandoti a me, non commetterò il suo stesso errore. Preferisco vivere e amarti per un breve periodo piuttosto che tenerti lontana rendendo entrambi infelici fino alla fine dei tempi. Mi capisci?"<br/>Posò una mano sulla sua guancia e le lanciò uno sguardo che lei conosceva bene. Era lo sguardo che tirava fuori quando parlavano di Ryo. Stava cercando di comunicarle un messaggio? E il messaggio riguardava lui o Ryo? Cosa doveva capire? Sentì una lacrima rotolare lungo la guancia e lui l'asciugò con il pollice.<br/>"Sei stanca, mia cara. Non c'è da meravigliarsi data la notte insonne che hai trascorso" osservò.<br/>"Perché mi hai seguito, Mick?"<br/>"Per proteggerti. Mi prendo cura di te, mia bella"<br/>"Ma la sparatoria al bar, eravate sempre voi, no?"<br/>"Ah, sì. Il lavoro a volte è compromettente, lo sai bene" sospirò.<br/>"Avresti potuto uccidere la tua donna..." notò amaramente, pensando a Kazue e al bebé.<br/>"Perché ti sei esposta tanto? Dovresti pensare un po' di più a te stessa" la rimproverò.<br/>Kaori allontanò la sua mano e si scostò da lui, incrociando le braccia intorno a sé. Aveva freddo. Non sapeva più cosa pensare. Era tutto troppo fresco: la sua discussione con Ryo, il ritrovamento di Mick, il rapimento, perché non poteva negare che lui l'aveva rapita. Doveva fare un passo indietro per fare il punto della situazione. Sentì qualcosa sulle spalle: Mick l'aveva coperta con un gilet.<br/>"Dovresti davvero riposare, mia Kaori" le consigliò piano, le mani ancora su di lei.<br/>"Lasciami andare..." mormorò lei.<br/>"Non posso e non voglio. È tutto nelle tue mani, Kaori. Muori con lui o vivi con me" ripeté.<br/>"Come puoi chiedermi di portarti l'uomo che amo? Perché è questo che ti aspetti da me: che io lo porti qui..."<br/>"Sì. E lo farai, che tu lo voglia o no. La sua fine è segnata. L'unica cosa che puoi cambiare è la fine della tua storia" le disse, avvicinando il viso al suo.<br/>Kaori si staccò da lui e lo guardò in faccia, i pugni serrati per la rabbia.<br/>"Ryo ha molti difetti, ma non metterebbe a rischio la mia vita per catturarti, né quella di Kazue. Come puoi dichiarare di amarmi e chiedermi di fare qualcosa che mi ucciderà, letteralmente e figurativamente? Questo non è amore, Mick! È egoismo"<br/>"Pensala come vuoi. Io ti amo, Kaori, e ti voglio con me, ma se non posso averti, allora morirai" ribatté lui con sguardo duro.<br/>Sotto shock, lei indietreggiò. Era sempre più smarrita. Mick vide il suo sgomento e si riprese. Si passò nervosamente la mano tra i capelli e le si avvicinò di nuovo.<br/>"Ascolta, sei troppo tesa. Riposati un po'. Chiudo a chiave la porta, non rischierai nulla"<br/>"Nemmeno a casa rischio nulla" disse lei, guardandolo male.<br/>"Considera questo posto come la tua nuova casa. Pensa a me come alla tua nuova casa, Kaori" rispose pazientemente.<br/>"Non mi stai dando una casa, Mick, ma una prigione"<br/>Contro ogni previsione, lui sorrise divertito.<br/>"Inizialmente...spetta a te fare la differenza, mia cara. Potresti ottenere molto sacrificando poco: amore, piacere, un marito, dei figli..."<br/>"Se sacrificare l'amore della tua vita volontariamente significa così poco per te, non voglio nulla di tutto ciò. Pensavo che mi conoscessi meglio di così" rispose lei, alzando il mento con aria di sfida.<br/>"La tua testardaggine, il tuo orgoglio, il tuo senso dell'onore...sono tutte queste cose che mi fanno innamorare di te" confessò. "Oltre al tuo corpo da dea" aggiunse con tono caldo.<br/>Malgrado la rabbia, lei non poté fare a meno di arrossire. Soddisfatto di averla scossa un po', l'afferrò per un polso e l'attirò a sé.<br/>"Troverò il modo di farti cambiare idea" disse teneramente. "Riposati un po', tesoro. Rifletti attentamente su ciò che ti ho detto"<br/>La guardò intensamente, la baciò sulla fronte e la spinse verso il letto. La lasciò stendersi e le portò la coperta. Furiosa, lei si voltò di lato, negando la sua presenza. Lui non si arrabbiò e sorrise. Era la Kaori che conosceva e amava. Scese con un dito lungo la sua guancia, poi se ne andò.<br/>Kaori sentì la porta chiudersi ed emise un lungo sospiro tremante. Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e desiderava solo una cosa: ritrovare Ryo e la sua presenza rassicurante. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se l'avrebbe cercata dopo la discussione che avevano avuta. Pensava che fosse scappata per non affrontarlo? Era preoccupato per lei? Sapeva che era stata rapita? Represse le lacrime che le giunsero agli occhi. Ripensò a tutto ciò che avevano vissuto insieme ed ebbe una sola conclusione: lui l'avrebbe cercata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo Sette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Non aspetterò di scoprire cosa passa per la testa di Mick prima di cominciare a cercarla" disse improvvisamente Ryo.<br/>"Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?" chiese Miki.<br/>Lo sweeper rimase in silenzio per un momento, pensando alla velocità della luce. Guardò sia Umi che sua moglie.<br/>"Umi, ho bisogno che attivi i tuoi informatori per avere notizie oltre a quelle che otterrò dai miei. Miki, mi serve che vegli su Kazue. Penso che sarete più al sicuro in clinica"<br/>"Voglio cercare Kaori con voi" protestò l'ex mercenaria.<br/>"Miki, non sono ancora sicuro che Kazue sia stata rimossa dalla lista dei potenziali bersagli. La clinica è di norma sicura, ma né il Professore né lei saranno in grado di difendersi se dovessero essere attaccati. Ho bisogno di te lì" spiegò pazientemente, guardandola con fiducia.<br/>"Va bene. Cosa dico a Kazue? Non posso dirle che Mick ha rapito Kaori?"<br/>"No. Dille...dille che stiamo verificando"<br/>Miki annuì e si affrettò a chiudere il locale. Ryo prese il telefono e lasciò un messaggio alla sua ispettrice preferita, dicendole di raggiungerlo in dieci minuti nel loro solito luogo d'incontro. Non aveva tempo da perdere.<br/>"Vado a trovare Saeko. Di quanto tempo hai bisogno?"<br/>"Due ore" rispose il gigante.<br/>"Ci rivediamo qui se per te va bene" suggerì lo sweeper.<br/>Umi annuì e Ryo si allontanò.<br/>"La troveremo, Ryo" disse Umi improvvisamente.<br/>Ryo si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia.<br/>"Lo spero, Umi. Spero che troveremo entrambi e che le spiegazioni di Mick siano sufficienti per non piazzargli una pallottola in testa, amico o no" ringhiò.<br/>Non aspettò una risposta e lasciò il caffè. Dieci minuti dopo, trovò Saeko nel parco al solito punto. Quando arrivò, l'ispettrice si sistemò di fronte a lui, a braccia incrociate, con aria molto irritata.<br/>"Sono venuta qui ma non sono a tua disposizione, Ryo" gli disse in tono piccato.<br/>"Mick ha rapito Kaori" disse lui neutro.<br/>Sorpresa, lei abbassò le braccia e lo guardò seriamente. L'osservò un momento, notando i pochi, piccoli segni che mostravano che la questione lo interessava più di quanto sembrasse.<br/>"Quando?"<br/>"Circa un'ora fa alla stazione. Ho bisogno che rintracci il veicolo su cui è salita e anche informazioni su Nichols e sulla rete che sta guidando. A quanto pare sta crescendo nei distretti industriali del nord"<br/>"È tutto?" chiese lei, leggermente seccata dal tono che lui usava.<br/>"Sì. Il tutto entro due ore"<br/>"Non hai dimenticato nulla, Ryo?"<br/>"Aspetta...oh sì, per favore, Saeko" disse, con un sorriso ironico.<br/>Lei represse un lieve sorriso divertito e lo guardò costernata.<br/>"Sei fortunato che si tratti di Kaori, altrimenti ti manderei a quel paese" dichiarò. "Che cosa ci guadagno? Una riduzione dei miei debiti?"<br/>"Ah no! È per Kaori: negozia un pagamento in natura con lei" rispose lui indignato.<br/>"Penso che riuscirò ad accordarmi con lei in modo che ne valga la pena" replicò lei con un occhiolino.<br/>Ryo si accigliò chiedendosi cos'avrebbe potuto escogitare. Lei non gli diede il tempo di fare domande e se ne andò, ondeggiando sensualmente. Ryo si alzò e ripensò alla loro negoziazione che non era stata realmente tale. Se lei avesse insistito, lui avrebbe eliminato alcuni colpi dalla lista, se non tutti. Kaori ne valeva la pena anche se le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.<br/>Si chiese come stesse Kaori, se fosse stata maltrattata, se fosse ancora arrabbiata con lui. Si interrogò di nuovo sulle motivazioni del suo amico. Il suo cuore gli diceva di fidarsi di lui, che Mick non poteva tradirli in quel modo e negare tutto quello che avevano passato. La sua esperienza, d'altra parte, gli ricordava che anche amici leali gli si erano rivolti contro, suo padre lo aveva drogato e aveva tentato di ucciderlo, allo stesso modo Mick poteva aver cambiato fazione. Dopotutto, anche lui era giunto per farlo fuori e senza dubbio lo avrebbe fatto se Kaori avesse ceduto.<br/>Qual era il ruolo di Kaori in quella commedia? Era una semplice esca o Mick, avendo cambiato idea, avrebbe tentato di renderla sua? Si sentì improvvisamente rabbioso all'idea che lui potesse toccare il suo angelo di misericordia, profanare il suo corpo e portarla dove lui non aveva mai saputo se non nei propri sogni, sebbene morisse dalla voglia. Mick aveva ceduto una volta ma l'aveva fatto perché Kaori aveva resistito, perché era così innamorata di lui che il suo attaccamento sembrava irremovibile.<br/>Era ancora così, adesso? Di fronte alla sua indifferenza e al suo disprezzo, avrebbe ancora resistito alla seduzione del loro amico se lui avesse insistito? Ryo voleva crederci ma non ne era più così sicuro. Anche lei aveva i suoi limiti e lui li aveva superati parecchio ultimamente.<br/>Vedendo il suo primo informatore non lontano, ricompose la sua maschera neutra e passò più di un'ora a tormentare e a spremere per ottenere le più piccole informazioni da chiunque incontrò. Ne approfittò per diffondere il messaggio che non temeva né Nichols né Mick ed era pronto ad affrontarli di persona se quei ratti avessero avuto il coraggio. Più di uno sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativo a quelle parole ma nessuno fiatò e presto il messaggio si diffuse in tutta la città.</p><p> </p><p>"Saeba mostra i denti" disse Nichols a Mick un po' più tardi, lanciando un'occhiata al suo socio.<br/>"Ti avevo detto che non sarebbe stato facile. È un uomo pericoloso" rispose l'americano.<br/>"Si dà soprattutto un sacco di arie"<br/>"Non sottovalutarlo, Jack"<br/>"A che punto sei con la ragazza?"<br/>Mick si sedette con disinvoltura di fronte a lui e incrociò le gambe. Aveva un sorrisino soddisfatto e uno sguardo predatore.<br/>"Stasera, sarà definitivamente associata alla mia causa. Si getterà ai miei piedi" gli assicurò.<br/>"Sembri sicuro di te. Tuttavia è molto attaccata a Saeba, secondo le nostre informazioni" rispose Nichols, accigliato.<br/>"Dimentichi una cosa: io la conosco. So quale tasto premere per scuoterla e in questo momento non ci vorrà molto per renderla ragionevole" affermò Mick. "A proposito, assicurati che nessuno ci disturbi stasera. Il piano è in corso, la mia presenza non sarà utile. Ho alcuni mesi da recuperare" aggiunge con sguardo deciso.<br/>"È solo una donna, Mick. Ti lasci un po' troppo trasportare a mio parere" notò il suo interlocutore, piccato.<br/>"Non è una donna qualunque, Jack. Se la portiamo dalla nostra parte, sarà un grande vantaggio: tutte le persone che potrebbero servirti l'apprezzano. È l'anima di Shinjuku. Ti aprirà molte porte e avrai il supporto di tutta la rete di informatori di Saeba. Merita che le concediamo tempo nel nostro schema. Beh, devo prepararmi: è da molto che non mi capita di deflorare una bella donna..." disse Mick alzandosi, con aria soddisfatta.<br/>"No..." fece Nichols, visibilmente interessato. "Saeba non l'ha toccata?"<br/>"No, quell'idiota l'ha messa su un piedistallo. A me va bene: quando sono innocenti, mescolano più facilmente piacere e amore"<br/>Entrambi risero e Mick uscì dall'ufficio, con una smorfia di disgusto non appena la porta si chiuse. Raggiunse la stanza di Kaori ed entrò silenziosamente. Lei dormiva ancora. La sua espressione preoccupata lo rattristò un po'. Si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò accanto a lei, guardandola dormire.<br/>Svegliata dal movimento del materasso, Kaori faticò ad aprire gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo del suo amico. Sorpresa, indietreggiò e solo grazie alla velocità dell'americano non cadde a terra. Lui l'afferrò per la vita e la tirò su, sentendo tutte le sue forme premute addosso. Lasciò scendere una mano sulle sue natiche ma lei lo respinse bruscamente.<br/>"Lasciami" ringhiò. Si alzò e si allontanò da lui, stringendosi addosso il gilet per proteggersi. Mick non si alzò ma la guardò seriamente.<br/>"Hai riflettuto?" le chiese.<br/>"Su cosa? Sull'ipotesi di tradire la mia famiglia per averne un'altra?" rispose, guardandolo duramente.<br/>"Questa è la tua visione delle cose. Io ti offro solo la possibilità di essere finalmente felice, di avere tutto ciò che qualsiasi donna merita: amore, piacere, rispetto" disse, mettendosi a sedere.<br/>"Qualsiasi donna tranne Kazue" ribatté lei.<br/>Vide le sue spalle irrigidirsi impercettibilmente, ma poi si voltò e non riuscì a vedere l'espressione sul suo volto fino a quando non si rigirò, impassibile.<br/>"Troverà un uomo che l'apprezzerà così come l'hai trovato tu"<br/>"Lei ti ama" obiettò Kaori.<br/>"E io so che ami lui ma imparerai ad amare me. Ho così tanto da offrirti, Kaori" disse, avvicinandosi a lei.<br/>"Non posso, Mick. Non funziona così. Tu sei mio amico" rispose lei, facendo un passo indietro fino a ritrovarsi bloccata dal muro.<br/>"Dammi almeno la possibilità di dimostrarti che ti sbagli"<br/>Era vicino a lei e posò entrambe le mani su ciascun lato del suo viso. Lei lo guardava con i suoi grandi occhi che lo facevano sciogliere ogni volta, occhi che riflettevano la sua paura e la sua incomprensione.<br/>"Non voglio perderti" sussurrò Kaori.<br/>"Nemmeno io, Kaori" rispose, avvicinando il viso al suo.<br/>"Tu sei mio amico"<br/>"Non voglio più esserlo"<br/>Lei fuggì dalla sua presa mentre stava per baciarla, ma lui l'afferrò per un polso, attirandola a sé. La premette contro il muro e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, placcandosi contro di lei per limitare i suoi movimenti. Poté sentire le sue lacrime lungo le guance ma non ne tenne conto. Non poteva.<br/>Kaori cercò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta ma, non riuscendo a farlo, si comportò come una statua. Non voleva provocare alcuna reazione. Sentì le sue labbra fare male alle proprie, la sua lingua che puntava regolarmente per invaderle la bocca, ma resistette. Quando lui infine si staccò lei lo guardò, ferita.<br/>"Come puoi fare questo?" sussurrò.<br/>"Per amore, mia Kaori" rispose senza alcun rimorso apparente.<br/>Accarezzò l'ovale del suo viso, spostandole una ciocca dietro l'orecchio. La guardò intensamente come se stesse cercando di sondare la sua anima e lei si sentì a disagio.<br/>"Non ti sei mia chiesta come sarebbe stato tra noi?" le chiese.<br/>"Mai. Tu sei mio amico"<br/>"Smettila di ripeterlo, Kaori. Io mi sono sempre chiesto come sarebbe stato baciarti. Lui si è sempre impegnato per impedirmelo"<br/>Avvicinò di nuovo il viso al suo e poggiò le labbra su quelle di lei. Kaori si blindò contro tutto ciò che sentiva e si concentrò su Ryo. Aveva impedito a Mick di approcciarsi a lei...non se n'era nemmeno accorta. Quindi l'aveva protetta da altri pretendenti, tenendola per sé. Avrebbe forse dovuto essere arrabbiata, ma si sentiva lusingata. Mick si separò da lei.<br/>"Non mi renderai facile il compito" disse.<br/>"No. Non sarò io a distruggere tutto quello che abbiamo costruito" rispose risoluta.<br/>"Kaori, sarai mia entro stanotte. Le cose saranno più facili se avverrà volontariamente" l'avvertì.<br/>Kaori alzò la mano per schiaggeggiarlo ma lui la fermò, stringendole il polso.<br/>"Il tempo in cui mi lascio punire è finito"<br/>"Mi vuoi violentare, Mick. Ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo?" gli chiese con voce svuotata.<br/>"Non ti violenterò. Ti donerai a me"<br/>"Perché dovrei farlo?"<br/>"Perché sei l'unica che sa chi sono" disse, guardandola e portando la mano della sweeper contro il cuore. Lei lo guardò sorpresa, e lui sostenne il suo sguardo molto seriamente.</p><p> </p><p>A chilometri di distanza, Ryo e Umibozu stavano raccogliendo le informazioni che avevano radunato in brevissimo tempo. Stavano cercando di elaborare uno schema dell'organizzazione di Nichols, organizzazione che si stava rapidamente formando, ma non erano disponibili dettagli: chiunque si rifiutava di seguirlo veniva eliminato, molto semplicemente. Avevano quindi tutto l'interesse di trovarlo in fretta e non solo per i loro amici, ma anche per impedire che la città diventasse un cimitero a cielo aperto.<br/>Saeko arrivò nel pomeriggio con i nastri di videosorveglianza del bar. Presero tutti posto davanti agli schermi e guardarono attentamente i video.<br/>"Ecco! È Mick con Kaori in braccio" indicò Ryo.<br/>"Dalla direzione presa, il prossimo nastro è questo" disse Saeko, caricando un altro video. Lo guardarono alla ricerca dell'auto e la seguirono per un po'.<br/>"Mi sono passati sotto il naso..." mormorò Ryo, pallido. "Ero sul tetto in quel momento. Mi è passata sotto il naso e non l'ho nemmeno sentita"<br/>Si alzò, i nervi al limite. L'aveva abbandonata. Aveva fallito e lei ora era nelle mani di un pazzo. Aveva bisogno di rilasciare tutta la rabbia e si avvicinò meccanicamente al bancone, ma la mano di Umi lo fermò.<br/>"No. Non servirà a niente rompere tutto" disse. "Usa la tua energia per qualcos'altro. Per salvarla, ad esempio"<br/>"Hai ragione, Umi"<br/>"Riprendiamo la visione" propose Saeko.<br/>Trascorsero più di due ore a ricostruire il percorso del veicolo, ma lo persero alla periferia del distretto industriale, dove la videosorveglianza urbana si fermava per fare posto a quella dell'area, da tempo non funzionante, essendo il quartiere desolato. Avevano delimitato il perimetro ma non era sufficiente per tentare di intervenire. Dovevano almeno conoscere l'edificio giusto.<br/>"Si sta facendo sera. Non otterremo più nulla. Vado a fare un giro nei cabaret per raccogliere altre informazioni. Ci vediamo domani mattina presto qui, Umi?"<br/>"Va bene."<br/>"Anch'io passerò per ulteriori informazioni da darvi o da raccogliere per orientare le ricerche"<br/>"Fate attenzione"<br/>Ryo e Saeko uscirono dal bar e camminarono insieme per pochi metri verso la macchina dell'ispettrice.<br/>"Ryo, questa storia ti farà aprire gli occhi?" gli domandò all'improvviso.<br/>Lui la fissò per un momento, poi sorrise debolmente, senza allegria.<br/>"Non lo so. Ci sono molte cose in gioco..." rispose prima di irrigidirsi. Afferrò l'ispettrice e la gettò a terra mentre si apriva il fuoco da una mitraglietta proveniente da un'auto parcheggiata che si avviò rapidamente.<br/>"Stai bene, Saeko?"<br/>"Sì, sì. Ha colpito la macchina" rispose lei con voce piatta.<br/>"È meglio ora di prima" disse lui scherzosamente. Lei lo spinse leggermente, poi chiamò la centrale.<br/>"Vattene da qui prima che arrivino i miei colleghi. Non vorrei perdere la mia reputazione di nubile" lo esortò.<br/>Ryo rise appena e la lasciò. Sapeva che Umi vegliava nelle vicinanze anche se non si era fatto avanti. Affondò nella notte, in direzione di Kabuki.</p><p> </p><p>"Ti ho già detto di smetterla" tuonò Kaori di nuovo, seccata.<br/>"Non la smetterò"<br/>Era da ore che giocavano al gatto e al topo. Lei fuggiva, lui le saltava addosso, rubandole baci ai quali lei non rispondeva. Si era rifugiata in ogni angolo della stanza, cercando di ragionare, ma lui non voleva sentire nulla e la seguiva instancabilmente.<br/>Aveva lasciato cadere la giacca e si era tirato indietro le maniche. Ora stava aprendo i primi bottoni della camicia. Kaori doveva ammettere di sentire caldo a furia di scappare ma per nulla al mondo si sarebbe tolta il gilet. Faceva fatica a non farsi ammorbidire perché Mick era un bell'uomo e lo trovava seducente, soprattutto perché non aveva ancora mostrato la sua faccia da maniaco. Pensava a Ryo, ripetendosi un mantra per resistere e continuare a lottare.<br/>Sentì le lacrime uscire mentre lui posava le labbra sulla sua gola. Tentò di nuovo di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, ma ogni sua mossa sembrava eccitarlo di più. Allora si immobilizzò completamente. Cercò di nascondere l'effetto delle carezze e dei baci sul proprio corpo, ma Mick sapeva mostrarsi tenero e paziente. La conosceva così bene. Vergognandosi, si sentì reagire. Era dunque quello il significato della dissociazione tra sesso e sentimenti: avere un corpo che diceva di sì quando il cuore diceva di no? Si sentiva in colpa verso Ryo. Era lui che amava, era a lui che voleva donare il suo corpo. Era sempre stato così.<br/>"Lasciati andare, tesoro. Non devi vergognarti. Hai un corpo fatto per l'amore"<br/>"Non con te, Mick. Non con un mio amico"<br/>Lo sguardo di lui divenne più duro e Kaori sentì le sue dita sulla propria intimità. In preda al panico, si mosse in tutte le direzioni per fuggire, ma non fece che offrirgli più campo d'azione. Sentì all'improvviso un'onda potente sferzare e toglierle il respiro.<br/>"Il tuo primo orgasmo, tesoro" si vantò lui.<br/>Kaori si mise a piangere, umiliata, svuotata. Non poteva essere vero.<br/>"Pronta per il seguito?" le chiese.<br/>"No, basta" singhiozzò.<br/>Mick le asciugò teneramente le lacrime e si sporse al suo orecchio per sussurrarle qualche parola. Lei spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi incrociò il suo sguardo. Lui scivolò tra le sue cosce e lei emise un urlo di dolore accompagnato dalle lacrime.<br/>Lui la serrò contro di sé mentre alcune gocce di sangue macchiavano il lenzuolo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo Otto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando arrivò al Cat's Eye il mattino dopo, nulla dimostrava che Ryo avesse trascorso la notte in bianco. Fino alle tre, aveva fatto il giro dei cabaret, riuscendo a raccogliere poche informazioni utili, poi era tornato per qualche ora di sonno, non un lusso dato che non dormiva da settantadue ore. Si era messo a letto e aveva pazientemente atteso Morfeo, ma quello non si era degnato di presentarsi. D'altra parte, aveva avuto il tempo di ripensare a tutto ciò che era accaduto con Kaori non solo negli ultimi due giorni ma ancora più a monte, al matrimonio di Umi e Miki.<br/>Si era davvero comportato come l'ultimo dei deficienti. Aveva rovinato sette anni di collaborazione per paura di perderla quando era in pericolo prima ancora di essere la sua partner. Certo, accettare di farne la sua compagna avrebbe rafforzato il capitale di rischio, ma non in proporzione a ciò che entrambi avrebbero guadagnato. Doveva ammettere che cessare di combattere contro ciò che provava avrebbe lo avrebbe sollevato da gran parte delle sue preoccupazioni, che la sua vita avrebbe sicuramente guadagnato in dolcezza, anche solo con la scomparsa di martelli e altri strumenti di tortura, senza contare la tenerezza che la sua partner non avrebbe mancato di prodigare se lui le avesse permesso di farlo. Quest'ultimo rimaneva tuttavia un punto sensibile. Temeva che non sarebbe più stato in grado di mostrarsi duro quando necessario, che lei lo avrebbe rammollito in un certo senso. Avrebbe potuto lottare in quel caso? Forse...<br/>Si era voltato nel letto, cercando il sonno. Aveva immaginato le notti con lei, la passione prima di dormire, il conforto delle sue braccia per dormire, la sensazione di non essere solo...Niente più notti di bevute e di flirt infruttuosi, niente più ragazze da una sera, basta con il comportarsi da burattino per strada...avrebbe resistito? Avrebbe avuto la forza di combattere contro i suoi demoni per consacrarsi a una sola donna? Poteva farlo e poteva contare su di lei per aiutarlo nei momenti di dubbio. Kaori sapeva amarlo senza opprimerlo. La pressione, se la metteva da solo. L'ultima domanda era: erano in grado di risalire la china? Lei poteva dargli un'ultima possibilità? Lo sperava.<br/>Con umore un po' più leggero si era alzato e si era preparato prima di uscire per raggiungere i suoi amici.<br/>Trovò Umi e Saeko, giunti pochi minuti prima.<br/>"Notizie di Miki e Kazue?" domandò per cominciare.<br/>"Stanno bene, considerate le circostanze. Kazue è preoccupata ma resiste" rispose Umi.<br/>"Bene. Sono riuscito a restringere il perimetro nella zona industriale. Si trovano in una di queste aree" disse Ryo, indicando tre luoghi su una mappa di Tokyo.<br/>"Non saranno qui" disse Saeko, puntando una delle aree. "Nell'ultima settimana ci sono state manovre coordinate della polizia, dell'esercito e dei vigili del fuoco. Sarebbe incosciente da parte loro"<br/>"Rimaniamo con due aree" notò Umi.<br/>"È ancora troppo. Il tempo di arrivare e individuare il luogo, e saranno scappati. Dobbiamo arrivare sapendo dove si trovano"<br/>Tutti e tre rifletterono per un momento, poi Saeko alzò gli occhi.<br/>"Posso provare ad accedere ai video ripresi dagli elicotteri che partecipano alle manovre. Sono principalmente mirati nell'area remota ma il campo d'azione non si ferma lì. Le altre due aree sono abbastanza vicine da poter ricavarne qualcosa"<br/>"Prova. Siamo bloccati mentre Nichols espande la sua rete" disse Ryo, pensando a Kaori che era nelle loro mani.<br/>Saeko se ne andò senza indugiare, lasciando soli i due uomini. Attesero più di due ora prima di vederla tornare con i nastri in questione, che lei permise di visionare. Un'ora dopo, avevano individuato il luogo, ottenuto lo schema dell'ispettrice e si prepararono a intervenire.</p><p> </p><p>Kaori si svegliò faticosamente, un dolore insopportabile le torceva la testa. Voleva alzarsi ma un braccio le pesava sulla vita. Si rese conto che il corpo di un uomo nudo e in forma riposava contro la sua schiena e tutto le tornò in mente. Soppresse le lacrime che le salirono agli occhi e si chiese come uscire da quell'inferno. Poteva solo contare su Mick per la sua sicurezza immediata e su Ryo per farla uscire da lì.<br/>Aveva avuto il tempo di notare che erano troppo in alto per poter fuggire dalla finestra, che le uscite e le prese d'aria erano state sigillate e che rimaneva solo la porta, chiusa da una chiave che Mick conservava. Anche se fosse riuscita a lasciare la stanza, avrebbe dovuto scendere una decina di piani senza essere vista. Non conosceva la configurazione dell'edificio né quello dell'area. La sola cosa che aveva visto era l'ingresso principale completamente esposto, e molti uomini ben armati che circondavano i locali. Sapeva come scegliere le sue battaglie e quella non era una in cui poteva riuscire da sola. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare.<br/>Sollevò delicatamente il braccio di Mick, ma lui la strinse, lasciando che la mano vagasse di nuovo sul suo corpo, mormorando. Imbarazzata, appoggiò la mano su quella di lui arrivata al ventre, impedendogli di spostarsi. Ripensò alla notte passata e non poté fare a meno di arrossire. Nonostante tutte le sue resistenze, nonostante l'amore per Ryo, lui era riuscito ad accendere più volte la fiamma del desiderio. Sentiva di aver tradito il suo partner, l'uomo che amava. Si sentiva sporca e a disagio in quel corpo che non sembrava più appartenerle. Aveva sempre pensato che il sesso e l'amore fossero collegati e ruzzolava a terra nel rendersi conto che il suo corpo poteva fare a meno dei sentimenti per provare piacere.<br/>All'improvviso, due labbra si posarono sulla sua spalla e salirono fino al collo. Si sentì rabbrividire, non voleva rivivere tutto, non voleva perdere di nuovo il controllo del proprio corpo.<br/>"Smettila, per favore. Hai avuto quello che volevi..." sussurrò.<br/>"Voglio di più, Kaori" rispose lui.<br/>"Dammi un po' di tempo" lo implorò.<br/>"Molto bene"<br/>La fece voltare e la baciò sulle labbra.<br/>"Non ti lascerò scappare come lui"<br/>"Dove vuoi che vada?" rispose lei, reprimendo la rabbia. Spostò bruscamente il suo braccio e si alzò dal letto, portando con sé il lenzuolo.<br/>"Non osare entrare in bagno mentre ci sono io. Non sfuggirai al martello, pistola o no" lo avvertì con un'occhiata nera.<br/>La porta si chiuse, lui si lasciò cadere sul letto e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Udì l'acqua mettersi in moto e poté solo immaginare la giovane donna scivolare sotto la doccia.<br/>Kaori lasciò che l'acqua calda rilassasse i suoi muscoli per un momento prima di chiedersi se il bagno non fosse pieno di telecamere come la camera da letto. Impallidì quando si rese conto che l'intera notte era stata filmata e pregò che Ryo non ci mettesse mai sopra le mani. Avrebbe avuto difficoltà a guardarlo in faccia quando si fossero ritrovati. Se avesse letto disapprovazione nei suoi occhi, oltre a dover sopportare la vergogna, non si sarebbe ripresa. Accelerò i movimenti e uscì rapidamente, mettendosi un asciugamano addosso.<br/>"Se vuoi, ci sono altri vestiti nell'armadio" disse Mick prima di prendere il suo posto in bagno.<br/>Lei aprì l'armadio e osservò gli abiti con una smorfia: non le piaceva niente né le andava bene. Tirò fuori una minigonna nera con una parte superiore dello stesso colore e si vestì.<br/>"Sei molto sexy" sentì improvvisamente alle spalle. Mick la osservò con desiderio e lei non poté fare a meno di indietreggiare.<br/>"Non ti salterò addosso. Non ne ho bisogno" ribatté lui con voce compiaciuta.<br/>"Non pensare che mi getterò tra le tue braccia" rispose lei.<br/>"Ti abituerai a me. Dai, andiamo a trovare Jack per dirgli che hai idee migliori"<br/>"Non ti darò Ryo" gli disse.<br/>"Non ti preoccupare. Non ho bisogno che tu sia attiva per farlo arrivare"<br/>Raggiunsero Nichols, che era al telefono con un interlocutore di lingua spagnola. Quando riattaccò, si voltò verso di loro e guardò Kaori con interesse.<br/>"Devo dire che Mick aveva ragione. Sei una giovane donna incantevole, vestita e non" cominciò.<br/>Kaori sentì la bile bruciarle la trachea. Li aveva spiati come uno sporco guardone. Sentì la mano di Mick stringere la sua, intimandole di mantenere la calma, così non rispose.<br/>"Quindi hai fatto la tua scelta?" le chiese.<br/>"Io...io voglio vivere" balbettò, le parole le causavano un dolore lancinante.<br/>"Bene. Immagino che tu non agisca a cuor leggero, quindi fino a che non dimostrerai la tua lealtà, rimarrai rinchiusa e sotto la responsabilità di Mick. Se scappate, ammazzerò entrambi" affermò con sguardo freddo. "Non ho bisogno di voi per il momento. Riportala nella sua stanza" ordinò.<br/>I due uscirono e ripresero il cammino inverso in un pesante silenzio. Non appena la porta fu chiusa, Kaori si sedette sul bordo del letto, contemplando le tracce di sangue sul lenzuolo prima di tirare sopra la coperta.<br/>"Quello che mi stai facendo, Mick, è indicibile..." gli disse, lo sguardo riverso al suolo.<br/>Lui strinse i denti.<br/>"Lui e io ci assomigliamo, sai. Sono pronto a tutto per colei che amo" rispose.<br/>"Anche a farle del male?" replicò Kaori, con voce strozzata.<br/>"Kaori..."<br/>Tacque e lasciò la stanza. Kaori si mise in piedi davanti alla finestra, potendo vedere Shinjuku da lontano. Il suo quartiere e si chiese se lo avrebbe rivisto, avendo di nuovo l'opportunità di percorrerlo insieme all'uomo che amava. Era tesa. Avrebbe voluto potersi calmare al suo contatto, sentire la sua presenza attorno a sé, forse l'avrebbe abbracciata per una volta...ne aveva tanto bisogno...<br/>"Mi manchi, Ryo" sussurrò.<br/>Tutti quei mesi, tutti i loro problemi le sembrarono improvvisamente inutili. Aveva pensato che avrebbero avuto un'ultima conversazione, ma ultima prima di cosa? Partire? Andare avanti? In quel momento non l'aveva saputo. Sorrise amaramente al pensiero, si era trattato solo del mattino precedente...ora sapeva che non avrebbe potuto andarsene. Lui significava troppo per lei e, qualunque fosse la natura del loro problemi, sarebbero riusciti a risolverlo. Aveva fiducia in loro.<br/>Mick rientrò all'improvviso, l'aria cupa, insieme a due guardie. Kaori impallidì e indietreggiò contro il muro come per fuggire.<br/>"Vieni, dobbiamo andare. Il nascondiglio è compromesso. Sta arrivando"<br/>"Ryo?" rispose lei con voce speranzosa.<br/>"Sì. Andiamo. Non costringermi a usare la forza" disse, afferrandola per un braccio e portandola fuori.<br/>La affidò alle due guardie e rientrò in camera un istante, ispezionandola e osservando un'ultima volta negli armadi, prima di raggiungersi e prendersi cura della giovane donna.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo e Umi stavano raggiungendo l'area industriale quando il segnale dei trasmettitori di Kaori ripartì all'improvviso. Sorpreso, Umi estrasse il ricevitore e vide che indicava dove si stavano dirigendo.<br/>"Ci capisci qualcosa?" chiese il gigante.<br/>"No. O è un aiuto, o è una trappola" rispose Ryo a denti stretti. "Comunque non abbiamo scelta. Dobbiamo andare"<br/>Umi annuì e cinque minuti dopo parcheggiarono in un punto sicuro. Si avvicinarono all'edificio.<br/>"Senti anche tu?"<br/>"Sì, è vuoto" rispose il mercenario.<br/>"È troppo tardi" brontolò Ryo, stringendo il calcio della sua arma fino a sbiancare le nocche,<br/>"Dobbiamo cercare di entrare per trovare indizi" disse Umibozu.<br/>"Facciamo attenzione. Potrebbero aver piazzato delle trappole"<br/>I due uomini salirono attentamente i piani. Trovarono armerie, stanze apparentemente usate per esecuzioni e la camera dov'era stata trattenuta Kaori.<br/>"Il segnale viene da lì" disse Umi, aprendo un armadio.<br/>Ryo diede un'occhiata e vide la collana di Kaori su uno scaffale accanto a una scatola di piombo, dove trovò le sue altre cose. Raccolse tutto e ripose in una borsa trovata lì. Fecero con cautela il giro della stanza. Umi tirò le lenzuola alla ricerca di un messaggio nascosto.<br/>"Ryo" lo chiamò con voce scusa, sentendo l'odore di sangue secco.<br/>Lo sweeper si avvicinò e sentì le gambe vacillare alla vista delle macchie di sangue in mezzo al letto. Provò un senso di colpa innominabile afferrarlo mentre immaginava il calvario che lei aveva dovuto vivere perché non aveva dubbi che il sangue fosse di Kaori né le circostanze per cui era in quel punto.<br/>"Chiunque le ha fatto questo ha interesse a essere già morto prima che lo prenda..." grugnì. "L'ho abbandonata, Umi. Dovevo proteggerla. L'ho abbandonata" aggiunse, scoraggiato.<br/>"Riprenditi, Ryo. Non permettere ai tuoi sentimenti di prendere il sopravvento adesso" gli consigliò l'amico. "L'abbandonerai se non farai il necessario per trovarla"<br/>Ryo non rispose e rimosse le lenzuola per sottrarre prove da dare alla polizia e per far eseguire delle analisi al Professore. Continuarono e perquisirono i due piani successivi, raggiungendo infine l'ufficio di Nichols. Era stato svuotato tutto. Non rimaneva niente. Lo sweeper si avvicinò all'ufficio, furioso. Erano stati a cinque minuti di distanza dal trovarla, dal mettere loro le mani addosso...<br/>Scagliò un pugno sul ripiano, facendo sobbalzare penne e altri pezzi di carta. Notò poi degli scatti in cui appariva Kaori. Li prese insieme al foglio appoggiato su di essi dove un messaggio lo attendeva: 'Ha resistito ma il piacere dei sensi è stato più forte...'<br/>Schiacciò il foglio nel palmo della mano e, febbrilmente, guardò le foto. Kaori veniva baciata da Mick, forzatamente, in un'altra foto era sdraiata, nuda sotto il corpo nudo del suo amico, divincolandosi, in una terza aveva gli occhi velati, gli zigomi rosati, con un'espressione che aveva visto troppe volte sulle sue conquiste di una notte, in una quarta era addormentata, nuda e abbracciata all'americano.<br/>"Ryo?" lo chiamò Umi, avvertendo la sua tensione.<br/>"Mi hanno lasciato un ricordino del passaggio della mia partner qui" rispose lui, stringendo i denti.<br/>"L'hanno picchiata?"<br/>"Mick le ha fatto scoprire le gioie del sesso e a quanto parte lei ci ha preso gusto" ribatté, amaro.<br/>Non poteva immaginare di vederla dormire tra le braccia di un uomo che l'aveva aggredita. Non riusciva a credere che avesse provato piacere con quello stesso uomo. Non riusciva a credere che si fosse divertita con un altro uomo rispetto a lui. Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato presente per impedire ad altri uomini di ronzarle intorno. Era furioso e non riusciva a capire se contro se stesso o lei o Mick. Mise le foto in tasca e uscì.<br/>"Voglio tornare in camera un'ultima volta prima di chiamare Saeko" informò Ryo cupamente.<br/>"Ti aspetto fuori" disse Umi quando arrivarono alla stanza. Lo sweeper non disse nulla ed entrò. Avanzò e si fermò di fronte al letto che aveva ospitato i rapporti intimi della donna che amava e dell'uomo che aveva considerato il suo migliore amico. Preso da una rabbia incontrollabile, afferrò una sedia e la gettò violentemente contro l'armadio. Saccheggiò l'intera stanza, lasciando scorrere la sua furia. Quando ebbe finito, si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto, risparmiato dalla sua rabbia, con la testa tra le mani, gli occhi chiusi. Riprese lentamente il controllo di se stesso e aprì gli occhi, pronto a partire. Notò uno degli accendini di Mick per terra e lo raccolse. Era da molto tempo che non lo vedeva. L'ultima volta, gli aveva detto che si era rotto ma che lo conservava come una reliquia del passato...una in più, sorrise Ryo amaramente. Lo mise insieme alle foto e lasciò la stanza.<br/>"Hai trovato qualcosa?" chiese Umi.<br/>"La calma"<br/>Passò accanto al suo amico che si accigliò: quello che sentiva non gli piaceva. Quell'aura faceva parte del passato e non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovarla: l'Angelo della Morte. Chi sarebbe stato il suo obiettivo? L'unica persona che scartava era Kaori. Ryo non era capace di sparare contro una donna, ma Umi non era sicuro che il suo destino sarebbe stato più invidiabile se fosse stata in vista. Forse era viva, ma lui avrebbe potuto distruggerla moralmente. Sentiva il dovere di proteggerla, se necessario. Avrebbe vegliato. Risoluto, seguì le orme del suo amico e tornarono alla Mini dove chiamarono Saeko per darle la posizione esatta e dirle che poteva essere raggiunto dalla polizia.<br/>Si diressero alla clinica del Professore dove furono accolti da Miki, che pazientava in giardino.<br/>"Falcon!" gridò, vedendolo arrivare. Si gettò al suo collo, rassicurata di vederlo intero. Umi iniziò a fumare dal cranio rosso, imbarazzato. Ryo li guardò ma non sentì nulla attraverso le barriere che aveva nuovamente eretto.<br/>"Vi lascio. Vado dal vecchio" disse neutro.<br/>"Aspetta. Novità di Mick e Kaori?" chiese Miki, preoccupata.<br/>"Spiegale, Umi" disse lo sweeper, stanco.<br/>Ryo si diresse verso l'edificio e sentì da lontano un 'Cosa?' sorpreso di Miki. Non c'era bisogno di chiederle cosa le avesse appena detto suo marito. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e sospirò annoiato. Miki lo raggiunse e lo costrinse a fermarsi.<br/>"Non puoi credere che lei abbia accettato volontariamente"<br/>"Non credo a niente, Miki. Sto solo constatando" rispose.<br/>"Lei ti ama. Non avrebbe mai voluto tutto questo" ribadì.<br/>"Guarda tu stessa" disse, porgendole le foto.<br/>Miki le prese con mano tremante e le guardò corrucciata. Gliele restituì, con le lacrime agli occhi.<br/>"Pensa quello che vuoi, Ryo. Mi fido di Kaori"<br/>"Non sai cosa le passa per la testa" disse lui duramente.<br/>"In ogni caso, non merita che tu la giudichi in base a delle foto senza avere la sua versione dei fatti" si oppose l'ex mercenaria. "Lei c'è sempre stata per te, Ryo. Non ha mai perso fiducia in te nonostante tutto ciò che le hai fatto vivere. Merita che tu ci sia per lei"<br/>"La troverò e la riporterò indietro. Per il resto..."<br/>Non finì la frase e li piantò senza un'altra parola per entrare nella clinica. Trovò il Professore nel suo ufficio. Non girò intorno alla questione e gli consegnò il lenzuolo per le analisi, chiedendo discrezione. Non aggiunse altro e se ne andò, desiderando stare da solo.<br/>Incrociò Kazue in corridoio. Si sentì stringere il cuore vedendo il pallore e le occhiaie sotto i suoi begli occhi, di solito scintillanti di vita e gioia.<br/>"Hai novità?" gli chiese, con voce speranzosa.<br/>"Abbiamo trovato il loro nascondiglio, ma l'avevano appena lasciato. Posso solo dirti che Mick è vivo"<br/>"E Kaori è con lui?" chiese a bassa voce.<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Perché, Ryo?"<br/>Lui distolse lo sguardo, incapace di sopportare l'angoscia e il dolore sul suo viso.<br/>"Non lo so" mormorò.<br/>"Permettimi di rientrare con te stasera, Ryo. Non voglio dormire qui. Ho...ho bisogno di stare con te" lo implorò.<br/>Lui esitò un momento, poi annuì. Kazue andò a prendere le sue cose e lo raggiunse pochi minuti dopo. I due incontrarono Umi e Miki che li guardarono sorpresi. Il mercenario chiamò il suo amico, che fece marcia indietro.<br/>"Non fare scemenze, Ryo"<br/>"Non preoccuparti, Umi. Non sono dell'umore" scherzò, andandosene.<br/>Tornarono nell'appartamento, in silenzio.<br/>"Da quanto non mangi?" chiese Kazue.<br/>"Non lo so più. Da ieri, forse..."<br/>"Preparerò qualcosa. Ci farà bene"<br/>Lo lasciò per andare in cucina e, mezz'ora dopo, erano seduti a tavola, mangiando in silenzio, ciascuno perso nei propri pensieri. Dopo la cena, Ryo salì a fumare una sigaretta mentre lei lavava i piatti. Lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse sulla città alla ricerca di calma. Dov'era lei? Era di nuovo tra le sue braccia, a sperimentare i piaceri della carne? La faceva vibrare come era sicuro che lei potesse fare? Lo stava trasportando in un mondo meraviglioso in cui avrebbe perso la testa? Sentì la gelosia morderlo.<br/>"Mick ha rapito Kaori?" sentì improvvisamente alle spalle.<br/>Rasserenò i lineamenti per non tradirsi davanti a Kazue.<br/>"Perché dici questo?" chiese innocentemente.<br/>"Ho sentito Miki parlarne con il Professore" confessò. "Perché l'ha fatto, secondo te?"<br/>"Non lo so" mentì lui, preferendo non farle del male finché non aveva la certezza.<br/>"Vuoi...vuoi abbracciarmi un po'? Ho freddo" gli disse, posando una mano sul suo cuore.<br/>Lui l'abbracciò amichevolmente e lei si rannicchiò. Improvvisamente sentì la tensione crollare e lei iniziò a piangere. L'abbracciò un po' di più, triste per lei e furioso per il dolore che presto avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Mick aveva fatto precipitare la donna che amava in un'attesa infernale, tradendo entrambi. E Kaori...non sapeva ancora quanto avesse fatto di sbagliato, ma il fatto stesso di sapere che aveva provato piacere tra le sue braccia lo faceva arrabbiare terribilmente. Si concentrò tuttavia sul momento presente e sulla giovane donna che aveva tra le braccia. Scacciò via i pensieri oscuri e attese che lei si calmasse.<br/>"Grazie, Ryo. Grazie per esserci" sussurrò Kazue quando finalmente si placò.<br/>"Ma ti prego. Finalmente ho una buona scusa per tenerti tra le mie braccia senza rischiare una siringa o un martello" scherzò, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.<br/>La sentì ridere leggermente e la guardò mentre si allontanava.<br/>"Sei un brav'uomo, Ryo" gli disse.<br/>Si guardarono per un momento e, come ipnotizzati, le loro labbra si trovarono.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitolo Nove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con le labbra ancora sigillate, Kazue passò le braccia attorno al collo di Ryo, approfondendo il loro bacio. Delicatamente, lui la sollevò tra le braccia e la condusse nella sua stanza.</p><p> </p><p>Mentre il sole sorgeva, Kaori si svegliò tra le braccia di Mick. Il giorno precedente era stato agitato per Nichols e aveva assistito al ripristino della base operativa. Nichols aveva bisogno di Mick e, non avendo spazio a disposizione dove rinchiudere lei, l'avevano portata con loro, ammanettata a un radiatore, nella posizione più scomoda possibile. Tuttavia, si dimenticò rapidamente del dolore alla spalla e al polso e si concentrò sugli elementi che vedeva. Esaminando ogni informazione, si rese conto della grandezza del piano di Nichols. Intendeva inondare il Giappone con il suo veleno in poche settimane, ma il Giappone era solo una tappa, il punto di partenza per la sua espansione in tutta l'Asia.<br/>Mentre allestivano un nuovo schema, fissando diverse fotografie su di esso, si era chiesta chi fossero tutte quelle persone fino a quando non aveva visto la propria immagine, quella di Ryo e di tutti i loro amici. Ryo, Miki e Umi erano cerchiati di rosso, con un punto interrogativo.<br/>"Non c'è bisogno di metterci anche la tua faccia. La vedo abbastanza durante il giorno" aveva scherzato Nichols.<br/>"Va bene. E lei?" aveva chiesto Mick, mostrando l'immagine di Kazue.<br/>Nichols si era voltato verso Kaori, osservandola attentamente, poi era tornato su Mick.<br/>"Mi hai convinto. Non è più necessario metterla. Sarò indulgente: le hai già spezzato il cuore, risparmierò la sua vita" affermò.<br/>"La morte potrebbe essere più dolce del dolore" aveva risposto Mick con voce calma.<br/>"Infatti" aveva detto Nichols, lo sguardo freddo.<br/>Inizialmente sollevata nel sapere che Kazue era fuori dalla lista dei bersagli, Kaori aveva avuto un brivido: quell'uomo era un mostro. E a cosa giocava Mick? Voleva convincerlo a sopprimere Kazue? Come poteva osare pensarlo? Come se avesse percepito la sua preoccupazione, Mick l'aveva guardata e le si era avvicinato. Inginocchiandosi accanto a lei, si era chinato e aveva posato le labbra sulle sue.<br/>"Ti ricordi l'altra sera, Kaori?" aveva mormorato.<br/>"Kazue..."<br/>"Dimenticala" rispose.<br/>L'aveva fissata e, senza un suono, aveva articolato: 'È salva'. Vedendola sollevata, le aveva preso di nuovo le labbra più selvaggiamente, destabilizzandola. Allontanandosi da lei, le aveva carezzato la bocca succulenta, con un barlume di senso di colpa negli occhi. Aveva infilato le mani sotto la parte superiore e le aveva accarezzato il seno, facendosi più pressante.<br/>"Mick, no..." lo aveva supplicato, arrossendo di vergogna per il proprio corpo che reagiva suo malgrado.<br/>"Angel! Ti divertirai più tardi" era scattato Nichols.<br/>Lo sweeper si era alzato dopo un'ultima occhiata alla donna ed era tornato ad aiutare il suo partner.<br/>Avevano terminato il loro compito abbastanza tardi ed erano andati a dormire. Mick non aveva tentato nulla con lei, che si era sentita sollevata perché dormivano nella stessa stanza di una dozzina di altri uomini.<br/>Era stufa del loro sguardo.<br/>Si risvegliò così tra le braccia di un uomo che per molto tempo aveva considerato un amico e lui la seguì. I servizi erano basici in quel capannone, poteva semplicemente rinfrescarsi nel lavandino del bagno sotto l'occhio vigile di Mick.<br/>"Non scapperò, sai..." gli disse.<br/>"So di cosa sei capace, Kaori. Un uomo ben informato ne vale due" rispose.<br/>"Non ho mai mentito"<br/>"Finora. Di cosa saresti capace per amore?"<br/>Lei incontrò il suo sguardo nello specchio e lo sostenne.<br/>"Di molte cose, anche sopportare quello che mi fai. Non ti ho ancora abbandonato" gli disse.<br/>"Non me lo merito, però" sussurrò lui.<br/>Lei si voltò e si avvicinò a lui, posandogli una mano sulla guancia.<br/>"Sono sicura che c'è molto di più di quello che mi mostri"<br/>Lui l'afferrò all'improvviso per la vita e la premette contro il muro.<br/>"Seguimi" sussurrò, baciandola sulla bocca e spingendo il suo braccio dietro il collo.<br/>Kaori fece per lottare, poi sentì la porta aprirsi e si fermò, lasciandolo fare.<br/>"Il capo vuole vederci subito" li informò un soldato, lanciando uno sguardo di apprezzamento alla sagoma della giovane donna.<br/>"Arriviamo" rispose Mick.<br/>"Dov'erano?" chiese Nichols, irritato, al loro arrivo.<br/>"Si divertivano in bagno" rispose il soldato.<br/>"Bisogna mantenere l'attenzione della ragazza" scherzò Mick.<br/>Kaori represse l'impulso di lanciargli un martello in testa e sentì la pressione della sua mano sulla propria, segno che era consapevole della sua rabbia.<br/>"Mi candido come volontario se hai bisogno di aiuto" disse un altro soldato.<br/>Mick estrasse la sua arma e la puntò contro il tizio.<br/>"Non ci pensare neanche" disse freddamente.<br/>Il suo bersaglio sussultò al gelido sguardo dello sweeper e indietreggiò. Vedendo l'uomo ritirarsi, Mick mise via la pistola e mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Kaori.<br/>"Adesso basta! Abbiamo un problema più importante. L'edificio in cui eravamo avrebbe dovuto saltare in aria al passaggio di Saeba. È ancora in piedi e gli sbirri hanno avuto il tempo di individuarlo. Non avranno nulla sui nostri piani futuri, ma hanno abbastanza informazioni per collegarci a numerosi omicidi. Non sopporterò nessun errore!" disse Nichols con cattiveria.<br/>Schioccò le dita. Mick premette la testa di Kaori contro di sé mentre una dozzina di uomini venivano spinti in avanti prima di essere sommariamente giustiziati. Lei soppresse un urlo di orrore mentre lui la stringeva più forte. Quando finalmente la liberò, lei osservò i corpi stesi a terra nel loro sangue, livida.<br/>"Se l'avete dimenticato, questo è ciò che accade a chi fallisce" li informò il capo.<br/>I cadaveri furono evacuati e gli uomini si sparpagliarono in un pesante silenzio. Nichols si avvicinò ai due, notando il pallore della sua prigioniera.<br/>"Questo vale per tutti" aggiunse, con una fredda occhiata su di lei. "Avrai la carota da Mick ma il bastone da me, mia bella. Tanto vale abituarsi subito. Capito?"<br/>Con le lacrime agli occhi, Kaori annuì.<br/>"Mick, ho bisogno di te. Devi dirigere il prossimo attacco"<br/>"Eliminazione di Saeba e della coppia"<br/>"Cosa? No, Mick, non farlo!" obiettò Kaori, aggrappandosi a lui.<br/>"Finiscila! Resta al tuo posto!" ordinò lui duramente.<br/>"No! Non puoi uccidere i nostri amici!"<br/>"Resta al tuo posto, Kaori!"<br/>Lei fece un passo indietro e alzò la mano per schiaffeggiarlo con rabbia, ma lui fu più veloce e interruppe il suo gesto prima di schiaffeggiarla a sua volta. Lei cadde a terra per la violenza del gesto e si toccò la guancia.<br/>"A che ora?" chiese Mick, come se non fosse stato interrotto.<br/>"Alle quattro. Avrai tempo di mettere insieme le squadre. Ho incaricato Tonio dell'attacco al commissariato centrale alla stessa ora. Non c'è spazio per errori, Angel. La tua ragazza sarà la mia garanzia" avvertì Nichols.<br/>"Non ne avrai bisogno" affermò l'altro.<br/>Nichols se ne andò, soddisfatto. Mick allungò la mano verso la sweeper per aiutarla ad alzarsi, ma lei lo ignorò e si raddrizzò da sola, la guancia arrossata dal colpo.<br/>"Preferisco morire piuttosto che sapere che li ucciderai" gli disse. "Dove pensi di andare, Mick?"<br/>"Faccio ciò che ritengo necessario" rispose lui, a denti serrati.<br/>"No, Mick..." lo implorò.<br/>Lui la prese per un braccio e l'attirò bruscamente.<br/>"Sei mia adesso. Ricorda quello che ti ho detto, Kaori" disse, posando la mano sul proprio cuore.<br/>Lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi ma doveva ammettere che non aveva idea di come sarebbero andate le cose né quale comportamento adottare. Poteva solo aspettare e sperare.</p><p> </p><p>Quando si svegliò, Ryo trovò Kazue stesa contro di lui. Inizialmente sorpreso, si ricordò della sera prima e si passò una mano sul viso. Che gli era preso? Perché l'aveva baciata? Era arrabbiato, certo, ma non era abituato ad approfittarsi delle sue amiche. Kazue era la donna di Mick e Mick gli aveva portato via Kaori...forse non gli ci era voluto altro per lasciarsi andare. Ce l'aveva con se stesso per via della donna che teneva tra le braccia e che soffriva già abbastanza. Sentì la sua mano sul petto nudo muoversi e vide la sua amica svegliarsi.<br/>"Buongiorno Ryo" sussurrò Kazue.<br/>"Buongiorno, mia cara. Dormito bene?"<br/>"Sì"<br/>Lei incontrò il suo sguardo e distolse gli occhi.<br/>"Per ieri sera, mi dispiace. Non so perché ti ho baciato. È stato stupido" gli spiegò.<br/>"Avrei dovuto fermarti. Ho uguale responsabilità. Mettiamo tutto da parte"<br/>"Ryo, non voglio che questo comprometta la nostra amicizia"<br/>"Ci siamo solo baciati, Kazue, e abbiamo dormito insieme ma non è successo niente" la rassicurò.<br/>"Quindi non ce l'hai con me?" gli chiese.<br/>"No. E tu?"<br/>Lei scosse il capo. Sollevati, si alzarono e si prepararono per la giornata.<br/>"Hai l'aria di stare un po' meglio" disse Ryo mentre si dirigevano verso la clinica.<br/>"Sì. Stanotte ho dormito bene e sono riuscita a fare un passo indietro" ammise.<br/>"Ne vuoi parlare?"<br/>"Ho accettato l'idea che lui possa lasciarmi, ma vorrei solo un'opportunità per dirgli tutto quello che sento. Non lo pregherò di restare perché ho anch'io il mio orgoglio, ma non gli nasconderò nulla" disse, guardando in basso.<br/>"Prometto di fare del mio meglio in modo che tu possa vederlo di nuovo almeno una volta" disse Ryo, posando una mano sulla sua gamba.<br/>"Grazie"<br/>Giunsero alla clinica e Kazue scese dall'auto. Alzando gli occhi, Ryo vide il Professore fargli cenno dalla finestra e uscì a sua volta, raggiungendolo nel suo ufficio.<br/>"Ho analizzato il lenzuolo di persona. Il sangue è effettivamente di Kaori"<br/>Ryo sentì di nuovo la rabbia. Pensava di essere riuscito a occultare quel sentimento, ma a quanto pareva non ne era in grado.<br/>"Nient'altro?"<br/>Il Professore distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato, poi disse con un respiro profondo:<br/>"C'è del liquido seminale il cui donatore risulta essere Mick. Ma Ryo..."<br/>"No, va bene così. Ho sentito abbastanza. Non c'è bisogno di dirmi quello che so già" disse con voce aspra. "Forse l'ha costretta all'inizio, ma a quanto parole le cose poi sono cambiate"<br/>"Devi fidarti di loro"<br/>"Di chi? Di chi diceva di essere mio amico e ha rapito la mia partner?"<br/>"Fidati di Kaori allora"<br/>"No. Avrei dovuto ricordarmi delle esperienze passate. Non posso fidarmi di nessuno" disse prima di andarsene.<br/>L'anziano uomo lo guardò allontanarsi, sbalordito. Osservò i risultati delle sue analisi e si disse che, nel suo stato attuale, Ryo non avrebbe nemmeno ascoltato la parte mancante. Avrebbe aspettato un po' prima di provare a dirglielo di nuovo.<br/>Lo sweeper prese la Mini e raggiunse Umi al Cat's Eye dopo aver fatto il giro degli informatori. Davanti al locale, tirò fuori una sigaretta e un accendino, ma l'oggetto si rifiutava di funzionare. Infastidito, Ryo vide che era l'accendino di Mick che aveva trovato il giorno prima. Disgustato, mise via la sigaretta ed entrò nel caffè.<br/>"Novità, Umi?" chiese cupamente.<br/>"Buongiorno anche a te" rispose il gigante con calma.<br/>Lo sweeper gli indirizzò uno sguardo nero.<br/>"Buongiorno. Allora, novità?"<br/>"No. Ho fatto il giro dei miei informatori dopo che Miki era partita per la clinica, ma non si sa dove sia il nuovo nascondiglio di Nichols"<br/>"Lo stesso per me. È frustrante. Ci siamo avvicinati così tanti..."<br/>"Sì. Peccato che sia stato avvisato. Sai come trovare una talpa nella polizia?" chiese Umi.<br/>Ryo lo guardò come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Era così accecato dalla rabbia da aver perso ogni senso logico? Stava diventando ridicolo...anzi, pietoso.<br/>"Vado da Saeko per scoprire chi era nei dintorni"<br/>Se ne andò senza aspettare e inviò il segnale una volta arrivato al parco. Un quarto d'ora dopo arrivò l'ispettrice, lo sguardo cupo.<br/>"Il nostro uomo è un macellaio" disse, "Non ti dico nemmeno quante diverse tracce di dna abbiamo trovato nell'edificio e abbiamo recuperato dieci corpi dalla baia questa mattina, appena giustiziati"<br/>"Come avete fatto la connessione?"<br/>"Le impronte. Erano presenti sulla rete di esplosivi istituiti nell'edificio, che non è saltata. Qualcuno ha sabotato il ricevitore. Nessun segnale, nessuna esplosione"<br/>"Logico. Saeko, Nichols ha una talpa che è tra di voi"<br/>"È quello che ho pensato dopo ieri. Sto indagando"<br/>"Stai in guardia"<br/>Lei annuì e, senza un'altra parola, se ne andò. Lui la imitò poco dopo, sviando per i vicoli bui di Shinjuku che bene si adattavano al suo umore.<br/>"Eh Ryo!" lo chiamò uno dei suoi informatori.<br/>"Salve Sam. Come stai, vecchio?"<br/>"Un po' di rispetto, giovanotto! C'è una voce che circola da questa mattina. Si dice che oggi il commissariato sarà il bersaglio di un attacco su ampia scala"<br/>"Sei sicuro?"<br/>"Affermativo, Ryo"<br/>"Ok. Spargi la voce di tenere d'occhio l'area da adesso e fammi sapere la posizione di ogni punto di osservazione sconosciuto nei nostri ranghi. Vado a prepararmi. Ci vediamo tra un'ora, Sam"<br/>"Ti aspetto, Ryo. Hai novità di Kaori?"<br/>"No" rispose lo sweeper, il viso scuro.<br/>"Riportala indietro. Ci manca il suo sorriso" disse il vecchio.<br/>Ryo non disse nulla e se ne andò. Non voleva soffermarsi sull'argomento. Si affrettò a tornare al Cat's Eye dove informò Umi e poi Saeko della notizia ricevuta. L'ispettrice lo informò in cambio di avere trovato la talpa e di averla già solata, il che fu un sollievo.<br/>"Prossimo obiettivo, fermare l'attacco al commissariato" riassunse Ryo.<br/>"E dopo?"<br/>"Salveremo Mick e Kaori"<br/>"Mick?" fece il gigante.<br/>"Ho promesso a Kazue che avrebbe potuto parlargli un'ultima volta" disse lo sweeper.<br/>E poi...avrebbe deciso.<br/>"A cosa stai giocando con Kazue, Ryo?"<br/>"Non sto giocando. La sto proteggendo. Se la tua preoccupazione è che sia andato con lei la notte scorsa, stai tranquillo. La rispetto troppo" rispose molto seriamente.<br/>"E Kaori?"<br/>"Kaori cosa?" disse bruscamente.<br/>"Cosa farai quando tornerà?"<br/>Ryo si contenne dall'esplodere nella collera che lo stava possedendo. Mise le mani in tasca e sentì l'accendino dell'americano scivolargli tra le dita.<br/>"Non mi hai sentito bene, Umi. Ho detto che la salverò, non che tornerà a casa"<br/>"Ma..." obiettò Umi, sorpreso.<br/>"L'argomento è chiuso, Falcon!"<br/>Come per marcare il suo punto di vista, gettò l'accendino contro il muro, l'oggetto si frantumò e Ryo avrebbe voluto vedere lo stesso risultato per il suo proprietario.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitolo Dieci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Costernato, Umibozu andò a raccogliere i pezzi dell'accendino sparsi sul pavimento del bar.<br/>"A posto così? Hai sfogato la tua rabbia?" chiese.<br/>Ryo non rispose e strinse i pugni. No, non aveva sfogato la sua rabbia: aveva voglia di gonfiare Mick per quello che aveva fatto a Kaori. Voleva persino ucciderlo, ma almeno avrebbe aspettato che Kazue avesse il tempo di parlargli. Forse, a quel punto, le spiegazioni avrebbero calmato le sue voglie omicide.<br/>"Devi controllarti prima di fare altre stronzate, Ryo. Non puoi continuare così" disse il suo amico.<br/>Si alzò, tenendo tra le dita un frammento di accendino, accigliato. Si avvicino allo sweeper e glielo porse. Ryo aprì automaticamente la mano per recuperare l'oggetto.<br/>"Non penso che questo sia un normale pezzo dell'accendino"<br/>Lo sweeper esaminò il microchip e aggrottò le sopracciglia.<br/>"No, è un microchip ricettivo. Mick ne fa uso" sussurrò.<br/>"Hai l'attrezzatura giusta?"<br/>"No, ma ho ancora le chiavi di casa sua. So dove la sistema"<br/>"Allora, cosa aspetti?" chiese Umibozu.<br/>Ryo gli lanciò uno sguardo incerto e se ne andò, tornando mezz'ora dopo con il ricevitore adeguato. Inserì il chip e immediatamente un punto apparve sullo schermo, era situato in una parte remota del porto.<br/>"Pensi che sia una trappola?" domandò Ryo.<br/>"E tu?"<br/>"Umi, ultimamente non brillo di lucidità" ammise.<br/>"Non credo. Se fosse una trappola, l'avrebbe resa più visibile. Certamente sarebbe già stata attivata"<br/>"Pensi che sia tutta una mascherata?"<br/>"Me lo sto chiedendo. Solo Mick può illuminarci a riguardo"<br/>"Quindi andiamo?"<br/>"Sì. Ma prima assicurati che il commissariato sia in buone mani"<br/>I due uomini scesero nell'arsenale di Umi per fornirsi di armi e andarono ognuno per conto proprio, il gigante per localizzare il luogo al porto, Ryo a trovare i suoi informatori per aiutare Saeko.<br/>"Allora, Sam, novità?" chiese lo sweeper ritrovando l'uomo.<br/>"Abbiamo recuperato tre vedette agli angoli delle strade che circondano il commissariato. Alcuni di noi si sono posizionati nelle vicinanze per sorvegliare"<br/>"Grazie, Sam. Farò tutto il necessario"<br/>Ryo se ne andò e si diresse verso il parco. Pochi minuti dopo, Saeko lo raggiunse.<br/>"Non puoi più fare a meno di me, a quanto pare"<br/>"Questa volta mi ringrazierai. Il commissariato sarà attaccato. Abbiamo già individuato tre uomini a sorveglianza. Te li consegno e ti lascio gestire il resto"<br/>"Tu non rimani?" chiese lei.<br/>"No, ho un'altra battaglia da combattere. Potrebbe essere quella in cui Nichols verrà eliminato, o quella in cui me ne andrò io"<br/>"Ryo?"<br/>"Mick mi ha lasciato un microchip. Abbiamo individuato un magazzino sul porto. Non so se è un aiuto o una trappola ma non ho altra scelta che andare lì. Vieni, approfittiamo della folla di mezzogiorno in modo che possa lasciarti alle tre sentinelle"<br/>Lasciarono il parco e avvistarono le tre vedette. Saeko ripartì verso il commissariato, disinvolta e, pochi minuti dopo, i tre uomini vennero portati discretamente all'interno dell'edificio e un piano di difesa venne messo in atto nel quartiere. Ryo era già lontano e poco dopo trovò Umibozu al porto.<br/>"Cos'abbiamo?"<br/>"Sono numerosi. Un centinaio di uomini, penso. Pianificano un attacco su larga scala o addirittura due. Sono manovre secche" rispose Umi.<br/>"Li hai visti?" chiese Ryo, la mascella stretta.<br/>"Ho visto Mick"<br/>Videro l'interessato uscire e dare istruzioni a un gruppo di uomini. Quando si voltò, sembrò persino guardare nella loro direzione prima di rientrare nell'edificio.</p><p> </p><p>Seduta in un angolo di quella che era diventata la sala di comando, Kaori osservava Nichols operare. Era freddo e autoritario. Le faceva pensare a Ryo all'inizio della loro collaborazione. Incrociando il suo sguardo, trasalì e rivalutò il suo giudizio: no, non avevano nulla in comune. Ryo aveva sempre avuto un calore nel fondo dei suoi occhi, Nichols no. Strinse le braccia intorno alle gambe come per proteggersi. Mick arrivò, con aria determinata, e la costrinse ad alzarsi.<br/>"Vieni con me. Ho bisogno di alleviare la tensione prima di partire per la battaglia" le disse.<br/>"Mick" ringhiò Nichols.<br/>"Cosa? Non va bene cominciare tesi, lo sai bene. Mi servono dieci minuti. Il resto prosegue senza problemi" ribatté Angel, seccato.<br/>"Muoviti"<br/>Kaori lo seguì, pallida di rabbia.<br/>"Non credere che ti lascerò fare"<br/>"Non preoccuparti" le sussurrò, entrando in una stanza.<br/>Non c'era nessuno e lui chiuse la porta.<br/>"Sdraiati sul letto"<br/>"Mick..."<br/>"Fai quello che ti dico, dannazione, Kaori! Non abbiamo molto tempo" disse, togliendosi la camicia.<br/>Lei indietreggiò e si ritrovò appoggiata al muro.<br/>"Come vuoi..."<br/>Lui si avvicinò e la placcò, avvicinando il viso al suo.<br/>"Ryo e Umi sono qui. Le cose rischiano di procedere molto velocemente. Quindi preparati" disse, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la camicetta.<br/>Lei sussultò sentendo il freddo metallo sulla schiena. Lui aveva inserito un'arma nella cintola della gonna.<br/>"Mick..."<br/>"Saremo in quattro contro cento, mia cara. Se vuoi uscirne viva, dovrai mirare correttamente. Puoi farcela"<br/>"Li hai avvertiti?" gli chiese, domandandosi come ci fosse riuscito.<br/>"Ho buttato una bottiglia in mare, a quanto pare l'hanno trovata. Resta da vedere se avranno compreso il messaggio. Altrimenti saremo due contro due contro cento. Baciami" disse all'improvviso, avvertendo una presenza in corridoio. L'afferrò per le natiche e la sollevò, posizionando le sue cosce intorno ai fianchi. Lei lo sentì muoversi tra le sue gambe, simulando l'atto sessuale, mentre la porta si apriva. Kaori si nascose nel suo collo, rossa per la vergogna.<br/>"Possiamo unirci a voi?" scherzarono due uomini.<br/>"Uscite da qui se non volete diventare eunuchi" ringhiò Mick, voltando a malapena la testa.<br/>Gli uomini smisero di ridere e se ne andarono. Lui la lasciò e lei distolse lo sguardo, incapace di guardarlo in faccia dal momento che il loro corpo a corpo non l'aveva lasciata impassibile.<br/>"Scusa, ma non posso negare che mi fai un certo effetto" si scusò lui.<br/>"Quando passiamo all'attacco?" chiese lei, cambiando argomento.<br/>"Non lo so. Dipenderà tutto da loro, dovremo continuare a simulare"<br/>"D'accordo" sussurrò. Iniziava finalmente a ritrovare l'uomo che aveva conosciuto, il che la rassicurava un po'. D'altra parte, erano successe così tante cose che non sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire.<br/>"Dobbiamo tornare indietro" disse Mick. "Aspetta, non sei abbastanza credibile anche se hai passato solo dieci minuti a divertirti tra le mie braccia" la fermò.<br/>L'afferrò per la vita e la baciò selvaggiamente. Lei premette entrambe le mani contro il suo petto per allontanarla ma lui la strinse forte. Finalmente la lasciò andare e lei gli lanciò uno sguardo arrabbiato.<br/>"Non preoccuparti, sarà sicuramente il nostro ultimo bacio" le sussurrò, arruffandole i capelli. "Anche se avrei preferito altre circostanze, conserverò tutto nella mia memoria, Kaori" confessò, fissando le sue labbra gonfie.<br/>Si rimise la camicia e uscirono dalla stanza, sistemandosi. Passando dietro di lei, le tirò un po' giù la camicetta per nascondere l'arma che aveva addosso. Arrivati vicino alla sala di comando, Mick fermò Kaori. Le fece segno di tacere e ascoltò la conversazione in corso.<br/>"Gli uomini che avevamo messo intorno al commissariati sono stati arrestati e Saeba e Falcon sono stati avvistati nelle vicinanze"<br/>"Siamo stati traditi, Tonio?" chiese Nichols.<br/>"Penso di sì"<br/>"Chi?"<br/>"Lo sai molto bene. Non avresti mai dovuto fidarti di nuovo di lui" rispose Tonio.<br/>"Molto bene. Vai a cercare lui e la ragazza"<br/>Mick afferrò la mano di Kaori e si voltò il più discretamente possibile. Entrò nella stanza in cui erano immagazzinate le armi e gli esplosivi e afferrò una borsa dietro le casse insieme a due mitragliette.<br/>"Diamo il segnale e usciamo di qui, mia bella" la informò, porgendole una delle due armi.<br/>"D'accordo"<br/>Mick azionò una bomba e regolò il timer a un minuto, poi se ne andarono, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. A tempo trascorso, il dispositivo esplose, distruggendo lo stock di armi e provocando una detonazione maggiore che distrusse il tetto del magazzino, lasciandovi passare il fumo.<br/>In lontananza, Ryo e Umibozu sentirono l'esplosione e non si posarono domande. Era la migliore apertura. Lasciarono la loro posizione e avanzarono, neutralizzando gli uomini che erano stati inviati per eliminarli. Proseguirono con cautela e costrinsero i loro nemici a seguire un solo percorso debitamente tracciato dal bazooka del gigante.<br/>Mick condusse Kaori dalla parte opposte rispetto alle posizioni dei loro amici, piazzando dispositivi esplosivi sotto i camion. Sperava in quel modo di costringere i nemici a dividersi e quindi a facilitare loro il compito. Quando un gran numero fosse stato eliminato, avrebbero solo dovuto stringere la morsa, essendo il magazzino bloccato tra il mare e una collina. Sistemò Kaori in un posto relativamente protetto e prese posto accanto a lei.<br/>"Mira a sinistra, io mi occupo della destra. Non fare domande e spara, Kaori. Fai attenzione, Ryo e Umi giungeranno dall'altra parte"<br/>"Perché non li raggiungiamo?" chiese lei, desiderando più di ogni altra cosa ritrovare il suo partner.<br/>"Dividiamo le forze"<br/>Kaori accettò la sua risposta e, nonostante la riluttanza nell'usare un'arma del genere, fece fuoco, seguita dal suo amico. Protetti da dove si trovavano, immobilizzarono molti uomini, specialmente dopo il panico creato dall'esplosione delle bombe sotto i veicoli.<br/>Improvvisamente Mick non sentì più il rumore della mitraglietta dell'amica e si girò. Mascherò la sua sorpresa dietro un'aria impassibile: Kaori era in ginocchio, un'arma puntata alla testa, per mano di Tonio, mentre Nichols era dietro di lui e puntava un'arma nella sua direzione.<br/>"Mi dispiace, Mick, non li ho sentiti arrivare"<br/>Si era concentrata sull'area, sul fatto di non colpire Ryo e Umi, e non aveva prestato attenzione al resto.<br/>"Stai calma, ne usciremo" la rassicurò.<br/>"Sembri molto fiducioso, Mick. Forza, lascia l'arma" gli indicò Jack.<br/>L'americano obbedì e gettò la mitraglietta sul muro che li proteggeva.<br/>Ryo e Umibozu emersero all'improvviso dall'altro lato del magazzino. Neutralizzarono gli ultimi uomini che incontrarono e avanzarono allo scoperto. Un riflesso luminoso attirò la loro attenzione prima di sentire un oggetto metallico cadere a terra.<br/>Risalendo alla fonte, videro Nichols accompagnato da un altro uomo che reggeva qualcuno in ostaggio, probabilmente Kaori, di fronte a Mick. Malgrado la distanza, Ryo sparì e colpì il secondo uomo sulla spalla.<br/>Quando Tonio emise un ululato di dolore e lasciò l'arma, sorprendendo Nichols per alcuni secondi, Kaori afferrò l'arma nella cintola e la passò a Mick, che prese di mira il suo ex compare.<br/>"Vieni qui, tesoro" la incoraggiò Mick.<br/>Kaori si alzò e si spostò dietro di lui.<br/>"È finita, Jack. Arrenditi. Non riuscirai a mettere piede in Giappone né in Asia"<br/>"Non mi hai abituato a un comportamento da ratto, Mick. Di solito giochi a viso aperto" ironizzò Nichols.<br/>"Lo so, ma non mi hai dato scelta. Ho fatto la cosa giusta per proteggere la donna che amo" disse Mick.<br/>"Quindi non è lei" disse Jack, indicando Kaori.<br/>"Non ho detto nulla di simile" lo contraddisse Mick.<br/>"Basta con il gossip. Metti giù la pistola"<br/>"Mai"<br/>Nichols alzò l'arma e sparò contemporaneamente a Mick, poi si rifugiò dietro un ventilatore. Lo sweeper afferrò Kaori per la vita e la trascinò. Tonio crollò, morto. Il proiettile di Mick che Jack aveva evitato lo aveva colpito al petto.<br/>In basso, Ryo e Umi assistettero alla scena. Ryo non poté fare a meno di sentirsi orgoglioso del riflesso della sua partner quando aveva passato la pistola a Mick, ma anche un po' geloso della loro apparente complicità. Sentì il sangue gelarsi di terrore quando i due uomini si spararono addosso, il tempo sembrò farsi eterno prima che il primo movimento fosse eseguito. Quando la sparatoria riprese subito dopo, i due corsero verso l'edificio per salire sul tetto e raggiungerli. Avrebbero potuto beccare Nichols da dietro.<br/>Sul tetto, Mick controllò il caricatore e verificò il numero di proiettili. Ne erano rimasti solo tre. Sospirò mentre cercava nelle tasche e nella borsa, non trovando altri caricatori, solo esplosivi. Appoggiò la testa contro il tubo dietro di lui, riflettendo, poi si rivolse a Kaori. Aveva preso la sua decisione.<br/>"Kaori, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto. Non avevo scelta. Dì a Kazue che mi dispiace anche per il dolore che le ho causato" iniziò.<br/>"Mick, no. Non dire così. Risuona troppo come un addio" mormorò Kaori, livida.<br/>"Lo è. Mi rimangono solo tre proiettili e devo fermare Nichols a tutti i costi. Non posso trascinarti con me nella morte. Ti amo, Kaori. Non posso permettere che ti succeda qualcosa" ammise, attirandola a sé. L'abbracciò, approfittando del suo calore, del suo profumo per l'ultima volta, prima di separarsi, accarezzandole le labbra con desiderio.<br/>"Ti sbagli, Mick. Non sono io la donna della tua vita. Non ho dubbi che mi ami ma non come ami Kazue. Era il suo nome che chiamavi nel sonno, non il mio. Hai fatto di tutto per salvarla..."<br/>"Non fa parte del nostro mondo" obiettò lui.<br/>"Forse ma lei ti ama e tu ami lei, è evidente"<br/>"Non puoi immaginare i sentimenti che provo per te"<br/>"Lo so, Mick. Ma non confondere la realtà con la fantasia. Idealizzi quella che potrebbe essere la nostra relazione. Kazue è reale e a volte, nella realtà, si hanno dei dubbi, è meno bella. Mick, se mi avessi amato come ami lei, non avresti mai fatto quello che hai fatto. Non mi avresti portato in questa prigione, né fatto vivere tutto ciò"<br/>"Non negare i miei sentimenti"<br/>"Non li nego. Voglio solo che tu capisca qual è il tuo posto, accanto a Kazue"<br/>Lui la guardò per un momento prima di abbassare gli occhi.<br/>"E noi?"<br/>"Suppongo che un giorno potremo essere di nuovo amici, ma avrò bisogno di tempo per digerire tutto questo" sussurrò Kaori. "Ma per questo motivo, devi vivere"<br/>"Va bene"<br/>"Stai dormendo, Angel? O ti trastulli?" scherzò Nichols.<br/>Ryo giunse sul tetto e si incollerì sentendo quelle parole. Prese la mira e la pallottola si schiantò vicino al naso del capo. Quest'ultimo impallidì e mirò contro Ryo, che lo disarmò immediatamente.<br/>"Alzati piano, con le mani in aria" disse con voce dura.<br/>Nichols eseguì, il viso ermetico.<br/>"Potete uscire! La situazione è sotto controllo"<br/>Mick e Kaori lasciarono il loro nascondiglio e si avvicinarono ai loro amici. La giovane donna, sollevata, si gettò tra le braccia del suo partner. Finalmente si sentiva al sicuro, protetta. Tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.<br/>"Non è il momento, Kaori!" disse Ryo, respingendola freddamente.<br/>"Uh, scusa" balbettò lei, delusa.<br/>"Allora, Saeba, come ci si sente a sapere che la tua partner si è fatta scopare dal tuo amico?" sogghignò Nichols. "Era la sua prima volta, sai. Poverina, ha sofferto. Ho visto le sue lacrime, l'ho sentita piangere per il dolore ma i gemiti che sono seguiti...mmh, credimi, dopo non ha più sentito male" continuò.<br/>Il cuore di Ryo si impietrì. Alzò la pistola e sparò prima che qualcuno potesse reagire. Nichols crollò, un proiettile in testa. Mick, Umi e Kaori lo guardarono sbalorditi. L'americano si avvicinò al suo amico.<br/>"Ryo, ti devo spiegare..."<br/>Non ebbe il tempo di finire che ricevette un pugno in faccia, seguito da un altro nello stomaco. Subì altri due colpi prima di riuscire a pararne uno. Ryo lo colpì ancora e ancora, la rabbia trafiggeva i suoi gesti e talvolta emetteva un grugnito. Non sentiva più le suppliche della sua partner che gli chiedeva di smettere, né gli appelli di Umibozu. La sua unica realtà, la sua unica volontà, era di far espiare a quell'uomo che aveva sostenuto di essere suo amico il fatto di essere andato a letto con la donna che amava.<br/>Mick riuscì a respingerlo dopo una decina di minuti e i due si guardarono a lungo. Con sguardo freddo, senza provare nulla, Ryo tirò fuori la sua Magnum e la puntò su Mick.<br/>"Non avresti mai dovuto farle questo" disse con voce gelida.<br/>"No!" gridò Kaori, piazzandosi di fronte a lui, le braccia incrociate. "Non farlo, Ryo! Non è andata come pensi"<br/>"Spostati, Kaori. Non voglio ucciderti" disse cupo.<br/>Lei lo guardò senza muoversi, con il cuore che batteva fortissimo. Dov'era l'uomo che conosceva? Quello che aveva davanti non mostrava segni di umanità. Cos'era successo?<br/>"Ti prego, Ryo. Non ucciderlo. Se non lo fai in nome della vostra amicizia, fallo per me" lo supplicò.<br/>"Non basta più, Kaori" rispose lui marmoreo, lanciandole un'occhiata glaciale.<br/>Lei avvertì un pugnale trafiggerle il cuore ma si contenne per impedire a Ryo di commettere un atto folle. Umi non era sorpreso, avendo già visto l'oscurità nei sentimenti che agitavano l'amico. Aveva pensato che la presenza della giovane donna avrebbe calmato le cose, ma a quanto pare lei non lo raggiungeva più. Quanto a Mick, si sentiva in colpa per aver trascinato i suoi amici in un tale marasma e, qualunque punizione Ryo gli avesse imposto, non se la sarebbe presa.<br/>"Se non lo fai per me, allora fallo per Kazue" gli chiese lei con voce spenta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitolo Undici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryo e Kaori si guardarono a lungo. Lei soffriva per la lotta che sembrava essere in corso tra loro. Per lei, molto probabilmente tutto ciò corrispondeva alla fine della loro partnership. Solitamente, avrebbero litigato e lui si sarebbe arreso, solo perché glielo aveva chiesto lei. Ma in quel caso, le parole che lui aveva pronunciato sembravano una condanna a morte: lei non gli bastava più. Le era rimasta da giocare solo la carta Kazue per impedire a Ryo di commettere l'irreparabile, Kazue che aspettava un bambino da Mick, Kazue che attendeva di sapere se avrebbe ritrovato l'uomo che amava. Sarebbe stato sufficiente a far ragionare Ryo anche se non era a conoscenza della gravidanza? Sempre se lei non glielo avesse detto nel frattempo...<br/>Lo sweeper vide la sua partner intervenire per salvare l'uomo che aveva abusato di lei, almeno inizialmente, era quello che aveva pensato fino ad allora. Ciò eliminò gli ultimi dubbi che aveva: lei non era più sua, si era donata a Mick. Era l'unica conclusione logica per il suo comportamento. Sentì una fredda rabbia invaderlo. Tuttavia, lei gli aveva appena ricordato una cosa importante. Mise la Magnum nella fondina, con sollievo di tutto.<br/>"Hai ragione. Ho fatto una promessa a Kazue e non la romperò" rispose con distacco. "Vado alla clinica. Ci vediamo lì" disse, girando i tacchi.<br/>"Aspetta, Ryo. Vengo con te" esclamò Kaori, correndogli dietro.<br/>Lui si fermò e si voltò, scoccandole un'occhiata fredda.<br/>"Non ti voglio con me. Preferisco restare da solo"<br/>Lei indietreggiò sotto il colpo dello schiaffo verbale appena ricevuto. Un gran gelo la invase e sentì una lacrima rigarle la guancia. Sentì una mano sulla spalla e alzò lo sguardo su Umi che si trovava accanto a lei.<br/>"Dagli un po' di tempo. Dopo le spiegazioni, andrà sicuramente meglio" le consigliò.<br/>"Non ne sono sicura, Umi" sussurrò lei, la voce strozzata.<br/>"Mi dispiace, Kaori" si scusò Mick, avendoli raggiunti. "Non so se riuscirete mai a perdonarmi, ma non avrei potuto fare diversamente"<br/>"Ci spiegherai tutto alla clinica. Sappi solo che non abbiamo detto niente a Kazue del biglietto o del fatto che la stessi lasciando. Abbiamo cercato di nasconderle che avevi rapito Kaori, ma l'ha saputo" gli disse il mercenario.<br/>"Grazie per averla protetta"<br/>Umibozu annuì e si allontanò, seguito dagli altri due. Si diressero in clinica in silenzio e trovarono Miki, Kazue e Ryo in un punto appartato. Kaori notò immediatamente la mano di Ryo sulla spalla della giovane donna e l'aria protettiva che dimostrava. Notò anche lo sguardo nero che le lanciò quando arrivarono e si sentì stringere il cuore. Abbassò gli occhi, cercando di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni, lasciandosi guidare da Umi verso una poltrona. Lui le si sedette accanto, Mick si accomodò sull'altro lato. Gli altri tre si posizionarono di fronte a loro, Ryo teneva la mano di Kazue. Kaori si chiese improvvisamente quanto si fossero avvicinati. Kazue aveva ceduto alle avances di Ruo? Aveva difficoltà a crederci, ma ormai da cinque giorni tutto sembrava fuori controllo, quindi perché no?<br/>I sei personaggi si fissarono a lungo. Nessuno osava rompere il silenzio che si era instaurato, per conoscere le spiegazioni imminenti che avrebbero potuto alleviare le paure o frantumare le ultime speranze. Alla fine, fu Umibozu a lanciarsi.<br/>"Se vuoi spiegarci come è iniziato tutto, Mick" suggerì.<br/>"D'accordo" sospirò. L'americano si guardò attorno, percependo sguardi interrogativi, curiosi o spaventati, quindi fissò il tavolo, ripercorrendo gli eventi, chiedendosi cos'avrebbe potuto fare di diverso.<br/>"Non passeremo qui tutta la notte!" scattò Ryo, acido.<br/>"Ryo, dagli un po' di tempo. Non è facile per nessuno" disse Miki.<br/>"No, ha ragione. Non ha senso rimuginare. Nichols mi ha contattato quattro giorni fa dopo che ci eravamo separati al Cat's Eye"<br/>"Cinque giorni" lo corresse lo sweeper giapponese.<br/>"Sembra un'eternità..." soffiò l'americano. "Quando ci siamo separati, si è avvicinato un uomo che mi mandava un messaggio di un vecchio amico: era Nichols che mi dava appuntamento nel parco di pomeriggio. Ci sono andato..."<br/>"Ci eravamo incontrati e mi avevi lasciato al minimarket, giusto?" chiese Kaori.<br/>Mick la guardò e sorrise leggermente: era stato l'ultimo momento spensierato prima che tutto si capovolgesse. Il suo atteggiamento non passò inosservato e infastidì ulteriormente Ryo.<br/>"Sì. Quindi sono andato all'incontro e ho trovato Nichols"<br/>"Avevi sentito che ti seguivano?" chiese Ryo.<br/>"Sì. Fin da quando mi era stato dato il messaggio, ma li ho ignorati apposta"<br/>"Perché non ci hai avvertito?" insistette.<br/>"Non ne vedevo l'utilità"<br/>"Basta, Ryo. Lascialo parlare" intervenne Kaori.<br/>"Ma certo. Prendi le sue difese" ringhiò. Guardò male la sua partner che non poté evitare di abbassare gli occhi, infelice.<br/>"Ora basta! Continua, Mick" fece Umibozu.<br/>"All'inizio, la conversazione è stata tranquilla. Abbiamo rivissuto il passato come due amici, poi è arrivato al punto: voleva che diventassi suo partner in Giappone. Voleva espandere la sua rete da qui per poi arrivare a tutta l'Asia. Aveva bisogno delle mie conoscenze sul campo e delle mie competenze di sweeper. Mi ha chiaramente detto che avrei dovuto uccidere tutti e quattro perché sareste stati un fastidio. Sapeva che non vi sareste uniti a lui. Quando mi ha spiegato tutto, mi ha mostrato delle foto di Kazue scattate quella stessa mattina. Mi ha detto che, se non avessi accettato, sarei morto e anche lei avrebbe subito atroci sofferenze" spiegò, ricordando gli uomini che lo avevano circondato, armati.<br/>Kazue represse un singhiozzo e Mick sollevò lo sguardo su di lei e sul suo viso livido.<br/>"So che ti ho fatto male scomparendo in quel modo, ma non potevo permettere che ti uccidessero"<br/>"Ca...capisco..." mormorò lei, le lacrime che scorrevano lungo le guance.<br/>"Perché hai rapito Kaori, Mick?" chiese Miki.<br/>"Per deviare i sospetti e trovare supporto. Nichols non aveva ancora rimosso Kazue dal suo elenco di persone da abbattere. Quindi dovevo fargli capire che lei non significava niente per me e cosa poteva esserci di meglio che un'altra donna? Soprattutto da quando mi avevano scattato una foto mentre baciavo Kaori sulla guancia al supermercato"<br/>Mick si alzò e si mise a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.<br/>"Ho seguito Kaori e Kazue per due giorni. L'attacco al Cat's Eye è stato opera mia. Mi dispiace, Umi, Miki"<br/>"Bella storia essere dispiaciuto! Avresti potuto ammazzare Kazue e Kaori!" urlò Ryo.<br/>"Lo so. Ma dovevo dimostrare la mia lealtà. Ho lasciato percepire la mia aura per darvi il tempo di prepararvi, ma non potevo fare di meglio"<br/>"Tutto questo ancora non spiega il rapimento di Kaori" disse Miki.<br/>Mick esaminò il viso di Kaori che sostenne il suo sguardo un momento prima di voltarsi.<br/>"Ho convinto Nichols che ero innamorato di lei. L'ho persuaso che lei sarebbe stata una grande risorsa per attirare Ryo in trappola e che ci avrebbe aiutato a usare la sua rete in seguito, se fossi riuscito a convincerla ad amarmi"<br/>"Le dai fin troppo potere..." ironizzò Ryo.<br/>Kaori alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa e ferita dal suo partner. Soppresse le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere dai suoi occhi nocciola e sentì la mano di Umibozu sul suo ginocchio.<br/>"Sei un idiota, Ryo..." mormorò Mick, lanciando un'occhiata di compatimento al suo amico.<br/>"Ripeti un po'!" gridò Ryo, alzandosi in piedi con i pugni serrati.<br/>"Sei un idiota! Se l'ho rapita era perché contavo sul fatto che saresti venuto a prendere la donna che ami, che avresti spostato cielo e terra per lei!" urlò l'americano.<br/>Kaori osò guardare con speranza il suo partner. Come avrebbe risposto?<br/>"Io, cercare un uomo mancato? Una persona non degna di essere la mia partner? Scherzi o cosa?"<br/>Non poteva sopportare di più: si alzò e fuggì, piangendo calde lacrime. Umi si alzò e afferrò Ryo per il colletto.<br/>"Tu vieni con me e chiudi la bocca!" ordinò.<br/>"Non prendo ordini da..."<br/>"Chiudi la bocca, ho detto! Capito? Altrimenti ti imbavaglio!" insistette Umi.<br/>Entrambi lasciarono la stanza seguiti da Miki che preferì lasciare la coppia sola. Chiusa la porta, Mick osservò Kazue per un momento, rimasta pensierosa al suo posto. Con il cuore pesante, andò a sedersi al suo fianco, senza osare toccarla.<br/>"Come stai?"<br/>"Meglio. Ero preoccupata per te"<br/>"Anche io. Sei incinta, Kazue?"<br/>Lei lo guardò sorpresa e lui si rattristò.<br/>"Te l'ha detto Kaori? Eppure mi aveva promesso..."<br/>"Lei lo sa?"<br/>Kazue annuì.<br/>"Non me ne ha parlato"<br/>"Allora, come lo sai?"<br/>"Ti conosco. Ho notato che qualcosa non si era presentato questo mese, che fuggivi dal caffè come se fosse la peste e che non stavi bene quando ti alzavi. In più, il tuo sublime seno ha acquistato volume, con mio grande piacere..." spiegò, seduttore.<br/>Lei non poté fare a meno di arrossire ed era contenta che avesse notato tutti quei cambiamenti, segno che ancora la osservava.<br/>"Sono stato distante ultimamente e mi dispiace. Mi facevo molte domande" si scusò.<br/>"Kaori..." sussurrò lei.<br/>"Sì. Non voglio mentirti. Non sapevo più dove mi trovavo. Diciamo che questa storia ha avuto almeno un lato positivo: ho capito qual è il mio posto. Ho capito chi è la donna con la quale voglio terminare la mia vita e sei tu" disse senza dubbi.<br/>Kazue lo fissò per un momento, sorpresa, poi si gettò tra le sue braccia piangendo. Lui la strinse, non volendo più lasciarla andare, ma doveva dirle tutto.<br/>"Kazue, ho fatto cose molto brutte per proteggerti: ho ferito Kaori fisicamente e mentalmente. Io...l'ho toccata e baciata molto intimamente"<br/>"L'hai violentata?" si inquietò.<br/>"No, ma...l'ho costretta a provare piacere con le mani e la bocca. Per me è la stessa cosa..."<br/>Lei lo guardò, non sapendo cosa pensare. Come compagna, voleva perdonarlo perché l'aveva fatto per lei, ma come donna era inorridita e ferita.<br/>"Io...non so cosa dirti, Mick" confessò.<br/>"Sei tu che deciderai cosa sarà di noi. Accetterò la tua scelta. Vorrei solo poter conoscere nostro figlio e supportarti quando ne avrai bisogno"<br/>"D'accordo. Concediamoci un po' di tempo" concordò lei.<br/>Tacquero e attesero, seduti vicini, mano nella mano, in un contatto di cui entrambi avevano bisogno.</p><p> </p><p>All'esterno, Umi lasciò andare Ryo senza mezzi termini e lanciò una pistola contro Miki.<br/>"Se si muove, sparagli. La sua stupidità non merita di meglio" ordinò.<br/>"Mi lasci con una bella donna. Puoi essere sicuro che mi troverai vicino a lei, parecchio vicino" osservò Ryo sarcastico.<br/>"Miki sa difendersi. Visto il male che fai a Kaori, penso che sarà felice di dimostrartelo"<br/>Ryo girò il capo verso la giovane donna e incontrò il suo sguardo gelido.<br/>"Immagino che non abbia senso suggerirti di scusarti con la tua partner"<br/>L'unica risposta dello sweeper fu quella di estrarre una sigaretta, accenderla e gettare fuori il fumo con disprezzo. Umibozu alzò le spalle e andò a trovare Kaori. Si posizionò dietro di lei mentre osservava lo stagno, cercando di prendere il sopravvento sui propri tormenti, le braccia avvolte attorno.<br/>"Non permettergli di sconvolgerti, Kaori. Questa storia ha scosso tutti noi"<br/>"Non è solo questa storia, Umi. Ci sono problemi da un po' di tempo" rispose lei con voce monotona.<br/>"È ferito..."<br/>"Anche io. Non è stata una passeggiata di salute" si irritò.<br/>"Lo so" disse, mettendole una mano sulla spalla. "Le foto lo hanno sconvolto"<br/>"Foto?" si voltò Kaori, pallida.<br/>"Sì, foto di te e Mick, nudi, in diversi momenti..." borbottò il gigante, diventando rosso.<br/>Lei si portò una mano alla bocca, reprimendo i singhiozzi che montavano. Umi l'attirò a sé e, per una delle rare volte nella sua vita, abbracciò una donna diversa da sua moglie per darle conforto. Kaori pianse tra le sue braccia, sfogando tutta l'angoscia e la vergogna che provava.<br/>"A questo ritmo, potrà testare il Professore e poi la merce passerà a me. Avrà provato tutti gli uomini della banda" ironizzò Ryo, vedendo la partner tra le braccia dell'amico.<br/>"Sei spregevole, Ryo" scattò Miki. "È tuo diritto essere arrabbiato, ma almeno aspetta di conoscere tutti i fatti prima di dare la tua sentenza"<br/>"Vedremo. Vai a chiamarli. Ne ho abbastanza" disse lui.<br/>Se avesse dovuto essere onesto, avrebbe ammesso che voleva tenerla lui tra le braccia, essere presente per lei, ma tutto ciò avrebbe portato a dover ammettere che l'amava, che aveva avuto paura e che era geloso di ciò che Mick aveva avuto e lui no. Era la stessa gelosia che alimentava la sua collera nel vedere l'ex amico americano così vicino a lei nonostante ciò che le aveva fatto vivere, la stessa gelosia che aveva spinto Umibozu ad andarla a consolare al suo posto, la stessa gelosia che creava un ingranaggio infernale che lo alimentava impedendogli di uscire da quel totale caos. Voltò le spalle alla scena aspettando che Miki tornasse e tutti e quattro rientrarono in clinica, trovando subito Mick e Kazue, seduti vicini, tenendosi per mano.<br/>Un cenno di Miki avvertì Mick di non muoversi. Aveva visto in che stato era Ryo e non voleva aggiungere benzina sul fuoco. Tutti presero posto, Umibozu sistemò Kaori tra sé e Miki per proteggerla.<br/>"Ci hai spiegato perché hai rapito Kaori. Cos'è successo dopo?" ripartì Umi.<br/>"Ho dovuto convincere Kaori ad accettare l'accordo che le era stato offerto, cioè rimanere viva al mio fianco...in breve, doveva far credere a Nichols che si era arresa e aveva accettato di fare coppia con me"<br/>"Cos'hai fatto?" si preoccupò Miki, lanciando un'occhiata a Kaori.<br/>"Non importa, ha funzionato" tagliò corto la donna, con voce neutra.<br/>"Io sarei curioso di sapere i dettagli" persistette il suo partner, con un'occhiata accusatoria.<br/>"Ryo, basta!" tuonò Umi.<br/>Lo sweeper tornò al suo posto, battendo in ritirata.<br/>"Il giorno dopo, avete trovato il nascondiglio e siamo fuggiti poco prima che arrivaste. Ho rimosso i trasmettitori in modo che poteste andare nella stanza per trovare gli effetti personali di Kaori e l'accendino in cui avevo lasciato un chip che ho attivato lo stesso pomeriggio"<br/>"Mi avevi messo un trasmettitore?" chiese Kaori.<br/>"Sì, nel reggiseno, ecco perché ho...beh, nella sala di comando..." mormorò Mick, distogliendo lo sguardo.<br/>"Sembra che tu non fossi al corrente di molte cose, partner..." mormorò Ryo, uno sguardo malevolo.<br/>"Lei non sapeva niente, Ryo. L'ho sempre trattata come se avessi cambiato schieramento perché le sue reazioni rimanessero naturali. Si è battuta con le unghie e con i denti contro di me, per tutti noi. Ho provato a inviarle dei messaggi, ma non abbiamo la stessa complicità che avete tu e lei. Pochi sono arrivati..." la difese Mick.<br/>"Hai avuto molto più da lei di me, e in alcuni casi, non sembrava battersi" disse lo sweeper.<br/>"È questo il tuo problema, Ryo? Il fatto che io l'abbia tenuta tra le braccia nuda e tu no. Di chi è la colpa?" fece Mick.<br/>"Piantatela!" urlò Kaori, sfinita. "Basta. Per favore" sussurrò, esausta.<br/>Guardò i due uomini che si osservavano con rabbia. Mick abbassò gli occhi, sentendosi in colpa per essersi lasciato trasportare e per il caos che aveva portato nelle loro vite. Ryo distolse lo sguardo per non dover sopportare quello della sua partner in cui brillava una profonda tristezza.<br/>"Penso che tutti abbiamo capito e che la fine della storia è nota. Siete arrivati, ci siamo battuti e Nichols è stato eliminato. L'attacco al commissariato è stato evitato e delle vite innocenti sono state salvate. Ora dobbiamo andare avanti con le nostre vite, riparare ciò che può essere riparato" continuò Kaori, guardando tutti. "E soprattutto, abbiamo bisogno di dormire per evitare qualsiasi decisione affrettata e fallace" concluse.<br/>Umi si alzò, seguito da Miki.<br/>"Kaori ha ragione. Dobbiamo tutti fare un passo indietro. Il bar riaprirà domani" li informò, indicando che la loro presenza sarebbe stata gradita dopo una buona notte di sonno.<br/>"Vuoi rientrare con noi, Kaori?" chiese Miki, preoccupata.<br/>La sweeper guardò il suo partner che si fissava intensamente le scarpe.<br/>"No. La vita deve riprendere il suo corso. Rientro a casa mia" disse, dimostrando una determinazione che era lontana dal provare.<br/>"Va bene. La porta è aperta se hai bisogno"<br/>"Grazie, Miki"<br/>"Torniamo a casa, Mick?" propose Kazue a sua volta, nervosa.<br/>"Vuoi veramente?"<br/>"Sì. Ci prenderemo il tempo per risolvere i nostri problemi. Vado a recuperare le mie cose. Mi aspetti davanti?"<br/>"Tra cinque minuti"<br/>Lei annuì e uscì.<br/>"Le hai confessato di essere andato a letto con la sua amica?" chiese Ryo di punto in bianco.<br/>"Le ho detto cosa ho fatto a Kaori, che l'ho toccata e costretta a provare piacere" rispose Mick senza piegarsi.<br/>"Costretta?" disse Ryo, tirando fuori una delle foto dalla tasca.<br/>"Sei un professionista in materia, Ryo. Non ti insegno nulla su ciò che puoi ottenere da un corpo anche se la testa dice di no"<br/>Lo sweeper distolse lo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto negare, ma non poteva.<br/>"E il sangue e lo sperma sulle lenzuola, allora?" attaccò di nuovo.<br/>"Per lo sperma, non ti farò un disegno. Avevo una bellissima donna nuda tra le braccia. Sono solo un uomo. Per il sangue, è suo" disse indicando Kaori. "Ho fatto una leggera incisione all'interno della sua coscia per simulare il dolore e il sanguinamento del primo rapporto" spiegò, fissando con senso di colpa la sua amica.<br/>"Vuoi farmi credere che non avete fatto niente?" provò Ryo un'ultima volta, scosso nonostante tutto nelle sue convinzioni.<br/>"Stando a quello che so, è ancora intatta. Non le ho fatto altro che chiederle di fidarsi di me esattamente come fai tu nel momento cruciale"<br/>Kaori guardò Ryo: lui tentava di aggrapparsi a ciò in cui aveva creduto e Kaori aveva difficoltà a pensare che lui aveva potuto immaginare che lei si fosse abbandonata a un altro uomo a parte lui. Quando Mick si rivolse a lei, cercò di mostrarsi con l'aria più dignitosa possibile.<br/>"Spero che troverai in te la forza di perdonarmi, un giorno. Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti, dimmelo" si scusò sinceramente.<br/>"Sono contenta di averti ritrovato, ma avrò bisogno di tempo, Mick"<br/>"Bene. Se vuoi che mi tenga alla larga da te, dimmelo pure. Mi farà male ma capirò"<br/>Lei riuscì solo ad annuire, con la gola serrata, e lo guardò allontanarsi. Quando la porta si chiusa, la guardò a lungo, poi si rivolse all'ultima persona rimasta. Ryo non si era mosso e fissava un punto immaginario. Sentendo lo sguardo su di sé, alzò la testa e affrontò la sua partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitolo Dodici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Andiamo a casa" disse Ryo improvvisamente.<br/>Kaori lo fissò un momento senza capire, poi lo sentì passare al suo fianco e lo seguì meccanicamente. Sentiva la stanchezza afferrarla e, anche se avrebbe voluto parlare con lui, prima doveva riposare. Tanto valeva tornare a casa, dormire un po' e riprendere il discorso con il cervello riposato. Lui camminava svelto e lei faceva fatica a stargli dietro, ma riuscì a raggiungerlo quando il Professore lo fermò in corridoio.<br/>"Ryo, meno male che sei qui. Ho una cosa da dirti sulle analisi del lenzuolo..."<br/>"Penso che non abbia più importanza visto che i due protagonisti mi hanno dato la loro versione dei fatti, è stata tutta una simulazione" rispose lui con voce distante.<br/>L'anziano uomo guardò Kaori che abbassò gli occhi, poi annuì in silenzio.<br/>"Beh, se ti hanno detto tutto, non serve più" ammise. Era sollevato nel sapere che non c'era stato avvicinamento più intimo tra Kaori e Mick, cosa di cui aveva avuto conferma data l'assenza di secrezioni vaginali, e che Ryo ne era consapevole. Lo sweeper girò i tacchi senza dire altro e si avviò verso l'uscita, seguito dalla sua partner.<br/>"Conosco una persona che dovrà essere molto paziente nelle ore a venire..." sospirò il dottore prima di tornare nel suo ufficio.<br/>I due sweeper salirono in macchina e Ryo prese la strada per Shinjuku.<br/>"Dovremo parlare, Ryo" mormorò Kaori dopo un lungo momento trascorso in silenzio.<br/>"Ho parlato abbastanza per oggi" rispose lui, ermetico.<br/>"Va bene. Allora parleremo domani ma non ti lascerò ignorare di nuovo la questione"<br/>Lui emise un sospiro infastidito. Voleva solo avere il tempo di digerire l'intera faccenda, di padroneggiare le emozioni che lo agitavano. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che lei passasse la notte al Cat's Eye e stare da solo per pensare e affrontare i propri demoni, ma era stato necessario che lei si dimostrasse forte e coraggiosa di nuovo quando sicuramente aveva bisogno di calma per riprendersi. Vedeva il modo in cui lei si tormentava le dita, come teneva gli occhi ostinatamente sulle ginocchia. Non era da lei.<br/>Parcheggiò nel seminterrato dell'immobile e salirono silenziosamente le scale. Kaori lo guardò aprire la porta e infilarsi in casa senza guardarla, come se non esistesse. Sentì la rabbia sopraffarla ed entrò a passo di carica, sbattendo la porta. Sorpreso dal rumore, Ryo si voltò e la guardò male.<br/>"Perché te la prendi con la porta? Non ti ha fatto niente" si innervosì.<br/>"O è la porta o è la tua testa!" rispose lei. "Che succede, Ryo? Cosa ti ho fatto?"<br/>"Non succede niente e tu non hai fatto niente come al solito...sei una santa, Kaori, e tutti possono fidarsi di te" la schernì.<br/>"Smettila di trattarmi come un'idiota! È evidente che sei arrabbiato! Parlami, Ryo! Sii sincero per una volta e parlami!" urlò, con i nervi a fior di pelle.<br/>"Non ne ho voglia!"<br/>Le voltò le spalle e si diresse all'angolo bar, tirando fuori una bottiglia di whisky. Non si prese nemmeno la briga di recuperare un bicchiere e bevve direttamente dal collo.<br/>"Preferisci affogare i tuoi problemi nell'alcool? Bene. Vado a farmi una doccia e a dormire ma giuro che ci chiariremo da qui a poche ore" gli promise con voce tesa.<br/>Le lanciò uno sguardo sgradevole e lei se ne andò. Si spogliò, disfacendosi dei vestiti che Mick le aveva preso. Esaminò il reggiseno trovando il chip e rimuoverlo, rivivendo le ultime ore. Era stata una giornata stressante. Faceva fatica a rendersi conto che la situazione si era capovolta tanto rapidamente così come rapidamente era cominciata. Era tornata a casa, al sicuro. Poteva finalmente rilasciare la pressione e l'angoscia. Lottò contro le lacrime fino a quando non scivolò sotto il getto di acqua calda. Pianse a lungo, lasciando andare lo stress e fare posto solo alla stanchezza.<br/>Al piano di sotto, lo sweeper deglutì l'ennesimo sorso di whisky, lasciandosi intossicare dall'alcool. Sentiva la doccia scorrere e provò tranquillità nel sapere che era rientrata, che era finalmente al sicuro. Il sollievo che provò lo sorprese per la sua intensità. Era come se tutta la tensione fosse stata diretta solo verso di lei...da quando lei aveva occupato un posto così importante nella sua vita? Da quando la propria vita ruotava solo intorno a lei?<br/>La doccia si faceva lunga e lui si chiese cosa stesse facendo Kaori così tanto tempo sott'acqua. Cominciò a immaginare il suo corpo nudo su cui ruscelli d'acqua scivolavano, le mani scorrevano lentamente, insaponando serenamente, conferendole quel suo odore, leggermente dolce e fresco...stava sperimentando l'effetto delle carezze che Mick le aveva prodigato? Cercava di raggiungere di nuovo, da sola, il nirvana che aveva toccato con le mani di lui? A quei pensieri, si sentì fulminante. Lui l'aveva toccata e posseduta...Mick gli aveva detto che la credeva ancora vergine, ma lui non ne era così sicuro. Kaori non aveva conosciuto nessuno da quando era entrata in casa sua, ma all'epoca aveva vent'anni e la maggior parte delle ragazze aveva già compiuto il grande passo a quell'età. Quindi, potevano benissimo aver fabbricato quella storia per calmare la sua rabbia, ma non avrebbero mai potuto fornire prove.<br/>Si rese improvvisamente conto di essere davanti alla porta del bagno.<br/>Erano anni che si teneva lontano da lei per non toccarla o imbrattarla e lei gli aveva fatto credere di amarlo. Ci aveva creduto malgrado la sua insistenza nel denigrarla. Era stato ingannato come uno scemo, si era sentito riscaldato per quel sentimento e, oggi, diventava una doccia fredda. Non le ci era voluto molto per cedere a un altro, a un loro amico per di più, e in seguito entrambi gli avevano mentito sfacciatamente. Dovevano assicurarsi che lui si sarebbe attenuto al suo solito comportamento, tenendosi lontano da lei, così non sarebbero stati beccati.<br/>Una fredda rabbia si impossessò di lui e fece pressione sulla maniglia per entrare. Trovò i vestiti della sua partner, quelli che Mick le aveva offerto per renderla la sua amante, toccò la biancheria intima di pizzo nero, troppo sexy per lei, e si spogliò prima di entrare in bagno con discrezione. Osservò per un momento Kaori che si sciacquava sotto il getto d'acqua, il suo corpo su cui il sapone scivolava e sentì il desiderio infiammare i suoi sensi.<br/>Senta ulteriori indugi, la raggiunse sotto l'acqua, afferrandola per i fianchi.<br/>La donna urlò di sorpresa quando si sentì prendere e si voltò, col cuore che martellava. Guardando il suo torso nudo, alzò gli occhi per affondare nello sguardo buio del suo partner, e fu come rapita dalla sua intensità.<br/>"Ryo, ma cosa..." iniziò. Non poté finire la frase che morì quando le labbra del suo partner si posarono sulle sue. Dapprima dure, diventarono rapidamente più morbide e Kaori si fece trascinare dall'ondata di sensazioni che lui risvegliò in lei. Non tardò a rispondere timidamente ai suoi baci, lasciando scivolare le mani dietro il suo collo. Quando il suo corpo premette contro quello di Ryo, incastrandosi a tutti i suoi rilievi, lei non poté fare a meno di allontanarsi, guardandolo con occhi spalancati.<br/>Ammirò il suo corpo nudo e non riuscì a reprimere il rossore che si impadronì di lei quando vide il suo sesso orgogliosamente eretto. Si ritrasse, impressionata, e si ritrovò placcata contro il muro.<br/>"Hai paura di me?" sussurrò lui languidamente.<br/>Lasciò vagare le dita sulla sua pelle, facendola rabbrividire.<br/>"Io...no...insomma..." borbottò, intimidita.<br/>"Ti fidi di me?"<br/>"Sì" sussurrò.<br/>"Mi ami?" le chiese.<br/>Sapeva che giocava crudelmente con i suoi sentimenti, ma non riusciva a evitarlo. Voleva riaffermare l'ascendente che aveva su di lei, l'ascendente che Mick gli aveva rubato. Osservò la fiamma riaccendersi nei suoi occhi, la trovò bella ed estremamente desiderabile, oggi finalmente avrebbe ceduto a quel desiderio a lungo represso.<br/>"Sì...più di tutto al mondo" rispose lei con fervore.<br/>Lui le sorrise e si sciolse di nuovo sulle sue labbra. Era fiero di sapere che era tornato al suo posto. Avrebbe approfittato del fascino della sua bella quella sera e quella notte e, il giorno dopo, l'avrebbe ributtata nell'ovile. Lei avrebbe sofferto così come aveva sofferto lui per il suo tradimento. Il giorno dopo o più tardi, a seconda di quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo a stancarsi di lei...fece zittire la voce dentro di sé, che gli soffiava di ritornare sulla sua decisione, di non commettere un tale errore.<br/>Lasciò errare le mani sul suo corpo godendosi ogni curva, ogni incavo. Sentì i gemiti di lei contro la bocca, liberandoli quando iniziò ad esplorarla con le labbra e la lingua. La sentì tremare contro di sé quando le sue dita accesero ogni area sensibile del suo corpo femminile, trattenendo il respiro prima di inarcarsi contro di lui quando l'ondata di piacere la sferzò. La guardò, soddisfatto dell'effetto che le aveva fatto, e si trattenne dal chiederle se era stato meglio con l'altro. Sicuramente lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi e lui non avrebbe potuto soddisfare il suo desidero come voleva. Ed era lontano dall'avere finito con lei.<br/>"Tutto bene?" sussurrò, mordendo la pelle sottile del suo collo.<br/>"Sì" rispose lei con voce leggermente turbata. Non sapeva più dove si trovava. Il piacere che aveva provato era intenso e l'aveva letteralmente spazzata via. Se lui non l'avesse tenuta, lei sarebbe crollata, le gambe non la reggevano più. Sentì il languore invadere il suo corpo, alimentato da lui che continuava ad accarezzarla, baciarla, coccolarla. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Ryo potesse essere un amante così dolce e premuroso. L'aveva sognato, ma pensava che in realtà, conoscendo la sua reputazione, sarebbe stato molto più impaziente. Le dava fiducia per considerare il passo successivo. Avrebbe fatto attenzione.<br/>Lei si rincuorò e gli mise le mani intorno al collo. Lo attirò e sentì le labbra sulle sue, esigenti. Gli diede accesso alla sua bocca e sentì la sua lingua stuzzicare la propria, rispondendogli in modo più deciso. Lo sentì gemere quando osò incollarsi a lui, facendo sfiorare le loro intimità. Si sentì elettrizzata a quel contatto.<br/>"Ryo..." gemette piano.<br/>Lui fece scivolare nuovamente le mani sul suo corpo, e dopo qualche minuto di carezze più o meno intense, la fece venire di nuovo, stringendola a sé, sentendo il suo corpo sussultare. Aspettava il momento in cui Kaori l'avrebbe supplicato di entrare in lei. Anche se bruciava dal desiderio di possederla, voleva sentirla implorare. Era sicuro di trarne uguale piacere rispetto a quando l'avrebbe fatta sua. Senza dire una parola, chiuse il rubinetto, e continuando a baciarla, senza lasciarle alcun minuto di tregua, uscirono dalla doccia. Lui afferrò l'asciugamano che lei aveva appena preso e lo gettò in un angolo.<br/>"Vedrai, è molto meglio quando si è bagnati" disse con voce calda.<br/>Per dargliene prova, la sollevò e la fece sedere sul bordo del lavandino. Così in equilibrio, lei fu costretta ad attaccarsi a lui per non cadere. Lui la teneva fermamente per la vita e le fece delicatamente inclinare la schiena, lasciando vagare la bocca sul suo seno. La sentì sussultare e intensificò le sue carezze: lei era sul punto di arrendersi.<br/>Kaori perdeva velocemente la testa tra le sue braccia. Tutto era improvviso e lei non sapeva più dov'era. Forse non avrebbe dovuto cedere così facilmente dato che non avevano ancora parlato di quello che era successo, ma non si era mai sentita così bene e dopo i giorni difficili che entrambi avevano appena vissuto, quel momento che mescolava dolcezza e passione era estremamente apprezzato. Non voleva fermarsi. Non aveva paura del futuro: sapeva di essere in buone mani, tra le braccia della fiducia per poter superare quella tappa della sua vita di donna. Forse avrebbe finalmente segnato il punto di svolta nella loro relazione, ma non si sarebbe soffermata su quell'argomento. Avrebbe accettato ciò che sarebbe giunto. Sentì nuovamente il desiderio crescere.<br/>"Ryo..." lo chiamò.<br/>"Sì, mia bella?" disse innocentemente.<br/>Vide le sue pupille leggermente dilatate, le guance rosee, il respiro corto. Non sarebbe stato necessario molto altro per farla arrendere. Lasciò scivolare le dita su di lei, in un punto molto sensibile, e la vide ansimare per le sensazioni che l'afferravano.<br/>"Fermati. Io...ti voglio" sussurrò.<br/>"Sei sicura? Non vorrei abusare della situazione" mentì.<br/>"Sì"<br/>L'attirò a sé e le prese le labbra, sollevandola tra le braccia. Con le cosce legate intorno al suo bacino, Kaori sentì l'erezione del suo partner sfiorare la sua intimità, inviandole migliaia di scariche. Stava perdendo completamente la testa.<br/>Quando entrò in camera da letto, Ryo appoggiò la giovane donna sul suo letto e la guardò a lungo, nuda e offerta. La raggiunse solo quando lei lo chiamò. Anche se finalmente gli aveva chiesto di essere sua, voleva riprendere il controllo nella loro relazione e decise di stabilire il ritmo: voleva vederla languire così come aveva fatto lui. La vocina tornò, ma lui la scacciò, sentendo l'istinto del predatore prendere il sopravvento, a la preda altri non era se non la sua partner.<br/>Kaori vide l'espressione dello sweeper più scura e l'associò al desiderio che provava. Ne trasse una certa soddisfazione e si sedette sul letto per cercarlo: non voleva più aspettare. Si avvicinò a lui e fece scivolare le braccia attorno al suo collo, cercandogli le labbra. Lui la lasciò guidare il loro scambio per un momento, rimanendo passivo, poi prese il controllo e la baciò selvaggiamente, lasciandola ansimante. Così facendo, l'aveva fatta stendere sul letto e si impegnava per riaccendere il suo desiderio. Lei prese fiducia dai loro scambi e lo accarezzava sempre di più, facendo vagare le mani sul suo corpo. Quella reazione era inedita per Ryo e ne fu scosso. Mai una donna era riuscita a infondere tanta dolcezza in gesti ispirati dalla passione. Si chiese improvvisamente se Mick avesse provato la stessa cosa e la rabbia lo riprese.<br/>Fece intrecciare le loro dita e portò le mani a ciascun lato della sua testa, sdraiandosi su di lei, lo sguardo serio. Sentì una leggera esitazione e il suo corpo si irrigidì impercettibilmente, si chinò a prendere le sue labbra in un bacio molto dolce che si infiammò. Quando sentì il suo corpo abbandonarsi, penetrò bruscamente in lei e si fermò, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva appena fatto e di ciò che significava. Aveva appena rubato l'innocenza della donna che amava, le aveva preso qualcosa di prezioso per pura vendetta, perché non aveva voluto credere a ciò che gli aveva detto. Si rese repentinamente conto di quanto la gelosia gli avesse fatto perdere la testa, quanto tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure lo avessero portato a quel punto di non ritorno. Il senso di colpa si impadronì di lui e non osò più fare il minimo gesto.<br/>"Kaori..." gemette, colpevolmente.<br/>Con gli occhi chiusi, Kaori viveva le sensazioni del momento. Lui era in lei, l'aveva resa finalmente sua, lei gli apparteneva. La cosa migliore in tutto ciò era che quasi non aveva sentito dolore ed era commossa dalla sua premura nel non voler accelerare, dandole il tempo di adattarsi senza muoversi. Amava quell'uomo da morire...toccava a lei mostrargli di essere pronta e mosse delicatamente il bacino quando lui sussurrò il suo nome. Persa in quelle sensazioni squisite, impiegò alcuni secondi per aprire gli occhi, alcuni secondi quando lui cominciò a muoversi dolcemente. Aprì gli occhi e pensava di trovare uno sguardo caldo, amorevole, non uno pieno di senso di colpa.<br/>Incapace di sopportare l'amore che leggeva nei suoi occhi, lui che l'aveva vilmente manipolata, Ryo affondò il viso nel suo collo. Forse avrebbe dovuto ritirarsi, ma non ne aveva la forza. Si impegnò dunque di essere il più tenero degli amanti malgrado tutto ciò che aveva fatto fino a quel momento. L'amò come meglio poté, sentendo il suo corpo muoversi sotto il proprio, le loro azioni coordinate. Evitò il più possibile il suo sguardo, scorgendovi gradualmente la dolorosa realizzazione di ciò che aveva appena fatto. I loro corpi raggiunsero presto l'apice fisico mentre i loro cuori sprofondarono.<br/>Non riuscendo a separarsi da lei, immaginando il seguito degli eventi, Ryo rimase a lungo su di lei, stringendola. Sentì le lacrime bruciargli gli occhi, ma non volevano uscire. Sotto di lui, Kaori sembrava di marmo, le braccia lungo il corpo, il viso rivolto verso la finestra. L'unica cosa che ancora attestava che fosse in vita era il suo respiro regolare che sollevava il petto sotto di lui.<br/>Nessun suono arrivò a disturbare il pesante silenzio che aveva invaso la stanza. Nessun movimento fu azzardato per diverso tempo. Entrambi prendevano la misura di quanto appena accaduto e di quanto sarebbe successo, perché quell'evento non poteva rimanere un banale aneddoto nella loro partnership. Entrambi ne erano consapevoli.<br/>"Esci da me, Ryo" sussurrò.<br/>Non voleva. Non voleva spostarsi da lì e passare al momento successivo. Voleva rimanere lì e rivivere ciò che avrebbe vissuto e che avrebbe potuto essere ancora più bello se non si fosse lasciato accecare. Non ne aveva voglia, ma rotolò comunque sulla schiena, stendendosi al suo fianco.<br/>Kaori si sentì svuotata, sfinita sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Sentiva di aver definitivamente toccato il fondo. La situazione non poteva essere peggiore. Si sentiva sporca, tradita, violata. Lui l'aveva portata a donarglisi con gesti falsi. In quarantotto ore, era stata abusata da due amici intimi e non sapeva come si sarebbe ripresa da tutto ciò, specialmente dal tradimento subito dall'uomo che amava. Come un robot, si alzò e si sedette sul bordo del letto.<br/>"Doveva essere uno dei più bei giorni della mia vita, Ryo" disse con voce strangolata.<br/>"Kaori..."<br/>"Taci. L'hai trasformato in uno dei peggiori. È come se mi avessi violentato. Avrei potuto capire che avessi agito per rabbia..."<br/>Si alzò, avvertendo il bisogno di allontanarsi da lui. Afferrò una delle sue camicie pulite dall'armadio, sicura che non avesse addosso il suo odore, e si vestì.<br/>"Ero arrabbiato, Kaori. Tu e io non sembravamo più funzionare e c'era Mick, sempre più vicino..."<br/>"Merda, Ryo! Di chi è la colpa? Sai che eri tu quello che amavo. Sai che aspettavo solo un tuo gesto e che non potevo essere io a fare il primo passo perché saresti scappato. Ti ho dato tutti gli aiuti possibili per anni, per mesi, e non ne hai colto nessuno! Nonostante tutto, io sono rimasta! Nonostante tutto, era sufficiente una sola parola, un solo sguardo, un solo gesto da parte tua per farmi rivivere e tuffare a capofitto in questa storia! Ti chiedevo solo di amarmi in cambio, niente di più" insorse, lo sguardo nero.<br/>Lui le rivolse uno sguardo tormentato ma lei era troppo arrabbiata per farsi commuovere. La perdeva. Tutti quegli anni passati a girarci intorno, sapendo che lei rimaneva dall'altro lato, concedendole un po' di tregua prima di avvicinarla, giocando al gioco del gatto e del topo, avevano portato a quello: aveva distrutto lei, aveva distrutto loro. Aveva avuto paura di lasciarla entrare nella sua vita, temendo di soffrire, ma quello che sentiva in quel momento era ciò che aveva cercato di evitare. Soffriva, molto, e anche lei, esclusivamente per colpa sua.<br/>Prendendo finalmente il coraggio a due mani, Ryo si alzò e la affrontò. Avanzò ma si fermò quando la vide indietreggiare.<br/>"Avrei potuto perdonarti molto, Ryo, ma hai spezzato l'unica cosa che rappresentava la nostra essenza: la fiducia" disse con voce aspra.<br/>"Non dire così" sussurrò lui.<br/>"Osa dirmi che non hai approfittato della mia fiducia per portarmi a letto?" lo sfidò, sollevando il mento.<br/>Lui sostenne il suo sguardo per un istante, ma tacque e lo distolse.<br/>"Ci avevi creduto quando Mick ti ha detto che non eravamo andati fino in fondo?" insistette, avendo bisogno di vederci chiaro.<br/>"No" ammise lui.<br/>Lei represse il singhiozzo che emergeva e lo fissò duramente.<br/>"Penso che siamo arrivati alla fine della nostra storia, Ryo. La fiducia tra noi si è rotta e, senza quella, non possiamo più funzionare"<br/>"Kaori, no" obiettò, smarrito.<br/>"Non posso più. Avevo bisogno di te per risalire la china dopo quello che mi è successo. Pensavo che ci saresti stato per me, ma non ne sei capace. È finita. Me ne vado"<br/>"No!" gridò lui. "Non voglio che tu te ne vada! Rimani! Kaori, ti prego, rimani!" la implorò, afferrandola per le braccia.<br/>Lei lo guardò, gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime trattenute.<br/>"Ho aspettato queste parole. In altre circostanze, sarebbero state sufficienti. Ma oggi non mi bastano più, Ryo" mormorò, posandogli una mano sulla guancia. "Lasciami andare adesso. Resta qui e lasciami andare" gli chiese dolcemente.<br/>Si guardarono a lungo, entrambi profondamente feriti, poi lui la liberò e lei uscì, chiudendo piano la porta.<br/>La donna si diresse verso la sua stanza. Tenendo addosso la camicia, indossò un paio di jeans e tirò fuori una borsa dall'armadio dove accumulò un po' di cose, la cornice con la foto e l'anello di suo fratello. Uscì e andò in bagno a raccogliere i suoi articoli da toletta. Nel tragitto, recuperò i vestiti che indossava quando era tornata a casa e li gettò nella spazzatura. Quando uscì, si fermò per un momento in corridoio, memorizzando l'appartamento che l'aveva ospitata per sette lunghi anni, con i suoi dolori e le sue speranze.<br/>"Sarò da Eriko, ma ti sarei grata se non venissi a trovarmi. Tornerò a prendere le cose che mi rimangono più avanti" annunciò a Ryo, sentendolo non lontano.<br/>Lui non disse nulla e la guardò andarsene. Quando lei si chiuse la porta alle spalle, a lui sembrò di vedere il proprio mondo oscurarsi: aveva perso il suo angelo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitolo Tredici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vengo a prenderti stasera verso le 18, giusto?" chiese Mick alla sua compagna.<br/>"Sì. Ti aspetto. Non fare sciocchezze in mia assenza" lo rimproverò con occhio severo.<br/>"Puoi contare su di me, tesoro"<br/>Kazue si sporse e baciò il suo compagno prima di uscire dalla macchina. Aveva imparato di nuovo a fidarsi di lui e non dubitava più dei suoi sentimenti per lei. L'unico aspetto negativo rimanevano gli atti che lui aveva compiuto sulla loro amica e che lei non riusciva ad accettare. Nonostante ciò, avevano ripreso la vita di una coppia quasi normale, ma gli aveva chiarito che non avrebbe più accettato sgarri da parte sua.<br/>Mick guardò la donna allontarsi e attese già impaziente di rivederla quella sera. Ricordava i giorni che avevano seguito il suo ritorno a casa. Lei l'aveva lasciato rientrare ma lui aveva occupato il divano per più di una settimana, il tempo durato per le spiegazioni sul suo comportamento prima e durante la scomparsa, il tempo di rimuovere tutte le incertezza che la donna poteva ancora nutrire. Alla fine lei gli aveva perdonato tutto e gli aveva imposto una sola condizione: smetterla con le bevute e le serate di bisboccia. L'unica cosa che lei non aveva perdonato era il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Kaori, perché solo quest'ultima poteva farlo.<br/>L'americano avrebbe voluto poter vedere la sua amica ma, dalla fine della storia con Nichols, nessuno l'aveva più incontrata. Era rientrata con Ryo e se n'era andata lo stesso giorno. Lo sweeper non aveva voluto dire niente se non che si trovava da Eriko e che non bisognava cercarla, che aveva bisogno di tempo. Per quanto ne sapeva, il desiderio era stato rispettato anche se Umi aveva dovuto far ragionare Miki più di una volta. Guardando di nuovo verso la clinica prima di andarsene, scorse proprio Kaori uscire dalla struttura e non poté impedirsi di uscire dall'auto: dopotutto, stava rispettando le istruzioni, perché non l'aveva cercata...<br/>"Kaori" la chiamò.<br/>"Mick...che ci fai qui?" chiese preoccupata.<br/>"Ho accompagnato Kazue. La sua macchina si è rotta. Stai...stai bene?"<br/>Lei sorrise leggermente cinica e lui notò la sua perdita di peso e le occhiaie, sentendo rimontare il senso di colpa. Fece un passo verso di lei ma la vide indietreggiare tendendo la mano, in un silenzioso ordine di tenersi a distanza.<br/>"Sto a meraviglia. La mia vita è completamente a pezzi, ma è tutto grandioso" fece, amara, con gli occhi che le si riempirono di lacrime.<br/>"Kaori...vieni, parliamo" le suggerì, preoccupato.<br/>"Non ho voglia di parlare, Mick, tantomeno con te. Hai fottuto la mia vita, quindi lasciami in pace!" gridò.<br/>"Che sta succedendo qui?" intervenne il Professore, accigliato.<br/>"Volevo solo scambiare due parole" si difese l'americano.<br/>"Questo non è il momento, Mick. Lasciala stare" obiettò l'anziano.<br/>"Va bene. Kaori, pensi che un giorno potremo tornare a parlarci?" chiese con aria sofferente.<br/>Lei lo guardò con espressione sconvolta, le lacrime uscivano liberamente.<br/>"Non lo so. Ho bisogno di tempo. Saluta Kazue da parte mia. Andrò via con Eriko per un po'" disse prima di girare i tacchi, lo sguardo freddo. Raggiunse la sua auto e se ne andò.<br/>"Sta male, Doc?"<br/>"No. Ho dovuto controllare la sua ferita alla schiena" giustificò il vecchio, osservando la giovane andarsene con preoccupazione. "Torna a casa Mick, e se la incontri, lasciala tranquilla. Tornerà quando riuscirà a farlo"<br/>L'americano annuì con riluttanza e se ne andò, il cuore oppresso.</p><p> </p><p>Kaori si asciugò con rabbia le lacrime che le rigavano le guance mentre guidava. Non voleva andarsene come una ladra e si stava dirigendo al Cat's Eye per salutare Umibozu e Miki. Temeva quella visita dopo tre settimane di silenzio stampa, ma non voleva fuggire. Loro non se lo meritavano. Erano stati presenti durante il grande confronto e doveva almeno dir loro in faccia che se ne andava. L'unica cosa che sperava era di non incontrare Mick né Ryo al locale. Si fermò davanti all'ingresso e scese dal veicolo, sfregandosi le mani sudate sui jeans. Prendendo il coraggio a due mani, avanzò ed entrò.<br/>"Buongiorno" si limitò a dire dopo pochi passi.<br/>"Kaori!" gridò Miki, felicissima. Girò intorno al bancone e si gettò tra le braccia della sua amica che rimase immobile un momento prima di stringerla a sua volta.<br/>"Ero così preoccupata. Perché non sei venuta qui? Perché te ne sei andata? Che faccia, tesoro! Sembra che tu non dorma da anni..."<br/>"Miki, lasciala respirare" disse Umi.<br/>Kaori si lasciò scappare una risatina amara. Era da giorni che non dormiva bene. Si addormentava verso le tre del mattino, risvegliandosi insieme a Eriko verso le sette. Era esausta, fisicamente e mentalmente. La proposta della sua amica di farle da modella e assistente durante il suo tour europeo e americano era caduta a fagiolo. Cinque mesi di allontanamento forzato dal Giappone, da Ryo e tutti i suoi problemi, cinque mesi pensando ad altro e facendo un passo indietro.<br/>"In effetti, non dormo da settimane" rispose.<br/>"Vieni a sederti. Ti faccio un caffè"<br/>"Una tisana, per favore. Visto il mio livello di stress, il caffè non è consigliato"<br/>"D'accordo"<br/>Miki le preparò una bevanda calda, gettandole occhiate curiose.<br/>"Perché non sei venuta qui, Kaori? Ammetto che ci sono rimasta male" osò dirle.<br/>"Non potevo. Miki, non era per qualcosa contro di voi, perché non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza per il vostro intervento durante quella spiegazione. Se non ci fosse stato Umi a controllarli, sarebbe stato peggio"<br/>"Figurati. In una famiglia, si rimane uniti" borbottò il gigante.<br/>"Sì, è così che dovrebbe essere" sospirò la sweeper.<br/>"Non capisco, Kaori" insistette Miki.<br/>"Io e Ryo abbiamo litigato violentemente. Ho messo fine alla nostra partnership. Se non sono venuta da voi, è perché avevo bisogno di non vederlo, cosa impossibile qui. Non dovete schierarvi"<br/>"È definitivo?" si preoccupò la barista.<br/>Kaori guardò la sua tazza, affrontando la domanda che continuava a porsi. Era arrabbiata a un livello che non aveva mai sperimentato. Si sentiva tradita e sporca. Ma nonostante tutto, non poteva negare che lui le mancava, che sognava di ritrovare le sue braccia. Ciò la rendeva ancora più in collera. Odiava lo stato di dipendenza in cui lui l'aveva immersa. Inoltre, non ci si vedeva a tornare da Ryo e chiedergli di riprendere la loro collaborazione: non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a fidarsi di nuovo di lui.<br/>"Penso di sì. Non mi fido più di lui"<br/>"Ma cosa è successo?"<br/>"Non voglio parlarne" rispose, a denti stretti.<br/>Cosa si era aspettata? Che lui avesse osato ammettere le sue malefatte? Di aver abusato dei sentimenti che lei provava per vendicarsi di un atto inesistente? Di aver mancato di fiducia in lei? No, sarebbe stato troppo bello. Era rimasto zitto, non aveva affrontato lo sguardo e il giudizio dei loro amici.<br/>"Kaori..."<br/>"Non voglio parlarne, Miki" ribadì, scagliando un violento pugno sul bancone.<br/>Miki indietreggiò di fronte allo sguardo scuro della sua amica. Non l'aveva mai subito, non aveva mai visto Kaori così furiosa.<br/>"Va bene" mormorò.<br/>Il silenzio si stabilì per un momento tra le tre persone, quindi, dopo aver bevuto un sorso della bevanda bollente, Kaori alzò lo sguardo e osservò i suoi amici.<br/>"Se oggi sono venuta qui, è per una ragione precisa. Partirò con Eriko per alcuni mesi in Europa e in America. Volevo salutarvi prima di andarmene" li informò.<br/>"Ma...Perché?" disse Miki, che trovava sempre più difficoltà a comprendere.<br/>Kaori non era una che rinunciava. Se partiva e si allontanava da Ryo, quale sarebbe stato il loro futuro? Se se ne andava, significava che il litigio era stato abbastanza importante da spezzarli. Non voleva perdere la sua amica. Poteva lasciarla andare senza cercare di farla ragionare?<br/>"Ho bisogno di fare un passo indietro. Eriko aveva bisogno di una persona. La sto accompagnando" rispose semplicemente.<br/>"Ma non puoi lasciare Ryo da solo..." obiettò Miki.<br/>"Ryo non ha bisogno di me. Me lo ripete da anni e finalmente l'ho capito. Ho una vita da vivere" disse duramente.<br/>"Ma..."<br/>"Miki! Buon viaggio, Kaori. Abbi cura di te e torna a trovarci quando potrai" augurò Umibozu.<br/>"Grazie, Umi"<br/>Sentì di nuovo le lacrime salirle agli occhi: avvertiva comprensione nello sguardo del suo amico. Aveva capito? Aveva percepito il suo profondo malessere? Non lo sapeva ma sentiva che lui non la giudicava e rispettava la sua scelta. Si toccò l'angolo dell'occhio per bloccare l'eruzione di lacrime e si concentrò sulla tazza per riprendersi. Diventava sempre più difficile.<br/>"Quando parti?" chiese Miki, con voce strozzata.<br/>"Domani mattina"<br/>"Non capisco, Kaori, ma spero che un giorno sarai in grado di spiegarci. Ogni tanto telefona per dare tue notizie" la implorò.<br/>Miki fece il giro del bancone e abbracciò di nuovo la sua amica.<br/>"Dammi un po' di tempo, ma lo farò" le promise. "Ora devo andare" mormorò.<br/>Miki la lasciò e Kaori si avvicinò all'uomo. Lui non disse una parola ma, per la seconda volta, la prese tra le braccia. Con le lacrime agli occhi, la sweeper uscì dal bar e tornò in macchina. L'ultima tappa era la più difficile e sentì tremare le dita quando spense il motore. Si sentì stringere la gola quando vide l'edificio di mattoni rossi di fronte a sé. Si costrinse ad avanzare ed ebbe difficoltà a inserire la chiave nella serratura della porta d'ingresso. Il tragitto fino al quinto piano le sembrò infinito e provò oppressione quando si trovò di fronte alla porta di casa. Ripensò a tutto ciò che avevano vissuto, a tutte le discussioni che avevano avuto, alle risate, ai gesti e alle parole tenere. Bussò alla porta e, non ricevendo risposta, aprì con la chiave.<br/>Represse un conato mentre entrava. L'appartamento puzzava di sigaretta, il pavimento era pieno di cartoni di pizza e altri piatti d'asporto, oltre a lattine e bottiglie vuote. Con cautela scavalcò tutto e andò ad aprire una finestra per far entrare aria fresca. Si era completamente lasciato andare. Lei che aveva trascorso sette anni della sua vita a mantenere quel posto pulito e ordinato, affrontava tre settimane da scapolo del suo partner. Cos'altro aveva potuto fare in sua assenza?<br/>Alzò lo sguardo ferito verso la sua stanza: aveva portato una ragazza nel suo letto, dove loro avevano...<br/>Senza nemmeno pensarci, salì le scale ed entrò in camera di Ryo. Anche lì il primo gesto fu quello di aprire la finestra perché l'aria era satura di cattivo odore. Quando tirò la coperta, si disse che era una masochista a voler vedere le tracce dei suoi misfatti. Tutto ciò che trovò furono alcune tracce di sangue sul lenzuolo e ricordò che erano le stesse lenzuola del giorno in cui avevano fatto l'amore. Disgustata, in collera, le ritirò e andò a metterle in lavatrice, facendola partire. Non sapeva che le avesse tenute per compiacersi o per gustare la vendetta, ma non le importava: non voleva sapere che lui avrebbe dormito di nuovo nel suo sangue.<br/>Soddisfatta, andò nella propria stanza e prese una valigia in cui accumulò le cose di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per il suo viaggio: vestiti comodi, vecchi pigiami, libri...<br/>Andò in bagno per completare la borsa da toletta. Sentì le vertigini quando vide la doccia e si appoggiò al mobile del bagno. Rivide passare le immagini di ciò che avevano fatto e si sentì cogliere dalla nausea. Non riuscì a trattenersi e vomitò nel lavandino, sentendo le lacrime bruciarle gli occhi. Dopo qualche minuto, l'onda si placò e si sciacquò la bocca. Quando si raddrizzò, vide l'immagine del proprio fantasma allo specchio. Era livida e i cerchi sotto gli occhi oscurati dall'angoscia erano ancora più evidenti. Non si riconosceva più. Uscì rapidamente e mise la borsa nella valigia.<br/>Quando fu sicura di non aver dimenticato nulla, chiuse il bagaglio e lo lasciò in soggiorno. Tolse le chiavi dell'appartamento e dell'edificio dal portachiavi e le posò sul mobile in corridoio, scacciando la tristezza che la possedeva. Curiosa, entrò in cucina, accigliandosi quando vide i piatti accumulati nel lavandino. Aprì le credenze e il frigorifero e non fu sorpresa di trovarli vuoti, a esclusione delle lattine di birra. Per un istante si sentì in colpa, ma la rabbia prese il sopravvento: lui era abbastanza grande da arrangiarsi. L'aveva sminuita abbastanza dicendo di poter vivere senza di lei. Non doveva fare altro che dimostrarle di cosa era capace.<br/>Sentì improvvisamente la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e avvertì la sua aura. Ryo era tornato. Il momento era giunto. Inspirò profondamente e lentamente espirò, prima di recarsi in soggiorno. Lui era immobile e fissava la valigia.<br/>"Non ti salterà addosso se è quello che temi" scherzò lei.<br/>Lui la guardò e la osservò intensamente. Lei era lì, di nuovo a casa, ma la presenza della valigia testimoniava che quel ritorno aveva vita breve. Dettagliò la sua figura, i lineamenti del suo viso e il suo cuore si serrò: l'aveva devastata. Si rese conto di non averle risposto e la guardò negli occhi.<br/>"No. Ciò che temo è quello che significa" rispose francamente.<br/>Kaori si sorprese: non aveva l'abitudine di rivelarsi così. Tuttavia, riprese rapidamente il controllo.<br/>"Significa che me ne vado"<br/>Ryo si trattenne dall'avvicinarsi e abbracciarla. Sentiva di non averne diritto dopo il male che le aveva fatto.<br/>"Quindi hai preso la tua decisione..." sussurrò, sconfitto.<br/>Fino a quel momento, Kaori aveva pensato che se lui si fosse dimostrato triste all'idea della sua partenza, lei avrebbe provato una gioia perversa, ma non era così. Le si stringeva il cuore e dovette sforzarsi per non ricominciare a piangere.<br/>"No, non ancora. Parto con Eriko per qualche mese"<br/>"Dove vai?"<br/>"In Europa e in America. Aveva bisogno di una modella"<br/>"Quindi tornerai" iniziò a sperare.<br/>"A Tokyo, sì" minò le sue aspettative.<br/>Ryo la guardò. Avvertiva la tensione intorno a lei, la ferita e la rabbia che trasudavano da ogni poro della sua pelle. Ripensò a tutte le sere trascorse durante le ultime settimane a ripensare alle proprie azioni, al senso di colpa, alla mancanza che sentiva.<br/>"Se potessi tornare indietro..."<br/>"Non puoi!" disse lei duramente.<br/>"Kaori, mi dispiace" disse tristemente.<br/>Lei lo guardò aspramente, la rabbia fiammeggiava nei suoi occhi. Lui non l'aveva mai vista così e lo turbava. Di solito gli perdonava tutto, ma in quel caso si era spinto davvero troppo lontano e se n'era reso conto troppo tardi. La sua collera era ampiamente giustificata. Lei sostenne il suo sguardo colpevole e non lasciò perdere come avrebbe fatto in precedenza.<br/>"È troppo facile, Ryo. Non pensare che potrò scusarti o perdonarti per quello che mi hai fatto. Mi fidavo di te. Tu eri la persona a cui mi affidavo a occhi chiusi, la persona per cui sopportavo tutto. Eri la mia famiglia, Ryo. Il mio cuore batteva per te, la mia anima urlava con te quando soffrivi..."<br/>Si fermò e fece un profondo respiro per bloccare i singhiozzi.<br/>"Mi hai salvato la vita innumerevoli volte e te ne sarò grata per sempre. Ma per una volta, avevo solo bisogno che tu mi restituissi la fiducia che avevo riposto in te su un piano che non fosse quello professionale, avevo bisogno che tu credessi alla donna e non alla partner di lavoro, e tu non ne sei stato capace. Avevo bisogno che tu fossi la roccia su cui mi sarei appoggiata per risalire la china dopo quello che avevo vissuto con Mick e tu...tu mi hai ferita nell'onore, nella fiducia che avevo in te, nei sentimenti che provavo per te...quindi sì, puoi essere dispiaciuto ma non mi interessa"<br/>"Io...so di essere stato il peggiore dei coglioni, Kaori" rispose lui debolmente.<br/>"È un eufemismo..." sogghignò lei cinicamente.<br/>"Non so cosa dire o fare per farmi perdonare" ammise.<br/>Lei lo guardò per un momento, oscillando tra il bisogno di piangere o colpirlo, poi si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di allentare la tensione.<br/>"Non so se voglio perdonarti. Non so se ne sarei capace" disse, improvvisamente molto stanca.<br/>"È per questo che parti? Per chiarirti le idee?" chiese, reprimendo le speranze. Se lei avesse detto di sì, significava che aveva ancora una possibilità. Lo sperava perché, anche se lui non aveva ancora finito con l'introspezione, stava lavorando per scacciare i vecchi demoni e cercando di poter avanzare con lei...ma, per fare ciò, era necessario che lei lo rivolesse.<br/>"Ho bisogno di dormire, di ritrovare una routine e la voglia di vivere. Forse dopo riuscirò a guardare la situazione in un altro modo e di rivedere te" gli spiegò. "Se riuscirò a farlo, forse potrò di nuovo andare avanti. Ma hai anche tu del lavoro da fare perché se la mia partenza significa tornare a fare lo scapolo incallito, allora non ha senso che cerchiamo di capire come uscirne" disse, gettando un'occhiata sull'appartamento in disordine.<br/>Ryo si sentì a disagio: non aveva prestato attenzione alle condizioni dell'appartamento e nessuno ci aveva messo piede da quando lei era partita. Si era lasciato andare, rimandando sempre le pulizie e le varie faccende al giorno successivo. Sperava ancora di tornare e di trovare la casa in ordine, rimesso in sesto dalla donna che amava e che sarebbe tornata per incollare i pezzi. Sapeva che era un'utopia ma lui e la logica non andavano d'accordo da qualche tempo. Doveva assolutamente ritrovare la strada per la ragione al più presto o non sarebbe sopravvissuto fino al suo ritorno.<br/>"Per quanto starai via?"<br/>"Cinque mesi"<br/>"Molto bene. Se sarai riuscita ad andare avanti quando tornerai e quando sarai pronta, passa di qui. Voglio mostrarti che le cose tra noi possono essere diverse" suggerì.<br/>Lei sollevò il mento con aria di sfida e gli lanciò uno sguardo sdegnoso.<br/>"Sei molto presuntuoso a pensare che questo basterà a farmi tornare. Molte cose si sono rotte tra di noi, Ryo"<br/>"Lo so e non ti forzerò. Vorrei solo che mi dessi un'ultima possibilità"<br/>"Mi sembra di avertene date già molte, Ryo..."<br/>Abbassò lo sguardo e si strinse nelle braccia.<br/>"Hai rubato la mia prima volta e ora..."<br/>Non riuscì a impedire a un singhiozzo di scoppiare e lui le si avvicinò, guardandola un momento, prima di attirarla tra le sue braccia. Lei si divincolò per un istante, poi si lasciò andare.<br/>"Ora cosa, Kaori? Sei arrabbiata, ce l'hai con me e ti senti violata, è così?"<br/>"Sì" sussurrò lei.<br/>"Non so cosa fare per espiare la mia colpa..."<br/>"Magari puoi iniziare ad assumerti le tue responsabilità con i nostri amici" mormorò.<br/>Non essendo sicuro di aver capito bene, lui la lasciò e la guardò. Kaori si staccò da lui e si avvicinò ad afferrare la valigia.<br/>"Vai già?"<br/>"Sì. Non ho molto altro da dirti" ammise.<br/>Lei si diresse alla porta e sentì la sua presenza dietro di sé. Lui appoggiò una magno sul legno, impedendole di aprire.<br/>"Promettimi che tornerai. Promettimi che ci rivedremo" chiese a bassa voce. "Dimmi che non tutto è definitivamente rotto tra di noi. Ti supplico, Kaori"<br/>Toccata dall'angoscia nella sua voce, Kaori si voltò e lo fissò, con le lacrime agli occhi. Portò una mano sulla sua guancia e la carezzò con il pollice.<br/>"C'è ancora un legame tra noi, Ryo. Ai miei occhi è abbastanza importante da non buttare tutti gli ultimi anni nella spazzatura"<br/>Lui si sentì invaso dal sollievo. Non era ancora il momento dell'addio. Aveva ancora la possibilità di ritrovarla.<br/>"Grazie, Kaori" soffiò, lasciando andare la porta.<br/>Lei si voltò e l'aprì, con mano tremante. Si fermò dopo aver varcato la soglia e gli diede un'ultima occhiata.<br/>"Sono incinta, Ryo" gli disse prima di chiudere la porta senza attendere la sua risposta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitolo Quattordici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era da ormai due mesi che Kaori era partita. Due lunghissimi mesi durante i quali Ryo non aveva avuto notizie, come il resto della banda. Si chiedeva come stesse, se la sua gravidanza proseguisse bene, se non si sentisse nauseata o stanca. A volte, sentiva il panico vincerlo, chiedendosi se non avesse interrotto la gravidanza perché, col senno di poi, aveva deciso di non voler tenere un bambino concepito in quelle condizioni. Aveva sicuramente rovinato tutto. Ma si riprendeva subito: Kaori glielo avrebbe detto, in una maniera o nell'altra. Non gli avrebbe nascosto una cosa così importante anche se ce l'aveva con lui. La conosceva a sufficienza per saperlo. Allora si lasciava andare e tornava a pensare a lei.<br/>Dopo lo schiocco dell'ultima conversazione in cui lei aveva sottolineato la sua negligenza, lui aveva gradualmente ripreso il controllo. Quello stesso giorno, era rimasto sul divano a pensare e ad assimilare le due notizie che lei gli aveva appena dato: che se ne andava e che era incinta. Avrebbe avuto un figlio, il loro bambino. Si amavano e lui non aveva mai trovato il modo di far fiorire la relazione, ma avevano creato una vita. Sapeva che, se voleva davvero vederla tornare, non aveva altra scelta che accettare di farla entrare pienamente nella sua vita. Non poteva più lasciare che le paure guidassero le sue scelte, specialmente con un bambino di mezzo.<br/>Non aveva mai sognato di essere padre. I suoi sogni più sfrenati consistevano nel tenere tra le braccia la donna della sua vita, e sarebbe già stato enorme per lo sweeper che era. Un bambino, insieme alla donna che amava come un folle, e folle era stato, era più del jackpot al lotto. Era completamente inaspettato. Quando aveva finalmente realizzato tutto ciò che implicava, non aveva desiderato fuggire né non vederla mai più: aveva solo pensato che non avrebbe resistito cinque mesi senza sapere.<br/>Si era svegliato il mattino dopo sul divano, raffreddato perché non aveva chiuso la finestra aperta il giorno prima. Aveva guardato l'appartamento, disgustato, ed era salito per farsi una doccia. Vestito, era uscito a fare la spesa, e non solo per comprare alcolici ma beni alimentari, caffè e sacchi della spazzatura. Aveva relegato le birre in fondo al frigorifero e, armato di un sacco, aveva raccolto tutta la pattumiera che giaceva in soggiorno, facendo una smorfia nello scoprire gli aloni sul tappeto e i cuscini del divano. Se lei fosse stata lì, lo avrebbe sventrato. Fu tentato di girarli per non vederli più, ma decise di trovare il modo di pulirli, riuscendoci a forza di smacchiatore e olio di gomito. La situazione non era ancora perfetta ma andava già meglio.<br/>Dopo qualche giorno, l'appartamento aveva riacquistato lucentezza e un profumo fresco e pulito. L'unica cosa che mancava era il dolce profumo e il canticchiare di Kaori. Ryo si sentì calmato dal ritorno alla normalità, come se ripulire il suo rifugio lo avesse aiutato a riprendere un po' di controllo sulla propria vita. Si era reso conto che in quasi una settimana non era andato in giro né aveva bevuto una goccia di alcool e non stava male. A volte saliva in terrazza a fumare e il suo sguardo si perdeva all'orizzonte, pensando a lei.<br/>Quando ebbe terminato la fase di riappropriazione, ritrovò una certa routine: passare alla lavagna al mattino, poi visita da Miki e Umi, giusto per chiacchierare un po' e vedere se avevano notizie, fare il giro degli informatori e di Shinjuku, poi ritorno a casa. La sera usciva ma non più per rovinarsi la salute in bar e cabaret. Faceva un salto, beveva un bicchiere, lasciava che le ragazze si avvicinassero senza saltare loro addosso, raccoglieva le informazioni e se ne andava, andando a letto a orari molto più ragionevoli...tranne quando cedeva alla nostalgia e passava per la stanza di Kaori, dove poteva rimanere a lungo.<br/>Così trascorsero due mesi da quando lei era partita e quel giorno aveva appuntamento al Cat's Eye con una cliente giovane e carina, a giudicare dal suono della sua voce, un'ora più tardi. Era arrivato in anticipo per ammazzare il tempo.<br/>"Buongiorno a tutti" disse, entrando nel caffè.<br/>"Buongiorno Ryo" rispose Miki con calma.<br/>Lo sweeper sentiva che la sua amica moriva dalla voglia di porre le sue domande, che tratteneva da molte settimane. Umi, come al solito, asciugava le stoviglie e rimaneva irrimediabilmente neutrale.<br/>"Forza, ti ascolto" si sentì dire. Si sorprese lui per primo. All'improvviso si sentiva in grado di affrontare ciò che aveva fatto? Era pronto ad assumersi la responsabilità della partenza di Kaori? Doveva crederci anche se non se ne era accorto.<br/>"Kaori mi ha detto che avete litigato violentemente, che non si fidava più di te..." iniziò Miki. "Che è successo, Ryo? Perché la mia migliore amica se n'è andata e non dà sue notizie?"<br/>Ecco che aveva risposta a una domanda: Kaori non chiamava nemmeno Miki e si rattristò che lei si fosse isolata da tutti.<br/>"Ricordi il caso Nichols?"<br/>"Come potrei dimenticare? Nulla è più stato lo stesso da allora..." sospirò.<br/>"Le cose erano diverse già prima, Miki, ma questo caso è stato rivelatore..."<br/>Ryo guardò cupamente la sua tazza di caffè, non pensando di svicolare ma di spiegare chiaramente cos'era successo.<br/>"Kaori e io ci saremmo dovuti avvicinare di più dopo il vostro matrimonio, ma non riuscivo a concretizzare quello che le avevo detto. Le mie paure erano ancora troppo forti. Abbiamo cominciato ad allontanarci. Ho ricominciato con le gozzoviglie, la trattavo sempre peggio e l'ho spezzata poco a poco"<br/>"Non ti capisco, Ryo" sospirò Miki.<br/>"Nemmeno io, se può rassicurarti" disse lui, cercando di alleggerire l'umore. "Al tempo stesso, lei si avvicinava a Mick e lui mostrava segni di rimpianto. Forse aveva visto un'apertura e i suoi sentimenti riemergevano. Più la ferivo, più si avvicinava a lui, più io ero odioso e così via. Sono responsabile di quello che è successo"<br/>"Non puoi sapere come avrebbe agito Mick se fosse stato meno vicino a Kaori" intervenne Umibozu. "Forse non avrebbe fatto differenza: lui voleva salvare Kazue"<br/>Lo sweeper guardò il suo amico e annuì. In effetti era possibile.<br/>"Il giorno in cui tutto è finito, mi hanno confessato di non essere andati fino in fondo, che la simulazione si era limitata a contatti superficiali" confessò Ryo.<br/>"Una buona notizia" disse Miki, sollevata.<br/>"Io non ci ho creduto. Non ho avuto fiducia nella mia partner" disse lo sweeper, il senso di colpa si irradiava dalla sua voce.<br/>Umibozu posò la tazza che aveva in mano e lo straccio. Aveva un brutto presentimento.<br/>"Che cos'hai fatto, Ryo?" gli chiese con calma.<br/>"Io...sono andato a letto con Kaori...per vendetta" ammise.<br/>"Oh mio Dio" sussurrò Miki. "L'hai costretta a..."<br/>"No" disse Ryo. Abbassò lo sguardo, provando vergogna. "Ho fatto di peggio: le ho lasciato credere che fosse reale. Le ho fatto ammettere i suoi sentimenti, assicurandomi che si fidasse di me, e sono andato a letto con lei. Mi sono dovuto spingere fin lì per rendermi conto di come ci fossimo persi, di quanto mi fossi perso" concluse.<br/>"Quello che le hai fatto è...è...ignobile!" fulminò Miki, furiosa.<br/>Ryo sentì un pugno afferrargli la maglietta e sollevarla e affrontò la rabbia di Umibozu.<br/>"Hai osato ferirla...dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per te, dopo tutto quello che ha sopportato, il tuo ego sovradimensionato doveva infliggerle il tuo bisogno di dominio, di maschio alfa. Ti consiglio di non avvicinarti più a lei se è per farla soffrire di nuovo" grugnì.<br/>"Voglio ritrovarla, Umi. Ho finalmente capito quanto sia importante per me. Voglio trovarla e scusarmi, facendo tutto il necessario per farla tornare"<br/>"Se le fai di nuovo del male, risponderai con le armi, Ryo" lo avvertì.<br/>Lo sweeper annuì. Non aveva mai visto il suo amico così arrabbiato. Era rassicurante sapere che qualcun altro a parte lui teneva così tanto a Kaori.<br/>"Non voglio più ferirla. Voglio che formiamo una famiglia, tutti e tre"<br/>"È incinta e vuoi tenerla con te?" chiese Umibozu.<br/>"Sì, fino alla fine" sussurrò Ryo.<br/>Il mercenario lo rimise a terra, permettendogli di respirare meglio.<br/>"Finalmente delle parole sagge. Allora prova a comportarti in questo senso da adesso, così potremo parlarle per farla riflettere quando chiamerà" gli consigliò.<br/>"Tu hai..." chiesero Miki e Ryo contemporaneamente.<br/>"Chiamerà" rispose lui semplicemente, riprendendo il suo canovaccio e un bicchiere.<br/>Si mise a strofinarlo: da parte sua, la conversazione era finita. Avrebbe potuto colpire Ryo per il suo atto odioso, ma lo sweeper sembrava aver già meditato molto sulla cosa e si sentiva profondamente in colpa. Era già stato un grande passo avere osato ammettere la propria colpa e affrontare il loro sguardo. Dopotutto non era sua abitudine fermarsi e guardare indietro per cercare di correggere i propri errori. Quindi sarebbe stato un po' più indulgente, soprattutto se ciò avrebbe finalmente portato felicità alla loro amica. Sempre se lei avesse trovato in se stessa la forza di perdonare, cosa su cui lui non avrebbe giurato, ricordando la profondità della sua rabbia e disperazione.<br/>Il campanello tintinnò e una bella giovane donna bruna entrò nel locale.<br/>"Buongiorno, vorrei ordinare un cocktail XYZ, per favore" chiese, guardando preoccupata il gigante in piedi dietro al bancone.<br/>"Buongiorno, Ryo Saeba, è con me che ha appuntamento" si presentò, serio.<br/>Presero posto a un tavolo e il colloquio trascorse liscio sotto l'occhio vigile dei due padroni di casa. Lo sweeper non ebbe alcun gesto o parola inappropriata, ma tremarono quando invitò la cliente a dormire a casa sua. Tenendo aperta la porta, Ryo la lasciò uscire e si voltò verso i suoi amici, lasciando un occhiolino e un sorriso misterioso.<br/>Il giorno dopo, i due tornarono al bar e lo sweeper vi lasciò la cliente per un'ora, il tempo di andare a pescare informazioni sul fidanzato della giovane donna che era improvvisamente scomparso. Appena uscito, Miki si rivolse alla giovane, inquieta.<br/>"Non l'ha disturbata la notte scorsa?"<br/>"No, perché?" chiese l'altra, senza capire.<br/>"Uh, niente...nessuna strana sensazione mentre faceva la doccia?"<br/>"N...no" rispose ancora più confusa.<br/>"Non ha nemmeno provato a palpeggiarla o a saltarle addosso?" domandò l'ex mercenaria.<br/>"No. Il signor Saeba si è comportato da perfetto gentiluomo. Mi ha offerto il suo letto e ha dormito sul divano, ha cucinato e si è rifiutato di farmi aiutare nelle faccende domestiche. Se non fossi già fidanzata, sarei tentata..." ammise la donna, arrossendo.<br/>Il mondo era sottosopra, pensò Miki, e quella cliente fu solo il primo punto di una lunga lista.<br/>"Dì, orsacchiotto, pensi che Kaori sia diventata una depravata? Perché i nostri pervertiti sopno diventati uomini rispettabili, dopotutto..." chiese improvvisamente, sentendo la mancanza della sua amica.<br/>"Kaori rimarrà Kaori. Non ha mai finto" rispose lui imbarazzato.<br/>Miki lo guardò per un momento, poi capì cosa voleva dire. Annuì, fissando il telefono, e sospirò.<br/>Un mese dopo, Ryo stava tornando dalla stazione quando entrò nel caffè. Con il piede sulla soglia, guardò l'uomo di fronte a sé, che teneva per la vita una giovane donna radiosa.<br/>"Buongiorno, Ryo" disse Kazue, baciandolo sulla guancia.<br/>"Buongiorno, mia cara. Come stai?" chiese, fissando per un istante il suo ventre arrotondato.<br/>"Bene, grazie. E tu?"<br/>"Bene"<br/>Ryo sentì la tensione nel locale e capì: era la prima volta che lui e Mick si incontravano dopo la fine del caso Nichols.<br/>"Mick" disse, riconoscendo la sua presenza.<br/>"Ryo. Vieni, Kazue, andiamo" disse, distogliendo lo sguardo.<br/>"Ma siamo appena arrivati" obiettò lei.<br/>"Siamo uomini civili, Mick, no?"<br/>"Sì" rispose l'altro, sconcertato ma sollevato.<br/>Si sedettero tutti al bancone e Miki servì loro una tazza di caffè.<br/>"Hai novità?" chiese l'americano, abbassando lo sguardo sulla propria tazza.<br/>"No" rispose Ryo.<br/>Il silenzio prese posto, pesante, finché Miki non lo spezzò.<br/>"Allora, Kazue, questa gravidanza?"<br/>"Sai, dopo il primo trimestre, è un piacere"<br/>"Cosa senti?" continuò Miki, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Ryo.<br/>"Non molto al momento. È come se ci fossero delle bolle. Non vedo l'ora di sentirlo muoversi. Mick gli parla spesso, io non ci riesco"<br/>"Kazue..." fece l'americano.<br/>"Cosa? Sei così carino quando lo fai" gli sussurrò.<br/>Ryo notò che la conversazione prendeva un tono leggero. Si chiese come sarebbe stato se Kaori fosse stata lì. Lui sarebbe stato premuroso e rimbambino o si sarebbe tenuto alla larga da quella piccola cosa? Non lo sapeva. L'amava già, ma non aveva idea di che padre sarebbe stato, se tenero e comprensivo invece che freddo e autoritario. Era stato orribile con Kaori, sarebbe riuscito a incoraggiare il loro bambino a fidarsi di lui? Una risata risuonò e lui alzò lo sguardo: Miki e Kazue avevano un ampio sorriso sulle labbra. Era bello vedere la leggerezza di ritorno e si voltò verso lo sgabello accanto al suo, trovandolo vuoto. Lo toccò delicatamente e sospirò impercettibilmente. Doveva ancora aspettare due mesi prima di rivederla.<br/>Quando tornò a casa quella sera, il telefono squillava. Anche se si affrettò, non riuscì ad alzare la cornetta prima che la suoneria si fermasse. Automaticamente, premette il pulsante del risponditore e andò in cucina quando la voce che sentì lo immobilizzò.<br/>"Ti avverto, Ryo Saeba, se vuoi ignorarmi, preparati perché ti chiamerò ogni mezz'ora finché non riuscirò a parlarti, anche in piena notte!"<br/>Sorrise divertito per un momento: solo le sorelle Tachiki non avevano paura di lui e Sayuri aveva qualcosa che a Kaori mancava, la sicurezza in sé. Guardò l'orologio e prese una rivista in attesa. Anche se sapeva che sarebbe trascorso un altro dannato quarto d'ora, non avrebbe cercato di sfuggire alla chiamata: per la prima volta dopo tre mesi avrebbe avuto sue notizie.<br/>"Buonasera, Sayuri" l'accolse immediatamente.<br/>"Buonasera Ryo! Ti avviso che è di tuo interesse avere ottime ragioni per evitare che io atterri a Tokyo e farti la pelle!" partì. "Come hai potuto farle una cosa del genere, Ryo? È spregevole, immonda, disgustosa. Lei...lei..."<br/>"Non se lo meritava" terminò lui.<br/>Sentì Sayuri emettere un lungo sospiro.<br/>"Perché, Ryo?"<br/>"Perché sono uno stupido coglione. Ero pazzo di gelosia e incapace di vedere oltre il mio naso. Sono stato del tutto irragionevole, come lo si può diventare quando si è feriti dalla persona che si ama. Ho spezzato tua sorella invece di amarla come avrei dovuto fare"<br/>Udì un singhiozzo in sottofondo e il suo cuore serrò.<br/>"Come sta?" chiese piano.<br/>"Non molto bene a mio avviso, ma Eriko dice che si sta rialzando, che è stata peggio"<br/>"Posso parlarle?"<br/>Udì il movimento dell'aria della cornetta che veniva abbassata e immaginò molto bene la conversazione quasi silenziosa tra le due donne.<br/>"Sta...sta dormendo" mentì Sayuri, lanciando un'occhiata alla sorella che piangeva, appoggiata al muro a due metri da lei.<br/>"Va bene. Come sta andando la gravidanza?"<br/>"Piuttosto bene a parte le nausee mattutine e la mancanza di sonno" lo informò.<br/>"Si vede?"<br/>"No, non ancora. Ha addominali troppo buoni" scherzò la giornalista.<br/>"È vero, è molto atletica. Dille che mi manca e ricordale che mi ha fatto una promessa. Voglio vederla tra due mesi. Voglio esserci per la fine della gravidanza e il resto della sua vita"<br/>"Glielo dirò. Buonasera, Ryo" sospirò Sayuri, riattaccando.<br/>La donna si alzò e abbracciò sua sorella. Kaori lasciò sfogare il suo dolore, cosa che non era ancora riuscita a fare in presenza di Eriko. Fino a quel momento aveva provato solo rabbia e risentimento. Le sfilate le avevano occupato la mente, le serate che seguivano le avevano procurato molta distrazione e uomini che le ronzavano intorno, con gli occhi pieni di lussiria. In diverse occasioni avrebbe potuto fare come alcune delle sue colleghe che se ne andavano al braccio di un uomo molto ricco, divertirsi per una notte e poi passare al successivo, ma lei non riusciva a dimenticare i due occhi grigio scuro che la perseguitavano. Nessun uomo poteva sostituirlo, e anche se non era pronta a perdonarlo, non lo era nemmeno per lasciare entrare qualcun altro nella sua vita, tantomeno nel suo letto.<br/>Solo due giorni prima, quando era arrivata a New York, aveva lasciato cadere il carapace. Di fronte a sua sorella, non poteva interpretare la donna forte e rancorosa. Non era altro che l'innamorata ferita e maltrattata che voleva e allo stesso tempo odiava l'uomo che amava. Sayuri le aveva dato il tempo di avvicinarsi, e il primo giorno, la futura mamma l'aveva trascorsa dormendo, esausta. La giornalista era intervenuta il giorno seguente e avevano parlato per due ore. Aveva ascoltato sua sorella con calma nonostante il desiderio di uccidere un certo sweeper di sua conoscenza, in realtà due sweeper, e solo alla fine della storia, quando Kaori si era finalmente calmata, aveva sollevato il telefono per chiamare Ryo e dirgli come la pensava.<br/>Quando il suono della voce di Ryo era echeggiato nella stanza, Kaori aveva sentito la rabbia divampare ma anche il suo cuore battere più forte. Era un riassunto dell'ambivalenza dei suoi sentimenti. Lo amava tanto quanto era arrabbiata con lui. Quando aveva ammesso i suoi errori, spiegando il suo comportamento, aveva ceduto e le prime lacrime erano cadute. Era diventato pazzo perché l'amava...come si poteva fare una cosa così vile per amore? Prima Mick che si serviva di lei per salvare Kazue, poi Ryo che l'aveva marchiata perché era stato folle di gelosia, perché l'amava.<br/>Avrebbe potuto perdonarli? Era sorpresa perché sì, avrebbe potuto farlo, ma necessitava di tempo. Il problema era ristabilire una relazione di fiducia, una relazione sana che escludesse ogni possibilità che l'esperienza si ripetesse. Era la parte più difficile, specialmente con Ryo, non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di farlo. In ogni caso, quel giorno non se ne sentiva capace. Era ancora troppo fragile.<br/>Sayuri cullò sua sorella a lungo prima di sentirla tranquillizzarsi. Vedendo il suo viso livido, la costrinse a sdraiarsi e riposare.<br/>"Devi prenderti cura di te, Kaori. Avrai un bambino. Devi pensare prima a lui"<br/>"Lo so. Posso stare qui per qualche giorno?"<br/>"Tutto il tempo che vuoi. Se non vuoi tornare in Giappone, puoi trasferirti qui e ci prenderemo cura in due di questo bebè" suggerì.<br/>"Io...no, ha bisogno di un padre. Voglio che conosca suo padre anche se non potremo vivere insieme"<br/>"Va bene. Ma sappi che la mia porta sarà sempre aperta"<br/>"Grazie. Grazie di esserci per me"<br/>"Forse avrei dovuto insistere per farti venire a vivere con me quando ho lasciato il Giappone. Forse saresti stata più felice" disse Sayuri.<br/>Kaori mise una mano su quella di sua sorella. Per un momento immaginò come avrebbe potuto essere la sua vita, più semplice, meno rischiosa, più normale...<br/>"No, è stata la cosa migliore da fare. A parte questi mesi in cui è tutto andato a rotoli, sono stata bene. Ryo si è preso cura di me..." ammise.<br/>"Si è preso cura di te o tu ti sei presa cura di lui?" ribatté l'altra.<br/>"È reciproco anche se non evidente..." sospirò Kaori.<br/>Lo pensava davvero, e ciò apriva un'ulteriore breccia nella sua rabbia, breccia che, per i due mesi seguenti occupati dalle sfilate, alcune telefonate al Cat's Eye e la presenza di sua sorella, vide crescere.<br/>Dunque, era una giovane donna le cui ferite iniziavano a guarire quella che sbarcò all'aeroporto di Tokyo-Narita, guardando più serenamente la sua città.<br/>"Siamo tornati a casa" mormorò, posando una mano sulla pancia arrotondata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitolo Quindici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryo guardò fuori dalla finestra e osservò i fiocchi di neve danzare nel cielo. Tutto sembrava così tranquillo fuori. Quasi aveva voglia di ridere alla pungente ironia della vita. Era il secondo periodo che lei preferiva dell'anno dopo la fioritura dei ciliegi. E quell'anno, niente sarebbe più stato lo stesso. Girò il viso e fissò il suo volto addormentato per un momento prima di rivolgere di nuovo l'attenzione sulla strada dove la neve creava un tappeto bianco.<br/>Alla fine era tornata in Giappone dopo cinque lunghi mesi d'assenza. Non aveva informato nessuno del giorno del suo arrivo perché la data era stata rimandata più volte, Eriko era stata sollecitata da persone che l'avevano scoperta ed era stata un'occasione inaspettata per lei, che non aveva potuto ignorare come Kaori le aveva fatto notare. Alla fine erano riuscite a rientrare. Il volo era andato bene. Erano atterrate sane e salve nonostante le condizioni metereologiche e avevano rapidamente recuperato i bagagli, recandosi verso la fila di taxi per dirigersi verso il centro di Tokyo più comodamente.<br/>Sentì Kaori agitarsi e andò a sedersi al suo fianco, carezzandole delicatamente il viso.<br/>"Ssh, calmati, Sugar" sussurrò.<br/>Lei smise di muoversi, gemette un po' e tacque. Ryo si sentì stringere il cuore. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare il calvario che stava affrontando. Lui soffriva, chissà lei...<br/>Tornò ad alcune ore prima, quando il telefono aveva squillato e lui aveva sentito la voce di Eriko. Inizialmente ne era stato felice perché significava che Kaori era tornata, ma poi aveva notato il panico e ascoltato singhiozzi repressi.</p><p> </p><p>[Qualche ora prima]</p><p>"Raggiungimi in ospedale, Ryo. Presto, è Kaori..." gli disse.<br/>Il sangue gli si gelò. Corse giù per le scale e saltò sulla Mini. La porta del garage era aperta abbastanza da farlo passare e sentì il suono dell'antenna agganciata all'ultimo pannello. La radio si accese e udì la notizia: c'era stata una minaccia di bomba all'aeroporto e si era verificato uno spostamento della folla. Durante quel periodo particolarmente intenso dell'anno, dozzine di persone erano rimaste ferite, alcune delle quali gravi. Non gli ci volle molto per fare il collegamento con Kaori.<br/>Piazzò l'auto nel primo posto che trovò nel parcheggio dell'ospedale e corse verso il pronto soccorso. Eriko lo aspettava vicino alla porta, in lacrime. Si gettò tra le sue braccia appena lo vide e lui la strinse per un momento.<br/>"Cos'è successo?"<br/>"Siamo state risucchiate dalla folla all'aeroporto. Kaori è stata spinta ed è caduta dalle scale. Non ho potuto fare niente, Ryo" pianse la stilista.<br/>"Non è colpa tua, Eriko. Lei dov'è?"<br/>"Di là, ma non vogliono farmi entrare"<br/>Lui si avvicinò al box informazioni e un'infermiera lo bloccò, guardandolo severamente.<br/>"Se è un giornalista, deve recarsi all'anfiteatro" gli disse seccamente.<br/>"No, sto cercando mia moglie. È incinta" mentì senza problemi.<br/>"Il nome?"<br/>"Kaori Makimura"<br/>"Venga con me"<br/>La seguì in una cabina un po' più isolata e trovò Kaori. Si fermò all'ingresso, sorpreso dalle sue condizioni, poi si ricompose. Lei aveva bisogno della sua forza, del suo coraggio. Arrivato vicino a lei, prese uno sgabello e si sedette. Le afferrò la mano, senza stringere troppo, immaginando che fosse ferita sotto la garza. Lei aprì gli occhi a quel contatto, come poté perché l'occhio destro era gravemente danneggiato.<br/>"Ryo..." sussurrò.<br/>"Sono qui. Come ti senti?" le chiese.<br/>"Mi fa male dappertutto" confessò. "Il bebè?" chiese, quasi in preda al panico.<br/>"Ssh, stai calma. Sono appena arrivato, non ho visto nessuno"<br/>"Rimani?" gli domandò, con le lacrime agli occhi.<br/>"Sì. Coraggio, calmati"<br/>Lei annuì, mordendosi il labbro, e attesero in silenzio, mano nella mano, di tanto in tanto una lacrima si fece strada. Finalmente, dopo due ore, arrivò un medico seguito da un'infermiera che sintetizzò il fascicolo della paziente.<br/>"Signorina Makimura, sono il dottor Miguri. Allora, siamo caduti dalle scale. Un po' di goffaggine, signorina?" scherzò.<br/>"Dottore!" disse l'infermiera.<br/>"È rimasta vittima del caos della folla in aeroporto" disse Ryo con voce aspra. "Come sta? E il bambino?"<br/>"Ci sono fratture multiple ed ematomi. Per il bambino, c'è poco che possiamo fare"<br/>Ryo sentì la mano di Kaori stringere la sua fino a romperla. Dominò la rabbia che lo stava possedendo.<br/>"Sia più chiaro, dottore. Che cosa significa: che il bambino morirà o che dobbiamo aspettare per saperne di più?"<br/>"Dopo una simile caduta, il bambino ha poche possibilità di sopravvivere. A mio avviso, non passerà la notte" informò con tono uniforme.<br/>Kaori si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un grido di dolore. Ryo vide le lacrime rigarle le guance, gli occhi pieni di disperazione, il respiro affannoso, e non riuscì più a contenersi.<br/>"Esca di qui e non torni. Faccia venire un vero dottore. Uno che si prenda cura dei suoi pazienti!"<br/>Il dottore si voltò, offeso, e uscì dalla stanza. Rimase solo l'infermiera a guardarli, contrita. Si avvicinò a Kaori e la guardò con premura.<br/>"Mi dispiace. È un sostituto. La metto sotto monitoraggio, signorina. Le darò un calmante per farla distendere un po'. Non possiamo permettere che lo stress peggiori la situazione. Va bene?"<br/>"Grazie" disse Ryo mentre Kaori annuiva.<br/>Mezz'ora dopo, lei si era addormentata e il monitor lasciava sentire il battito del cuore del bambino come rumore di fondo. L'infermiera tornò poco dopo per un prelievo di sangue.<br/>"È vero quello che ha detto: il nostro bambino non supererà la notte?" chiese Ryo, preoccupato.<br/>Lei lo guardò, dispiaciuta, e Ryo si sentì stringere il cuore.<br/>"È caduta dalle scale dell'aeroporto. La guardi. Ha subito un colpo dietro l'altro. Dopo una caduta del genere, è raro che il neonato sopravviva o che non ci siano conseguenze nell'utero o nel sacco amniotico"<br/>"Verrà visitata da un ostetrico?"<br/>"Appena possibile. Una brutta combinazione di circostanze ha fatto in modo che oggi ci siano stati due incidenti e un afflusso di nascite. Sono tutti impegnati" si scusò.<br/>"Potrei far venire qui un amico medico per farla visitare?"<br/>Lei esitò, poi guardò la giovane donna addormentata.<br/>"Sì. Potrebbe essere più prudente" ammise.<br/>Ryo esitò, ma lasciò Kaori per alcuni minuti. Andò all'entrata dove chiamò il loro anziano amico che promise di arrivare il prima possibile. Voltandosi, vide Eriko prostrata in un angolo e le si avvicinò. Lei lo guardò persa, con gli occhi velati di lacrime.<br/>"Dovresti tornare a casa, Eriko"<br/>"Come sta Kaori? Il bambino?"<br/>Lui lanciò un'occhiata alla cabina, raggiungendola col pensiero, poi si concentrò sull'amica.<br/>"È ferita, con fratture e diversi lividi. Per il bambino, la prognosi è riservata" disse, con la voce che si spezzava. Si voltò per non farle vedere l'angoscia che provava, ma lei lo costrinse ad affrontarla.<br/>"Volevi averli vicino a te, vero?"<br/>"Sì" soffiò, "Voglio trovare il modo di riconquistare il suo cuore" aggiunse.<br/>Lei lo attirò a sé e lo abbracciò, desiderando confortarlo come aveva fatto lui.<br/>"Andrà tutto bene, Ryo. Non posso credere che lei perda il suo bambino. Dopo tutto quello che ha passato, sarebbe terribilmente ingiusto" tentò di rassicurarlo.<br/>Lui lo sperava. Non voleva affrontare quella prova e tantomeno che dovesse affrontarla a lei. Aveva bisogno di serenità.<br/>"Torna a casa, Eriko"<br/>"No, voglio restare"<br/>"Come desideri. Ho chiesto a un nostro amico dottore di venire. Qui sono pieni"<br/>"Va bene"<br/>"Io torno dentro"<br/>"Dalle un bacio per me"<br/>Lui annuì e se ne andò. Quando arrivò, vide un'infermiera infilarle una flebo nel braccio.<br/>"A cosa serve?" si preoccupò.<br/>"Per innescare le contrazioni e permettere un parto più rapido" rispose.<br/>"Perché? C'è qualche problema con mia moglie o il bambino?" disse Ryo, pallido.<br/>"Signore, il bambino è morto ma bisognerà comunque farlo uscire normalmente" disse con una voce che voleva essere conciliante.<br/>"Pensa che sia morto? E cos'è questo, allora?" disse, alzando il volume, facendo sentire il battito del cuore del bambino.<br/>L'infermierà sbianco e interruppe la perfusione.<br/>"Io...non capisco. Il dottore..."<br/>"Miguri, vero? È un imbecille, un assassino! Che non si avvicini più alla mia famiglia!" ordinò Ryo, furioso.<br/>"Beh...io...mi dispiace" si scusò lei prima di girarsi e fuggire.<br/>Cercando di riprendere il controllo dei suoi nervi, Ryo si voltò verso la finestra e osservò il cielo nuvoloso che si stava oscurando. Seguì il battito cardiaco regolare del bambino per alleviare l'ansia. Una volta calmo, riprese il suo posto vicino al letto e abbassò il lenzuolo che la copriva, rivelando il suo corpo tempestato di colori dal rosso al viola. Il suo ventre era stato risparmiato in pochi punti e comprese meglio l'entità del danno. Posò delicatamente una mano sulla pancia e l'accarezzò. Un movimento sotto il palmo lo sorprese e provò un'emozione violenta nell'avvertire il bebè muoversi per la prima volta.<br/>"Sii forte. Combatti e resta con noi. Abbiamo bisogno di te. Io...ti amo e voglio conoscerti. Quindi resta qui" sussurrò con voce strozzata.<br/>Sentì un nuovo movimento sotto la mano e sperò che fosse un segno. Due colpi alla porta attirarono la sua attenzione e andò ad aprirla dopo aver ricoperto Kaori. Ryo fu sollevato nel vedere il Professore e lo lasciò entrare. L'anziano guardò con aria professionale la giovane donna, poi si voltò verso il suo protetto.<br/>"Che cosa è successo?"<br/>"È stata coinvolta dalla folla all'aeroporto. È caduta giù per un'intera scala" rispose Ryo.<br/>"È incinta di sei mesi. La caduta può avere gravi ripercussioni per lei e il bambino. Cominceremo dal principio. Esaminerò Kaori per evitare di aggravare una ferita spostandola. Il monitoraggio è buono per il momento. È già una buona cosa" disse il dottore.<br/>Abbassò la coperta fino ai piedi della giovane donna e la visitò molto scrupolosamente. Osservò le radiografie già effettuate, palpò tutti i punti delicatamente, le auscultò il cuore e la respirazione.<br/>"Kaori ha un polso destro rotto, una distorsione a quello sinistro. Ha una commozione cerebrale. Entrambe le gambe sono messe male ma senza frattura né distorsioni e non ha costole fratturate, il che è già un buon punto. Ciò che mi preoccupa è il livido all'addome"<br/>"Spiegami" chiese Ryo che cercava di assimilare tutto.<br/>"I lividi sono i segni dei colpi che ha ricevuti. Ne ha una decina. Il bambino è in un sacco amniotico, che di solito fa da tampone, ma a seconda della violenza, può essere colpito. È necessario assicurarsi che il sacco amniotico sia intatto per evitare qualsiasi rischio di contaminazione. Bisogna esaminare anche l'utero per vedere che non ci siano lacerazioni o altre lesioni. Dobbiamo escludere ogni rischio e, se serve, far partorire Kaori prematuramente se la sua vita o quella del bambino sono in pericolo"<br/>"Ma è solo a sei mesi..." mormorò Ryo, in apprensione.<br/>"Lo so, ma è una possibilità. Vedrò se posso recuperare un ecografo. Coprila un po' intanto"<br/>Lo sweeper sollevò la coperta sulle gambe e accarezzò la guancia della giovane donna. Lentamente, vide i suoi occhi aprirsi. Sembrava smarrita e lui non la scosse, lasciandole il tempo di tornare alla realtà.<br/>Il Professore tornò in quel momento, trascinando un macchinario.<br/>"Professore..." mormorò la donna.<br/>"Sì, Kaori. Ryo mi ha chiesto di venire a occuparmi di voi due. Vuoi?"<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Bene. Torna a dormire se sei stanca. Non mi muoverò di qui" la rassicurò.<br/>Ancora sotto l'effetto delle medicine, tranquillizzata dalla mano di Ryo nella sua, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò di nuovo.<br/>"È meglio così" dichiarò Doc. "Qualunque cosa scopriamo, avremo il tempo per prepararci a dirglielo"<br/>Lo sweeper non disse nulla ma il suo umore si oscurò. Il dottore trascorse mezz'ora a osservare il bebè e gli organi della sua paziente. Il bimbo si muoveva e fece commuovere profondamente il padre. Non riusciva a credere, vedendo le immagini, che quella piccola vita potesse finire nelle ore a venire, che avrebbero perso il loro bambino, il loro ultimo legame. Cosa sarebbe successo se il bambino fosse morto? Kaori gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di convincerla a rimanere e condurre una vita insieme? Si sarebbe ripresa da quel terribile colpo del destino? Scosse il capo per togliersi quelle idee dalla testa.<br/>"Il bambino non sembra stato toccato ed è un piccolo miracolo vista l'estensione delle contusioni addominali" annunciò infine il medico.<br/>"Davvero?" chiese Ryo sollevato.<br/>"Sì. Il sacco amniotico è intatto e neanche l'utero è danneggiato. Quello che mi preoccupa è il distacco della placenta. Per il momento, i flussi tra madre e figlio sono sufficienti ma devono essere monitorati regolarmente. Bisognerebbe prescrivere una cura per evitare il rischio di parto prematuro, ma vedo che nel fascicolo non è stato fatto"<br/>"Per il dottore, il bebè era già morto. Voleva inurre il parto" annunciò Ryo con voce cupa.<br/>"Idiota...servirebbe un'iniezione di corticosteroidi per far crescere i polmoni del bambino più velocemente, giusto in caso dovesse partorire, e una per i rischi legati al fattore RH"<br/>"Potremmo portarla in clinica da te? Sarei più tranquillo sapendola in mani competenti"<br/>Doc guardò la sua paziente, valutando i pro e i contro, poi si rivolse a Ryo.<br/>"Lasciamo trascorrere la notte. Se non si verifica nulla di importante, valuteremo la possibilità" suggerì.<br/>Non era la risposta che Ryo voleva sentire, ma lui non era un dottore. Se il Professore preferiva aspettare, l'avrebbero fatto.<br/>"Cercherò il necessario per lei e per rendermi utile"<br/>"Doc, significa che il bambino sopravvivrà?" chiese Ryo.<br/>"Non voglio illuderti, Baby face. È probabile che possa cavarsela, da quello che ho visto. Ma praticare un esame intrauterino lascia sempre spazio a dubbi. Non posso essere ottimista da qui fino alle prossime 72 ore. In generale, dopo, non dovrebbero comparire altri problemi. Nel frattempo, dobbiamo essere pazienti" consigliò.<br/>"Grazie per la franchezza"<br/>Doc annuì e lasciò la stanza, tornando dieci minuti dopo con le medicine di cui aveva bisogno. Fece le iniezioni e preparò le flebo, quindi li lasciò di nuovo soli. Ryo rimase in piedi davanti alla finestra e osservò la neve cadere a lungo, indirizzando una lunga preghiera a chiunque volesse ascoltarla. Chiese a Maki di battersi perché suo o sua nipote non si unisse a lui troppo in fretta. Non era pronto a lasciarlo andare, non lo sarebbe mai stato.</p><p> </p><p>[Presente, dopo diverse ore]</p><p>Sentì Kaori agitarsi e si sedette al suo fianco, accarezzandole delicatamente il viso.<br/>"Ssh, calmati, Sugar" sussurrò.<br/>Lei smise di muoversi, gemette un po' e tacque. Tenendola sempre per mano, si perse nella contemplazione dei fiocchi di neve, cercando di non soffermarsi sulla situazione. Dolcemente, le prese la mano e la posò sul suo ventre. Il bebè avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato il contatto. Kaori spostò istintivamente le dita e lui vi lasciò le proprie. Aspettò un istante per percepire il movimento, ma non avvenne quello che sperava.<br/>Kaori si svegliò, visibilmente disturbata.<br/>"Piano, Kaori"<br/>"Mi fa male, Ryo"<br/>"Dove?"<br/>"La pancia"<br/>Lui impallidì. Nello stesso momento, un allarme si mise a suonare sullo schermo. Il cuore del bambino stava rallentando. In panico, si diresse alla porta e l'aprì al volo. Allertato, il Professore stava già correndo, seguito da un'infermiera. Respinse le lenzuola e vide il materasso bagnato da liquido amniotico arrossato di sangue.<br/>"Dottore, è in travaglio. Il bambino..."<br/>"Lo so" la interruppe, vedendo il tracciato sul monitoraggio.<br/>Il cuore del bebè non batteva più. Aveva poco tempo per agire.<br/>"La prepariamo per un cesareo. C'è qualcuno disponibile?"<br/>"Vado a vedere" rispose l'infermiera, scappando.<br/>"Professore..." gemette Kaori, piangendo.<br/>"Faremo tutto il possibile. Sii coraggiosa"<br/>Il minuto seguente, la barella scomparve seguita dall'anziano e da Ryo.</p><p> </p><p>Mezz'ora dopo, tutto era finito.<br/>Kaori dormiva ancora, Ryo era seduto lontano da lei con la loro piccola tra le braccia, le lacrime gli rigavano le guance. Aveva pensato di dover aspettare settantadue lunghe ore prima di scoprire che la loro bambina stava bene. Non era stato necessario attendere tanto, ma per quale conclusione...<br/>La loro bambina era nata morta. La rianimazione non era riuscita a riportarla in vita. Aveva appena perso una parte di se stesso e aveva poco tempo per accettarlo e trovare in sé la forza di sostenere lei.<br/>Accarezzò l'ovale del piccolo viso e posò le labbra sulla sua fronte.<br/>"Ti amo dal profondo del mio cuore. Farai sempre parte di me" sussurrò.<br/>Sentì Kaori svegliarsi e si sedette accanto a lei. Notò un'ombra dietro la porta e seppe che il Professore era lì vicino a vegliare su di loro.<br/>Vide gli occhi nocciola aprirsi, la nebbia si dissolse e la consapevolezza ebbe luogo. Lei abbassò lo sguardo e notò il piccolo tesoro rannicchiato contro il suo petto. Le lacrime caddero da sole.<br/>"Me la dai?" mormorò.<br/>La mise tra le sue braccia e si posizionò vicino a lei, passandole un braccio intorno alle spalle. Aveva bisogno di lei tanto quanto lei di lui. La guardò eseguire gli stessi suoi gesti, carezzando il viso della bambina, spostando il lenzuolo e contando le dita delle mani e dei piedi, toccandola, sussurrandole parole d'amore. Si chinò sulla bambina e la baciò a lungo.<br/>"Ti amerò per sempre. Addio angelo mio."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitolo Sedici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo un'ora trascorsa con la loro bambina, il Professore raggiunse Ryo e Kaori. Riuscì a convincerli a confidargli la figlia per poterla esaminare. Voleva poter rispondere alle loro domande in modo chiaro e preciso quando sarebbe giunto il momento, immaginando che capire cosa fosse successo a Eirin, come l'avevano chiamata, avrebbe permesso loro di alleviare un po' l'angoscia e il senso di colpa.<br/>Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, ancora abbracciati, finché Kaori si addormentò. Ricordando che Eriko non aveva voluto tornare a casa, Ryo decise di andare da lei. Voleva anche informare Sayuri e l'intera banda e organizzare la veglia funebre. Scese al pronto soccorso dopo aver avvertito un'infermiera. Trovò il telefono e chiamò la giornalista. Aspettò che rispondesse, passandosi una mano sul viso per scacciare la stanchezza. Guardando fuori, vide che la neve aveva smesso di cadere e un bellissimo sole invernale bagnava gli alberi spogli di una luce fredda.<br/>"Pronto?"<br/>"Sayuri, sono Ryo"<br/>"Che succede?" disse Sayuri, con voce tesa, dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio.<br/>"Kaori ha avuto un incidente in aeroporto. Lei...la bambina è morta"<br/>Udì un singhiozzo soffocato.<br/>"Io...prendo il primo aereo. Sarò lì domani"<br/>"Va bene"<br/>"Come sta Kaori?"<br/>"È devastata. È...è dura"<br/>"Coraggio. Ti lascio. Devo sbrigarmi"<br/>"A domani, Sayuri"<br/>Mise giù e si voltò verso il corridoio, trovando subito Eriko, addormentata in un angolo. Si avvicinò a lei, sedendosi al suo fianco, e la chiamò piano. Lei si svegliò dopo pochi secondi, leggermente disorientata. Osservò i suoi lineamenti, ansiosa.<br/>"Allora?"<br/>"La bambina non è sopravvissuta" disse semplicemente.<br/>"Non ci credo..." soffiò. "Ma cosa è successo?"<br/>"Non lo so. Il suo cuore batteva, lei dormiva. Si è svegliata lamentando un mal di pancia. Pochi secondi dopo, il battito è rallentato fino a fermarsi. Si sono rotte le acque. Le hanno fatto un cesareo ma non è bastato per salvare nostra figlia"<br/>"Una bambina..."<br/>"Eirin, l'abbiamo chiamata così. Era perfetta, Eriko. Era così bella" sospirò, sentendo tornare le lacrime.<br/>Non poté impedire che cadessero e la stilista gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle per sostenerlo. Non l'aveva mai visto così, e se aveva dubitato che potesse amare quel figlio, ora aveva la sua risposta.<br/>"Posso avvisare gli altri se vuoi" suggerì, malgrado le lacrime montate ai suoi occhi.<br/>"Avvisa Miki. Per quanto riguarda Mick e Kazue, non so se vorrà vederli. Dì a tutti di non venire. Non penso che resteremo a lungo"<br/>"Va bene"<br/>"Torna a casa, Eriko. Anche tu hai bisogno di riposare. Io vado da Kaori"<br/>Lei annuì e lui la lasciò, tornando dalla sua partner. Quando tornò, il Professore era in un angolo e guardava la giovane donna che dormiva.<br/>"Dov'è la bambina?" chiese Ryo.<br/>"All'obitorio. Mi sono organizzato con un mio amico per la veglia funebre. La trasporterà tra un'ora e potrete raggiungerla oggi pomeriggio"<br/>"Kaori deve rimanere in ospedale?"<br/>"Dopo il cesareo sì, per qualche giorno. Ho chiesto l'autorizzazione di dimissioni. Potete passare il pomeriggio con la bambina, e stanotte dormirà in clinica"<br/>"Grazie"<br/>"Come stai Ryo?" si preoccupò l'anziano.<br/>Lo sweeper si massaggiò il collo per allentare la tensione.<br/>"Non lo so. Fa male aver perso questa bambina che non ho quasi conosciuto. Sono felice di sapere che Kaori è tornata. Spero che troveremo un modo per andare avanti, ma non so se mi darà un'opportunità ora che non c'è più niente a legarci. L'ho spezzata, Doc, l'ho ferita come mai prima e se non ci fosse stata la bambina, penso che a quest'ora sarebbe lontana"<br/>"Se posso darti un consiglio, Ryo: se vuoi tenerla, farne la tua donna, fai ciò che è in tuo potere, altrimenti lasciala andare, o vi farete del male. La cosa è già andata troppo oltre una volta, non deve ricominciare"<br/>"La voglio al mio fianco come avrebbe dovuto essere da molto tempo. Mi batterò per questo a meno che lei non sia davvero decisa ad andarsene" ammise.<br/>"Bene. Allora buona fortuna. Se vuoi, torna a casa per una o due ore per fare una doccia e cambiarti. Prendere un po' d'aria ti farà bene"<br/>"Non voglio lasciarla sola"<br/>"Resterò qui io. Vi lascerò con vostra figlia il tempo di andare in clinica"<br/>Ryo tergiversò un momento, poi cedette e tornò a casa, facendosi una doccia veloce e cambiandosi i vestiti. Si preparò un caffè ma non riuscì a ingoiare altro. Si fermò di fronte al vano di fronte alla propria stanza, una camera adiacente alla stanza di Kaori in cui erano state ammucchiate per lungo tempo scatole di cartone di ogni tipo.<br/>Fissò con il cuore serrato il lettino che aveva montato, il fasciatoio e l'armadio. Era stato uno dei suoi ultimi progetti, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto mostrare alla giovane donna che lui voleva essere parte integrante della loro vita. Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, non voleva rischiare che le informazioni trapelassero. Afferrò il peluche che aveva comprato d'impulso e lo portò con sé, chiudendo piano la porta. Aveva tempo di riflettere su cosa avrebbe fatto con tutto quanto in seguito. Attraversò la stanza di Kaori e prese alcuni vestiti di ricambio e quello che trovò degli articoli di toletta. Si fermò in un negozio di alimentari sulla strada per l'ospedale.<br/>Quando entrò nella stanza, lei si era svegliata. Il Professore la visitava, controllava la cicatrice del taglio cesareo e diede il via libera per le dimissioni. Lei lo guardò smarrita e lui si avvicinò, sedendosi al suo fianco.<br/>"Dov'è Eirin?" chiese.<br/>"Un mio amico l'ha presa per la veglia. La raggiungerete presto" disse il dottore. "L'ho visitata e ho controllato la placenta e il cordone. Posso spiegarvi cos'è successo se volete"<br/>I due si guardarono e annuirono.<br/>"Il cordone è stato indebolito dalla caduta. C'è stata sicuramente un'anomalia e si è formato un aneurisma che è scoppiato. La bambina non riceveva più nutrimento. Non l'abbiamo notato, se l'avessimo fatto prima, avremmo potuto metterla al mondo. Ma questo è il problema degli aneurismi: sono improvvisi e raramente c'è tempo per intervenire" disse, mortificato.<br/>"Grazie, Professore" mormorò Kaori, la voce strangolata.<br/>"Di niente, Kaori. Puoi prepararti per uscire"<br/>"Ti ho portato dei vestiti puliti e qualcosa per lavarti, se vuoi" suggerì Ryo.<br/>Sentì il suo amico schiarirsi la gola e si voltò verso di lui. Il Professore guardava insistentemente le mani della giovane donna e Ryo capì il dilemma. Non poteva cavarsela da sola. Kaori distolse lo sguardo per pudore, le guance leggermente rosse.<br/>"Vado a occuparmi delle scartoffie" disse l'anziano, allontanandosi.<br/>"Se vuoi, posso...beh, voglio dire, posso aiutarti" balbettò lo sweeper.<br/>"Non credo di avere molta scelta" sussurrò lei.<br/>Nervoso, lui andò al lavandino per bagnare il guanto e insaponarlo e tornò da lei. Lo passò delicatamente sul viso e intorno al collo. Con dita febbrili, slacciò i cordini che reggevano il camice e abbassò il tessuto, fermandosi all'altezza del seno.<br/>"Le hai già viste..." borbottò lei, imbarazzata.<br/>L'improvviso pudore dello sweeper la metteva molto a disagio. Era abituato a spogliare le donne e l'aveva già vista nuda, quindi non era il caso di fare tante storie.<br/>"Lo so ma non è lo stesso..."<br/>"Perché? Perché ho dei lividi e sono meno eccitanti? Perché il mio seno è troppo gonfio per aver fatto nascere nostra figlia?" chiese aggressivamente.<br/>"Perché ti amo e l'ultima volta ti ho fatto del male" rispose lui, con voce piena di senso di colpa.<br/>Lei si sentì toccata dalla sua confessione e, aiutata dal cumulo di stress, iniziò a piangere. L'ultima volta, avevano concepito una bambina che avevano appena perso...era dura e lei non sapeva più dove si trovava. Lui le tirò su il camice e la prese tra le braccia, cullandola dolcemente.<br/>"Mi sento vuota, Ryo, vuota e inutile. Ho l'impressione di essere morta con lei. Lei era ciò che mi faceva andare avanti. Come farò senza di lei?" pianse.<br/>"Un giorno alla volta, Kaori. Prenditi il tuo tempo. Sei sfinita e sotto shock. Sarò qui per te se vuoi. Vorrei davvero che potessimo piangere Eirin insieme, che tu potessi appoggiarti a me finché ne avrai bisogno"<br/>"Per quanto tempo, Ryo? Per quanto tempo riuscirai a stare con me prima di andartene di nuovo, di ferirmi di nuovo? Non lo sopporterei più"<br/>"Non voglio più scappare, non voglio più farti del male. Sono pronto a rimanere per il resto della mia vita"<br/>Lei si allontanò leggermente da lui per guardarlo negli occhi e lesse la sua sincerità. Nonostante tutto, non riusciva a crederci: era ovvio, il gatto scottato teme l'acqua fredda.<br/>"Non riesco a crederti. Non so nemmeno se voglio crederti. Non so se ho ancora voglia di fare uno sforzo. Per me, Eirin era l'ultima cosa che ci legava ed ero pronta a fare molte cose per lei, ma..."<br/>Si morse il labbro per reprimere i singhiozzi che minacciavano di ricomparire.<br/>"Ma lei non c'è più. Non abbiamo obblighi reciproci, lo so. Ma non voglio perderti" disse Ryo.<br/>"Mi hai già persa"<br/>Ryo le prese il mento tra le dita e la costrinse ad affrontarlo. Il suo sguardo era pieno di dolcezza e tenerezza per lei.<br/>"Senza alcuna pretesa da parte mia, non ne sarei così sicuro, ma ti darò tempo. Dovrai trascorrere qualche giorno in clinica, ma dopo vorrei che tornassi a casa"<br/>"A casa? Quale casa, Ryo? È il tuo appartamento, non il mio" rispose amaramente. "Sono stata un'inquilina temporanea, la donna delle pulizie, quello che vuoi, ma non era casa mia. È casa tua" aggiunse.<br/>"È qui che ti sbagli. Ho avuto una casa solo da quando tu ti sei trasferita. L'hai resa tu una casa. Prima avevo solo quattro pareti e un tetto. Era freddo, sporco, solo un posto per dormire e fare la doccia. Non era un posto in cui mi piaceva tornare"<br/>"Ma io sono arrivata e l'ho tenuto in ordine, pulito. Avevi qualcuno che cucinava per te, anche se non era buono, che lavava e stirava il bucato. Peccato che non fossi sufficiente per i tuoi gusti, altrimenti avresti anche potuto alleviare i tuoi impulsi sessuali..." fece lei, con occhi lampeggianti.<br/>Ryo si sentì nervoso e si alzò in piedi. Aveva la forte tentazione di seguire il suo istinto e fuggire. Era una conversazione più che provante per lui, ma lei meritava che superasse i suoi limiti. Se si fosse arreso adesso, l'avrebbe persa per sempre e non poteva.<br/>"Tu non hai colpa, Kaori. La tua sola presenza è riuscita a rendere quel posto una casa. Hai portato calore e risate nella mia vita. È come se avessi portato la luce in quell'appartamento. Potremmo anche trasferirci in un igloo, in una iurta nelle profondità della Mongolia. Se ci sei tu, mi sentirò a casa"<br/>Kaori alzò gli occhi e incontrò il suo sguardo: il velo si stava lacerando su anni di solitudine. Le faceva sia bene che male che lui le dicesse quelle cose.<br/>"Perché scappavi allora? Perché ti comportavi come se non ti importasse?"<br/>"Perché...perché non potevo lasciarti avvicinare"<br/>Lei lo guardò con occhi spalancati, incapace di nascondere le proprie emozioni. Incomprensione, sollievo, rabbia e disillusione si battevano duramente.<br/>"Non capisco, Ryo. Intendi dire che, per tutto questo tempo, mi hai mentito?"<br/>"Sì"<br/>"E oggi mi stai dicendo che vuoi me?"<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Perché dovrei crederti?"<br/>Lui distolse lo sguardo, toccato più di quanto volesse ammettere. Inconsciamente, aveva sperato che dirle qualche bella frase sarebbe bastato.<br/>"Perché dovrei prendere per oro colato quello che mi dici oggi quando mi hai mentito tutto il tempo? C'è stato almeno un giorno in cui tu sia stato onesto con me?"<br/>Sì, pensò lui, anche se lei non ne ricordava alcuni.<br/>"Ce n'è uno, come il giorno in cui sei stata rapita da De la Croiz. Non ho mentito sui miei sentimenti per te. Solo che non sapevo come andare oltre"<br/>"Io...non lo so, Ryo. Non puoi semplicemente chiedermi di rientrare e sperare che tutto funzioni solo perché stai ammettendo di aver mentito per anni. È...è troppo facile" sospirò.<br/>"Lo so. Promettimi solo che ci rifletterai. Se non vuoi farlo per noi, fallo per te stessa. Avrai tempo di riprenderti, di decidere cosa fare della tua vita. Non ti costringerò a rimanere. Rispetterò le tue scelte"<br/>Lei esaminò il suo sguardo per un momento, poi annuì. Dopotutto, non aveva un posto dove andare, poteva solo occupare abusivamente casa dei suoi amici, e aveva le sue abitudini a casa.<br/>"Ci penserò. Mi aiuti a vestirmi, per favore?"<br/>Lui tirò fuori i vestiti e la biancheria e l'aiutò con cautela a causa della cicatrice e delle mani ferite. All'inizio fu più che imbarazzante affrontare le conseguenze del post parto, e un Ryo rosso pomodoro piazzò un assorbente sulle mutande che si sbrigò a infilare alla sua partner che avrebbe riso se non fosse stata paonazza per la vergogna. Quando le tolse il camice d'ospedale per aiutarla a mettere il reggiseno, non poté fare a meno di emozionarsi alla vista di quel corpo ammaccato ma di cui ricordava la dolcezza e il modo in cui si incastrava perfettamente con il proprio.<br/>"Avrei dovuto comprarti un poncho" scherzò, tirando fuori un gilet da indossare sopra una camicetta.<br/>"Sì. Puoi appoggiarmelo semplicemente sulle spalle e allacciare solo il primo bottone"<br/>Delicatamente, comunicando in maniera familiare, riuscì a vestirla senza troppi problemi e, quando il Professore arrivò con una sedia a rotelle, lui terminò di lavarle i denti. L'uomo li guardò maliziosamente.<br/>"Ha fatto il bravo?" chiese, indicando Ryo.<br/>"Sì. Posso uscire?" chiese, ansiosa, gli occhi velati di tristezza.<br/>Voleva rivedere sua figlia, poterlo fare mentre era ancora lì, tenerla tra le braccia e memorizzare i suoi lineamenti. Ryo la comprendeva e aveva il suo stesso desiderio, ma c'era un punto da risolvere perché la veglia funebre si sarebbe svolta quella stessa sera. Si sedette accanto a lei e le prese la mano blandamente bendata.<br/>"Kaori, Eriko ha avvertito Miki di quello che è successo e ho fatto arrivare tua sorella questo pomeriggio. Accetti la loro presenza al nostro fianco?"<br/>"Sì, certo"<br/>"E Mick e Kazue?" aggiunse esitante.<br/>Sentì le sue dita stringere le proprie. Era una domanda che doveva farle: spettava a lei scegliere. Kaori abbassò lo sguardo e rifletté per un momento. Riteneva ancora Mick responsabile di tutto quanto e non era ancora riuscita a metterci una pietra sopra. Non era sicura di poter sopportare la sua presenza quando aveva appena perso sua figlia e ancor meno quella di Kazue con la pancia rotonda e il bambino vivo.<br/>"Preferirei di no" mormorò. "Forse è orribile da parte mia, ma non voglio vederli"<br/>"Kaori, non biasimarti. Forza, usciamo di qui" disse, sollevandola dal letto per metterla sulla sedia.<br/>Uscirono dall'ospedale e presto si ritrovarono presso le pompe funebri che si occupavano della loro bambina. Eirin era stata vestita e avvolta in una coperta. Furono sistemati in una stanza che dava sulla terrazza e, nonostante il freddo inverno, rimasero a lungo fuori, nel più profondo silenzio. Nel corso del pomeriggio arrivarono Miki e Umibozu, poco dopo seguiti da Eriko, ancora pallida. Poco dopo, si presentò Sayuri con il Professore che era andato a prenderla in aeroporto.<br/>"Siamo al completo" soffiò Ryo poco dopo, guardando Kaori.<br/>"Mick e Kazue..." fece Miki sorpresa.<br/>"Non li ho chiamati" rispose Ryo, tagliando corto.<br/>Una mano di suo marito sulla spalla avvertì la giovane donna di non porre ulteriori domande.<br/>"Vado ad avvisare che si può procedere" suggerì lo sweeper, con il cuore oppresso.<br/>"Aspetta ancora un po', ti prego" mormorò Kaori, con le lacrime che scorrevano liberamente. Accarezzava continuamente il viso della bambina, incapace di lasciarla. Aveva la terribile sensazione di abbandonarla anche se sapeva che non era così, Eirin non c'era già più.<br/>"Dille addio, Kaori"<br/>"Non ci riesco" singhiozzò.<br/>"Sei forte, tesoro. Eirin non sarà sola lassù. Sono sicura che tuo fratello se ne sta già occupando" cercò di incoraggiarla Sayuri anche se aveva la gola serrata.<br/>Ryo la guardò con riconoscenza. Anche se sembrava distaccato, non lo era affatto e si mostrava forte per lei.<br/>"Ricorda, Kao: è lì con Hide" continuò Ryo, posandole una mano sul cuore.<br/>Kaori lo guardò con aria tormentata, poi baciò la fronte di sua figlia, consegnandola a Ryo.<br/>"Non me la ridare: non sarei più in grado di lasciarla"<br/>Osservò tutti i suoi amici e sua sorella salutare la bambina, poi vide Ryo andarsene. Istantaneamente, tutti lo circondarono, le mani di Umi sulle spalle di Kaori le impedirono di muoversi. Altrimenti sarebbe sicuramente saltata dalla sedia.<br/>Ryo si prese qualche minuto da solo per dire addio a sua figlia, quindi l'affidò al personale. La cerimonia rituale fu rapida e la bara di Eirin fu trasportata in un'altra stanza. Due ore dopo, il personale tornò e consegnò rispettosamente al padre un'urna contenente le ceneri della loro bambina. Presto tutti se ne andarono e tornarono a casa o in clinica.<br/>"Rischia di incontrare Kazue?" chiese Ryo, preoccupato.<br/>Avevano appena lasciato il capezzale di Kaori che si era addormentata, aiutata da un sedativo, e si trovavano in corridoio.<br/>"Direi di no. Non lavora da ieri e il suo prossimo appuntamento è tra due settimane. Kaori sarà già uscita. Non la tratterrò per più di due o tre giorni. Tornerà a casa con te?"<br/>"Non lo so. Gliel'ho proposto ma non sono sicuro che accetterà"<br/>"Sii paziente. È sfinita mentalmente e fisicamente e i prossimi giorni saranno duri perché soffrirà le conseguenze del parto senza il neonato"<br/>"Cioè?"<br/>"Latte, perdita di sangue, stanchezza e ormoni..."<br/>Ryo sospirò. Sperava davvero che alla fine le cose sarebbero andate a loro favore.<br/>"Vai a riposare, Ryo. Prova anche a mangiare. Risalirà la china, è forte"<br/>"Lo spero, Doc"<br/>Se ne andò e tornò a casa, dove Sayuri lo aspettava. Teneva tra le mani l'urna funebre, sarebbe rimasta lì quarantanove giorni* prima di essere collocata nella stele dei Makimura come Kaori aveva desiderato. Cercò di capire dove metterla.<br/>"Mettila qui" disse Sayuri, liberando un punto su uno scaffale.<br/>"Hai ragione, sarò al sicuro" disse, calcolando che la posizione era in un punto cieco.<br/>"Come stai, Ryo?" chiese preoccupata la giornalista.<br/>"Ho perso mia figlia e sicuramente la donna che amo. Come vuoi che stia?" rispose cinicamente.<br/>"Battiti per lei, Ryo. Eirin è morta ed è triste ma voi siete vivi e, anche se le tue intenzioni non erano buone quando lei è stata concepita, c'era del bene perché c'erano sentimenti più profondi, giusto?"<br/>"Sì e tu lo sai"<br/>"Quei sentimenti ci sono ancora?" chiese, posando la mano sul suo cuore.<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Allora lei deve saperlo e devi ridarle fiducia perché Kaori non può vivere senza di te e non lo scopriamo solo dagli ultimi due mesi. È da quattro anni che lo so attraverso le nostre conversazioni e le lettere. Lei è fatta per te come tu per lei ed è ora che siate un tutt'uno. Se la morte di Eirin può servire a qualcosa, è per questo motivo"<br/>Ryo guardò la giovane donna e lesse tutta la fiducia che lei riponeva nelle sue parole. Avrebbe potuto essere arrabbiata con lei per quanto stava succedendo a sua sorella, invece lo incoraggiava a perseverare. Era anche convinto che, se non ci avesse provato con Kaori, avrebbe deluso sua figlia, la sua memoria. Un angelo era passato nella sua vita facendogli capire che i miracoli esistevano anche nella più profonda oscurità. Lei viveva in loro e, se non ci avessero tentato, sarebbe morta definitivamente. Sentì il peluche nella parte inferiore della tasca. Lo tirò fuori, si alzò e andò ad appoggiarlo accanto a lei.</p><p> </p><p>*in Giappone è tradizione che il periodo di lutto duri 49 giorni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capitolo Diciassette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lasciami venire con te" Kaori supplicò sua sorella.<br/>Erano trascorse due settimane dalla morte di Eirin e la giovane donna doveva affrontare una nuova partenza: quella di Sayuri che doveva rientrare urgentemente a New York.<br/>"No, Kaori. Tu devi stare qui. Hai sentito il Professore: non puoi prendere l'aereo in questo momento. E non posso immaginare che tu non assista alla sepoltura di tua figlia" rispose la giornalista, con aria severa.<br/>"A cosa serve? Non la farà ritornare" sospirò Kaori, reprimendo le lacrime per l'angoscia che stava montando. "Non voglio stare da sola, Sayuri. Ho bisogno di te, per favore"<br/>"Kaori, vorrei restare ma non posso. Non sei sola, tesoro. C'è Ryo" disse, carezzandole il viso.<br/>"Io...non voglio stare con lui"<br/>Sayuri prese sua sorella tra le braccia, lanciando un'occhiata verso l'alto dove Ryo le guardava, rattristato. Stava facendo tutto il possibile per lei, ma invano: lei rimaneva chiusa in se stessa. Se ne stava in camera o prostrata sul divano con il peluche di Eirin tra le mani per ore. Si rifiutava di lasciarsi avvicinare e solo Sayuri poteva aiutarla a lavarsi, vestirsi, nutrirsi. L'ultima volta che lui ci aveva provato, quando la giornalista era andata a trovare un'amica, lei aveva lanciato via la scodella ed era fuggita.<br/>Quando rimanevano solo loro due in una stanza, l'atmosfera era intollerabile e la giovane donna si rifiutava di parlare, incrementando la tensione. Il mondo girava al contrario: lo sweeper si dimostrava molto paziente anche se per lui era innaturale, e lei fuggiva ogni conversazione. Sayuri era tra due fuochi: da una parte sosteneva sua sorella e dall'altra cercava di farla andare avanti, spingendola. Così, dopo aver parlato con lui, si era giunti a un'unica soluzione: doveva andarsene e lasciarli soli. Dovevano risolvere i loro problemi, Kaori doveva affrontare Ryo per riemergere e, finché lei fosse stata lì, Kaori l'avrebbe usata come scudo in modo da non doverlo fare. Così aveva colto il pretesto di un'emergenza lavorativa e aveva acquistato il biglietto di ritorno. L'ora della partenza era giunta e un taxi l'aspettava ai piedi dell'edificio.<br/>Non appena glielo aveva detto, Kaori aveva cercato di trovare rifugio da Miki o Eriko, ma le due erano state già informate. Nel locale, la seconda camera da letto era in fase di ristrutturazione a seguito di una notevole perdita d'acqua ed Eriko stava preparando le sue nuove sfilate di moda e sfortunatamente non aveva disponibilità a prendersi cura della donna che non era ancora autosufficiente. Era stata dura convincere entrambe del fondamento della richiesta, ma alla fine avevano accettato.<br/>"Devo andare, Kaori. Altrimenti perderò l'aereo" disse Sayuri, allontanandosi da sua sorella.<br/>"No..." gemette Kaori.<br/>"Sei forte e coraggiosa. Non sei mai scappata dai problemi, Kaori".<br/>"Io...non so se potrò vivere come prima"<br/>"Puoi. Devi solo volerlo. Ora vado"<br/>Sayuri baciò sua sorella e uscì, lasciandola sola. Ryo scese poco dopo e le si avvicinò.<br/>"Come stai?" domandò con premura.<br/>Lei lo guardò, furiosa, e lo piantò senza dire una parola. Lui sospirò e andò in cucina a preparare da mangiare. Era difficile permetterle di trattarlo così senza poter replicare, trattandola bene quando lei non lo faceva. D'altra parte, doveva ammettere che era così che lui l'aveva trattata per anni, poteva pazientare ancora un po'. Quando il pranzo fu pronto, andò a bussare alla sua porta.<br/>"È pronto da mangiare. Vieni?"<br/>"Non ho fame!"<br/>"Kaori..."<br/>"Lasciami in pace!"<br/>Ryo sospirò e se ne andò. Il pomeriggio gli avrebbe sicuramente portato consiglio...oppure no, dato che lei si rifiutò di mangiare anche la sera. Si domandava quanto avrebbe resistito, ma attese: avrebbe pur dovuto mangiare il giorno dopo. Trascorse parte della serata sul tetto, fumando e osservando l'ambiente circostante. Natale era passato ed era stato un momento molto doloroso. Nonostante l'insistenza di Sayuri e Ryo, Kaori si era rifiutata di allestire l'albero e decorare l'appartamento. Visto che era appena rientrata dalla clinica, non avevano voluto contrariarla. Anche Capodanno era passato inosservato, con quella guerra in trincea in pieno svolgimento.<br/>Quella notte era come le precedenti, ma lui dovette sostituire Sayuri: lei si svegliò piangendo più volte e, a differenza delle ore diurne, si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia. Esausta, si aggrappò a lui finendo per riaddormentarsi. Quando al mattino lei si rifiutò nuovamente di mangiare, lui emise un lungo sospiro, e così a mezzogiorno e alla sera. Sapeva che era testarda, ma la situazione stava diventando insopportabile. Dal momento che non voleva il suo aiuto neanche per il resto, non si lavò e non si cambiò. Indossava ancora i vestiti del giorno prima. Ryo pensò sinceramente che sarebbe tornata in sé il giorno successivo.<br/>Dunque, quando lei rifiutò di nuovo di mangiare e di lavarsi il giorno dopo, lui vide rosso e batté la mano sul tavolo.<br/>"Adesso basta! Smettila di fare la testarda e accetta il mio aiuto. Che ti piaccia o no, dipendi da me, Kaori"<br/>"Non voglio. Posso arrangiarmi!" rispose lei furiosamente.<br/>"Ce la fai? Va bene, forza, dimostramelo. Dimostrami che riesci a mangiare da sola!" disse, spingendo la colazione verso di lei.<br/>Kaori afferrò le bacchette con la punta delle dita, prese del riso e rovesciò tutto, facendo scivolare i bastoncini. Strinse i denti e riprovò, ottenendo lo stesso risultato. Dopo diversi tentativi, gettò via la scodella che esplose contro il muro. Ryo la guardò duramente.<br/>"Va meglio? Che intendi fare? Distruggere tutti i piatti finché non potrai mangiare da sola?"<br/>Lei distolse lo sguardo, rifiutandosi di stare al gioco.<br/>"Altrimenti posso mettere tutto in una ciotola e farti mangiare come un cane. Così non dovresti dipendere da me"<br/>"Come osi?" ringhiò lei. Offesa, si alzò e se ne andò.<br/>"Hai intenzione di lavarti oggi? O rimarrai sudata e sporca un giorno in più?"<br/>"Sto bene così" rispose lei aspramente. "Se il mio odore ti disturba, basta che non ti avvicini. Sarò libera"<br/>Kaori salì le scale senza guardarsi indietro per andare a rifugiarsi nella sua stanza.<br/>Ryo strinse i pugni e decise di prendere il toro per le corna. La raggiunse sul pianerottolo e, afferrandola per un braccio, la costrinse ad entrare in bagno.<br/>"Lasciami andare!" gridò lei.<br/>"No, ora farai la doccia"<br/>"La mia cicatrice..."<br/>"I punti sono stati rimossi. Faremo attenzione al gesso e dopo rifarò la fasciatura per la distorsione. O collabori, o subisci. Vedi tu" disse lui. Attese un momento la sua decisione, ma di fronte al suo silenzio e al suo cipiglio, decise di agire. Si avvicinò e la spogliò come meglio poteva, dovendo lottare contro di lei. Kaori si ritrovò nuda davanti a lui.<br/>"Che stai facendo?" gli chiese, impanicata.<br/>"Mi spoglio, solitamente non faccio la doccia con i vestiti" rispose lui stoico.<br/>"Ma...ma...no!" protestò lei arrossendo.<br/>Lui mise in moto la doccia e, quando fu sufficientemente calda, costrinse la giovane ad entrare e si mise dietro di lei, evitando il più possibile di toccarla. L'obiettivo non era spaventarla.<br/>"Ora, puoi scegliere: o ti insapono, o fai quello che riesci e ti aiuterò per le zone inaccessibili"<br/>Lei continuò a rivolgergli la schiena e lui vide le sue spalle abbassarsi in segno di resa.<br/>"Puoi passarmi il gel doccia, per favore?" sussurrò.<br/>Lui non disse nulla e versò un po' di prodotto sopra la sua spalla. Lei fece scivolare il bagnoschiuma con la mano sinistra e si insaponò come meglio poteva.<br/>"Vuoi che ti strofini la schiena e il braccio sinistro?"<br/>"Sì...per favore"<br/>Ryo eseguì, cercando di non pensare alla morbidezza della sua pelle e ai ricordi che giungevano.<br/>"Ti lavo i capelli?"<br/>Lei annuì e lui afferrò lo shampoo. Si prese il suo tempo e massaggiò a lungo i capelli della giovane donna. Si lavò poi rapidamente e uscì dalla doccia, dandole tempo di godersi il momento. Permise anche a se stesso di far scendere la tensione. La vicinanza del suo corpo nudo non lo aveva lasciato insensibile, tutt'altro. Si affrettò ad asciugarsi e vestirsi, tornando con un grande asciugamano per aiutarla quando sarebbe uscita. La vide chiudere l'acqua con una pressione del gomito e girarsi verso di lui. Kaori arrossì, notando il suo sguardo desideroso e si precipitò nell'asciugamano. Lui la circondò, impiegando un po' più tempo del necessario per stringerla prima di lasciarla andare.<br/>"Ti devo asciugare"<br/>"D'accordo"<br/>Prese un'altra salvietta e asciugò tutte le parti visibili. Gran parte dei lividi erano solo brutti ricordi, gli altri lasciavano una traccia gialla che sbiadiva ogni giorno di più. Arrivò il fatidico momento in cui la parte nascosta dalla salvietta doveva essere asciugata e si guardarono un momento, imbarazzati. Lui tirò delicatamente il tessuto e rivelò il corpo che gli era piaciuto così tanto tenere tra le braccia anche se, al momento dei fatti, non era ciò di cui più si era reso conto. Passò delicatamente con l'asciugamano sul seno gonfio e la vide sussultare leggermente.<br/>"Fa male?"<br/>"È teso. È il latte. È come se stesse per esplodere" rispose, e una lacrima scappò.<br/>Era dura vedere quel seno pronto ad allattare senza avere un neonato da nutrire...<br/>Ryo posò una mano sulla guancia e interruppe il viaggio della goccia salata. Senza dire una parola, allungò il reggiseno e lo fissò, mettendo correttamente le bretelle. Finì di asciugarla e l'aiutò a vestirsi completamente. Le lavò i denti e la pettinò, finendo per colorarle lievemente le guance. Lei si allontanò protestando.<br/>"Non sono un bravo truccatore. È il modo migliore che ho per darti un po' di colore, a parte farti arrossire" disse birichino.<br/>"Io...grazie" disse Kaori a bassa voce.<br/>"Senti, so che non è facile per te dipendere da qualcuno, ma vorrei capire perché sei così aggressiva. Non sto cercando di ottenere i tuoi favori. Voglio solo esserci per te" le disse.<br/>"Sto male. Eirin mi manca, tu mi manchi ma non posso fare a meno di essere arrabbiata con te per quello che è successo. È colpa tua, Ryo. Se quel giorno non mi avessi tradita, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Non avremmo dovuto cremare la nostra bambina, non mi sarei sentita così vuota, sola e debole. Forse sarei ancora qui ad aspettarti come una cretina mentre vai ad ubriacarti e a trovare le tue ragazze da una notte. Io..." disse, perdendo gradualmente la calma.<br/>Lui l'attirò a sé e la cullò per un momento.<br/>"Non volevo tutto questo. Mi dispiace, Kaori. Non volevo spingerti nel vuoto e vederti soffrire. Io...volevo che tu tornassi da me, che fossi di nuovo con me. Avevo la sensazione di averti persa e stavo impazzendo.<br/>Mi dispiace tanto, Sugar"<br/>"È troppo tardi, Ryo. Non possiamo riparare al danno che è stato fatto. Eirin è morta e noi con lei" mormorò Kaori.<br/>Si staccò dalle sue braccia e uscì dal bagno, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri. Per la prima volta da giorni, non andò a rifugiarsi in camera o vicino alla figlia. Salì sul tetto e osservò la città, lasciando che le raffiche fredde le schiaffeggiassero il viso. Era fisicamente doloroso ma non le importava, faceva ancora meno male del dolore nel suo cuore. Amava ancora Ryo ma non riusciva a convivere con quello che era successo e con le conseguenze che ne erano derivate. Non sapeva se il tempo avrebbe alleviato quella sofferenza, ma dubitava ancora di più che avrebbe avuto la forza di perdonare. Quando finalmente scese, trovò Ryo a contemplare l'urna di Eirin.<br/>Quando l'aveva lasciato solo, lui era rimasto a lungo in bagno, sentendosi vuoto. I suoi piedi l'avevano condotto dove lei l'avrebbe trovato poco dopo. Non sapeva come ritrovarla. Immaginava che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma avrebbe avuto quella pazienza? Guardò l'urna e rivide il viso della loro bambina. Eirin non meritava di essere dimenticata o relegata come un brutto ricordo. Non poteva essere solo quello. Voleva credere che sarebbero risorti dalle ceneri. Certo, avrebbe preferito vedere sua figlia vivere e crescere, conoscerla, ma il destino aveva deciso diversamente e aveva bisogno che quell'evento non fosse vano e sterile. Quella prova doveva renderli una coppia più forte. Ma Kaori non sembrava pensarla a quel modo...sentiva che, per lei, la morte di Eirin significava anche la loro morte. Come farle capire il suo punto di vista? Non lo sapeva e doveva scoprirlo. Non voleva perderla di nuovo. Fu allora che sentì la sua presenza dietro la schiena.<br/>"Non ti permetterò di arrenderti. Se, per una volta, devo essere io a sperare, lo farò. Non sono pronto a mettere una croce su noi due"<br/>"Non puoi mettere una croce su ciò che non è mai esistito, Ryo" soffiò lei.<br/>"Esisteva. Forse non in modo convenzionale, ma io e te eravamo più che partner di lavoro o due amici. Siamo una cosa sola e tu lo sai"<br/>"Non so niente. O meglio, so del male che facevamo a noi stessi"<br/>"Sai cosa siamo. Te ne sei dimenticata" insistette lui.<br/>Lei soppresse un sospiro di fastidio e si voltò verso la porta.<br/>"Vorrei fare una passeggiata. Immagino che non vorrai farmi andare da sola"<br/>In risposta, lui andò a prendere la giacca e se l'appoggiò sulle spalle prima di indossarla. Uscirono senza dire una parola. Camminarono per un'oretta in silenzio, godendosi solo l'aria fresca e la città. Le strade erano quasi deserte, fatto raro ma non insolito con quel freddo. Per abitudine, Kaori si indirizzò verso la stazione e si ritrovò di fronte alla lavagna. Iniziò a scrutare le colonne quando Ryo la costrinse a indietreggiare. Lei gli si rivolse senza capire.<br/>"No, non voglio che tu lo faccia" disse.<br/>"La lavagna, le missioni...finché non avrai chiaro ciò che vuoi, non verrai coinvolta. Se veramente mi lascerai, lascerai anche questo ambiente" affermò seriamente.<br/>"Come puoi prendere questa decisione al mio posto?" protestò lei.<br/>"Nessuno ti capirà come me, Kaori. Nessuno si curerà di lasciare le tue mani pulite. Non voglio che tu abbia la morte di qualcuno sulla coscienza"<br/>"Ancora con questa storia? È una mia scelta, Ryo!"<br/>"Non capirai proprio mai che lo faccio per te?" si arrabbiò.<br/>Si affrontarono con lo sguardo per un lungo momento, poi lei gli girò intorno e se ne andò. Seccato, lui l'afferrò e la costrinse a guardarlo.<br/>"Io...io tengo a te, Kaori. Ti rispetto"<br/>"Finora me l'hai dimostrato molto male" disse lei amaramente.<br/>"Sto facendo degli sforzi, ma non è facile per me e tu lo sai"<br/>Lei distolse lo sguardo, sapendo che era vero. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che stava facendo prova di grande pazienza, che certe cose erano cambiate, ma non voleva farsi intenerire. Rifiutava di cedere come aveva sempre fatto.<br/>"Per favore, non ti chiedo molto. Fai un passo verso di me. Dammi una possibilità" la implorò.<br/>"Una possibilità di cosa, Ryo? Di tornare alla normalità?"<br/>"Di ricostruire qualcosa" suggerì.<br/>"L'unica cosa che c'era tra noi era una relazione sado-masochista in cui tu mi facevi del male e io rimanevo nonostante tutto. Non voglio più tutto questo!"<br/>"Nemmeno io. Kaori, ho finalmente superato le mie paure. Ho capito i miei errori"<br/>"Bene! È finita, Ryo. Vuoi aiutarmi finché non starò bene? D'accordo. Te lo lascerò fare, ma quando riuscirò nuovamente a cavarmela da sola, farò le valigie e me ne andrò!"<br/>Si voltò e uscì dalla stazione. Ryo le corse dietro, rifiutandosi di lasciarla in balia dei delinquenti nelle sue condizioni. Era coriacea, doveva ammetterlo. Malgrado tutto, non era ancora riuscita a sconfiggere tutte le sue difese e questa volta avrebbe dovuto lavorare parecchio perché lui non era intenzionato a lasciar perdere. Le avrebbe dimostrato che avevano ancora un futuro insieme, un futuro fatto di unione, anche perché dopo i sentimenti che aveva scoperto durante la sua gravidanza, non contava di fermarsi, ma quell'argomento non era ancora attuale. Per come era lo stato d'animo di Kaori, lo avrebbe frainteso e la morte di Eirin era ancora troppo fresca per entrambi.<br/>Kaori marciò rapidamente fino all'appartamento, sentendo Ryo due passi dietro. La sua mente era in subbuglio dopo lo scambio che avevano avuto. Era furiosa e al contempo felice di sapere che Ryo la voleva. Non voleva più permettergli di governare la sua vita come gli aveva lasciato fare fino ad allora, piegandosi al suo volere perché l'amasse, la rispettasse. Non voleva più sentirsi dipendente da lui come lo era stata.<br/>Allo stesso tempo, provava una sensazione esaltante ma anche terrificante, di un amore finalmente corrisposto, che le faceva venire voglia di gettarsi tra le sue braccia per non uscirne più. Come poteva desiderare tutto e il contrario di tutto? A dire il vero, non sapeva più dove si trovasse e ciò la faceva arrabbiare più del suo comportamento.<br/>Giunta all'edificio, si sentì stupida e dovette aspettarlo, non riuscendo ad aprire la porta da sola. Ostinatamente girata verso la porta, si rifiutò di incrociare il suo sguardo e sgattaiolò dentro appena possibile. Salì le scale velocemente i primi due piani ma dovette fermarsi al terzo. La cicatrice le faceva male e aveva difficoltà a riprendere fiato. Eppure sapeva di doversi riguardare, ma non aveva tenuto conto della propria fretta nel volersi allontanare da lui.<br/>"Stai bene?" chiese lui, fermandosi accanto a lei.<br/>"No. Mi sono sforzata troppo" ammise, tenendo gli occhi bassi per la vergogna.<br/>Ryo non disse nulla e la prese tra le braccia. Dopo un momento, lei lo guardò e incrociò i suoi occhi. Non vi era segno di giudizio o beffa, solo un barlume di preoccupazione e lei si calmò.<br/>"Mi dispiace" sussurrò.<br/>"Beh, sono abituato al tuo comportamento da pazza furiosa..." scherzò, con un sorriso ironico.<br/>Lei desiderò lanciargli un'occhiata arrabbiata ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere, imbarazzata. Ryo la portò in camera sua e la posò delicatamente sul letto.<br/>"Riposati. Sei ancora in convalescenza"<br/>"Ryo, per quello che..."<br/>"Ssh" disse lui, portandole un dito sulle labbra. "Ne riparleremo. Hai avuto la tua dose di emozioni per oggi. Abbiamo ancora tempo"<br/>"Va bene"<br/>Lo guardò allontanarsi e si addormentò poco dopo, la passeggiata l'aveva stancata. Quando si svegliò, la cena era pronta e raggiunse Ryo. Lui la guardò con aria curiosa vedendola sedersi accanto a sé.<br/>"Ti sarà più facile aiutarmi, no?" disse Kaori semplicemente.<br/>Ryo le sorrise e le porse il primo boccone che Kaori accettò volentieri. Aveva fame...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capitolo Diciotto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Per la quarta volta, Kaori alzò il polso e guardò l'ora, sospirando profondamente. Era passata più di un'ora dal suo appuntamento con il Professore il quale, contrariamente alle sue abitudini, era molto in ritardo.<br/>"Normalmente sono io che do di matto ad aspettare" scherzò Ryo guardandola.<br/>"Ho questo gesso da settimane e oggi deve togliermelo. Mi fa prurito, è pesante. Ne ho abbastanza" brontolò lei.<br/>"Ce l'hai da sei settimane, Kaori. Puoi resistere un'ora, no?" si burlò gentilmente.<br/>Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata cupa e si concentrò sulla porta come se avesse potuto farlo apparire e lui apparve...proveniva dal corridoio, visibilmente stanco.<br/>"Mi dispiace per l'attesa, un parto piuttosto lungo..." si scusò.<br/>"Possiamo capire, vero Kaori?" fece lo sweeper.<br/>"Certo" rispose lei con calma, lanciandogli uno sguardo di avvertimento.<br/>"Togliamo il gesso e proseguiamo con la visita di controllo" riassunse il dottore, guardando l'agenda.<br/>La guidò nella stanza adiacente e iniziò a rimuovere il gesso prima di esaminare il braccio, poi l'altro polso, infine controllò le perdite intime.<br/>"Tutto a posto. Il braccio si è rimesso bene. La cicatrice del cesareo è ben messa e non ci sono effetti collaterali. Se rimarrai incinta, non avrai particolari problemi. Potrai avere un parto naturale, a meno che non ci siano controindicazioni specifiche per una nuova gravidanza"<br/>"Bene" rispose lei, ermetica.<br/>L'unica cosa a cui pensava era che non aveva comunque più intenzione di rimanere incinta per evitare di provare una seconda volta il dolore che stava subendo in quel momento. Ryo, dal canto suo, fu sollevato di sapere che non avrebbe sofferto di conseguenze fisiche per quell'esperienza. Quando fosse giunto il momento, se tutto si fosse svolto secondo i suoi piani, avrebbero potuto avere un bambino e formare una vera famiglia. Guardò la partner e si preoccupò per la sua espressione cupa.<br/>"Tutto bene, Kaori?"<br/>"Sì, sì. Tutto bene" rispose lei con aria assente.<br/>Dopo alcune raccomandazioni supplementari per il braccio, il Professore li lasciò liberi e uscirono dall'ufficio. Si stavano dirigendo verso l'ufficio quando Kaori, ancora sprofondata nei suoi pensieri, si imbatté in un passante ed evitò di cadere venendo circondata da due braccia. Quell'odore, quel petto...li conosceva e si sentì paralizzata, non osando muoversi di un centimetro.<br/>"Stai bene?" sentì, come provenisse da lontano. Non poteva essere tra quelle braccia, non contro chi aveva reso la sua vita un inferno. Uscendo improvvisamente dal suo sbalordimento, saltò indietro, spingendo via l'uomo. Mick indietreggiò di un passo, guardandola tristemente. Dunque, dopo più di sei mesi, lei ancora non poteva sopportare la sua presenza.<br/>"Buongiorno Mick" disse Ryo, distogliendo la sua attenzione da Kaori per farla riprendere.<br/>"Ciao Ryo"<br/>"Che ci fai qui?"<br/>"Kazue ha partorito. Abbiamo avuto un maschietto"<br/>Gli occhi di Mick brillavano di gioia all'annuncio. Il suo sorriso e i suoi lineamenti si intenerirono.<br/>"Congratulazioni" balbettò Ryo, nascondendo il suo dolore.<br/>Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Eirin e alla gioia che non avrebbe mai provato con lei. L'amico se ne accorse e dominò l'entusiasmo.<br/>"Mi dispiace per vostra figlia. Se posso..."<br/>"Non puoi fare niente! Quindi lasciaci in pace! Tanti auguri a voi!" sbottò Kaori prima di andarsene, le lacrime a rigarle le guance come l'ultima volta che si erano visti.<br/>Faceva fatica a pensare che Mick avesse ciò che lei non aveva nonostante ciò che le aveva fatto. Era colpa sua se tutto era andato a rotoli, colpa sua se Ryo si era gettato su di lei...se non fosse stato per lui, non sarebbe rimasta incinta, non se ne sarebbe andata e non sarebbe tornata per ritrovarsi in mezzo a quella folla e perdere sua figlia. Non avrebbe sofferto così, come non aveva mai sofferto. Si ritrovò fuori e si fermò davanti alla macchina, aspettando Ryo che sembrava non arrivare e che, tuttavia, non ci mise più di trenta secondi per raggiungerla accompagnato dall'americano.<br/>"Non voglio più vederti!" urlò.<br/>"Kaori, dovrai regolare i conti. È l'unico modo per poter andare avanti" consigliò Ryo pazientemente.<br/>"Perché, tu l'hai fatto? Siete tornati amiconi come prima? Hai avuto più di lui, quindi va tutto bene?" si arrabbiò Kaori.<br/>"Non dire scemenze!" rispose lui seccato. "Ci siamo chiariti un po' prima che tornassi" aggiunse.<br/>Lui e Mick si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa, ricordando entrambi l'episodio. Sapevano di poter ringraziare Umibozu per il suo intervento a base di muscoli. Malgrado tutto, i loro scambi erano rimasti freddi e virati sempre al lancio di frecciatine. Esasperato da un ennesimo scontro verbale che metteva tutti a disagio, il gigante li aveva presi per il bavero e li aveva portati nella sua sala di allenamento. Aveva dato a ciascuno un paio di guantoni da boxe e protezioni per la testa e aveva detto di non uscire finché non fossero finalmente tornati alla ragione. Le tre ore successive erano state tese per Miki e Kazue che avevano nervosamente atteso l'esito nel locale mentre il gigante aveva pazientemente atteso dietro la porta. Quando finalmente quella si era aperta, i due sweeper erano sudati e malconci, ma molto meno tesi. Nessuno dei due aveva spiegato cosa fosse successo o cosa fossa stato detto in quella stanza, ma i loro rapporti si erano calmati ed erano quasi tornati alla normalità. Il tempo avrebbe fatto il resto.<br/>"Buon per voi! Torniamo a casa!" disse Kaori, voltando a entrambi le spalle.<br/>"Kaori, so che mi odi ma Kazue non ha fatto niente. Le manchi. Siete amiche, non sarai arrabbiata con lei perché è la mia compagna?" chiese Mick, volendosi accomodante.<br/>Kaori non ce l'aveva con Kazue: era gelosa, si rese conto, gelosa perché lei aveva ritrovato la sua coppia e ora aveva un bambino vivo e vegeto. Era arrabbiata con se stessa perché non era mai stata invidiosa, ma in quel caso era più forte di lei e non riusciva a domare quel sentimento.<br/>"Vorrebbe vederti. Sono sicuro che sarebbe felice di presentarti il bambino" aggiunse Mick.<br/>-Ma io non voglio vedere questo bambino. Voglio vedere mia figlia – desiderò urlare. Sentì una lacrima rotolare sulla guancia e l'asciugò rabbiosamente.<br/>"Kaori, io vado a vedere Kazue e a salutarla. Puoi restare qui, se vuoi, o accompagnarmi" la informò Ryo.<br/>"Vai, non ti trattengo" rispose lei con voce falsamente distaccata.<br/>"Sto io qui con lei, Ryo" aggiunse Mick.<br/>La giovane donna si immobilizzò. Restare sola con lui, no, era troppo. Avrebbe continuamente provato a parlarle...<br/>"Va bene, a dopo" disse Ryo, girandosi per andarsene.<br/>"Aspetta, vengo con te..." disse Kaori precipitosamente. Lo raggiunse senza voltarsi indietro. Ryo non esitò a lanciarle uno sguardo di rimprovero che lei ignorò. Mick andò a fare una passeggiata nel parco. L'atteggiamento della sua amica gli faceva male, inutile a dirsi, ma era comprensibile e sarebbe stato sorpreso se lo avesse perdonato così facilmente. Aveva saputo quello che era successo, della gravidanza di Kaori e Ryo lo aveva informato della morte della loro bambina. Gli aveva spiegato perché non erano stati invitati a sostenerli e lui e Kazue si erano tenuti alla larga malgrado il dispiacere.<br/>Quella dolorosa vicenda, avvenuta qualche mese prima, gli aveva permesso di riordinare molte cose. Per lui, Kaori sarebbe sempre rimasta il suo primo amore, ma Kazue era, ormai ne era sicuro, la donna della sua vita. Adesso aveva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno: una famiglia, un lavoro come investigatore privato che gli permetteva un reddito adeguato, amici intorno a sé. Aveva definitivamente rinunciato al lavoro di sweeper e non lo rimpiangeva. Ci sarebbe sempre stato per aiutare Ryo o Umibozu, se necessario, ma non viveva più per la scarica di adrenalina che aveva accompagnato il suo lavoro. Aveva trovato un'altra scintilla di vita negli occhi della sua compagna e nella piccola vita che aveva custodito e dato alla luce quello stesso giorno.<br/>L'unico punto oscuro rimaneva il suo rapporto con Kaori. Aspettava con impazienza e apprensione il giorno in cui lei avrebbe accettato di parlargli e forse tracciare una riga sopra il passato. Gli mancava la sua amicizia e soprattutto si sentiva in colpa per il male che le aveva fatto. Voleva vederla sorridere di nuovo, saperla felice. Poteva mostrarsi paziente. Se già oggi lei avesse accettato di rivedere Kazue e conoscere il bebè, sarebbe stato un buon inizio. Ciò avrebbe sollevato la sua compagna che soffriva nel non vedere più la sua amica, sentendosi in parte responsabile della sua sofferenza.<br/>Mick accese una sigaretta, l'ultima, si giurò, e andò a sedersi su una panchina di fronte allo stagno.</p><p> </p><p>Quando arrivarono alla stanza di Kazue, Ryo si voltò verso la partner, preoccupato. Vide la sua espressione cupa e si chiese come avrebbe reagito. Lui stesso era ansioso di come avrebbe reagito davanti al neonato, temendo di essere sopraffatto dalla tristezza.<br/>"Puoi restare qui se preferisci" suggerì.<br/>"Io...no...devo farlo. Kazue non c'entra niente" rispose lei nervosa.<br/>"Va bene"<br/>Le tese la mano per supportarla e lei la prese. Furono invitati a entrare dopo aver bussato e avanzarono. Ryo fu sorpreso dalla forza con cui Kaori gli strinse la mano quando vide la neomamma.<br/>"Ryo, Kaori...sono così felice di vedervi!" esclamò Kazue con le lacrime gli occhi.<br/>"Anche noi, mia cara. Come stai?" chiese Ryo, baciandola sulla guancia.<br/>"Bene. Stanca ma felice" rispose lei, lanciando un'occhiata ansiosa a Kaori che era rimasta un po' indietro.<br/>"Come stai, Kaori?" le chiese.<br/>"Bene" fu la risposta che ricevette. Aveva gli occhi fissi sul lettino non molto lontano e lottava contro i sentimenti contraddittori che la assalivano: aveva e non aveva voglia di vederlo. Si sentiva attratta dal bambino, sapendo che sicuramente avrebbe sofferto. Un silenzio pesante si stabilì nella stanza per un minuto, che alla fine Kazue interruppe.<br/>"Mi dispiace per quello che ti ha fatto Mick, Kaori. Immagino che sia dura" iniziò.<br/>"Sì" rispose Kaori laconicamente, reprimendo il furioso desiderio di ridere amaramente: difficile era un eufemismo e, dopotutto, Ryo aveva fatto di peggio.<br/>"È molto arrabbiato con se stesso, sai. Anch'io ce l'ho con me stessa" aggiunse dopo una pausa.<br/>"Perché dovresti, Kazue? Non hai fatto nulla" chiese Kaori, sorpresa.<br/>Ryo osservò lo scambio tra le due donne e fu sollevato nel vedere la sua partner uscire un po' dal suo guscio.<br/>"Me la sono presa con te per un momento. Pensavo avessi detto a Mick che ero incinta, che avessi tradito la tua parola ma l'aveva capito prima che sparisse. Avrei dovuto fidarmi di te" spiegò.<br/>"Non sei l'unica..." mormorò Kaori, gettando un'occhiata dolorosa a Ryo.<br/>Il senso di colpa lo pizzicò e abbassò lo sguardo. Sapeva che era senza dubbio la cosa peggiore che le avesse fatto. La vide muoversi verso il lettino del bambino come un robot, fissandolo. Attese con apprensione la sua reazione.<br/>"Si chiama Samuel. Puoi prenderlo se vuoi" suggerì Kazue.<br/>Curioso e preoccupato, Ryo si avvicinò e la guardò prendere delicatamente il neonato. Dormiva pacificamente e aveva la bocca chiusa come se stesse succhiando. Lo sweeper sentì il cuore battergli di dolore, l'immagine di Eirin si trasferiva sul viso di Samuel e non poté evitare che una lacrima si facesse strada sulla sua guancia. Sua figlia gli mancava terribilmente. Fece uno sforzo considerevole per riprendersi e riuscì a trovare la calma sotto lo sguardo sofferto di Kazue.<br/>Kaori fissava il bambino. Sentì il suo calore irradiarsi in lei, il suo profumo solleticarle le narici, il suo peso sul braccio. Quell'ultimo punto le impedì di immaginare Eirin al suo posto. Era stata così leggera tra le loro braccia, così piccola. Avrebbe dato tutto per poterla tenere in vita e sapere che avrebbe vissuto, persino la propria vita. All'improvviso sentì qualcosa liberarsi in sé e vacillò. Rimise il bambino nel lettino.<br/>"Prenditi cura di lui, Kazue" disse prima di uscire correndo.<br/>Ryo e Kazue si guardarono per un momento.<br/>"Cosa...cosa voleva dire, Ryo" chiese con voce assente.<br/>"Non lo so" sussurò lui sbalordito, il dolore lo stordiva.<br/>"Pensi..." iniziò lei senza crederci davvero. "Pensi che potrebbe fare del male a Mick?" terminò, sentendosi prendere dal panico.<br/>Ryo la guardò senza reagire. In passato avrebbe giurato che Kaori fosse incapace di fare del male a nessuno. Ma Kaori non era più quella di un tempo. Era ferita e disperata. Cosa sarebbe stata in grado di fare all'uomo che aveva definito come causa di tutti i suoi problemi, incluso l'ultimo, la morte della sua bambina? Non lo sapeva.<br/>"Ryo! Fa' qualcosa! Assicurati che non stia facendo qualcosa di stupido!" disse Kazue.<br/>Il suo grido svegliò il bambino che iniziò a piangere e finalmente tirò fuori lo sweeper dal suo torpore. Uscì dalla stanza.<br/>Kaori aveva corso fuori, senza fiato. Le girava la testa e l'aria fresca le fece bene. Respirò qualche boccata, le mani sulle ginocchia, poi si raddrizzò lentamente. Notò Mick seduto su una panchina di fronte allo stagno e strinse i pugni prima di fare il primo passo. Meno di un minuto dopo, era di fronte a lui, che la guardava senza sapere cosa dire o pensare. Kaori aveva uno strano bagliore negli occhi, come se stesse lottando con diverse emozioni. Il senso di colpa che non l'aveva mai abbandonato da quando l'aveva rapita gli balzò in petto nel vederla così smarrita.<br/>"Mi dispiace" sussurrò.<br/>"Sapevi che era incinta prima di andare via con Nichols?" chiese lei come se non lo avesse sentito.<br/>"Non ne ero sicuro ma tutto coincideva" rispose lui dopo qualche istante di sorpresa.<br/>"È stato per proteggerli che hai fatto...tutto?" continuò lei, il viso ermetico.<br/>"Sì. Non scusa il mio gesto, ma sì, stavo proteggendo la mia famiglia. Sapevo che saresti stata più forte di lei, più armata, e che Ryo avrebbe spostato cielo e terra per cercarti. Non volevo ferirti, Kaori, ma dovevo convincere Nichols velocemente, altrimenti avrebbe ucciso lei e mio figlio. Non poteva succedere" spiegò, passandosi una mano sul viso stancamente.<br/>"Darei tutto perché Eirin vivesse, anche la mia stessa vita" disse la donna.<br/>Mick alzò il viso e vide quello inondato di lacrime di Kaori rivolto verso lo stagno. Si alzò e si mise di fronte a lei, non sapendo cosa fare. Alla fine, aprì le braccia e attese. Il movimento colse la sua attenzione e lei rifletté per un momento prima di accettare il suo abbraccio. Si lasciò andare contro di lui.<br/>"Se avessi saputo tutto ciò che sarebbe seguito, mi sarei ucciso prima. È tutto...diventato troppo grande" si pentì.<br/>Sentì i singhiozzi scuotere il corpo dell'amica e strinse la presa. Posò il mento sul suo capo e cercò di consolarla, non sicuro di riuscirci. Vide Ryo uscire dalla clinica e guardarsi intorno. Finalmente li vide e sembrò sollevato. Si avvicinò ma lasciò loro un margine di intimità.<br/>"Lo giuro, se potessi tornare indietro, lo farei" ripeté Mick quando lei si calmò dopo alcuni minuti.<br/>Kaori si allontanò, asciugandosi gli occhi arrossati, e guardò quelli di Mick, leggendo il suo rimpianto, il senso di colpa, la sincerità.<br/>"Tuo figlio sarebbe cresciuto senza un padre. So cosa significa e non lo posso immaginare" disse sinceramente.<br/>"Hai perso tua figlia, Kaori..." si giustificò.<br/>"È stato un incidente"<br/>La morte di Eirin era stata un incidente. Sarebbe potuta accadere ovunque, in qualsiasi momento. Ciò che ora sapeva era che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, anche cose inimmaginabili, ancora prima di sentirla crescere dentro di sé.<br/>"Io...ti perdono, Mick. Forse non scuserò mai quello che mi hai fatto, ma ti perdono. Hai pensato a chi amavi e al tuo bambino. Smettila di sentirti in colpa e amali. Non sono più arrabbiata con te" lo rassicurò.<br/>"Kaori..." soffiò, commosso.<br/>Per la prima volta nella sua vita da adulto e al di fuori della sfera privata, Mick pianse. Abbracciò Kaori con una forza pari al sollievo che provava e si lasciò andare. Lei lo strinse, cercando di tranquillizzarlo come aveva fatto lui e, anche se era stata lei a perdonarlo, si sentì più leggera.<br/>"Ci vorrà ancora del tempo per tornare a una relazione normale, ma ci arriveremo" gli disse.<br/>"Significa che resterai?" sussurrò lui, lanciando un'occhiata a Ryo.<br/>"Io...non lo so ancora"<br/>"Tutto quello che ti ho detto su di lui era vero, Kaori. Ti ama alla follia"<br/>"Il problema non è più questo. Ha infranto la fiducia che c'era tra noi. Non so se sarò capace di accordargliela di nuovo"<br/>"È cambiato sai"<br/>"Lo so, ma forse è già troppo tardi. Rimanine fuori, Mick" gli consigliò.<br/>Lui sentì crescere la sua tensione e non insistette. Dopo un po', lei si allontanò da lui.<br/>"Faresti meglio a tornare da Kazue. Si starà preoccupando. Samuel è bellissimo. Prenditi cura di lui. Amalo"<br/>"Con tutto il cuore, lo prometto"<br/>Lei annuì e lo lasciò andare. Sentendo freddo, si strinse le braccia intorno. Era emotivamente esausta. Rimase sola qualche istante prima di avvertire la presenza di Ryo che le mise la giacca sulle spalle.<br/>"Prenderai freddo" gli disse.<br/>"Sono resistente. Stai bene?" chiese, con un tono di voce che desiderò distaccato nonostante la preoccupazione.<br/>"Sì. Ho perdonato Mick. Ho capito cosa lo ha spinto. Sarei stata pronta a tutto per mia figlia come lui per suo figlio"<br/>"Come ti senti?"<br/>"Un po' meglio"<br/>Lo guardò, leggendo il suo bisogno di redenzione nei suoi occhi, ma non era ancora in grado di rispondervi e non sapeva se lo sarebbe mai stata.<br/>"Rientriamo?" suggerì Kaori, girandogli intorno per dirigersi all'auto.<br/>Ryo la guardò allontanarsi e si sentì abbattuto. Gli sfuggì un lungo sospiro. Aveva così tanta voglia di ritrovarla, che lei gli concedesse il suo perdono. Voleva amarla e mostrarle cos'era capace di fare per lei. Voleva sentire il suo amore, ascoltarla mentre rideva, vedere la gioia tornare a illuminare le sue giornate. La strada della redenzione era lunga e difficile anche con la migliore delle motivazioni, cioè Eirin. Sua figlia gli mancava. Era difficile combattere giorno dopo giorno e rimanere forte per lei. Ricomponendosi un'ulteriore volta, la raggiunse in macchina e si mise al volante.<br/>"Pensi che un giorno troverai la forza di perdonarmi?" non poté fare a meno di chiederle.<br/>"Non lo so. Mi piacerebbe, ma non lo so" rispose lei, guardando in basso. Vide le dita di lui serrarsi sulla leva del cambio, poi mise in moto e tornarono a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capitolo Diciannove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrambi abbigliati di bianco nella parte superiore e di nero in quella inferiore, Kaori e Ryo si ritrovarono in salotto a fissare l'urna di Eirin. Il giorno della sepoltura era arrivato e trovavano difficile accettare quell'ultima separazione dalla figlia. Erano passate sette settimane, quarantanove giorni, era nata e morta senza aver avuto il tempo di gridare al mondo, quarantanove giorni che tutti e due avevano trascorso nel limbo di una relazione persa, tentando di definire quale sarebbe potuto essere il loro rapporto futuro, tanti giorni di dolore e lacrime, tanti giorni nella speranza di un futuro migliore con o senza l'altro.<br/>"Non riesco a credere che se ne sia andata da così tanto tempo" sussurrò Kaori.<br/>"Dobbiamo andare" rispose Ryo, che lottava per mantenere il sangue freddo. Ignorò lo sguardo ferito della sua partner e, dopo essersi infilato una giacca nera, prese l'urna e il peluche. Sentì le mani tremare contro il contenitore e represse a malapena le lacrime che stavano montando. Si era giurato di non crollare quel giorno. Durante la notte aveva dato libero sfogo al dolore e lo avrebbe fatto durante quella successiva se necessario, ma si sarebbe dimostrato forte per Kaori. Era lei a soffrire di più e aveva bisogno di sostegno.<br/>Kaori indossò la sua giacca nera e lo seguì senza dire una parola, ma il suo atteggiamento freddo e distante le faceva male. Dal giorno della nascita di Eirin non l'aveva visto piangere, era apparso triste una o due volte quando avevano parlato di loro, ma perlopiù sembrava distaccato, indifferente. Le diceva che l'amava, che voleva una vita insieme. Aveva ammesso di averle mentito per anni e molte cose erano cambiate, ma per lei non era sufficiente. La morte di Eirin lo lasciava indifferente e lei non poteva accettarlo.<br/>Quando arrivarono al cimitero, Miki, Umibozu, Saeko e Reika erano già lì. Una macchina si fermò poco dopo e Mick e Kazue, con Samuel tra le braccia, scesero. Eriko e il Professore non tardarono.<br/>Kaori avrebbe voluto avere Sayuri al suo fianco, ma non era stata in grado di liberarsi una seconda volta in così poco tempo. Sentendo la mano di Ryo sulla schiena, si voltò e avanzò verso la stele di suo fratello. Aveva deciso di affidargli sua figlia, cosa di cui Ryo le era stato segretamente grato. Discretamente, gli impiegati del cimitero attendevano, lasciando il tempo alle persone presenti di procedere con i saluti.<br/>"Ci hai lasciati troppo presto, angelo mio. Avrei voluto vederti crescere e sbocciare ma te ne sei andata prima di mostrarci il colore dei tuoi occhi. Ci mancherai, Eirin. Ti affido alle cure di tuo zio. Occupati di lei, Aniki" disse la madre, con le lacrime che le rigavano le guance.<br/>Sentì una mano sulla schiena e alzò gli occhi su Ryo che aveva uno sguardo cupo ma asciutto.<br/>"Addio Eirin" disse semplicemente. Era il massimo che poteva fare. Non trovava alcuna parola abbastanza giusta e se avesse dovuto aggiungere altro sarebbe crollato, e non poteva farlo.<br/>Sentirono gli amici avvicinarsi e circondarli e, dopo un po', gli addetti si avvicinarono per mettere l'urna e il peluche nella stele. Mick e Kazue si allontanarono per primi per occuparsi di Samuel che reclamava il suo pasto, poi seguirono gli altri, lasciando soli i due genitori. Rimasero murati nei loro pensieri, nella loro tristezza, per lunghi minuti, prima di dirigersi verso l'uscita del cimitero.<br/>"Ho preparato uno spuntino a casa. Se volete venire, siete i benvenuti" informò Kaori.<br/>Aveva più che mai bisogno di loro. Aveva appena preso una decisione radicale sul suo futuro e aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per affrontare le conseguenze: se ne sarebbe andata. Tutto era finito per lei. Aveva esitato a lungo nelle ultime settimane, ma l'atteggiamento di Ryo durante la sepoltura era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Aveva capito che, di fatto, non gli importava di Eirin. La sua morte l'aveva lasciato impassibile, e quello era lo scenario migliore nella sua mente. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare che potesse esserne sollevato. Non poteva vivere con lui in quelle condizioni. Meglio tracciare una linea su tutta la storia e ripartire su solide basi, lontana da Tokyo. Avrebbe sicuramente fatto le valigie la sera stessa e avrebbe raggiunto Sayuri a New York. In seguito avrebbe pensato a cosa fare.<br/>Tutti accettarono l'invito e partirono verso Shinjuku. Kaori memorizzò ogni immagine della sua città, le sarebbe mancata così tanto. Si sentì triste al pensiero di non rivedere più i suoi amici, di non poter recarsi sulla tomba di suo fratello, suo padre e sua figlia, ma doveva andare avanti.<br/>Anche Ryo era profondamente perso nei suoi pensieri. Si chiedeva come le cose si sarebbero evolute. Il periodo del lutto era passato, sebbene il dolore fosse ancora presente. Quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto concederle prima di convincerla ad andare oltre? Una settimana, un mese, di più? Non lo sapeva. Quello che sapeva era che aveva bisogno di lei per resistere perché diventava sempre più difficile mantenere la rotta senza segni incoraggianti da parte sua. Aveva messo una museruola su tutti i suoi sentimenti dal suo ritorno e aveva bisogno di poterne esprimere alcuni, altrimenti sarebbe esploso. Si sentiva bollire dentro e sapeva che non era mai un buon segno.<br/>Ben presto si ritrovarono nell'appartamento, chi seduto e chi in piedi, divisi in piccoli gruppi a conversare con calma. Poco a poco, le conversazioni di moltiplicarono e l'atmosfera divenne un po' più leggera. Eirin non era stata dimenticata, ma la vita riprendeva lentamente i suoi diritti. Da perfetta padrona di casa, Kaori passava di continuo, assicurandosi che tutti avessero ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Colse l'occasione per scambiare una parola con tutti, ringraziandoli per la loro presenza, per essere lì, per la loro amicizia...<br/>Dopo un po', sfinita emotivamente, salì sul tetto a prendere un po' d'aria fresca e senza esserne sorpresa vide arrivare Umibozu qualche minuto dopo.<br/>"Hai deciso di andartene, vero?" le chiese.<br/>Lei non fu stupita che lui se ne fosse accorto. Era in grado di vedere e sentire al di là delle apparenze.<br/>"Sì. È tutto finito per me. Devo partire per ricominciare" ammise.<br/>"Ryo?"<br/>"È finita. Non è l'uomo che fa per me" rispose semplicemente, rifiutandosi di farsi sopraffare.<br/>Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere così ingenua. Si era invaghita dell'uomo duro e impenetrabile ai sentimenti. Si era lasciata rinchiudere in una relazione a senso unico. Era la sola responsabile del marasma della sua vita amorosa. Ryo si era limitato a essere fedele a se stesso.<br/>"Penso che tu stia commettendo un errore, ma rispetterò la tua scelta" disse Umibozu.<br/>"Grazie, Umi. Grazie per esserci e avermi protetta. Grazie per aver aiutato Ryo quando ne aveva bisogno" disse commossa.<br/>"Quando parti?"<br/>"Farò le valigie stasera. Domani me ne andrò da qui e da Tokyo entro la settimana. Andrò da Sayuri se mi accetterà"<br/>"Abbi cura di te"<br/>Lei annuì e lui la lasciò, incrociando Ryo che stava arrivando. Aveva bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria, sentendo il dolore riprendere il sopravvento un po' troppo presto a suo parere, i loro amici erano ancora lì e Kaori poteva rientrare in qualsiasi momento. Eriko gli aveva dato un'enorme mano che lui aveva accettato.<br/>"Tutto bene, Kaori?" si preoccupò.<br/>"Sì. Avevo solo bisogno di un po' d'aria. Tutto bene in basso?"<br/>"Sì. Eriko si chiedeva dove fossi" la informò, fissandola.<br/>"Torno giù"<br/>Lui la fermò con una mano sul braccio. Vide il dolore nei suoi occhi e una luce determinata, senza capire se fosse un bene o no.<br/>"Dobbiamo parlare, Kaori" sussurrò.<br/>"Quando se ne saranno andati"<br/>"Va bene"<br/>Kaori lo lasciò solo e scese a raggiungere gli amici. Ryo la seguì una decina di minuti dopo, avendo ripreso il controllo delle emozioni. Un'ora dopo, il loro appartamento iniziò a svuotarsi e rimasero soli. Kaori si eclissò per qualche minuto e tornò con due tazze di caffè. Si sedettero sul divano e bevvero in silenzio. La giornata era stata carica emotivamente e stava per volgere al termine.<br/>"Me ne vado, Ryo" disse lei all'improvviso, gli occhi fissi sulla bevanda nera.<br/>Lui alzò bruscamente la testa. Non era ciò che aveva pensato di sentire. Aveva bisogno di lei per vivere, per combattere contro la disperazione, la voglia di abbandonare tutto, e lei lo lasciava.<br/>Sarebbe stato di nuovo solo. Sentì il suo cuore tornare a barricarsi come in precedenza.<br/>"Perché?" chiese a denti stretti.<br/>"Non abbiamo più niente da fare insieme. È tutto finito. Eirin è stata sepolta. È ora di voltare pagina"<br/>"Quindi per tutto questo tempo che hai passato qui dalla sua morte, aspettavi solo la sua sepoltura?"<br/>"No, non sapevo cosa avrei fatto"<br/>"Cosa ti ha fatto decidere?"<br/>Ryo si alzò e iniziò a camminare per la stanza, le mani premute nelle tasche per evitare un gesto infelice, col volto scuro. Voleva rompere qualcosa, sfogare i nervi sulla prima cosa che avrebbe trovato. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe sceso al poligono per svuotare un caricatore, ma la conversazione non era finita.<br/>"Tu"<br/>"Io?" disse lui, fermandosi per la sorpresa. La affrontò e si avvicinò a lei con passo svelto. La prese per un braccio e la costrinse ad alzarsi.<br/>"Cosa ho fatto per spingerti a decidere, Kaori? Perché a parte essere presente e fare il massimo per te, non vedo cosa ho fatto di sbagliato" replicò, ferito.<br/>"Eirin. Non ti è importato di lei. Non hai pianto una sola volta, Ryo. Non mi parli quasi mai di lei. Sei completamente indifferente a ciò che le è successo. Io...non posso sopportarlo. Era nostra figlia, la nostra bambina...dici che mi ami, che sei cambiato ma lei era ciò che avevamo di più prezioso e ti è indifferente" gli spiegò, piangendo. Sentì la stretta del suo partner serrarsi sul suo braccio ed emise un grido di dolore. Rendendosene conto, lui la lasciò e la guardò male.<br/>"Fuori dalla mia vista..." ringhiò, furioso.<br/>Lei lo fissò per un secondo prima di rifugiarsi nella sua stanza. Ryo non si voltò nemmeno. Era furibondo e gli sembrava ancora un aggettivo debole per quello che provava davvero. Come osava pensare che la morte di sua figlia lo avesse lasciato insensibile? Come poteva credere che lui non provasse nulla e che lei fosse l'unica a soffrire? Aveva solo messo una maschera per essere presente per lei, e quell'intenzione gli tornava indietro come un boomerang.<br/>Immaginava, lei, che non solo lui piangeva per la morte della figlia, ma si sentiva anche in colpa per la sua sofferenza? Sapeva che, se Mick era stato responsabile, lui era l'unico colpevole perché, alla fine, Mick non l'aveva costretto ad andare a letto con lei e a metterla incinta. Era tutta colpa sua per non essere stato in grado di agire sui suoi sentimenti prima, perché solo in seguito al proprio atto odioso e all'annuncio della sua partenza e gravidanza lui aveva trovato la forza di andare avanti. Doveva dirglielo e spiegarglielo, ma per il momento doveva soprattutto calmarsi. Si sarebbe tenuto in disparte, avrebbe lasciato passare la notte e al mattino avrebbero riparlato con lucidità. Si rifiutava di agire nuovamente sotto l'influsso della rabbia.</p><p> </p><p>In camera sua, Kaori tirò fuori le valigie, col cuore pesante, e cominciò a inserirvi con cura tutti i suoi vestiti. Vide tutta la propria vita passarle davanti agli occhi, ripensando a tutto ciò che aveva vissuto prima della morte di Hide e da quando si era trasferita lì. Ricordava amaramente i suoi sogni di giovane ragazza che ruotavano intorno a lui, del suo desidero di sentire le sue labbra che la baciavano, le sue braccia intorno a sé, perdendo la testa raggomitolata a lui. Aveva avuto tutto ciò, ma ne aveva pagato il prezzo, fin troppo caro. Dopo aver svuotato l'armadio e la cassettiera, chiuse le valigie piene e le mise in un angolo. Lasciò fuori solo dei vestiti puliti per il giorno dopo. Doveva ancora impacchettare i suoi ninnoli e i libri che aveva riposto su uno scaffale.<br/>Gettò un'occhiata in fondo al corridoio e, non vedendo Ryo, si diresse nella stanza adiacente per recuperare una o due scatole. Aprì la porta, accese la luce e rimase sbalordita sulla soglia. Sentì le gambe vacillare e si appoggiò alla porta. Dov'erano le scatole? Ce ne erano molte in precedenza, non una cameretta per bebè, non un lettino bianco, con pareti dipinte di beige e orsi bianchi che giocavano, non un fasciatoio pronto ad accogliere un neonato urlante perché sporco, né un armadio.<br/>Trovando il coraggio di avanzare, vide che il lettino era allestito con lenzuola di un colore giallo pallido, un sacco nanna pronto ad ospirare i sogni del bebè e una giostrina con orsetti volanti. Tirò il cordino senza pensare e la musica partì, con gli orsetti che ruotavano lentamente sul lettino. Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere e Kaori crollò.<br/>Lo sweeper era sulla porta e la guardava con cuore oppresso. L'aveva sentita uscire dalla sua stanza per dirigersi verso l'altra. Aveva voluto fermarla per evitarle lo shock perché non le aveva mai mostrato ciò che aveva preparato, ma era arrivato troppo tardi.<br/>"Era la cameretta che avevo preparato per la bambina che non volevo" disse, con la gola annodata.<br/>Le sue accuse erano difficili da incassare. Era un'ulteriore prova del divario che era aumentato tra loro.<br/>Lei si voltò sentendo la sua voce, urlando di dolore e senso di colpa. Era arrabbiata con se stessa per aver dubitato di lui e dell'amore che provava per la loro bambina.<br/>Lui cedette a quella visione e le si avvicinò, accogliendola quando si gettò tra le sue braccia. Rimasero allacciati per un momento, condividendo l'angoscia che provavano per quella dolorosa perdita.<br/>"Mi dispiace, Ryo. Avevi un'aria così impassibile" balbettò.<br/>"Volevo solo mostrarmi forte per te. Solo di notte mi lasciavo andare, quando ero sicuro che non mi avresti sentito" le spiegò.<br/>"Ma perché?"<br/>"Perché è stata tutta colpa mia e il minimo era aiutarti a superare questa prova e proteggerti"<br/>"Sei un idiota, Ryo. Avevo bisogno che fossi presente con me, non per me" lo rimproverò gentilmente.<br/>Lui rifletté sulle sue parole e ammise che non aveva del tutto torto. La strinse più forte e lei si lasciò andare.<br/>"Dimmi che resterai. Ho bisogno di te, Kaori" sussurrò. "Penso che sarà un bene anche per te. Abbiamo ancora bisogno di tempo"<br/>"Tempo per cosa, Ryo? Diventare di nuovo soci?" chiese lei, tesa.<br/>"Superare il lutto per Eirin, inizialmente. Ritornare soci sarebbe un buon punto di partenza. Te l'ho detto: non ho più paura di andare avanti. Ho capito i miei errori, non voglio ripeterli. Il tuo posto è con me e il mio con te"<br/>Kaori rimase in silenzio ma non si allontanò da lui. Era persa nei suoi pensieri e soppesava i pro e i contro. Lui era pronto a realizzare finalmente il suo desiderio più caro, ma lei non sapeva più se lo voleva ancora. D'altra parte, aveva la sensazione che qualcosa si fosse riscaldato in lei, forse una speranza, e non era pronta a troncare quel qualcosa sul nascere.<br/>"Abbiamo perso qualcosa di prezioso, Ryo, a parte nostra figlia intendo. Riponevamo fiducia l'uno nell'altro ed era questo che ci permetteva di funzionare così bene. Questa fiducia si era frantumata tra di noi molto prima del caso Nichols. Non riuscivamo più a parlarci, ricordi?" disse a bassa voce.<br/>"Sì, mi ricordo. È stato il mio comportamento a spezzarci"<br/>"Non so se riusciremo a trovare quell'osmosi. Non avrò più quella pazienza"<br/>"Sono cambiato, Kaori"<br/>"L'ho visto, ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi: per quanto tempo? Finché ti assicurerai definitivamente del mio ritorno, finché formeremo questa coppia di cui mi parli o per sempre?" gli chiese, separandosi leggermente senza staccarsi dalle sue braccia per guardarlo negli occhi.<br/>La sua domanda era legittima. Per il momento, era motivato dal ricordo di Eirin, dal desiderio di ritrovare la sua partner e la donna che amava, ma una volta tutto ottenuto, sarebbe rimasto sul sentiero giusto?<br/>"Voglio che duri per sempre ma non sono un illuso. Conosco le mie debolezze e ci saranno dei momenti in cui avrò sicuramente bisogno della tua forza" ammise. "La troverai in te per darci una possibilità, Kaori? Non ho fretta, sarai tu a stabilire il ritmo e se un giorno vorrai davvero gettare la spugna, prometto che non mi opporrò"<br/>Lei lasciò il calore delle sue braccia e camminò lentamente per la stanza, riflettendo, fermandosi dall'altro lato del lettino. Si chinò e guardò il sacco nanna che accarezzò con la punta delle dita.<br/>"Non pensavo che avresti reagito così" sussurrò pensierosa. "Ti credo quando mi dici che amavi Eirin e che la sua morte non ti ha lasciato insensibile. Ti credo quando mi dici che sei cambiato e che vuoi di più per noi due" aggiunse, gli occhi ancora incollati sull'oggetto.<br/>Fece una pausa, rendendo Ryo molto nervoso, e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo.<br/>"Non ho ancora la forza per perdonarti quello che è successo quel giorno e spero di trovarla in me come con Mick"<br/>"Lo spero anch'io" balbettò lui, ansioso. Non aveva ancora la risposta che desiderava sentire e la sua pazienza era messa a dura prova.<br/>"Non andremo da nessuna parte se non riusciamo a ripristinare la fiducia che ci univa, Ryo, e confesso che non so come fare né se ci arriveremo, ma per quello che siamo stati e per Eirin, io...voglio provarci" accettò.<br/>"Davvero?" chiese lui incredulo.<br/>"Sì, davvero" rispose.<br/>Si guardarono per un momento, intimiditi, poi Ryo fece il giro del lettino e la prese tra le braccia. Era sollevato dal fatto che sarebbe rimasta, sollevato dal fatto che lei volesse provare ad andargli incontro. Avrebbe voluto più di un semplice abbraccio, ma non osava baciarla per paura di spaventarla andando troppo in fretta. Non era mai stato superstizioso, ma incrociò le dita sperando che sarebbero riusciti a trovarsi.<br/>"Grazie per averci dato una possibilità, Kaori" sussurrò.<br/>"Sarà l'ultima, Ryo. Non avrò la forza di rivivere tutto ciò che abbiamo già passato" lo avvertì.<br/>"Farò del mio meglio per non rovinare tutto"<br/>"Non userò più i miei martelli. Non voglio più essere una caricatura di me stessa. Non ci saranno avvertimenti, farò le valigie, ti saluterò e me ne andrò"<br/>"Ho capito, Kaori. È da otto mesi che ho capito" rispose lui molto seriamente. "Ma devo ammettere..."<br/>"Cosa?" disse lei con ansia, allontanandosi.<br/>"Potrebbero mancarmi i tuoi martelli" concluse, con gli occhi scintillanti.<br/>"Se è solo questo, possiamo arrangiarci..." concedette lei con lo stesso tono.<br/>Si sorrisero timidamente, poi uscirono dalla stanza, chiudendo piano la porta. Si separarono davanti alla stanza della giovane donna, che entrò per disfare i bagagli. Prese la cornice con la foto, emozionata.<br/>"È stata una giornata dura, Hide. Spero che finalmente vedremo la fine del tunnel. Ho bisogno di un po' di calma e serenità. Mi manchi, fratellone, ma sono anche tranquilla sapendo mia figlia con te lassù. Vorrei che mi dessi un segni per dirmi come andrà a finire"<br/>Accarezzò il viso di suo fratello e appoggiò la cornice sul comodino. Venti minuti dopo, scese in cucina dove Ryo preparava da mangiare. Si era abituata a vederlo lì a cucinare nelle ultime sei settimane in cui aveva dipeso da lui. Durante l'ultima settimana, si erano alternati. Lo guardò e si chiese come comportarsi: sedersi e guardarlo? Uscire e lasciarlo in pace?<br/>"Posso aiutarti?" chiese infine.<br/>"Una cena a quattro mani? È la prima volta per noi, vero?" rispose lui con tono leggero, lo sguardo brillante.<br/>"C'è una prima volta per tutto, no?" rispose lei, appena nervosa.<br/>In risposta, lui le porse un coltello e lei si mise al suo fianco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capitolo Venti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lentamente, una routine riprese posto tra i due sweeper. Dopo diverse conversazioni più o meno tempestose tra i due personaggi ben temprati, Ryo e Kaori concordarono di ricominciare una sorta di partnership, dando loro il tempo di riprendere le abitudini di lavoro. La giovane donna concedette di lasciarsi coinvolgere solo minimamente all'inizio, cioè doveva andare alla lavagna, prendere gli appuntamenti e svolgere compiti di ricerca. Ryo non voleva che stesse in permanente contatto con il cliente per evitare che finisse sul campo. Si rifiutava di correre qualsiasi rischio di perderla e, non sapendo se la fiducia fosse tornata totalmente tra loro almeno sul piano professionale, tale rischio esisteva.<br/>Dovette tuttavia anche lui scendere a compromessi, e dovette acconsentire ad addestrare adeguatamente la sua partner, sia nel combattimento che con la pistola. Fu sorpreso dai risultati perché Kaori era molto diligente e determinata ma, soprattutto, era molto più dotata di quanto avesse immaginato. Doveva ammetterlo, e ciò non comprometteva gli esercizi, al contrario, che era bello poterla toccare senza beccarsi un martello e vederla arrossire violentemente non appena il contatto si faceva un po' intimo...senza contare che anche il numero di docce fredde era aumentato.<br/>Qualche tempo dopo, Kaori stava rientrando dalla stazione, sorridendo.<br/>"Ryo, ci sei?" chiamò.<br/>Senza risposta, salì nella stanza del partner e lo trovò ancora addormentato. In sua difesa, aveva fato il giro dei bar e dei cabaret la sera prima con Mick ma, per una volta, non ce l'aveva con lui. L'aveva avvertita che sarebbe tornato a casa tardi, poi le aveva detto che doveva cercare delle informazioni che solo il mondo notturno poteva offrirgli e, soprattutto, alla fine era tornato a casa sobrio e senza uno specifico odore se non quello del tabacco, e lei lo sapeva perché l'aveva sentito quando l'aveva presa in braccio per portarla a letto. Non si era potuta impedire di aspettare il suo ritorno sul divano e si era addormentata lì. Sentì lo stomaco annodarsi al piacevole ricordo del bacio che lui le aveva posato sulla fronte dopo averle rimboccato le coperte.<br/>Si avvicinò al letto, riuscendo finalmente a non pensare più alla volta in cui era rimasta sdraiata con rabbia e risentimento, e chiamò Ryo, scuotendolo leggermente per la spalla.<br/>"Ryo, svegliati. Forza, alzati" lo chiamò.<br/>"Ancora cinque minuti" grugnì lui.<br/>Lei sorrise: era un cambiamento rispetto a quando mugugnava riferendosi ad altre donne.<br/>Si sedette sul bordo del letto e insistette. Alla fine lui si girò verso di lei e aprì gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre qualche volta e alzò la mano per carezzarle la guancia. Non riusciva a credere che fosse lì, nella sua stanza, seduta sul suo letto. Vide le sue guance diventare leggermente rosse e il suo cuore batté un po' più forte.<br/>Lei era davvero lì, nella sua stanza, ed era fantastico.<br/>"Devi...devi alzarti, Ryo" sussurrò lei.<br/>"Sono costretto?" mormorò.<br/>"Hai un appuntamento con una cliente tra un'ora al Cat's Eye. Deve essere giovane e carina" lo informò, leggermente nervosa.<br/>"È un test?" le chiese, con uno sguardo interrogativo.<br/>Lei scosse il capo. Alcune abitudini erano difficili da perdere.<br/>"Ci vado perché è da un po' che non lavoriamo. Per quanto riguarda la ragazza giovane e carina, ho quello che serve a casa" le soffiò nell'orecchio, facendola rabbrividire. "Dimmi che mi hai conservato un po' di caffè" implorò.<br/>"Sì, e anche un po' di colazione" rispose lei con un lieve sorriso.<br/>Si avvicinò a lei e lasciò che le sue labbra vagassero a pochi millimetri da quelle di lei prima di posare un bacio tranquillo sulla sua guancia. Kaori sentì le farfalle svolazzarle nella pancia. Incontrò il caldo sguardo di Ryo che la sondava. Lei distolse gli occhi e si alzò, tesa.<br/>"Sbrigati, farai tardi" balbettò.<br/>"Arrivo" rispose lui, soddisfatto della sua reazione, guardandola allontanarsi.<br/>Andò a farsi la doccia e poco dopo scese vestito e rasato. Mangiò leggendo il giornale, poi, notando l'ora, andò a mettere la giacca sopra la fondina visibile.<br/>"Sicuro che non vuoi che venga con te?" gli chiese Kaori, sentendosi inutile.<br/>"Sì. Il momento arriverà, Kaori, ne sono certo, ma non voglio rischiare di perderti volendo andare troppo in fretta. Sappiamo bene che anche la missione più elementare può diventare difficile"<br/>"Lo so. È che mi fa strano vederti andare senza di me"<br/>"Vieni con me al Cat's Eye, se vuoi. Nulla ti impedisce di chiacchierare con Miki, ma non voglio che tu intervenga nell'appuntamento"<br/>Lei lo sondò e rifletté.<br/>"No, non sono sicura di poter resistere. Sarà meglio che resti qui"<br/>"Kaori, se tornerò con la cliente, non ti chiederò di fare la governante. Me la caverò se necessario, ok?"<br/>"Vuoi davvero che io non faccia niente?" lo prese in giro. "Sarò io a finire sul divano con le tue riviste, allora..." disse con uno scintillio divertito negli occhi.<br/>"Prima bisognerà trovarle" rispose lui maliziosamente prima di lasciare l'appartamento.<br/>Lei rimase un momento stupita, poi iniziò a cercare in tutti i nascondigli e non trovò nulla. Non pensava che sarebbe arrivato fino a quel punto. Rimase seduta per un istante sulla poltrona a riflettere. Le ultime settimane in sua compagnia avevano riacceso la fiamma del suo amore per lui. Non sapeva se sarebbe bastato a fare il passo successivo, ma sentiva crescere la speranza per un futuro migliore. Lui aveva il dono di fare il bello e il cattivo tempo ed era una sensazione indefinibile: si sentiva bene e allo stesso tempo febbrile.<br/>Si chiese fin dove fosse disposto ad arrivare. Aveva amato il Ryo precedente alla cieca, ma quello che le si rivelava ora era ancora più affascinante perché era vero, perché aveva accettato di mostrarle i suoi punti di forza e le sue debolezze, che finalmente condivideva qualcosa con lei. Ricordò la settimana precedente, quando si era voluto recare sulla tomba di Hide ed Eirin e dove l'aveva visto gettare la maschera. Il dolore si era trascritto sui suoi lineamenti e lei ne era rimasta sconvolta. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di far scivolare la mano nella sua per fargli capire che lei era lì, che non era solo, e la pressione sulle dita era stata una risposta sufficiente.<br/>Il ritorno di quei momenti d'intimità tra loro era importante per lei. Non si imbarazzavano, riuscivano a stare insieme senza ulteriori pensieri. I legami tornavano a stringersi ed era bello e commovente.<br/>Ryo tornò un'ora dopo con la loro cliente. Kaori aveva avuto ragione nel dire che era una donna giovane e carina. Aveva un talento incredibile in materia. Incontrò lo sguardo ironico del partner dopo che Kaori ebbe studiato la donna e arricciò impercettibilmente il naso pensando a tutto ciò che poteva accadere quando si era presi dalla gelosia. Arrossì leggermente.<br/>"Aiko, le presento Kaori, una mia amica. Kaori, Aiko, la mia cliente"<br/>"Benvenuta, Aiko. Spero che si senta a suo agio qui" l'accolse.<br/>"Grazie, Kaori" balbettò.<br/>Lo sweeper la condusse nella stanza degli ospiti e la lasciò da sola in modo che potesse adattarsi.<br/>"Grazie per aver fatto il letto" disse dopo aver raggiunto Kaori in cucina.<br/>"Di niente. Devo occupare il tempo. Di cosa si tratta?"<br/>"È testimone di un omicidio. Va protetta finché l'assassino è nei paraggi" spiegò.<br/>"Strano, sembra quasi che c'entri Saeko" disse Kaori.<br/>"Non sbagli. È stata lei a dirigerla verso di noi" rispose Ryo.<br/>"Avrei dovuto capirlo..." borbottò Kaori.<br/>Sentì la rabbia crescere. Saeko aveva sempre talento nell'imbarcare Ryo nelle sue storie. Certamente contava sulla sua collaborazione forzata per fermare un pezzo grosso e far smuovere la sua carriera. Cosa gli aveva promesso in cambio? Alcune ipotetiche bottarelle, o addirittura era riuscita a farlo lavorare gratis? Strinse il coltello da cucina e Ryo vide le sue nocche diventare bianche. Prese la sua partner per le spalle e la costrinse ad affrontarlo dopo averle fatto lasciare il coltello.<br/>"Kaori, calmati. Guarda" disse, aprendo la giacca.<br/>Lei lanciò un'occhiata circospetta e vide solo la Magnum nella fondina.<br/>"Cerca nelle tasche interne"<br/>"No...non voglio. Non sono affari miei, Ryo" rispose lei guardando in basso.<br/>"Hai sempre pensato di essere inferiore a lei, a torto. Saeko è mia amica, Kaori. Tu sei la donna che amo. Guarda" disse. Tirò fuori dalle tasche interne un caricatore pronto con i sei proiettili, alcuni bossoli vuoti, un accendino e il portafoglio che aprì sul tavolo.<br/>"Guarda bene. Manca qualcosa?" chiese.<br/>Lei esaminò gli oggetti anche se sapeva già la risposta.<br/>"Il tuo taccuino dei debiti..." sussurrò.<br/>"Sì, il mio taccuino dei debiti. L'ho buttato via dopo quello che è successo. Perché nessun'altra donna potrebbe darmi quello che mi hai dato tu. Stiamo facendo dei progressi ma abbiamo ancora molta strada da fare" osservò.<br/>"Sì. Ci sono cose che risultano facili, altre no..." mormorò Kaori, lo sguardo basso.<br/>Lui portò due dita sotto il suo mento e le sollevò il viso, guardandola con fiducia.<br/>"Basta crederci. Sono sicuro che ce la faremo. Un giorno dopo l'altro" la incoraggiò.<br/>Lei annuì e si separarono riluttanti, sentendo giungere Aiko. Si sistemarono al tavolo e fecero conoscenza, o almeno ci provarono perché la cliente era molto riservata ed estremamente nervosa. Secondo la volontà di Ryo, Kaori cercò di non interferire nelle indagini. Rimase dunque su notizie relativamente neutrali. Scoprirono quindi che la donna era single e lavorava come segretaria in un'agenzia pubblicitaria, i suoi genitori erano anziani e vivevano sull'isola di Hokkaido, dove avrebbero voluto vederla tornare per mettere su famiglia con un bravo e serio ragazzo.<br/>"Non è un suo desiderio?" chiese Kaori.<br/>"No, non ho grandi aspirazioni, ma l'uomo che hanno in mente loro non m'interessa ed è innamorato di un'altra donna. Non voglio un matrimonio di convenienza" spiegò. "Mi riterrete egoista per il fatto che non rispetto la scelta dei miei genitori"<br/>"No. È la sua vita. Ha il diritto di scegliere chi amare e con chi condividere la sua vita e avere dei figli" la rassicurò Kaori.<br/>"Immagino che anche lei abbia dovuto lottare con la sua famiglia perché accettassero la vostra coppia. Il lavoro del signor Saeba non è molto convenzionale" rispose Aiko, guardandoli a turno.<br/>I due si guardarono, imbarazzati, poi distolsero lo sguardo, non sapendo cosa rispondere.<br/>"A dire il vero, non ho più una famiglia...a parte Ryo" replicò Kaori, guardando lui interrogativamente.<br/>"Ci siamo solo noi due" confermò lui, posando una mano sulla sua.<br/>Kaori non aveva respinto l'idea che venissero associati come coppia, ed era un ottimo punto per lui. Non avrebbe ancora sfidato la fortuna, ma sapeva che l'idea stava andando avanti verso la giusta direzione, il che era abbastanza per il momento. Il pranzo ebbe fine e Ryo accompagnò Aiko al lavoro, rimanendo nei dintorni per sorvegliarla.<br/>Tutto andò bene e nel tardo pomeriggio fecero rientro a casa, in silenzio. All'improvviso, Ryo avvertì tensione nell'aria e afferrò Aiko, mettendola dietro di sé prima di sfoderare la sua arma. Diversi colpi partirono, proiettando addosso ai due frammenti di vetro. La giovane donna cominciò a urlare, si mise le mani sulle orecchie e cercò di scappare, ma lui glielo impedì. Rispose al fuoco nella direzione del vicolo da cui provenivano i colpi e udì il suono di passi che si allontanavano. Mise via rapidamente la Magnum e prese la giovane donna per un braccio, trascinandola di forza prima dell'arrivo della polizia.<br/>Quando rientrarono, Aiko era in lacrime e lui la fece accomodare sul divano, lasciandola per qualche istante prima di tornare con un bicchiere d'acqua sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Kaori che stava cucinando.<br/>"Tenga, beva" le disse. Lei si rifiutò, scuotendo il capo e incrociando le braccia intorno a sé. Era in panico e completamente smarrita.<br/>"Aiko, mi ascolti. Aiko, mi guardi. Aiko" disse lui con voce sommessa.<br/>La chiamò così per una decina di minuti senza riuscire ad attirare la sua attenzione. Si sentiva impotente. Sospirò, non gradendo la conclusione alla quale era arrivato. Tornò in cucina.<br/>"Kaori, so che ti ho chiesto di non intervenire, ma ho bisogno di te. Ci hanno sparato addosso..."<br/>"Voi..." lo interruppe, preoccupata.<br/>"Non è successo niente ma Aiko è in panico e non riesco a calmarla. Tu...mi puoi aiutare, per favore?" chiese.<br/>"Sì. Prepara una bevanda calda per lei" disse Kaori asciugandosi le mani.<br/>Lui annuì, sollevato. Kaori raggiunse Aiko in salotto e si sedette accanto a lei. Senza dire una parola, circondò con le braccia le sue spalle e l'attirò a sé, facendo appoggiare il capo della giovane donna sulla propria spalla. Le accarezzò delicatamente i capelli senza parlare. Quando Aiko passò le braccia intorno a lei come a volersi aggrappare, sorrise leggermente, lieta di vederla reagire, anche se la giovane donna iniziò a piangere.<br/>"Va tutto bene, Aiko. È al sicuro qui. Ryo si prende cura di lei. Non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi" le sussurrò più volte. "Pianga finché ne ha bisogno. Non mi muoverò di qui e rimarrò con lei" la rassicurò.<br/>Ryo la guardò e si ricordò perché City Hunter fosse stato più forte da quando aveva iniziato a collaborare con Hideyuki e soprattutto Kaori. Avevano portato un cuore, un'empatia nella sua missione e gli avevano dato una ragione per vivere. Incontrò gli occhi di Kaori e cercò di trasmetterle il rispetto che meritava: forse non era la migliore guerriera, ma era la più umana tra le persone che conosceva. Lei rispose con un lieve sorriso e lui portò la tazza che aveva preparato.<br/>"Tenga, Aiko. Beva" le suggerì.<br/>"No, non voglio un sonnifero" obiettò.<br/>"Non è un sonnifero, è solo un infuso di piante rilassanti: camomilla, verbena...può bere tranquillamente"<br/>La cliente la guardò e annuì. Prese la tazza tra le mani e la mantenne per riscaldarsi. Kaori fece cenno a Ryo di tornare in cucina.<br/>"La lascio riposare un po'. Finirò di preparare la cena. Se ha bisogno di me sono in cucina, okay?" la informò la donna, mettendole una coperta sulle spalle.<br/>"Grazie, Kaori"<br/>Kaori raggiunse Ryo e riprese a cucinare.<br/>"È molto scossa, ma dovrebbe stare meglio dopo una buona notte di sonno" lo informò.<br/>"Grazie, Kaori. A parte tentare di provarci con loro per farle arrabbiare, faccio fatica a gestire le lacrime delle clienti"<br/>"Vuoi farmi credere che ci provavi con loro solo per farle pensare ad altro?" chiese incredula.<br/>Lui sorrise leggermente per la sua risposta pronta e alla sua aria falsamente innocente. Moriva dalla voglia di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla, ma si trattenne. Kaori non riuscì a reprimere un brivido al barlume di desiderio che vide nei suoi occhi. Non sapeva dire se avrebbe risposto o no alle sue avance, ma ne era comunque emozionata.<br/>"No, non solo. Ammetto che mi piaceva la sensazione di andare a caccia" rispose onestamente.<br/>"Pensavi davvero che avresti avuto successo sbavando e comportandoti da pervertito?" gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.<br/>Lui rise, massaggiandosi la testa.<br/>"In effetti no. Non ti ho mostrato il mio lato migliore" ammise, e pensò che l'avesse fatto volontariamente.<br/>"Ne ho avuto diritto, una volta" disse Kaori a bassa voce, ricordando la volta in cui lui aveva offerto di aiutarla e aveva esercitato il suo fascino su di lei.<br/>Quel giorno si era sentita ipnotizzata. Avrebbe dato tutto per lui, per un gesto, un bacio. L'aveva letteralmente soggiogata.<br/>Ryo le si avvicinò e la guardò invitante, proprio come quella volta.<br/>"Non mi sono fatto una reputazione facendo l'uncinetto. Ho avuto il mio successo prima che entrassi nella mia vita, Kaori..."<br/>"Sì?" soffiò lei.<br/>"Devo ammettere..." disse con una voce languida dal timbro molto basso che la fece vibrare.<br/>"Sì?" mormorò lei sull'orlo della liquefazione.<br/>"Ho davvero voglia di baciarti"<br/>"Fallo..." si sentì dire.<br/>Il suo sguardo si fece più caldo e si avvicinò a lei, afferrandola per la vita. Lei lo lasciò fare e si morse il labbro per il nervosismo. Vide il suo viso abbassarsi, sentì il respiro contro la sua guancia mentre le sue labbra la sfioravano delicatamente in un primo approccio. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento e li riaprì quando lui si allontanò. I loro occhi si incontrarono per un momento e lui cercò il segno che lei fosse ancora d'accordo. Esitante, lei sollevò la mano e la passò tra i suoi capelli. Lui sorrise, felice di sapere che acconsentisse, e tornò sulle sue labbra. Sentirono il caldo respiro dell'altro sulla bocca, si fermarono per un momento per assaporare il momento, e...il telefono squillò.<br/>Sorpresi, si guardarono per un istante e l'incantesimo si spezzò. Kaori avvampò e si girò rapidamente verso la stufa mentre Ryo si rese conto che stava per baciare la sua partner quando si era giurato di aspettare almeno fino alla fine della missione per non agire di istinto come stava facendo in quel momento. Non sapeva cosa dire per non apparire maldestro o minimizzare quanto appena accaduto, quindi tacque e andò a rispondere.<br/>Quando uscì, Kaori posò il cucchiaio che teneva in mano e appoggiò entrambe le mani sul piano di lavoro, respirando profondamente per calmare il cuore che batteva furiosamente. Dopo essersi ripresa, spense il gas e portò il piatto che Ryo aveva tirato fuori in tavola.<br/>"Va meglio, Aiko?"<br/>"Sì, grazie, ma ammetto di essere esausta" rispose lei, il viso ancora pallido.<br/>"È normale. È lo stress. Chi ha chiamato?" chiese Kaori, evitando lo sguardo di Ryo.<br/>Si sentiva ancora febbrile dopo il bacio mancato. E frustrata.<br/>"Era Saeko. Vuole che ci vediamo stasera" disse lui, a disagio. Temeva la sua reazione, di vederla chiudersi in se stessa dopo i progressi che avevano fatto, di vedere il suo senso di inferiorità prendere il sopravvento. Kaori si concesse un momento per dominare il primo sentimento, la rabbia, e lo guardò per ottenere ciò di cui aveva bisogno: fiducia. Lui era cambiato, lei poteva fare lo stesso.<br/>"Deve essere importante se ti chiama. Non mi muoverò di qui" rispose con voce calma e posata.<br/>"Sei sicura?"<br/>"Sì. Vai pure" lo assicurò.<br/>Lui la guardò, pensieroso, pensando allo sforzo che aveva fatto. Era orgoglioso di lei, orgoglioso di avere una giovane donna al suo fianco che faceva di tutto per riconnettersi all'uomo che l'aveva ferita. Ciò lo incoraggiava a proseguire sulla strada che aveva intrapreso e forse a ottenere ciò che desiderava oltre al suo amore: il suo perdono.<br/>Aiko andò a letto subito dopo cena. Ryo uscì un'ora dopo per incontrare Saeko in un bar del Kabuki-cho. Promise alla sua partner di rientrare e lei si sistemò sul divano a guardare un film che vide solo per metà, ripensando agli eventi della serata. Erano quasi le 23 quando lui tornò, con espressione cupa.<br/>"Come va?"<br/>"Saeko ha scoperto l'identità degli assassini. Sono membri del Loto Nero"<br/>"Tra i più teneri..." fece Kaori sarcastica. "Hai bisogno di dormire, Ryo" disse poi alzandosi. "Devi essere in forma per affrontarli"<br/>Gli tese la mano e lui la prese, approfittando di quel gentile contatto. Salirono le scale e si separarono davanti alla stanza di Kaori. Entrambi si addormentarono con difficoltà.<br/>Senza sapere perché, Kaori si svegliò nel cuore della notte. Guardò la sveglia e vide che erano le tre del mattino: l'ora della visita notturna. Non poté impedirsi di alzarsi e vagare per il corridoio. Andò a dare un'occhiata nella stanza di Aiko che dormiva con i pugni chiusi, controllò i passaggi segreti che conducevano alla sua stanza e i meccanismi delle trappole e vide che era tutto in ordine, tranne una cosa.<br/>"Hai perso le tue lenti a contatto?" disse una voce divertita alle sue spalle.<br/>Spaventata, lei sobbalzò, con il cuore che le tamburellava nel petto. Si voltò e trovò Ryo appoggiato con disinvoltura al muro. Le sorrideva beffardo.<br/>"Allora?" insistette.<br/>"No...io...credevo di aver sentito un rumore" si difese, morta di vergogna.<br/>"Davvero? Di che tipo?" le chiese, il suo sorriso si allargò sentendo la sua bugia.<br/>"Io...non saprei"<br/>"Non è il rumore del tuo naso che si allunga?" le sussurrò all'orecchio dopo essersi avvicinato.<br/>Lei si sentì rabbrividire.<br/>"Se avessi voluto fare una visita notturna a qualcuno, avrei trovato il suo letto vuoto, perché non mi stava cercando nel posto giusto" le disse. La baciò sulla fronte e la lasciò, rossa come una peonia, in corridoio. Inutile dire che Kaori ebbe problemi a riaddormentarsi quella notte, emozionata ed eccitata per ciò che le aveva detto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capitolo Ventuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo sapeva, pensò Ryo mentre guidava, le mani serrate sul volante. Lo sapeva: anche le missioni più semplici potevano diventare dure. Perché avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi che lei venisse rapita? Dopotutto, si era confrontato con una delle più violente famiglie di Tokyo, si era rifiutato di consegnare loro la testimone ed era riuscito a salvarla da diversi attacchi. Aiko era al sicuro, perlomeno fisicamente, e avrebbe dovuto testimoniare il giorno dopo se non si fosse arresa prima. Era normale dunque che, messo alle strette, il clan se la fosse presa con la sua unica, nota debolezza: Kaori. Eppure aveva fatto di tutto per tenerla lontana e lei aveva seguito le sue istruzioni, ma ciò non interessava al clan Loto Nero. Ora lei era nelle loro mani.<br/>Anche se ansioso, aveva dovuto lasciarla andare per fare la spesa e, quando non era tornata a casa dopo due ore, non si era fatto domande. Qualche telefonata dopo, Aiko era stata messa al sicuro da Umibozu, e lui aveva fatto il giro dei suoi informatori del quartiere vicino al supermercato, apprendendo tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere: Kaori era stata presa ancora prima di mettere piede nel negozio. Tuttavia, lei si era battuta come un diavolo ed era anche riuscita a scappare, ma lei era a piedi e loro in macchina...accompagnati da un uomo in moto che l'aveva inseguita dentro i vicoli. La lotta era stata impari e lei aveva ceduto, logicamente.<br/>Ryo aveva già visitato diversi luoghi appartenenti al Loto Nero e non aveva intenzione di fermarsi fin quando non l'avesse trovata. Probabilmente quel mattino il suo sistema di localizzazione si era rotto e aveva dovuto fare affidamento a ricerche adeguate per poterla rivedere. Fermò la macchina a cento metri dal magazzino e uscì dopo aver controllato la pistola, pronto a sfidare il mondo per ritrovare la sua donna.</p><p> </p><p>Kaori era rinchiusa in quella stanza da più di un'ora. Aveva avuto il tempo di riprendersi dall'inseguimento, anche se non si sarebbe opposta a un bagno caldo per rilassare un po' i muscoli doloranti e per di recuperare le forze. Pensando a tutte le idiozie di Ryo, sentì la rabbia montare dentro di sé e un martello apparve nelle sue mani. Con un eccellente movimento, abbatté la porta di ferro e riuscì a uscire.<br/>"Non resta che trovare l'uscita..." sussurrò.<br/>Non indugiò, sentendo dei passi che correvano nella sua direzione. Senza dubbio avevano sentito l'enorme rumore dello schianto. Fuggì nella direzione opposta e si precipitò in una buia tromba delle scale. Salì a tutta velocità e uscì su un corridoio scarsamente illuminato. Guardò rapidamente da ogni lato, poi andò a sinistra sentendo i passi dietro di sé. Provò a girare alcune maniglie delle porte e quando una di esse finalmente scattò, entrò nella stanza, chiudendola discretamente dietro di sé.<br/>"Dove sono finita..." disse spaventata.<br/>Sentì il rossore salire sulle guance quando vide tutto l'armamentario lì dentro. C'erano anelli attaccati alle parete, imbracature, maschere, fruste, una sorta di letto rivestito in pelle nera e soprattutto un'intera collezione di giochi sessuali.<br/>"Ryo è un angelo in confronto..."<br/>A pochi chilometri di distanza, lo sweeper starnutì e riprese la sua esplorazione.<br/>Kaori si guardò intorno, cercando una finestra che non esisteva e si mise in ascolto alla porta. Rendendosi conto che stavano testando tutte le maniglie come aveva fatto lei, cercò disperatamente un nascondiglio. Trattenne il fiato quando la porta si aprì e due uomini entrarono nella stanza. Vide il loro sguardo lussurioso posarsi sui giocattoli e si rannicchiò nel suo angolo mentre perquisivano la stanza.<br/>"Sei già stato qui?" fece uno.<br/>"No, ma so che molte donne ci sono passate e più per il suo piacere che per il loro..." sogghignò l'altro.<br/>"Sì, è malato per queste cose"<br/>La sweeper deglutì a fatica e li guardò terminare la loro ispezione prima di uscire. Quando furono abbastanza lontani, uscì dall'armadio, con una smorfia. Si era nascosta dietro un vestito in pelle, il cui odore lasciava prefigurare l'uso.<br/>"Ci sono davvero dei tarati su questa Terra" borbottò.<br/>Cautamente, uscì dalla stanza e partì nella direzione dalla quale era arrivata.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo uscì dal magazzino, turbato. Lei non c'era e nessuno degli uomini sapeva dove fosse. Era stufo di cercare dappertutto e decise che fosse meglio parlare direttamente con Dio che con i suoi santi. Salì in macchina e si diresse verso la villa del capo clan. Sfondò il cancello e fermò la Mini con uno stridio di pneumatici davanti all'ingresso. Il tempo della discrezione era finito. Armato, scese dall'auto e neutralizzò le guardie che stavano arrivando. Entrò nell'immensa dimora e, rispondendo agli spari, entrò impassibilmente. Disarmò la maggior parte degli uomini prima che avessero il tempo di sfiorarlo. Con campo libero, avanzò in salone, che era vuoto. Continuò il suo avanzamento alla ricerca del grande capo.</p><p> </p><p>Kaori si tuffò in un'alcova al riparo sotto una grande tenda appena in tempo per sfuggire al gruppo di uomini sopraggiunti. Dominando la paura e cercando di controllare il battito del suo cuore, si rannicchiò dietro la tenda scura e attese. All'improvviso si sentì tesa, poi gli spari che echeggiavano da qualche parte. Ryo, pensò. Era lì, era venuto a cercarla. Non l'aveva abbandonata, e lei doveva lottare per raggiungerlo.<br/>Respirò profondamente e lanciò una discreta occhiata al di là della tenda. La strada era libera. Uscì dal nascondiglio e camminò lungo la parete. Trovando una nuova rampa di scale, la imboccò e atterrò in un'altra parte della casa. Soppresse un grido di frustrazione e proseguì. Quel posto era un vero labirinto e, naturalmente, nessuno aveva pensato di lasciare una mappa in evidenza per le persone che avrebbero cercato di fuggire...cercò di individuare il rumore degli spari ma i corridoi creavano eco e non ci riuscì.<br/>Continuò dunque a progredire alla cieca.</p><p> </p><p>Quegli uomini iniziavano a fargli ribollire il sangue, pensò Ryo cupamente. A quell'ora lui, ma soprattutto lei, avrebbe dovuto essere sul letto a sognare lui, e lui avrebbe sognato lei del resto, e invece stava avanzando lungo una casa enorme e senza alcuna traccia della sua partner. Rispondendo al fuoco nemico, prese le scale che scendevano e atterrò in una zona umida e verosimilmente sotterranea dell'edificio. Vagò attentamente attraverso i corridoi e attraversò una porta sventrata. Si guardò intorno e sorrise: un martellone troneggiava all'ingresso.<br/>"Almeno solo nel posto giusto. Resta solo da trovarti, Sugar" sussurrò.<br/>Procedendo, scivolò dietro il martello e lasciò passare gli uomini.<br/>"È andata di sopra" sentì dire.<br/>Non aveva potuto attendere che lui arrivasse a salvarla. Giocava a fare l'eroina e lui incrociò le dita perché non ne dovesse pagare le conseguenza. Voleva davvero ritrovarla viva. Seguì il gruppo da lontano e salì le scale buie che trovò.</p><p> </p><p>Kaori uscì in una grande stanza illuminata da tutti i lati. Fu colpita dalla bellezza del luogo ma si riprese rapidamente.<br/>"Non muoverti da lì o spariamo!" urlò un uomo dall'altra parte della stanza.<br/>Sorpresa, lei fece un passo indietro e urtò uno specchio. Sbilanciata, afferrò il lampadario appeso al muro, sentendo il tallone scivolare sul suolo, e lo specchio ruotò. Si ritrovò in un corridoio buio e cominciò a procedere a tentoni per orientarsi. Sentì una forma dura e oblunga sotto le dita e l'afferrò, pregando che non fosse uno dei giocattolini della stanza che aveva visitato in precedenza. Il suo pollice trovò un pulsante che premette, sollevata nel vedere apparire la luce che illuminò il posto. Era solo una torcia. Avrebbe riso per quanto era nervosa.<br/>"Qualcuno di voi sa come far funzionare questo pannello?" sentì, oltre a dei colpi sullo specchio.<br/>Kaori non si soffermò ulteriormente per sapere chi avesse la risposta. Si buttò nell'oscurità, prendendo la seconda torcia presente per privarli della luce. Non aveva idea di dove sarebbe finita, ma non aveva altra scelta che continuare.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo uscì in un corridoio decorato da pesanti tende rosse. Sorrise cinicamente a quella scelta lussuosa e soffocante, sapendo di essere nella casa di un famigerato assassino. Continuò a cercare il minimo rumore e non ebbe scelta che entrare in una delle stanze quando avvertì l'arrivo di un gruppo di uomini. Non aveva paura di affrontarli, ma non voleva rimanere senza munizioni e, a differenza dei martelli di Kaori, non riusciva a farli apparire a profusione. Sorrise leggermente al pensiero, sorriso che si allargò mentre immaginava la faccia di lei se fosse entrata in quella stanza. Apparentemente, il clan Loto Nero apprezzava certi giochini sessuali...si compiacque a dettagliare ciò che trovava, ma non vi vide un interesse personale. Non trovava alcun piacere in quelle pratiche. Aveva altre cose che voleva scoprire con Kaori, sicuramente molto più stimolanti.<br/>Tornando alla realtà, uscì e proseguì nella direzione che aveva originariamente preso. I corridoi sembravano liberi e lui percepiva che avrebbe imboccato una diversa strada. Tuttavia, il suo istinto gli diceva di continuare, e si fidava del suo istinto.</p><p> </p><p>Kaori vide un improvviso fascio di luce passare sotto una parete e spense la torcia. Si avvicinò lentamente al muro e premette l'orecchio. Non sentì alcun suono in particolare e decise, dopo qualche esitazione, di uscire dal suo nascondiglio. Cercò di capire come spostare il pannello e vide un pulsante sul muro. Lo spinse senza troppa convinzione e il pannello si aprì. Con cautela, entrò nella stanza. Era un vano enorme, la camera di un uomo, a giudicare dall'arredamento piuttosto scuro. Un grande letto invadeva il centro della stanza, di fronte a una biblioteca traboccante di libri di ogni genere. Si voltò per vedere l'altro lato e notò una finestra, verso la quale si diresse. Grazie ai raggi della luna, si rese conto di essere al secondo piano ma anche di non poter uscire. Appena sotto la finestra, c'era una serra: avrebbe fatto troppo rumore se ci fosse passata attraverso e avrebbe rischiato di rimanere ferita più o meno seriamente.<br/>Rimanevano solo due opzioni: uscire da dov'era entrata o dalla porta. Si avvicinò alla porta ma fu fermata da una mano sul braccio, che l'afferrò saldamente.<br/>"Signorina Makimura...ha deciso di passare un po' di tempo con me?"<br/>Si voltò e vide in faccia il capo del Loto Nero, i cui occhi scuri la spogliavano. Deglutì di fronte alla sua aria sicura di sé. Se non avesse saputo chi era, lo avrebbe sicuramente trovato attraente. A quasi quarantacinque anni, Nobuto Tanaka era un uomo bello e ben fatto, cosa che non si poteva contestare dal momento che aveva addosso solo un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi. Aveva uno sguardo penetrante e una bocca dalle labbra carnose, ma ciò non la colpiva perché era attratta da un solo uomo e quello lì le ispirava solo disprezzo.<br/>"Non sono abituato a mischiare lavoro e piacere ma, per una donna graziosa come lei, posso fare un'eccezione" disse con un sorriso carnivoro.<br/>"Non mi toccherai, dannato pervertito!" ringhiò Kaori.<br/>"Io, un pervertito? Mi dispiace, mia cara. Ci sono piaceri che sono solo per intenditori. Abbiamo un po' di tempo per farla iniziare: sarà sicuramente in grado di apprezzare le sottigliezze" affermò.<br/>Si avvicinò a lei, lasciando cadere l'asciugamano, e lei distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Ma fu un male perché lui poté sorprenderla e afferrarla, premendola contro di lui. Lottò contro di lui e girò la testa diverse volte quando cercò di baciarla. Alla fine ebbe abbastanza spazio per dargli un calcio tra le gambe, facendolo piegare a metà. Fuggì dalla sua presa e corse verso la porta. Questa le resistette, destabilizzandola. Vide la chiave e provò a ruotarla quando venne bloccata improvvisamente contro il legno. Intrappolata tra l'uomo e l'ostacolo, poté solo subire l'assalto delle sue mani sul proprio corpo, cercando di mantenere la calma in modo da poter riflettere e uscirne.<br/>La sua mano scivolò lungo la porta e trovò la chiave. Riuscì ad aprirla: avrebbe potuto scappare. Tanaka improvvisamente la fece voltare e si premette contro di lei, facendo scorrere le dita sotto la stoffa dei suoi vestiti e causandole un profondo senso di disgusto. Costringendola, la forzò a seguirlo e la gettò sul letto, seguendola poco dopo. Lei fu rapida e lo allontanò spingendolo con i piedi. Lui atterrò addosso alla biblioteca. Kaori non attese un altro secondo e balzò in piedi in direzione della porta. Girò la maniglia quando uno sparo risuonò e una scheggia la colpì. Come ipnotizzata, fissò il punto che simboleggiava il passaggio molto vicino del proiettile.<br/>"Ora la smetterai di opporre resistenza e verrai qui. Ti possederò prima di spedirti all'inferno con il tuo partner e la vostra cliente. Vieni qui, muoviti!" ordinò, il viso distorto dalla rabbia. "Fermati! Mettiti queste, con le mani dietro la schiena" disse, gettandole un paio di manette.<br/>Lei esitò ma lui le puntò di nuovo la pistola e obbedì, con un nodo allo stomaco. Si ritrovò ammanettata alla mercé di quel pervertito che voleva violentarla. Pregava che Ryo arrivasse in tempo e quella era l'unica cosa che le impediva di farsi prendere dal panico. Lo vide muoversi verso di lei, un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra, e Kaori raddrizzò il mento. Lo fissò senza alcuna paura.<br/>"Non farei un passo in più se fossi in te" gli consigliò con voce calma e sicura di sé.<br/>"Ah davvero? E perché?"<br/>"Perché lui ti ucciderà"<br/>In corridoio, Ryo aveva sentito lo sparo. Non sapeva perché ma era sicuro che se avesse trovato chi aveva sparato, avrebbe trovato Kaori. Non gli ci vollero più di due minuti per arrivare e sentì le ultime parole dell'uomo che annunciava di volerla violentare. Gli si gelò il sangue, ma riuscì a controllarsi. Girò delicatamente la maniglia e la porta si aprì leggermente. Guardò la scena, ma vide solo il dorso della donna e le sue mani ammanettate. Determinò la posizione di Tanaka, avrebbe avuto un margine molto limitato per sparare, sarebbe stato che Kaori e buona parte del suo corpo si muovessero appena.<br/>"Bella questa...lui, chi? Il fantasma dell'opera?"<br/>"No, lui. City Hunter" disse lei con calma. "Metti giù la pistola. È la cosa migliore che puoi fare"<br/>Lui rise e sollevò la pistola.<br/>"Sei tu che morirai e lui dopo" replicò.<br/>"Ti ho avvertito" sussurrò Kaori.<br/>Senza avere dubbi, inclinò la testa di lato e uno sparo risuonò. Sentì il proiettile passarle vicino all'orecchio, tagliandole alcune ciocche di capelli, e vide che finiva nella mano di Tanaka, facendo volare via la sua arma. L'uomo cadde in ginocchio per il dolore. Ryo afferrò Kaori per un braccio e la tirò.<br/>"Vieni, non tratteniamoci qui"<br/>Lei lo seguì senza dire una parola, rassicurata nel sapere che era al suo fianco. Non poteva succederle più nulla. In lontananza, risuonavano le sirene della polizia, avvicinandosi a ogni secondo.<br/>"Si sta facendo giorno, Ryo" mormorò Kaori, trovando difficile credere che fosse passato così tanto tempo.<br/>"Sì. Non rimaniamo qui. La nostra cliente ci aspetta" disse, aiutandola a salire in macchina.<br/>Se ne andarono mentre i veicoli svoltavano, e presero la direzione del Cat's Eye.<br/>"Mi dispiace, Kaori. Avrei dovuto proteggerti meglio" sussurrò, sentendosi in colpa per ciò che lei aveva vissuto.<br/>"Non devi incolpare te stesso, Ryo. Conosco i rischi e non mi hai abbandonata" rispose.<br/>"Vorrei poterti evitare queste paure e questi pericoli"<br/>"Non avevo paura. Sapevo che saresti venuto a prendermi"<br/>Lui la guardò per un momento prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sulla strada. Proseguirono in silenzio e ritrovarono presto Aiko al locale. Umibozu sbarazzò Kaori delle manette, con suo grande sollievo.<br/>"Sicura di non volerle tenere? Potrebbero essere utili in seguito" le sussurrò Ryo all'orecchio.<br/>"Ah no! Ho visto abbastanza cose disgustose là da bastarmi per tutta la vita" esclamò lei, ripensando alla famosa stanza.<br/>"Oh...l'hai vista anche tu? Ti va di sperimentare, Kaori?" la prese in giro.<br/>"Nessuna di quelle cose, in ogni caso" borbottò lei, rossa come una peonia.<br/>Lui la prese tra le braccia e rise, seguito rapidamente dalla sua partner, che si sentiva così bene stretta a lui. Aiko arrivò in quel momento e fu sollevata di vedere Kaori sana e salva.<br/>"Stai bene?" si preoccupò.<br/>"Sì, Aiko. Va tutto bene. E tu?"<br/>"Non resisterà. Ho paura da morire" confessò. "Tu sei così coraggiosa. Mi sento in colpa per quello che è successo" aggiunse.<br/>"Non è il caso. Anzi, usa tutto questo per trarre forza per andare avanti. Vai a testimoniare questa mattina. Io...noi saremo lì con te" disse Kaori, lanciando un'occhiata a Ryo, che annuì. "Fai in modo che tutto questo non sia inutile"<br/>Aiko abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro. Dopo qualche secondo, rialzò gli occhi.<br/>"Hai ragione. Devo essere forte. Testimonierò"<br/>"Saggia decisione. Miki, possiamo fare una doccia prima di andare in tribunale?"<br/>"Una doccia in due?" suggerì Ryo, approfittando delle sue parole.<br/>Kaori sentì le guance tingersi con violenza e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla.<br/>"No!" gridò lei, oltraggiata.<br/>"Peccato..." disse lui allontanandosi e facendole l'occhiolino.<br/>Ryo fece la doccia per primo e lasciò il posto alla sua partner. Mentre lei si lavava, lui raccontò a Miki e Umibozu quello che sapeva, inclusa la scena che aveva avuto luogo nella camera di Tanaka. Stava finendo la sua storia quando apparve Kaori, che dovette affrontare gli sguardi sorpresi e ammirati degli amici e della cliente.<br/>"È vero, Kaori? Tu sapevi che Ryo era lì e quello che dovevi fare?" domandò Aiko.<br/>"Beh..." balbettò la sweeper.<br/>"È stato rischioso inclinare la testa per concedergli spazio per sparare" disse Miki, con un lieve sorriso.<br/>Kaori osservò Ryo, che sostenne il suo sguardo. Sì, quello che aveva fatto era certamente rischioso per chiunque, ma loro non erano due persone qualsiasi. Esisteva quel particolare legame tra loro, quella specie di telepatia che li portava ad anticipare la maggior parte dei loro movimenti e pensieri in campo professionale. Lei aveva avvertito la sua presenza, definito la sua posizione e la traiettoria del proiettile e aveva saputo cosa fare. Era stato istintivo, come il fatto che era sicura che sarebbe venuto a cercarla...come prima...<br/>Durante l'azione, non erano due esseri, due individui. Erano un solo corpo e mente. Era questo a rendere la loro collaborazione un successo in termini professionali. Era ciò che mancava loro sul piano personale...ma quella non era la preoccupazione del giorno.<br/>"No, non è stato rischioso. Non può esserlo quando sai di poter affidare la tua vita qualcuno ad occhi chiusi" ammise, sentendosi un po' più leggera.<br/>Ryo la guardò e il cuore gli batté un po' più forte alla sua confessione. Lui sapeva che lei avrebbe saputo, che avrebbe fatto la scelta giusta al momento giusto. Era una cosa innata tra loro. Le si avvicinò e posò una mano sulla sua guancia, rivolgendole un'espressione calorosa. Dopo alcuni secondi di quello scambio che fece bene a entrambi, lui si voltò verso gli altri presenti.<br/>"Bene, andiamo in tribunale. Facciamo vedere al Loto Nero come si prende a calci qualcuno" disse con tono allegro.<br/>Tutti furono d'accordo e arrivarono un quarto d'ora più tardi nell'edificio, trovandovi Saeko che vide con sollievo la sua testimone arrivare viva e rilassata, il che la sorprese ancora di più. Lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Ryo, che mise una mano sulla spalla di Kaori.<br/>"È l'effetto City Hunter, muscoli e un cuore" disse Ryo. "Giusto, partner?"<br/>Kaori lo guardò incredula, poi il suo sorriso si allargò e annuì, felice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capitolo Ventidue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo aver fatto il suo giro fino alla stazione per vedere se c'erano messaggi, Kaori tornò a casa, senza lavoro ma con il cuore leggero. Avevano completato alcune missioni e non era contraria a una giornata di riposo. Incrociò in salotto Ryo, che stava finendo di rimontare la pistola dopo averla pulita. Era ancora insolito per lei trovarlo in piedi a quell'ora, ma era piacevole. Solo le mattine seguenti alle serate in cui rientrava tardi si svegliava più tardi e, durante quei momenti, aveva compiuto il grande passo di tornare a svegliarlo come in precedenza, senza martelli.<br/>"Allora?" le chiese.<br/>"Nessun messaggio. Siamo liberi oggi" lo informò.<br/>"Finalmente..." fece lui, chiudendo la canna della sua arma e riponendola nella fondina. "Mettiti degli abiti più comodi e scarpe da ginnastica. Prendi anche un maglione" le disse.<br/>Lei sbatté le palpebre per un momento senza muoversi, come se non avesse capito.<br/>"Dai, Kaori. Sbrigati" la rimbrottò gentilmente.<br/>"Ma...perché?"<br/>"Lezione di fiducia, mia cara. Fai quello che ti chiedo, per favore"<br/>Kaori esitò per un secondo, poi eseguì. Lui tirò fuori due zaini dall'armadio e telefonò a Mick.<br/>"Ricordi il servizio che ti avevo chiesto?" gli chiese.<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Possiamo partire subito?"<br/>"Il tempo di mettere Samuel in macchina. Raggiungimi di sotto"<br/>Riattaccò quando Kaori scese. Ryo poté ammirare la sua bella silhouette e fece fatica a distogliere lo sguardo.<br/>"Allora, cosa facciamo?" gli chiese.<br/>"Perfezioniamo il tuo allenamento" rispose lui misterioso. La spinse verso l'uscita e chiuse la porta. La trattenne quando lei si diresse verso il garage.<br/>"Non serve: ci ho trovato un autista"<br/>Capendo che voleva sorprenderla, lei non disse nulla e lo seguì. Trovarono Mick davanti alla porta. Kaori salì dietro, accanto a Samuel. Ryo si voltò verso di lei, preoccupato.<br/>"Vuoi stare davanti?"<br/>"No, va tutto bene" rispose lei, con una luce triste negli occhi.<br/>"Sei sicura, Kaori?" si inquietò.<br/>Lei lo guardò e si asciugò una lacrima che cadeva. Era una settimana particolare per entrambi, la settimana in cui Eirin sarebbe dovuta nascere.<br/>"Sì, andrà bene" ripeté Kaori senza tremare.<br/>"Grazie per essere stato veloce, Mick. Spero che non turbi troppo Samuel" lo ringraziò Ryo.<br/>"Non dirlo neanche, è sempre pronto per un giro in macchina. Inoltre il fortunato è in buona compagnia" scherzò, facendo l'occhiolino a Kaori.<br/>"Dorme della grossa" mormorò lei ammirata.<br/>Sebbene le facesse pensare a sua figlia, non poteva fare a meno di osservarlo e, una volta passato il primo slancio di tristezza, sentì sorgere la tenerezza. Accarezzò la guancia del bambino e lo vide succhiare l'aria. Ryo la guardò con ansia attraverso lo specchietto, sotto l'occhio vigile di Mick. Fu sollevato nel vederla sorridere leggermente. Le ferite si cicatrizzavano delicatamente. Si erano avvicinati, avevano ripreso la loro collaborazione professionale ma non erano ancora una coppia in senso completo.<br/>"Kazue è a casa?" chiese Kaori.<br/>"Sì. Approfitterà della nostra assenza per riposare un po'. Non le farà male"<br/>Discussero del più e del meno durante il tragitto. Due ore dopo, Mick lasciò i due nel parco nazionale di Chichibu Tama Kai.<br/>"Tornerò tra due giorni alle quattro come previsto" disse loro prima di rimettersi in marcia.<br/>Kaori lo guardò allontanarsi, poi si rivolse a Ryo.<br/>"Vuoi dirmi cosa ci facciamo qui, adesso?" gli domandò.<br/>"Facciamo una passeggiata" rispose lui, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra mentre si dirigeva verso la foresta.<br/>"Perché mi hai detto che avremmo perfezionato il mio allenamento?" gli chiese, unendosi a lui.<br/>"Corso di sopravvivenza...ecco. Qui potrai cavartela solo con ciò che hai a disposizione e con ciò che trovi in natura. Non puoi usare i martelli" le disse.<br/>Lei si mise lo zaino sulle spalle, trovandolo abbastanza leggero.<br/>"Va bene. Dove dormiamo?"<br/>"Qui" rispose lui, indicando la foresta.<br/>"Ok" sussurrò lei. Lo seguì nella foresta. Non obiettò nemmeno quando lui lasciò i sentieri segnalati per sprofondare nella vegetazione. Camminarono così per più di un'ora, in silenzio. Inizialmente ansiosa di sapere ciò che doveva aspettarsi, Kaori finì per lasciarsi permeare dal luogo e si rilassò un po'. All'improvviso sentì una mano afferrarla per un braccio e si ritrovò intrappolata contro un albero, un bicipite muscoloso che le intrappolava la gola.<br/>"Lezione numero uno: stai sempre in guardia, anche in mezzo alla natura..." disse lui.<br/>"D'accordo..." mormorò, sorpresa. Si sentiva febbrile, colta in fallo. Sapeva di dover sempre essere vigile, ma aveva fatto affidamento su di lui come al solito.<br/>"Tengo a te. Non voglio perderti" le sussurrò.<br/>"Nemmeno io. Starò più attenta" gli promise.<br/>Lui la osservò per qualche secondo, poi si allontanò, riprendendo il cammino. Kaori lo seguì e lo raggiunse, posizionandosi alla sua altezza e lasciando che il suo sguardo scrutasse l'ambiente circostante. Quando lui cercò di sorprenderla di nuovo, lo vide agire e parò il suo attaccò, poi corse per mettere distanza tra loro. Non poteva competere con lui, quindi fece quello che poteva: guadagnò tempo scappando. Lo aspettò a pochi metri di distanza, pronta a reagire che gli avesse giocato un altro scherzo, ma lui le afferrò la mano e se la portò alle labbra.<br/>"Ben fatto, Sugar. Hai reagito bene" si congratulò.<br/>"Non sarò mai al tuo livello, Ryo" sospirò.<br/>"Forse no, ma sei un'ottima partner. Non ne dubitare. Tu mi capisci, Kaori. Ci fidiamo l'uno dell'altro, giusto?"<br/>"Sì"<br/>"Smetti di svalutarti. Andiamo, non abbiamo finito per oggi"<br/>Kaori lo seguì senza dire una parola e giunsero in un'area leggermente più aperta. Lui si fermò ed esaminò l'area, quindi posò lo zaino.<br/>"Imparerai a vedere senza gli occhi. Ti benderò e mi nasconderò. Dovrai trovarmi con gli altri sensi"<br/>"Ma...non è possibile" si irrigidì lei.<br/>"Sì, abbi fiducia in te"<br/>Si mise dietro di lei e le nascose la vista. Quando ebbe finito di legare la benda, la fece girare verso di sé e l'attirò tra le braccia.<br/>"Chissà, magari un giorno, useremo questa fascia per un altro gioco..." le sussurrò all'orecchio.<br/>Lei si sentì fremere e si lasciò guidare quando lui la fece girare per farle perdere l'orientamento. Poi la lasciò e si allontanò silenziosamente. Kaori attese qualche minuto, chiedendosi se le avrebbe mandato un segnale, poi decise di avanzare. Camminò con cautela e urtò contro un albero. Si voltò e camminò nella direzione opposta, ma i suoi piedi incontrarono delle radici e cadde a terra. Rimase lì per alcuni secondi. Trattenne un gemito di frustrazione e si alzò. Ce l'avrebbe fatta, lo avrebbe trovato. Cosa le aveva detto? Doveva imparare a vedere senza gli occhi.<br/>Da dove si trovava, Ryo poteva vederla. Fece una smorfia quando la vide cadere e dovette trattenersi per non andare ad aiutarla. Si chiese a cosa pensasse mentre stava ferma. Si perse nei propri pensieri, osservando la figura della sua partner, molto gradevole, soprattutto mentre veniva impregnata dalla luce del sole che filtrava tra gli alberi. Cominciò a fantasticare sul profumo della sua pelle, la morbidezza delle sue labbra e delle sue carezze, il calore delle sue braccia. Si chiese cosa le piacesse, cosa l'avrebbe fatta impazzire e sentì la manifestazione del suo migliore amico.<br/>"Calmo..." sussurrò, cercando di sistemare i pantaloni con discrezione.<br/>Kaori sentì improvvisamente un certo calore invaderla e si diresse lentamente verso la fonte. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella sensazione tra mille. Ci sarebbe riuscita...<br/>Quando alzò lo sguardo, Ryo fu sorpreso di non vedere più la sua partner. La cercò e sentì una mano sulla sua spalla.<br/>"Trovato" disse lei, fiera di se stessa.<br/>"Brava, ben fatto" rispose.<br/>"Di solito ti nascondi meglio. A cosa pensavi?"<br/>"Io? A niente" mentì, a disagio.<br/>"Non provarci..." disse, guardandolo negli occhi.<br/>"A cosa ti piacerebbe sessualmente" disse lui, preparandosi ad assaporare lo spettacolo.<br/>Lei lo guardò, un istante interdetta, poi arrossì furiosamente. Perfino il vapore le uscì dalle orecchie. Lui rise e la prese tra le braccia. Lei lo lasciò fare nonostante la vergogna e approfittò di quel momento di tenerezza. Sentì le sue dita tra i capelli e la benda cadde, scoprendole la vista.<br/>"Andiamo. Troveremo un posto dove passare la notte" disse.<br/>"Eri serio? Dormiremo nella foresta?"<br/>"Sì, sotto le stelle" confermò, indicando il cielo che diventava scuro.<br/>Sentì una goccia d'acqua cadere sulla mano e la guardò, sorpreso. Malgrado tutto, Kaori non poté fare a meno di ridere.<br/>"Non hai controllato le previsioni del tempo prima di partire?"<br/>"No, non proprio. La decisione è stata un po' improvvisa" disse lui, mentre la pioggia aumentava.<br/>"È vero. Se ci inoltrassimo nella foresta, saremmo un po' più al coperto, no?" suggerì lei.<br/>Lui annuì e le tese la mano. Kaori la prese e partirono. Misero in piedi un rifugio di fortuna e si ripararono lì, sedendosi vicini. Quando finalmente la pioggia si placò, trovarono qualche bacca e frutto per uno spuntino prima di mettersi a dormire.<br/>Al mattino si ritrovarono intrecciati e si svegliarono leggermente disorientati. Si guardarono per un momento, poi Kaori si allontanò, le guance in fiamme, sentendo qualcosa di duro e caldo contro la coscia.<br/>"Scusa, io...non controllo tutto..." si scusò lui.<br/>"Non importa. Io...sono rimasta sorpresa" balbettò lei. "Devo...beh..." disse imbarazzata.<br/>"Non guarderò"<br/>Kaori si alzò, si aggiustò i jeans e si allontanò di una decina di metri. Tornò qualche minuto più tardi e sospirò.<br/>"Niente caffè..." sussurrò.<br/>"No. Tieni, prendi questi. Poi ci rimettiamo in strada"<br/>Kaori accettò i frutti che lui le porgeva e li ingurgitò, affamata.<br/>"Domani, quando torneremo, ci fermeremo in una trattoria" disse.<br/>"Dovrebbe essere una mia idea, no?" la prese in giro.<br/>"Ho fame"<br/>"Posso occuparmi io di te, se vuoi. Posso farti dimenticare..." le sussurrò, attirandola tra le braccia. Cercò le sue labbra ma si ritrovò ribaltato per aria, sorpreso.<br/>"Ma perché?" gemette.<br/>"Non era un test?" chiese lei.<br/>"Beh no...volevo solo baciarti"<br/>Lei lo guardò stupita, poi rise di gusto. Gli tese la mano e lo aiutò a rialzarsi. Si guardarono per un momento e ripresero il loro cammino. Dopo due ore, si trovarono di fronte a una parete rocciosa alta circa dieci metri.<br/>"Ti fidi di me?" chiese Ryo.<br/>"Lo sai" rispose lei.<br/>"Bene"<br/>Ryo tirò fuori dalla tasca la benda nera e la tese davanti ai suoi occhi.<br/>"Hai davvero una fantasia di dominazione..." disse lei, ansiosa.<br/>"No, scaleremo entrambi la parete, a mani nude, senza corde. Ti guiderò io"<br/>"Ryo..."<br/>Si fidava di lui, ma era davvero pericoloso.<br/>"Abbi fiducia"<br/>Lei lo guardò negli occhi e ne trasse forza e coraggio. Annuì e lui fissò la benda. La condusse fino alla parete, posando le mani sulle sue spalle.<br/>"Ti dirò quando spostarti, quale parte del corpo e dove. Sarò dietro di te, non hai nulla da temere"<br/>"Va bene. Io...ho paura, Ryo"<br/>"È un bene ammetterlo. Superala. Andrà tutto bene e ti prometto che ne varrà la pena" affermò.<br/>Lei cominciò e poggiò la mano sulla parete rocciosa. Era pronta. Ryo la guidò pazientemente e lentamente iniziarono a salire.<br/>"Stai andando bene, Kaori. Sei stanca?"<br/>"Sto bene. È scivoloso, Ryo. Fai attenzione"<br/>Lui sorrise alla sua premura e ricominciò a guidarla. Arrivato a metà altezza, Ryo sentì il piede scivolare e lasciò la presa per qualche istante prima di riprendere. Fece una smorfia per il dolore che insorgeva quando le sue articolazioni si contrassero ma trattenne il gemito per non far spaventare Kaori. Udendo il rumore di una scivolata, Kaori si bloccò, ansiosa.<br/>"Ryo?" lo chiamò, assicurandosi di tenersi. "Ryo!"<br/>"Tutto bene. Non muoverti. Sono scivolato ma sto bene. Metti il piede destro sulla roccia appena sopra dove ti trovi, a ore due" disse. "Troverai una roccia per la mano sinistra sopra, sì, quella. Ancora tre metri e ci siamo"<br/>Avanzarono e presto raggiunsero la vetta. Kaori attese pazientemente che lui sciogliesse la benda e scoprì il panorama insieme a lui. Non erano nel punto più alto ma erano circondati dalle otto cime del parco. Era bellissimo e rilassante. Gli alberi erano ornati dal loro abbigliamento primaverile.<br/>"È bellissimo, Ryo" sussurrò.<br/>"Sono contento che ti piaccia"<br/>Si guardarono per un momento, attirati reciprocamente, poi si voltarono verso il paesaggio, intimiditi. Ripartirono e, verso la fine del pomeriggio, trovarono un ruscello. Ryo insegnò alla sua partner i rudimenti della pesca e l'attività diventò divertente, i due sweeper finirono fradici. Malgrado le battute di arresto, catturarono alcuni pesci che grigliarono su un fuoco ed ebbero una cena un po' più generosa degli ultimi due pasti. Appena finito, spensero il fuoco in modo da non essere individuati e da evitare qualsiasi rischio di incendio e si sdraiarono uno di fronte all'altro. Si guardarono a lungo prima di avvicinarsi e finire attaccati, sicuramente per combattere contro l'aria fresca della notte.<br/>La mattina dopo, Ryo si svegliò da solo e fu sorpreso e un po' preoccupato. Pochi minuti dopo, Kaori apparve con della frutta tra le mani e gliela mise davanti.<br/>"Volevo ringraziarti per questa scampagnata. Anche se faceva parte dell'allenamento, mi ha fatto molto bene condividere tutto questo con te"<br/>"Anche a me, dolcezza" disse, accarezzandole la guancia. La fissò per un momento, chiedendosi come una persona meravigliosa come lei potesse essersi innamorata di lui, come aveva fatto a rimanere così a lungo nonostante tutto il male che le aveva fatto, e il senso di colpa ritornò. La lasciò e si alzò, sistemando le proprie cose.<br/>"Sarà meglio andare. Abbiamo ancora due ore di strada"<br/>Lei lo fissò senza capire: perché improvvisamente era diventato freddo quando pochi secondi prima il momento era stato particolarmente tenero?<br/>La risposta sembrò saltare fuori come un burattino dalla scatola quando lo vide evitare il suo sguardo e voltarle deliberatamente le spalle. La sua aria cupa e il luccichio nei suoi occhi quando finalmente la guardò per un quarto di secondo per dirle che dovevano andare confermarono i suoi dubbi. Come doveva reagire? Qual era il modo migliore per rassicurarlo? Aveva un'idea, ma era pronta a farlo?<br/>Camminarono in silenzio per diverse ore, quasi senza fermarsi, e alla fine trovarono Mick in un altro ingresso del parco.<br/>"Allora, questa passeggiata?" chiese loro.<br/>"Rasserenante" rispose Kaori, felice di sapere che presto avrebbe ritrovato la sua casa e la sua doccia.<br/>Mick la guardò, un po' sorpreso, poi si rivolse a Ryo.<br/>"Ha fatto quello che avevi programmato o avete raccolto funghi?"<br/>"Abbiamo seguito il programma" rispose Ryo, pensieroso.<br/>"E?"<br/>"E cosa?" si infastidì lo sweeper.<br/>"Ha portato dei frutti?"<br/>"Sì"<br/>Ryo non attese oltre e salì sulla macchina, sulla parte posteriore. Aveva bisogno di stare un po' da solo e di rientrare a casa sua. Aveva bisogno di pensare, di fare un passo indietro rispetto a tutta la situazione.<br/>"Cosa c'è? Avete litigato?" si preoccupò Mick, vedendo che Kaori si accigliava.<br/>"No, affatto. Dev'essere la stanchezza. Rientriamo. Chiarirò tutto a casa"<br/>Presero così la strada per Shinjuku e, due ore dopo, Mick li lasciò davanti alla porta dell'edificio. Rientrarono nel loro appartamento con soddisfazione e ognuno andò a farsi la doccia e a cambiarsi. La sera stava calando quando Kaori vide Ryo scendere dopo la sua doccia.<br/>"Potremmo uscire a cena, no? Il frigo è vuoto"<br/>"Se vuoi"<br/>"Vorrei prima passare da Eirin. Vuoi venire con me?" gli propose.<br/>Lui la guardò per un momento e annuì. Entrambi partirono per il cimitero. Si ritrovarono fianco a fianco di fronte alla stele, pensierosi, quando Kaori si girò verso di lui e gli prese la mano. Si sentiva febbrile ma, nonostante tutto, non si tirò indietro.<br/>"Ryo..." sussurrò. "Guardami, per favore"<br/>Lui lottò ma alla fine eseguì. Si sentì un po' meglio di fronte al suo sguardo caldo. Aveva continuato a meditare sui suoi peccati e il senso di colpa lo rodeva a poco a poco fino a farlo vacillare. Lei posò la sua mano morbida e calda sulla sua guancia.<br/>"Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto da quando sono tornata. Grazie per la tua pazienza e il tuo altruismo. Sei un brav'uomo, Ryo"<br/>"Ti ho fatto del male" obiettò lui.<br/>"Hai fatto degli errori, come ne ho fatti io. Ryo, dimentica tutto. Io traccio una linea sul passato. Voglio andare avanti, non solo professionalmente" gli disse serenamente.<br/>"Kaori..." soffiò lui, sorpreso.<br/>"Ti perdono"<br/>Ryo vide due lacrime rigarle le guance ma, dalla luce dei suoi occhi, non era tristezza, piuttosto sollievo. Le asciugò e la abbracciò, stringendola forte. Lei si rannicchiò volentieri sul suo petto e ascoltò il battito del suo cuore. Si sentiva tranquilla e sicura.<br/>Dopo qualche minuto, lei sollevò il viso e, incontrando il suo sguardo amorevole, sorrise. Si mise in punta di piedi e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Dapprima stupito dal gesto, Ryo lasciò che la sua mano salisse fino alla sua nuca, e rispose al suo appello con tutti i sentimenti che lei gli ispirava.<br/>"Ti amo" mormorò Kaori quando si separarono.<br/>Il cuore dello sweeper avrebbe potuto esplodere a quell'ammissione, ma si calmò come rassicurato, protetto da quell'amore che lo circondava.<br/>"Anch'io. Mi ci è voluto molto per dirtelo, ma molto meno per scoprirlo"<br/>Mano nella mano, uscirono dal cimitero immerso nell'oscurità, con il cuore alleggerito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capitolo Ventitrè</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Buon compleanno, Ryo"<br/>Kaori si sporse e posò le labbra su quelle dell'uomo che amava. Ancora sdraiato sul letto, faticando a svegliarsi dopo la notte agitata che aveva avuto, l'abbracciò e l'attirò a sé. Lei si lasciò andare e si rannicchiò contro di lui, consapevole che avrebbe potuto perderlo nel duello che aveva dovuto affrontare.<br/>"Ho avuto paura, Ryo" ammise.<br/>"Anch'io, ma avevo il miglior motivo per tornare" le disse.<br/>Lei lo guardò interrogativamente e arrossì di fronte allo sguardo caldo che lui le rivolgeva.<br/>"In realtà, due. Mi sono ripromesso di non farti piangere più"<br/>"E il secondo?"<br/>"Ho davvero voglia di fare mokkori con te" rispose, con un sorriso birichino.<br/>Lei divenne ancora più rossa. Non era la prima volta durante le ultime due settimane che lui gliene parlava, ma aveva bisogno di ancora un po' di tempo per arrivare a quella tappa e lui aveva dovuto avvertirlo perché non aveva mai insistito sull'argomento. Lui l'osservò per qualche secondo e la baciò sulla fronte, spingendole la testa contro di sé. Lei si lasciò andare a quel tenero momento, poi, dopo un po', si alzò.<br/>"Devo andare alla stazione" si scusò.<br/>"Se puoi aspettare, vengo con te"<br/>"Non sei obbligato"<br/>"Lo so ma mi va"<br/>"Va bene. Vado a fare un po' di pulizie intanto"<br/>Ryo si affrettò a mangiare e si preparò, poi partirono per la stazione. Quando lui si mise ad adocchiare le belle giovani donne che incontrava, lei sentì aumentare la preoccupazione. Sarebbe ritornato alla modalità pervertito e sarebbe saltato su tutte le scollature e gonnelle, avrebbe rubato la biancheria intima e si sarebbe beccato schiaffi e borse in faccia? Non l'avrebbe sopportato. L'aveva detto: non avrebbe più usato il martello. All'improvviso si sentì sfiorare la mano dalle sue dita, strappandola dai suoi pensieri. Come se le leggesse nel pensiero, lui le fece un occhiolino complice che la rassicurò. Mentre la folla aumentava, lui posò una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena come a guidarla. Kaori si sentiva bene. Non si aspettava passeggiate mano nella mano a Tokyo, baci in pubblico o grandi dimostrazioni. Il loro lavoro non glielo permetteva e Ryo non era quel tipo di uomo nonostante gli sforzi che aveva già fatto. Quei piccoli gesti, per quanto discreti, le bastavano ampiamente.<br/>Arrivarono alla stazione, dove la lavagna era vuota di messaggi. Si voltarono e si diressero verso l'uscita. Con la mano ancora sulla sua schiena, lui la condusse verso il parco.<br/>"Ma..."<br/>"Non abbiamo fretta, no?"<br/>"Devo fare la spesa" obiettò lei.<br/>"È il mio compleanno e voglio fare una passeggiata nel parco con te" disse, lo sguardo determinato.<br/>"Se è per il tuo compleanno, allora non posso oppormi" sorrise Kaori.<br/>"Infatti"<br/>Si diressero quindi verso il parco pubblico e vi trascorsero una buona ora, passeggiando per i viali colorati di bianco e rosa dai fiori di ciliegio. Facendole un cenno, la condusse in un angolo un po' più isolato. Lei lo seguì, cercando ciò che voleva mostrarle. Eppure conosceva bene quel posto in cui si era recata per anni per schiarire i pensieri oscuri, ma forse le era sfuggito qualcosa...Fu improvvisamente tirata per un braccio e si ritrovò intrappolata contro un albero, delle labbra avide divoravano le sue. Si lasciò vincere dalla sensualità del momento e mise le braccia intorno al collo del suo uomo che si premette un po' di più contro di lei.<br/>Privo di aria, Ryo si allontanò da lei, gli occhi luminosi di un bagliore caldo, e accarezzò le sue labbra con il pollice. Sapeva che correva un rischio esponendosi così in pubblico, ma quell'angolo era poco affollato e aveva davvero voglia di gustarsi la sua bella senza aspettare di rientrare. Sentendo crescere il desiderio, si allontanò con riluttanza perché aveva capito che non era ancora tempo per loro di andare oltre.<br/>"Ci rimettiamo in strada?" propose.<br/>Lei annuì, ancora sconvolta da quel bacio appassionato. Si fermarono al supermercato per un po' di spesa e tornarono a casa. Kaori preparò per la sera una torta sulla quale posò una candelina che lui soffiò volentieri. Trascorsero la serata insieme discutendo tranquillamente del più e del meno, notando che alla fine, malgrado sette anni trascorsi sotto lo stesso tetto, avevano avuto poco tempo di parlare liberamente. Kaori parlò di suo fratello quando era più giovane, facendo scoprire a Ryo un altro lato del suo amico, un po' meno stanco, molto più idealista. Capì cosa lo aveva spinto a unirsi alla polizia, lontano dalla semplice ammirazione che un figlio poteva provare per il padre, ed era la stessa cosa che gli aveva fatto decidere di dimettersi, al di là del fallimento della sua ultima missione.<br/>Ryo, di solito così riservato e riluttante a confidarsi, le raccontò della sua vita negli Stati Uniti con Mick, delle mille avventure che avevano vissuto, delle missioni che avevano effettuato, delle persone che avevano potuto incontrare oltre a quelle che avevano scoperto per puro caso. Fu un momento molto importante per Kaori che sentì e comprese, al di là delle parole, l'uomo che si era costruito dopo la guerra e il calvario che aveva dovuto sopportare con la Polvere degli angeli. Era stato un soldato fin dall'infanzia e aveva dovuto trovare le armi per vivere in un mondo in pace. La prova non era stata facile ma ci era riuscito. Avrebbe potuto rimanere nel lato oscuro, ma aveva trovato la via della luce e, anche se ciò che faceva non era sempre legale, lavorava per il bene della maggior parte delle persone, lontano dall'educazione che aveva ricevuto.<br/>"Sei una brava persona, Ryo" sussurrò lei, posandogli una mano sulla guancia.<br/>"Scherzi?" rispose imbarazzato. "Ho ucciso degli uomini, Kaori"<br/>"Quanti altri ne hai salvati? Quante reti di droga o traffici hai aiutato a smantellare, e quante volte hai fatto tutto da solo? Quante persone hai salvato dalle grinfie di un assassino?"<br/>Lui abbassò lo sguardo, non sentendosi all'altezza dell'ammirazione che lei provava per lui. Kaori lo costrinse ad alzare il viso e posò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo dolcemente e con amore.<br/>"Mi hai salvato un sacco di volte, Ryo. Senza di te, non sarei qui" sussurrò, fissandolo negli occhi.<br/>"Senza di me, la tua vita sarebbe molto meno pericolosa e cosparsa di dolore"<br/>"Senza di te, la mia vita sarebbe noiosa e fredda. Non avrei trovato la mia anima gemella"<br/>Rapì di nuovo le sue labbra e lui circondò la sua vita con le braccia prima di stendersi sul divano. Si baciarono a lungo, intervallando i baci con sguardi caldi e amorevoli. Non sentendo le mani della compagna diventare più ardite, l'uomo tenne le proprie tranquillamente appoggiate sulla parte bassa della schiena malgrado l'impulso di esplorare il suo corpo. A tarda serata, decisero di andare a letto e ognuno entrò nella propria stanza con una sensazione di mancanza che cresceva con lo scorrere dei giorni.</p><p> </p><p>Cinque giorni dopo, i due innamorati si recarono insieme a fare visita ai loro parenti: erano passati otto da anni dal giorno in cui Hideyuki era morto. Kaori festeggiava ventotto anni. Silenziosamente, poggiò due mazzi di fiori, uno bianco per suo fratello, l'altro rosa pallida per la loro figlia, e meditò per un momento, la presenza di Ryo a darle conforto. Gli anni passavano asciugando le lacrime, ma il dolore poteva tornare vivido come il primo giorno, soprattutto quell'anno, in cui un altro essere amato si era aggiunto presso quel sito. Sebbene fossero in un luogo pubblico, Ryo mise un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e la strinse forte, il suo petto premuto contro la schiena di lei.<br/>"Mi mancano entrambi" disse lui.<br/>"Anche a me" sussurrò lei, appoggiandosi ai suoi avambracci. Rimasero lì a lungo prima di tornare indietro.<br/>Ryo andò sul tetto a fumare una sigaretta, sentendo il bisogno di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni e lasciò Kaori da sola. Dopo aver girovagato per l'appartamento, Kaori si ritrovò fuori della porta della camera del bebè. Si ritrasse, poi finalmente entrò. Nulla era cambiato dall'ultima volta. Solo la polvere sui mobili testimoniava il tempo che era passato. Afferrò il sacco nanna e tracciò i contorni dell'orsetto, emozionata. Lo tenne tra le mani e camminò lentamente per la stanza, aprendo il comò e l'armadio, immaginandosi con la figlia in quella stanza, e si ritrovò seduta, senza accorgersene, nella poltrona che Ryo aveva sistemato, certamente per i momenti in cui sarebbe stato necessario nutrire il bebè nel cuore della notte. Il suo cuore si serrò e dovette fare un intenso sforzo per non piangere.<br/>"Mi chiedevo dove fossi..." sentì improvvisamente.<br/>Ryo era sulla porta e la guardava, cercando di discernere la tendenza del suo umore. Si avvicinò a lei e le accarezzò il viso con la punta delle dita. Lei le afferrò istintivamente e se le posò sulla guancia, chiudendo gli occhi, approfittando del suo calore.<br/>"Forse è il momento di liberare questa stanza, no?" mormorò Kaori con voce tremante. Era dura pensarci ma dovevano andare avanti. Conservare ricordi come quello non li avrebbe aiutati, ma affrontare la realtà della loro perdita sarebbe stato sicuramente benefico. Quella stanza non doveva essere un mausoleo per i ricordi di una vita perduta.<br/>"È davvero quello che vuoi?" le chiese, lo sguardo insondabile.<br/>Lui non ne aveva voglia ma, se lei ne avesse avuto davvero bisogno, lo avrebbe fiatto. Aveva altri progetti per il futuro, progetti che includevano l'uso di quella stanza così com'era.<br/>"Quello che voglio...non lo so. Ma dobbiamo andare avanti, giusto?"<br/>"Sì, è vero" ammise lui. Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, Kaori stringendo il sacco nanna tra le mani, Ryo che lanciava un'occhiata penetrante al cellulare. Aveva sognato di vegliare sul loro bebè addormentato, cercando il sonno mentre faceva scorrere le fotografie.<br/>"Non voglio svuotare la stanza. Sta bene così com'è" disse lui all'improvviso.<br/>"Non si può vivere nei ricordi per sempre" rispose Kaori dolcemente.<br/>"Non parlo di ricordi, Kaori. Ti parlo di futuro. Vorrei che avessimo un altro bambino...quando saremo pronti"<br/>Lei lo guardò con sorpresa e dolore. Aveva contato sul fatto che lui le avesse sempre detto che la sua famiglia poteva comprendere solo due persone, in modo da non doversi più porre la questione della maternità. Ryo voleva un figlio, ma lei non era sicura di volerlo. O meglio, era più complicato di così: voleva un bambino ma non voleva più affrontare il dolore che accompagnava la perdita. Rimanere di nuovo incinta significava correre il rischio di doverlo affrontare una seconda volta...sentiva di non averne la forza.<br/>"Non sto parlando di oggi o domani. Abbiamo tempo ma vorrei davvero che creassimo una famiglia" aggiunse lui.<br/>"Non so se ne ho voglia" ammise lei, guardando in basso.<br/>Ryo aveva visto il dolore velare i suoi occhi, oltre alla paura. Sapeva che, come per suo fratello, stava affrontando il lutto per Eirin in modo discreto dopo aver superato il periodo della rabbia, non si era ancora ripresa e avrebbe potuto richiedere tempo. Lui ci sarebbe stato, avrebbe cercato di rimanere paziente, ma voleva continuare a sperare.<br/>"Hai paura?" le chiese, e la vide annuire. "Hai paura di perdere di nuovo il bambino?"<br/>"Sì" sussurrò lei.<br/>"È stato un incidente, Kaori, spiacevole, infelice e doloroso, ma è stato solo un incidente. Ricordi cos'ha detto il Professore: era perfetta, avrebbe potuto nascere prematuramente e sopravvivere se l'aneurisma fosse stato rilevato prima. Non c'è motivo per cui accada di nuovo" tentò di rassicurarla.<br/>"È stato un incidente che potrebbe riprodursi ancora, Ryo" mormorò lei, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime che stava trattenendo.<br/>"Tutto si può riprodurre, Kaori, anche noi..." disse lui di slancio.<br/>Si rese conto di cosa sottintendesse involontariamente la sua frase.<br/>"Cioè, voglio dire...anche noi...la nostra coppia...può riprodursi...cioè rinascere, intendo" balbettò, temendo la sua reazione.<br/>Lei lo osservò per un momento senza dire una parola, poi un sorriso allargò le sue labbra e rise. Ryo si lasciò contagiare e rise a sua volta. Durò qualche minuto prima che riuscissero finalmente a calmarsi. Kaori si alzò e lasciò il sacco nanna sul letto, poi gli si avvicinò, facendo scivolare le braccia intorno alla sua vita.<br/>"Grazie, Ryo" gli disse rannicchiandosi contro di lui.<br/>"Di niente, mia bella" rispose lui, domandandosi cos'avesse fatto.<br/>"Hai ragione. Non c'è fretta, la stanza può rimanere così per qualche tempo" ammise, commossa.<br/>Ryo sospirò interiormente: lei non aveva detto di volere un altro bambino, ma almeno non aveva chiuso la porta a quell'eventualità. Il tempo avrebbe sicuramente fatto il suo lavoro nella speranza che andasse per il verso giusto.<br/>Dopo un po' uscirono e andarono a preparare la piccola festa che avevano organizzato per i loro compleanni. Tutta la banda si ritrovò quella stessa sera nell'appartamento. Le due coppie, il Professore e Saeko avevano già visto Ryo e Kaori insieme nelle ultime tre settimane, ma Eriko era appena tornata dal suo viaggio e, sebbene fosse al corrente, non li aveva ancora visti insieme. Fu sorpresa di vederli interagire in modo così naturale, come se avessero una relazione da anni. Comunicavano con uno sguardo, un sorriso, sembravano capire quando l'altro aveva bisogno. Non aveva mai visto Kaori così sicura di sé, avrebbe brillato se una sottile traccia di tristezza non avesse segnato i suoi lineamenti. Eriko si sentì stringere il cuore mentre ripensava alla bambina che aveva visto crescere nel grembo di sua madre e sentì l'impulso di uscire per un momento.<br/>"Tutto bene, Eriko?" chiese Mick, preoccupato, raggiungendola.<br/>"Sì, sì, non preoccuparti. È tuo figlio?" chiese, accarezzando la guancia del bambino.<br/>"Sì, Samuel. Era un po' innervosito, gli faccio prendere un po' d'aria. A cosa pensi?" chiese, consapevole che lei avesse tentato di glissare.<br/>"Kaori e Ryo...mi sento triste e felice per loro, è un po' complicato. Ripenso alla bambina e immagino il dolore che devono affrontare. È difficile pensare che, nel momento in cui lei aveva deciso di andare avanti, ha...ha..." inciampò nelle parole, la gola annodata.<br/>"Perso la bambina?" completò lui, baciando suo figlio sulla testa.<br/>"Sì"<br/>Rimasero in silenzio per un istante, osservando la notte oscura.<br/>"Quando siamo partite, era così arrabbiata, Mick. Non voleva parlare della gravidanza. Non appena sollevavo l'argomento, consigliandole di andare da un dottore, mi sgridava severamente, dicendomi di badare ai fatti miei. Non era più la donna che conoscevo. Sayuri è riuscita a farla uscire dal suo guscio. Poi ha iniziato a risalire la china fin quando non si è sentita pronta a rientrare"<br/>Mick digerì le parole della giovane donna sul caos che lui aveva contribuito a creare.<br/>"Si sta riprendendo lentamente dal funerale di Eirin. Da quello che ho capito, se ne stava andando ma ha cambiato idea. Ryo si è dimostrato presente e ha saputo raggiungerla. Deve aver avuto pazienza prima che lei accettasse di perdonarlo come ha fatto con me" le disse.<br/>"Ryo era cambiato prima del suo ritorno, no?"<br/>"Sì. Da quello che ho capito, la partenza di Kaori e l'annuncio della sua gravidanza sono stati uno shock per lui. Lo hanno aiutato a superare le sue paure"<br/>"Quando ha perso la bambino, è crollato di fronte a me" mormorò Eriko, ancora commossa dal ricordo.<br/>L'americano non fu eccessivamente sorpreso: sapeva che, dietro la sua aria fredda, Ryo era molto umano e tanto più quando era coinvolta una certa giovane donna. E dato che si era trattato del suo stesso sangue...<br/>"Pensi che riusciranno a superare tutto questo?" si preoccupò lei. Non osava immaginare le condizioni in cui Kaori si sarebbe ritrovata se la sua coppia si fosse divisa. Mick rifletté sulla sua domanda per un istante e lanciò un'occhiata a Samuel addormentato.<br/>"Penso di sì. Se ci riusciranno, saranno anche più forti di prima" rispose.<br/>"Davvero?"<br/>"Ne sono sicuro. Solo Kaori poteva far crescere Ryo e solo lui può aiutare lei a rimettersi in piedi"<br/>"Sono fatti l'uno per l'altra"<br/>Sorrisero, fiduciosi per il futuro dei loro amici, poi scesero di sotto.<br/>"Dov'eri, Eriko? Ti ho cercata dappertutto" chiese Kaori con un grande sorriso.<br/>"Avevo un po' caldo. Sono uscita a prendere un po' d'aria e ho incontrato Mick" rispose Eriko. "Come stai, tesoro?"<br/>Kaori la guardò, un leggero velo di tristezza negli occhi ma un grande sorriso sulle labbra.<br/>"Meglio. Molto meglio"<br/>"Quindi, tu e Ryo, ci siamo?"<br/>"Sì. È recente ma ci siamo" rispose la donna sorridendo lievemente.<br/>"Sei felice con lui?"<br/>Kaori si rivolse verso Ryo, che non era molto lontano, il quale la guardò a sua volta. Per un momento, sembrarono esserci solo loro ed Eriko fu colpita dalla connessione esistente tra di loro.<br/>"Sì, sono felice" disse infine, voltandosi di nuovo verso la sua amica.<br/>"Si vede. Sono contenta per voi" disse Eriko, abbracciandola.<br/>"Devo preoccuparmi di vedere la mia donna con un'altra?" scherzò Ryo dietro di loro.<br/>Eriko incontrò il suo sguardo divertito che si tinse di tenerezza quando Kaori si rivolse a lui.<br/>"Chi lo sa? Magari starebbe bene sotto le carezze di un'altra" rispose Eriko, maliziosa.<br/>Con sua grande sorpresa, Ryo non rispose, ma vide uno scambio muto tra i due che rilassò Kaori. Kaori si era tesa quando aveva sentito la frase di Eriko. Non aveva voglia di diffondere la loro assenza di vita sessuale e aveva temuto la risposta dell'uomo ma, fortunatamente, si era astenuto e gli era grata. Fu il contenuto del loro scambio silenzioso.<br/>"Forse è ora di tirare fuori la torta, no?" disse lui improvvisamente.<br/>"Sì, vado a prenderla" rispose Kaori.<br/>Ryo la seguì in cucina e, chiusa la porta, si precipitarono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra. Le loro bocche si sigillarono in un bacio appassionato. Lui iniziò a stuzzicarla e la sentì gemere tra le sue braccia. Gli diede accesso alla propria bocca e giocò con la lingua birichina che si era introdotta. Preso dal momento, Ryo la sollevò e l'appoggiò sul piano, intrufolandosi tra le sue gambe in modo da stringerla a sé. Sembravano due affamati e non volevano, non riuscivano a lasciarsi. Alla fine, la mancanza di aria ebbe la meglio e si separarono ansimando.<br/>"Wow" disse Kaori, le guance rosse.<br/>"Questo ti farà dimenticare l'idea di provare i piaceri saffici, spero?" la prese in giro.<br/>"È un buon inizio" sussurrò lei maliziosa.<br/>"Dimenticherai presto, te lo prometto" disse, avvicinandosi di nuovo alle sue labbra.<br/>Lei frappose un dito tra loro.<br/>"È molto allettante ma i nostri amici ci aspettano qui vicino" si scusò.<br/>Lui spostò il dito e le sfiorò le labbra prima di aiutarla a scendere e portare la torta. Al loro ritorno ebbero diritto a qualche sorriso allusivo, poi la serata trascorse rapidamente.<br/>Stanchi, chiusero la porta dietro Umibozu e Miki e andarono a letto. Arrivati alla stanza di Kaori, Ryo l'afferrò per la vita e la baciò appassionatamente.<br/>"Dormi con me stanotte, Kaori" sussurrò.<br/>Lei si immobilizzò. Un gran freddo la invadeva all'idea di essere intima con lui.<br/>"Solo dormire" chiarì lui, notando il suo turbamento.<br/>"Io...sì" accettò.<br/>La sua riluttanza lo feriva, ma ne era ben uscito fino a quel momento. Lei avrebbe potuto farlo soffrire di più, avrebbe potuto essere più distante, e, quella notte, avrebbe dormito tra le sue braccia. Non era il finale che avrebbe voluto per quella serata ma era già una buona conclusione...e un buon inizio per la giornata che sarebbe seguita.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capitolo Ventiquattro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uscita dalla doccia e vestita, Kaori scese le scale e osservò, con il cuore serrato, Ryo addormentato sul divano. Ormai andava avanti da quasi tre settimane e si chiedeva come sarebbe andata a finire perché sentiva che lui era al limite della pazienza. Tuttavia, non riusciva a superare il suo blocco e lasciare che la loro relazione raggiungesse un livello di intimità che ogni coppia condivideva. Da cinque mesi, dormivano insieme castamente. Si sdraiavano insieme, condividevano alcuni momenti di tenerezza ma, non appena le carezze diventavano più decise, lei si bloccava e lo spingeva via. All'inizio lui non si era offeso, trovando parole per rassicurarla sul suo amore per lei, dicendole che avevano tempo, poi le parole avevano cominciato a scarseggiare finché non erano scomparse. Da tre settimane, le parole erano ricomparse, più dure, impazienti e, instancabilmente, lui lasciava il letto per andare a dormire sul divano e lei si sentiva in colpa per non sapere come amarlo fino in fondo.<br/>Emettendo un leggero sospiro, Kaori si diresse in cucina e preparò la colazione. Non vide due pupille grigie aprirsi e seguirla dolorosamente. Ryo si passò una mano sul viso per allentare la tensione. Diventava difficile combattere contro il desiderio che lo abitava. Si era giurato di aspettare, ma non riusciva a capire cosa le impedisse di avanzare a una maggiore intimità tra loro. Sentiva che non si trattava di pudore, era qualcosa di sicuramente più profondo, ma lei non voleva parlarne. Si sentiva ferito perché il suo rifiuto significava che non aveva piena fiducia in lui, in loro, e non poteva tollerarlo. Ciò alimentava la rabbia crescente che riemergeva quando lei lo respingeva e lo costringeva a lasciare il letto per evitare un gesto o una parola incresciosi.<br/>Si alzò e salì di sopra per farsi la doccia e vestirsi. Pronto, scese e la raggiunse in cucina. Come ogni mattina da tre settimane, fecero colazione immersi in un pesante silenzio. Sicuramente si sarebbero parlati verso mezzogiorno dopo che ognuno avesse terminato le proprie attività mattutine, alleviando la tensione. Senza dire una parola, Kaori si alzò e sparecchiò.<br/>"Vado alla stazione. Laverò i piatti al mio ritorno" lo informò.<br/>Lui la guardò sorpreso, poi si accigliò. Non era il solito ordine della routine e lo visse come un suo desiderio di allontanarsi da lui il più rapidamente possibile...e non aveva torto. Uscendo di casa, Kaori si appoggiò alla porta per alcuni secondi, cercando di diminuire la tensione che aveva soggiornato durante la colazione. Ricordava nostalgicamente altri momenti molto più calorosi, più leggeri, più sensuali. Solo due mesi prima, quando la tensione non era ancora apparsa...<br/>Scese le scale e si diresse verso la stazione prima di passare al Cat's Eye.<br/>"Buongiorno Kaori, come stai oggi?" la salutò Miki.<br/>"Molto bene, grazie. E tu?" rispose lei con un sorriso allegro.<br/>"Il solito. Inoltre, c'è molta gente oggi. Il bel tempo è davvero vantaggioso" affermò la barista.<br/>"Non sono sorpresa dato il caldo degli ultimi due mesi..."<br/>"Allora va tutto bene con Ryo? Conoscendolo, non solo le giornate saranno state calde ultimamente..." le disse la sua amica, maliziosamente.<br/>La sweeper si sentì invasa da un gran freddo. Cosa dirle? Che l'atmosfera non era affatto così? Che lei rifiutava di essere intima con lui? Che tutto ciò li stava separando lentamente? Fu salvata dall'arrivo di un gruppo di amici che chiacchieravano.<br/>"Ti lascio. Avrai un po' di lavoro. Ci vediamo"<br/>Kaori si eclissò prima che Miki potesse reagire. Tornò rapidamente a casa, trovandola vuota. Lavò rapidamente i piatti, pulì i pavimenti, spolverò prima di tornare in cucina a preparare il pranzo. Stava finendo di apparecchiare la tavola quando Ryo rientrò.<br/>"Giusto in tempo" lo salutò, con un lieve sorriso malgrado l'ansia.<br/>"Tanto meglio" sbottò lui cupamente.<br/>Mangiarono in silenzio. A differenza degli altri giorni, la tensione non sembrava calare e Kaori si sentì in colpa. Dopo il pranzo, si sedettero sul divano a guardare il notiziario. La presenza della giovane donna al suo fianco nascose gradualmente la rabbia che provava e Ryo finì per rilassarsi. Le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lei, sollevata, si lasciò andare contro di lui. Il programma finì e i due erano incollati, mano nella mano. Ryo spense la televisione e si rivolse alla sua compagna. Delicatamente, posò le labbra sulle sue e ritrovò con gioia il loro calore e dolcezza.<br/>Kaori si lasciò trasportare dalle sensazioni che il baciò svegliò in lei. Fu sollevata di ritrovare l'uomo che amava e che sapeva come trascinarla altrove. Si attaccò a lui quando la fece girare sul divano, stendendosi su di lei. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e aprì le labbra per lasciargli prendere possesso della sua bocca come le piaceva che facesse. Lui non si tirò indietro e fece ballare le loro lingue a un ritmo frenetico. Lasciò le labbra per passare sulla sua guancia, la linea del mento, e tornò alla bocca. La sua mano le accarezzava lentamente il fianco, dalle costole all'anca, mentre lei non scendeva sotto le spalle. Si dimenticò le tensioni della notte precedente e approfittò dell'effetto che lui aveva su di lei.<br/>Perdendo la testa, Ryo le lasciò le labbra e la baciò sul collo, avventurandosi sulla sua gola. Sentì la sua compagna fremere sotto di lui e si eccitò un po' di più, alimentando il bisogno che aveva di assaggiarla, scoprirla, amarla fisicamente. La mano si alzò dietro di lei, trovando l'aggancio del reggiseno. Sapeva di dover fare un solo gesto per aprirlo ma si trattenne...di nuovo. Quella semplice carezza attirò l'attenzione della giovane donna che trattenne il respiro e lo lasciò andare quando la stessa mano si posò sulla sua scapola. Aiutata dal bacio, dopo pochi istanti se ne dimenticò. La mano scese e si posò sulla sua natica. Kaori sentì che i suoi sensi si accendevano al passaggio, ma la posizione annientò l'effetto, soprattutto perché il suo pollice andava avanti e indietro, mettendola a disagio. Sospirò quasi quando lui tirò su la mano ma si bloccò quando sentì le dita sulla pelle nuda del ventre.<br/>Ryo fece scivolare le dita sotto la camicia di Kaori. Voleva sentire la sua pelle, spogliarla e tenerla contro di sé, nuda. Voleva farla ubriacare di desiderio con le sue carezze e i suoi baci, vederla abbandonarsi alla dimostrazione fisica del loro amore, comunicare con il corpo come sembravano fare con le loro anime.<br/>Per lui era solo una logica continuazione. Dal suo ventre, le carezze salirono e presto sfiorarono il suo seno. Preso nel suo slancio, non si accorse subito dell'improvvisa immobilità della giovane donna e continuò.<br/>"Fermati, per favore" sussurrò.<br/>"Kaori..." gemette lui.<br/>"Ryo, fermati. Non voglio andare oltre" ripeté lei con voce neutra.<br/>Ryo posò la testa sulla sua spalla abbastanza a lungo da riacquistare la calma, poi si alzò, il viso ermetico. Kaori rimase distesa per qualche secondo, lottando contro il dolore crescente, poi si sedette, aspettando di vedere quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione. Lui girò in tondo per un momento, cercando visibilmente di domare la sua frustrazione e rabbia, poi le si mise davanti, lo sguardo nero.<br/>"Non può più continuare" ringhiò. "Kaori, o siamo una coppia e facciamo l'amore, o non lo siamo. Penso di essere stato abbastanza paziente, di averti dimostrato a sufficienza che ero diventato serio e che avresti potuto contare su di me, avere fiducia per superarla. Non capisco più"<br/>"Non ci riesco" mormorò lei, in colpa.<br/>"Ascoltami, ti amo e farei molte cose per te, ma anche tu devi venirmi incontro. Pensavo che ci fidassimo l'uno dell'altra ma è ovvio che non è così visto che non vuoi parlare di ciò che ti disturba né vuoi agire. Allora ti do un'ultimatum: o accetti di avere totale fiducia in noi, o te ne vai. Non resterò in una relazione che non è tale e che finirà per distruggerci" annunciò.<br/>Lei lo guardò stupefatta, il cuore serrato. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere lungo le sue guance e non seppe cosa dire. Non riusciva a credere che sarebbe finita così.<br/>"Mi avevi detto che saremmo andati al mio ritmo..." obiettò debolmente.<br/>"Non avanziamo, Kaori! Da cinque mesi, nulla è cambiato: accetti i baci e le mani in punti innocenti, fine. Quello che potevo capire all'inizio, adesso non lo capisco più visto che dormiamo insieme da cinque mesi nello stesso letto senza che io abbia un gesto inappropriato. Se dopo questo non ti fidi di me, dimmi cosa ti serve! Non sono un monaco. Ho una donna che amo, desiderabile, con la quale voglio fare l'amore. Non sono fatto per le relazioni platoniche"<br/>"Io..." iniziò lei, volendo spiegare, ma le parole le si bloccarono in gola. "Non posso" finì, indispettita.<br/>"Pensaci. Ma se le cose non cambiano, tra noi sarà finita...su tutti i fronti" l'avvertì prima di prendere la giacca e uscire.<br/>Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, teso. Sapeva che la stava facendo grossa, che si era fatto guidare dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione, ma era stato più che paziente e la pazienza non sembrava dare frutti in quel senso...si precipitò giù dalle scale prima di correre il rischio di tornare indietro e chiederle perdono, di dimenticare ciò che aveva detto, e uscì per andare a fare il giro degli informatori, beccando Mick in procinto di fare lo stesso. Notando il cattivo umore del suo amico, Mick gli propose di fare una passeggiata al parco, tanto per chiacchierare.<br/>"Sputa il rospo, Ryo. È Kaori?" gli chiese senza preamboli.<br/>"Sì, noi...abbiamo litigato" confessò.<br/>"Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene, una piccola discussione e una riconciliazione sul cuscino e il gioco sarà fatto" lo rassicurò l'americano.<br/>"Mi piacerebbe ma sarà complicato" disse Ryo cupo.<br/>Mick si raddrizzò, lo sguardo serio, e osservò l'amico.<br/>"Che succede? Hai combinato qualche casino?" si preoccupò.<br/>"No...sì...non lo so"<br/>"Ti ha fatto una scenata e non sai perché. Una piccola gita al settimo cielo la calmerà"<br/>"È questo il problema, Mick" disse Ryo con una vocina. "Rifiuta qualsiasi tipo di intimità"<br/>L'americano lo guardò, stringendo gli occhi, realizzando ciò che gli stava dicendo.<br/>"Vuoi dire che in sei mesi, non avete..."<br/>"No. Posso baciarla dalle labbra al collo, accarezzarla sui fianchi ma solo se vestita, e basta"<br/>"Ma perché?" si stupì Mick.<br/>"Non lo so e sto diventando pazzo. Mick, dormiamo insieme da cinque mesi senza che ci siano stati incidenti. Da cinque mesi lei viene spontaneamente tra le mie braccia di notte ma non si può andare oltre. Con le temperatura che ci sono state, ha dormito in canottiera e mutandine e, nonostante tutto il desiderio che provo, non c'è stato un gesto inappropriato"<br/>"Immagino che debba essere complicato. Quindi avete litigato per questo?"<br/>Ryo annuì, lo sguardo nel vuoto.<br/>"Le ho dato un'ultimatum: in breve, o il sesso o la porta. Non uccidermi. La amo, Mick, ma se non si fida abbastanza di me per andare fino in fondo, ci distruggeremo"<br/>"Forse ci sei andato un po' forte, no?" fece l'americano.<br/>"Finora l'ho protetta. Mi sono fatto in quattro per riconquistarla. Ho la sensazione che lei si crogioli in quest'ultima parte, che sia dolore, rabbia o paura, non lo so. Voglio costringerla ad andare oltre. Io ho dato tutto, tocca a lei fare un gesto per la nostra coppia" spiegò Ryo.<br/>"Spero che tu abbia ragione altrimenti soffrirete entrambi" disse Mick.<br/>Rimasero in silenzio per un momento prima di proseguire separatamente.</p><p> </p><p>Nell'appartamento, Kaori era rimasta da sola. Quando la porta si era chiusa, si era improvvisamente sentita molto fragile. Dopo diversi mesi di felicità, avrebbe perso tutto perché non riusciva a capire come uscirne. Abbattuta, salì nella sua stanza e aprì gli armadi, tirando fuori le valigie. Ne aprì una e quel semplice gesto la riportò a mesi indietro, dopo la loro prima volta, la loro unica volta. Sentì le gambe cedere e si mise a piangere, il dolore tornò con piena potenza. Rivisse quella sensazione di tradimento, sensazione che l'aveva abitata per mesi, cinque per l'esattezza, fino a quando non era arrivata a casa di Sayuri e aveva aperto il suo cuore. Cinque mesi corrispondevano al tempo che avevano trascorso insieme come coppia, sempre se scambiare baci e dormire insieme rendevano una coppia tale, come aveva giustamente sottolineato Ryo.<br/>Avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo, avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma non ci riusciva. Non voleva rivedere il senso di colpa nei suoi occhi o l'incomprensione perché, dopotutto, gli aveva detto che lo aveva perdonato, ma alcune cose erano più difficili da cancellare di altre. Dei colpi alla porta la strapparono dalla sua angoscia e si costrinse ad alzarsi per aprire.<br/>"Sayuri..." soffiò Kaori.<br/>La giornalista non ebbe tempo di rispondere che sua sorella si gettò tra le sue braccia. Avvertendo il suo stress, non disse nulle e l'abbracciò. Quella sì che era un'accoglienza...<br/>Rimasero così per diversi minuti finché Kaori non si staccò da lei, con gli occhi arrossati.<br/>"Mi dispiace. Entra" balbettò. "Vuoi un caffè?"<br/>"Kaori, lascia perdere i convenevoli. Vieni qui e parlami" le ordinò Sayuri, picchiettando il posto sul divano accanto a sé. Kaori eseguì e si sedette. Immediatamente, la mano di sua sorella si chiuse sulla sua.<br/>"Allora? È per Ryo?"<br/>"Mi ha dato un'ultimatum" rispose Kaori, guardando in basso.<br/>"Di che tipo?"<br/>La sweeper fece per alzarsi ma sua sorella la trattenne.<br/>"O facciamo l'amore o è finita..."<br/>"Cosa?" disse Sayuri, sorpresa. "Mi spieghi il contesto prima che vada a ucciderlo?"<br/>Kaori riassunse i pochi mesi che avevano trascorso in coppia, felici se si escludevano le tensioni delle ultime tre settimane. Sayuri la fissò quando ebbe finito, soppesando le sue parole.<br/>"Non voglio farti pensare che stia dalla sua parte, ma posso capirlo, Kaori" le confidò.<br/>"Anch'io" ammise la giovane donna.<br/>"Allora perché lo rifiuti? Vuoi fargliela pagare per quello che ti ha fatto?"<br/>"No! Io...non sono così. Non riesco a lasciarmi andare"<br/>"Perché?" chiese Sayuri pazientemente.<br/>"Io...non voglio parlarne" rispose Kaori.<br/>"E a lui ne hai parlato?"<br/>La sweeper lasciò la sua mano e si alzò, mettendo distanza tra sé e sua sorella. Si sentiva vulnerabile e sentiva il bisogno di rifugiarsi.<br/>"No"<br/>"Se non ne parli con nessuno, non ne uscirai, Kaori. Rovinerai tutto ciò che è stato raggiunto con il tuo silenzio" la rimproverò dolcemente. Kaori rimase in silenzio, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Il dubbio stava sorgendo. Le parole di sua sorella entrarono lentamente nella sua testa, minando alcune certezze. Vedendo che si murava, Sayuri si alzò.<br/>"Devo andare al giornale. Questa sera devo partire per Kyoto per organizzare un evento internazionale ma tornerà tra una settimana e avrò alcuni giorni liberi. Avremo tempo per parlare di nuovo, se lo desideri" suggerì.<br/>"Mi dispiace, Sayuri. Sicuramente ti aspettavi di meglio dall'ultima volta" si scusò Kaori.<br/>"Avrei voluto vederti felice dopo quest'ultimo anno tumultuoso, sono già contenta di averti quasi ritrovata" la consolò. "Sei una combattente, Kaori. Non dimenticarlo"<br/>Le lasciò un bacio sulla tempia e se ne andò senza sapere se la loro conversazione fosse stata benefica o meno.<br/>Quando Ryo rientrò la sera, trovò Kaori seduta al tavolo, persa nei suoi pensieri. Il cuore gli si strinse ma non mostrò niente. Lei soffriva ma anche lui e aveva preso una decisione per il loro bene comune. Si tolse la giacca e le scarpe e si diresse in cucina. Se lei voleva ignorarlo, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Forse gli ci voleva tempo per riflettere.<br/>"Ogni volta che mi tocchi più intimamente, rivivo la stessa scena" disse lei all'improvviso. "Sono nuda sotto la doccia e tu mi raggiungi, a tua volta nudo. Mi baci e mi accarezzi e, quando mi allontano spaventata, mi chiedi se ti amo e se mi fido di te e ti dico di sì perché è proprio quello che sento"<br/>Ryo lottò contro il nodo alla gola, deglutendo prima di parlare. Ricordava molto bene ciascuno di quei momenti.<br/>"So di averti mentito quel giorno. Ma adesso non ti mento più, Kaori"<br/>"Lo so, ma ciò non impedisce alle immagini di tornare, alla paura di salire"<br/>Lui si voltò e le si avvicinò, sedendosi vicino a lei. Accarezzò delicatamente la sua guancia.<br/>"Non giocherò più con il tuo cuore né con il tuo corpo. Ho deciso di agire sui miei sentimenti fino in fondo. Sono stato trasparente su quello che volevo per noi, Kaori" le ricordò. "Sta a te ora decidere se ti fidi davvero di me o no. Voglio amarti, Kaori, come avrei dovuto fare quel giorno e ancora prima"<br/>Lei voltò il viso verso di lui e lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi. Lui si chinò e la baciò teneramente prima di allontanarsi e alzarsi in piedi.<br/>"Che cosa decidi, Sugar?" chiese, tendendo la mano.<br/>Kaori la guardò, esitando per un momento, poi la prese. Lui l'attirò a sé e l'abbracciò, sollevato.<br/>"Questo non significa che accetto di avere un figlio" sussurrò lei. Non aveva ancora preso una decisione a riguardo, l'argomento rimaneva ancora troppo doloroso. Ryo non lasciò trasparire nulla della sua delusione e la serrò un po' più forte.<br/>"Per quello abbiamo tempo. Va bene?"<br/>Lei annuì e lo vide chinarsi su di sé. Ryo appoggiò le labbra alle sue e la baciò teneramente. Dopo alcuni minuti di quel trattamento delicato, lui l'afferrò per la vita e la portò nella loro stanza. Si sdraiarono sul letto e ricominciarono a baciarsi. La passione aumentò lentamente, i baci si approfondirono, le mani iniziarono a viaggiare con prudenza. Giunsero i primi momenti di tensione, ma ognuno ci mise del proprio per andare oltre i limiti.<br/>Quando, per la terza volta, la mano passò sotto la camicia di Kaori, Ryo la sentì appena immobilizzarsi prima di lasciarsi nuovamente andare al piacere dei loro baci.<br/>Slacciò discretamente i bottoni e presto l'aria fresca della stanza toccò la pelle nuda del ventre della giovane donna.<br/>"Rilassati...per il momento non vado oltre. Quando sarai pronta, mi toglierai la maglietta" le sussurrò, tuffandosi nei suoi occhi.<br/>Kaori si rannicchiò contro la sua spalla, spaventata, ma lottò contro il panico che la stava vincendo per non balzare fuori dal letto. Lentamente, Ryo depose baci sulla sua spalla, salendo fino al collo e poi alla guancia, quando finalmente lei uscì dal suo nascondiglio per offrirgli le labbra. Pochi minuti dopo, lui poté finalmente toccarle la schiena senza sentirla irrigidirsi a ogni gesto. Ogni carezza, ogni bacio veniva fuori dopo una lunga odissea. Ryo vide il suo sguardo preoccupato dopo la rimozione di ogni pezzo di stoffa e pensò, a un certo punto, che lo avrebbe piantato lì. Ma lei rimase. Ogni sguardo inquieto era seguito da un'aspra battaglia contro se stessa, una battaglia che lui seguì sui lineamenti del suo viso, nell'espressione del suo corpo e nella luce dei suoi occhi. Era il gesto che si aspettava da lei e, se avesse deciso di interrompersi lì, lui sarebbe stato frustrato ma non arrabbiato, perché almeno lei ci aveva provato.<br/>Delicatamente, riuscì a farle dimenticare il suo mondo per farla entrare nel loro. Ritrovò l'amante appassionata che aveva conosciuto prima di rendersi conto del suo errore in quel maledetto giorno. Quando lei iniziò a lasciar viaggiare le mani sul suo corpo, lui scoprì le torture deliziose che poteva infliggergli. Ogni paura venne cancellata, Ryo lesse nei suoi occhi l'amore e il desiderio che provava e fu toccato nel profondo del suo essere. Le diede il meglio di sé, lasciando che il suo cuore e il suo corpo si esprimessero liberamente.<br/>Prima di entrare in lei, Ryo si infilò una protezione, guardandola dritto negli occhi per farle capire che l'aveva ascoltata bene. Lei si fidava per concedersi a lui, ma lui aveva sentito bene le sue parole: non voleva rimanere incinta. Sperava che non fosse definitivo, ma doveva rispettare la sua scelta.<br/>"Pronta?" sussurrò.<br/>Kaori gli accarezzò la guancia, poi alzò il viso per baciarlo. Si unirono teneramente e rimasero fermi per un momento, occhi negli occhi.<br/>"Bentornato a casa, Ryo" mormorò lei, una fiamma danzante negli occhi.<br/>Ryo si sentì gemere, l'emozione lo prese e la strinse a sé, sentendo le sue braccia e gambe legarsi attorno a lui, muovendosi in lei come per perdersi. Finalmente erano riuniti, uniti, finalmente erano una cosa sola.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capitolo Venticinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allora ci siamo, vecchio fratello? Lei ti lega la corda al collo" scherzò Ryo.<br/>"Le cose cambiano ma non sarò io a insegnartelo, credo" disse Mick, sereno.<br/>Aveva sempre pensato che quel giorno lo avrebbe reso nervoso...se ci fosse arrivato, ma si sentiva bene e non si poneva domande. Da un anno aveva capito che Kazue era la donna della sua vita e non avrebbe avuto dubbi, anche se aveva posato gli occhi sulla sua testimone, bella come sapeva essere lei nel suo abito rosa pallido senza spalline.<br/>"Tu e Kaori state meglio?"<br/>"Sì. Penso che abbiamo voltato pagina. Ne stiamo cominciando una nuova" disse Ryo con voce calma.<br/>"È un bene. Era ora" rispose Mick sollevato.<br/>"È passato solo un anno. Avrei potuto attendere molto di più"<br/>"Tu l'hai aspettata per un anno, lei per sette. Sì, avresti potuto attendere molto di più" disse l'americano.<br/>"Pensi che basterà?" chiese Ryo.<br/>Tese la mano verso Mick, aprendo una scatolina in cui alloggiava un solitario.<br/>"Oh tesoro, so che provi dei sentimenti forti per me, ma il mio cuore è impegnato. Non posso abbandonare la mia amata e mio figlio all'altare" disse Mick, con gli occhi a cuore, pieni di lacrime.<br/>"Idiota..." fece Ryo.<br/>"Quando glielo chiederai?"<br/>"Non lo so ancora. Ho paura di un rifiuto" ammise lo sweeper.<br/>Due colpi alla porta precedettero l'entrata di Umibozu.<br/>"È quasi ora" li informò.<br/>"Eh Umi, Ryo chiederà a Kaori di sposarlo ma ha paura che lei rifiuti. Un pronostico?" disse Mick.<br/>"Era ora..." borbottò il gigante. "Se dipendesse da me, rifiuterei, ma è Kaori: ha un debole per le cause disperate" aggiunse con una leggera traccia di umorismo.<br/>"Non so come dovrei fare" mormorò Ryo.<br/>Fu improvvisamente sopraffatto dalla presenza massiccia del suo amico che lo guardò in tutta la sua altezza.<br/>"Se le fai di nuovo del male, ti ammazzo, Ryo. Sei fuggito alla mia furia una volta, non accadrà una seconda. Capito?" lo avvertì.<br/>"Non le farò più del male, Umi. Te lo posso promettere" rispose molto seriamente.<br/>Umi lo squadrò per un momento, poi smise di essere minaccioso. Non sapeva perché sentisse quel bisogno di proteggere Kaori, ma lo trovò normale, forse come quando aveva raccolto Miki nella giungla o forse perché voleva proteggere l'unica fonte di gentilezza innocente e pura della loro banda, ciò che li univa e la cui assenza li aveva feriti o portati al dubbio.<br/>"Molto bene. Sbrigatevi. Non mi piace fare tardi"<br/>I due lo seguirono e raggiunsero il centro della chiesa.</p><p> </p><p>In un'altra stanza, Eriko dava gli ultimi ritocchi al vestito di Kazue, verificando che tutto fosse in ordine sotto lo sguardo divertito di Kaori.<br/>"È perfetto. Non tocchiamo più nulla" disse.<br/>"Sei meravigliosa, Kazue" esclamò Miki.<br/>"Grazie, Miki. Sono contenta di aver trovato la mia linea pre-gravidanza. Pensavo di non riuscirci" rispose Kazue. All'improvviso si rese conto che l'argomento poteva essere sensibile per una donna del gruppo e le lanciò uno sguardo contrito. Kaori ignorò la sua occhiata e sorrise.<br/>"È vero. Sei molto bella. Mick sarà stupefatto" la rassicurò, domando il pizzicotto al cuore.<br/>"Bene, ragazze, dobbiamo andare" incitò Eriko.<br/>La stilista afferrò il bouquet, Miki prese Samuel che dormiva tra le sue braccia e tutte uscirono. Si fermarono davanti alla doppia porta e attesero che si aprisse prima di entrare al suono della musica. Prima Eriko, poi Miki e il bambino, in seguito Kaori, e infine la sposa avanzarono nella navata. All'improvviso si udì un grido e Miki guardò sgomenta Samuel che si era svegliato e dava segno di non apprezzare la musica. Continuarono ad avanzare e la cerimonia iniziò, sotto i pianti del bambino. Stanca, Miki passò il bambino a Eriko che cercò di calmarlo per una decina di minuti ma non ci riuscì.<br/>Il sacerdote officiava guardando talvolta i genitori che cercavano di rimanere concentrati. Kazue, ansiosa, continuava a voltarsi verso suo figlio, Eriko non sapeva più cosa fare, la tensione cresceva. Improvvisamente, Ryo vide Kaori, il cui sguardo tormentato non aveva smesso di vagare dai genitori al bambino, dirigersi verso la sua amica e tendere le braccia.<br/>"Sei sicura?" si preoccupò Eriko.<br/>"No ma dobbiamo provare" disse Kaori con voce esitante.<br/>Eriko fece scivolare Samuel tra le sue braccia e lei lo strinse. L'emozione che crebbe in lei fu intensa, risvegliando ricordi vecchi di qualche mese, quelle poche ore in cui aveva potuto tenere stretta sua figlia contro di sé. Si sentì vacillare per un momento e alzò lo sguardo, leggermente persa, incontrando subito gli occhi del suo uomo. Ryo le comunicò incoraggiamento e sicurezza e lei si calmò lievemente. Posò il bambino contro di sé come aveva fatto con Eirin e tornò vicino a Kazue, il bimbo si calmò gradualmente prima di riaddormentarsi.<br/>Kaori non percepì gran parte della fine della cerimonia, sopraffatta dalla sensazione di calore e dal sollevamento della sua mano al ritmo del respiro di Samuel. Era una novità per lei: Eirin era rimasta immobile tra le sue braccia, non aveva succhiato, né emesso piccoli gemiti di contentezza, il suo corpo era stato freddo contro di lei. Teneva in braccio un bambino vivo e si rese conto che era la prima volta che stringeva Samuel, i suoi unici altri contatti con lui erano stati alcuni baci sulla fronte e le carezze col dito sulla sua guancia.<br/>Tornò alla realtà quando sentì un braccio intorno alla vita. Alzò gli occhi e Ryo era al suo fianco, preoccupato.<br/>"Tutto bene? Vuoi che lo prenda?" suggerì.<br/>"Io...no, va bene. Dorme per il momento" mormorò.<br/>"Kaori, Samuel..." intervenne Kazue, inquieta.<br/>"Sta dormendo. Approfittane per uscire dalla chiesa, te lo ridarà subito" rispose Ryo, facendole l'occhiolino.<br/>Kazue gli sorrise, grata. Si sentiva un po' in colpa ma non si sarebbe sposata tutti i giorni, quindi seguì il consiglio e si sentì meglio non avendo il bambino tra le braccia quando vennero inondati dai chicchi di riso: avrebbe avuto troppa paura di vederne uno infilarsi nella sua piccola bocca...quando giunse il momento di lanciare il bouquet, Mick si avvicinò alla sweeper.<br/>"Tocca a te. Tornerò dalla mia creatura strillante" disse divertito.<br/>"Sai..." iniziò Kaori, guardando in basso, non volendo andare.<br/>"Non so niente, Kaori. La vita mi ha insegnato a non dare nulla per scontato" disse, sollevandole il mento.<br/>"Vai a prendere quel bouquet. Se non vuoi farlo per te, fallo per Kazue, mi sta martellando le orecchie da quando lo ha scelto. Vuole che lo prenda tu" la incoraggiò.<br/>"Va bene"<br/>Kaori ricordò dell'ultimo lancio di bouquet. Anche Miki aveva voluto che lei ricevesse il suo bouquet e ricordava perfettamente com'era andata a finire...Lanciò uno sguardo a Ryo che la stava fissando, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Le fece cenno di guardare in alto e, il tempo di distogliere gli occhi, si ritrovò con il bouquet tra le mani, incredula.<br/>Kazue aveva un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro, Mick sembrava soddisfatto e Ryo aveva un'espressione indefinibile. La folla si disperse verso le macchine e Kaori fu raggiunta dal suo compagno.<br/>"Congratulazioni, Sugar" disse sensualmente.<br/>Lei si sentì fremere dalla testa ai piedi, ripensando alle serate che lui le faceva vivere da un mese, durante le quali aveva la stessa intonazione di voce. Le sue guance si tinsero di rosa e, intenerito, lui le baciò dolcemente le labbra prima di stringerla con un braccio per condurla alla loro auto.<br/>"Devo vederci un segno?" scherzò lui, nascondendo il nervosismo in attesa della sua risposta.<br/>"Non lo so. Ti piacerebbe vederci un segno?" ribatté lei, gli occhi scintillanti.<br/>Lui gemette di frustrazione ma le offrì un caldo sorriso. Era così bello aver ritrovato la donna che amava, il suo sorriso, le sue risate. Era bello vederla finalmente risplendere anche se, a volte, alcune nuvole oscuravano i lineamenti del suo viso. Avevano voltato pagina ma non avrebbero mai dimenticato.<br/>Trovarono tutti gli altri presso il luogo del ricevimento. La giornata fu allegra e piena di risate. Umibozu fu oggetto di derisioni dei due complici, i tre uomini vegliarono sulle rispettive compagne che subivano, come altre giovani donne single, gli assalti del Professore, tutto era tornato alla normalità...o quasi, perché poco più di un anno prima, due uomini avrebbero alzato le gonne delle ragazze, Ryo non avrebbe invitato Kaori a ballare, tenendola così vicina a sé e, se l'avesse fatto, lei sarebbe sicuramente diventata rossa come una peonia, mentre in quel momento si lasciò andare contro di lui in tutta serenità. Poco meno di un anno prima, il testimone dello sposo sarebbe sicuramente saltato alla gola di quest'ultimo per il male che aveva fatto alla donna che amava, e la donna non sarebbe stata presente nella foto ricordo che la coppia di sposi teneva a scattare. Tutto era quindi tornato a una nuova normalità, i rapporti si erano calmati e rinnovati, dolorosamente in certi casi, ma ognuno aveva trovato o avuto un nuovo posto in tale configurazione.<br/>Giunta la sera, i due sweeper si ritirarono. In macchina, il silenzio era confortevole. La giornata era stata molto emozionante e ognuno la digeriva in un modo o nell'altro.<br/>"Tutto bene?" chiese dolcemente Ryo.<br/>"Mh? Sì. Un po' stanca forse" rispose lei, uscendo dalla sua contemplazione del paesaggio. "E tu?"<br/>"La giornata è appena iniziata, no?" ribatté lui, con un sorriso birichino.<br/>Lei gli sorrise, avvertendo un calore ormai familiare nascere nel suo ventre.<br/>"Sai, la prima notte di nozze è riservata agli sposi" replicò maliziosa.<br/>"Davvero? Eppure non ricordo di averti messo l'anello al dito il mese scorso" sussurrò lui, gli occhi brillanti.<br/>Lei si sentì accaldare al viso. Perché le parlava di matrimonio per la seconda volta durante la giornata? Doveva vederci un segno? Fermò le divagazioni. Avevano appena partecipato al matrimonio dei loro amici. Lui giocava sul tema: non doveva vederci oltre...<br/>"Se fossi cristiana, mi faresti vivere nel peccato" scherzò lei.<br/>"Per fortuna sei buddista...bisogna allenarsi, no?"<br/>"Allenarsi per cosa?"<br/>"Non so. Bisogna essere preparati a ogni evenienza" concluse, misterioso, crollando le spalle.<br/>Arrivarono presto a casa e andarono subito a letto, la giornata era stata lunga. Lo sweeper osservò la sua compagna addormentarsi e andare a rannicchiarsi tra le sue braccia. L'accolse senza esitazione, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, e la osservò a lungo mentre dormiva. Avevano trascorso una bella giornata, che sarebbe rimasta nei loro ricordi non solo per l'occasione celebrata ma per quello che aveva simboleggiato: la riunione di una famiglia che aveva trascorso dei momenti difficili.<br/>Anche lui aveva avuto le sue paure, fugaci ma molto reali, soprattutto quando Kaori aveva preso Samuel tra le braccia. Sapeva che era una cosa difficile per lei perché ne avevano già parlato, lei gli aveva spiegato di non poter lasciare il posto a un altro bambino se non alla loro figlia. Era una delle conversazioni che avevano avuto nell'ultimo mese, da quando lei era riuscita a liberarsi dell'ultimo ostacolo.<br/>Quel giorno Ryo l'aveva vista vacillare, poi alzarsi con coraggio e forza, per poi immergersi in una dimensione di calma, dimenticando il matrimonio in corso. Aveva notato il suo sguardo tenero e nostalgico sul bambino e aveva letto le emozioni che le avevano attraversato il viso. Era stato toccante. Sapeva che lei era forte: quella era stata solo un'ulteriore prova.<br/>Ripensò alla scatolina nella giacca e si chiese se non avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo quel giorno. Aveva esitato. Gli era mancato l'impulso, come quello che aveva ricevuto qualche settimana prima dalla sua futura cognata.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Sayuri era tornata pochi giorni dopo il loro alterco, aveva alloggiato da loro. Le due sorelle avevano trascorso molto tempo insieme ma anche Sayuri e Ryo avevano potuto trovarsi da soli e avevano avuto l'opportunità di parlare a cuore aperto dopo tutto quello che era successo.<br/>"A che punto siete?" gli aveva chiesto dopo che lui aveva riassunto gli ultimi mesi.<br/>Era una richiesta da Sayuri: fedele al suo ruolo di giornalista, aveva avuto la versione di sua sorella e, senza tradirla, aveva voluto quella di Ryo. Non c'era alcuna malsana curiosità nella sua ricerca. Voleva solo vederli finalmente felici.<br/>"Ci servirà ancora tempo per sistemare qualche punto ma le cose vanno bene" aveva risposto Ryo, a disagio.<br/>"Cosa vi resta da sistemare? Adesso siete una vera coppia" si era sorpresa lei.<br/>Lui l'aveva invitata a seguirlo di sopra e le aveva mostrato la camera del bebè. Sayuri non aveva potuto impedirsi di trattenere il respiro.<br/>"Tu avevi preparato tutto questo?"<br/>"Sì. Quando se n'era andata. Volevo farle una sorpresa, mostrarle che volevo davvero avanzare ma non è andata come previsto" aveva detto amaramente. "Vorrei che avessimo un altro figlio, ma Kaori...non è molto ricettiva in questo senso. Non vuole più rimanere incinta" aveva confessato.<br/>"Dalle un po' di tempo. Non è passato neanche un anno da quando Eirin ci ha lasciati" gli aveva consigliato.<br/>"Forse, ma ciò che mi preoccupa di più è che non si avvicina nemmeno agli altri bambini. Si rifiuta di prendere Samuel in braccio. Il massimo che ha fatto è stato accarezzargli la guancia e quando lo bacia lo fa più per obbligo che altro"<br/>"Ryo, aveva esitato a tenere la bambina. Forse le cose non sono collegate ma magari si sente in colpa"<br/>"Ma l'ha persa per un incidente. È irrazionale! Non è stata colpa sua"<br/>"Sì, lo sappiamo entrambi e certamente lo sa anche lei, ma i sentimenti sono spesso irrazionali..."<br/>Si erano osservati per un momento molto seriamente, poi Ryo aveva annuito: a lui era successo solo l'anno prima...Dopo aver abbozzato un sorriso, Sayuri aveva passato il braccio sotto quello dello sweeper con aria cospiratrice.<br/>"Dì un po', se hai intenzione di fare un bambino con mia sorella, non pensi che ci sia qualcos'altro da fare prima?" aveva detto, lo sguardo brillante.<br/>"Fare l'amore con lei...ma ci alleniamo già, sai, e spesso..." aveva risposto lui, con una leggera punta di arroganza. L'aveva vista arrossire appena prima di riprendersi e colpirlo sul braccio, falsamente indignata.<br/>"Sposarla, idiota! Potresti sposarla prima di farle avere un bambino" aveva ribattuto, guardandolo male.<br/>"Ah sì, è un'idea...devo chiederti la sua mano? Dopotutto sei l'ultimo componente della sua famiglia"<br/>"Non ce n'è bisogno, te la do, anzi te la ordino. Metti l'anello al dito di mia sorella e avvisami in modo che possa partecipare. È escluso che facciate un matrimonio di nascosto"<br/>"L'idea potrebbe piacermi..." aveva detto lui sognante, con gli occhi al cuore.<br/>"Smettila di pensare alla prima notte di nozze! Sei impossibile, Ryo"<br/>Lo sweeper si era scompigliato i capelli, imbarazzato, poi aveva riso. Lei aveva ragione...beh, quasi, perché la prima notte di nozze era stata la seconda immagine a venirgli in mente, la prima era stata quella dell'anello che le avrebbe infilato al dito.<br/>"Hai delle buone idee a volte" aveva concluso, con una luce determinata negli occhi.<br/>"Ho sempre buone idee" lo aveva corretto, con un gran sorriso.<br/>"Hai ragione. Tanto vale non contrariare la mia futura cognata" aveva risposto con un occhiolino.<br/>Avevano riso e poi erano usciti dalla stanza.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo spostò delicatamente una ciocca dietro l'orecchio della sua compagna addormentata.<br/>"Spero che mi dirai sì, Sugar" mormorò prima di chiudere gli occhi e affondare tra le braccia di Morfeo.<br/>Quando si svegliò la mattina dopo, Ryo era da solo nel letto. Fu un po' deluso di non poter vedere la sua compagna svegliarsi e si alzò per trovarla. Sperava che non fosse già partita per la stazione. Uscendo, vide Kaori che faceva le pulizie in salotto. Soddisfatto, si diresse in bagno e ne uscì dieci minuti dopo, un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, ma Kaori non era più in vista. Il suo umore si oscurò considerevolmente e tornò in camera per vestirsi. Quando uscì, fu fermato dai rumori provenienti dalla stanza di fronte. Si avvicinò con discrezione e aprì la porta. Con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, si voltò.<br/>Kaori si era svegliata presto, allacciata dalle braccia del suo compagno. Si era girata lentamente e lo aveva osservato dormire per un po' prima di decidere di alzarsi. Aveva bisogno di riflettere. Si era fatta una rapida doccia, aveva indossato jeans e una canottiera, aveva sceso le scale per preparare la colazione prima di iniziare a fare le pulizie. Non sapeva perché all'improvviso il suo sguardo era stato attratto dal pavimento. Non c'era alcun suono, alcun movimento e, senza accorgersene, aveva salito silenziosamente le scale e si era trovata di fronte a quella stanza, la cui porta non era stata aperta da mesi. Inspirando profondamente, era entrata e aveva fatto un giro. Sul mobile c'era una traccia di impronte, segno di un passaggio più recente, e sospettò che Ryo fosse passato. Non la sorprendeva perché, in fondo, era stato sincero: voleva avere un altro figlio. Forse andava a pensare lì? Colta da un impulso improvviso, era ridiscesa prima di tornare, armata del necessario. Aveva chiuso piano la porta prima di pulire la stanza per la prima volta.<br/>"Cosa stai facendo?" domandò Ryo, con voce tesa.<br/>Lei aveva piegato il sacco nanna e l'aveva sistemato sulla poltrona, e stava togliendo le lenzuola dal letto. Si disse improvvisamente che aveva frainteso e che lei stava sgombrando la stanza, che aveva preso la sua decisione e lui avrebbe dovuto accettare che non sarebbe ridivenuto padre. Gli fece male, molto. Riaccese il dolore della perdita di Eirin, che era presente nonostante i mesi trascorsi. Sorpresa, Kaori si voltò, con le lenzuola in mano.<br/>"Pulisco...i mobili erano polverosi" rispose.<br/>"Ma il letto?"<br/>"Lavo le lenzuola e il sacco nanna. Hanno preso un odore di muffa perché la stanza non è stata arieggiata" disse.<br/>"E dopo?" chiese, nervoso.<br/>"Dopo? Pensavo di metterli nell'armadio. Perché? Cosa vuoi che faccia? Vuoi che me ne sbarazzi?" chiese, agitata.<br/>"No, lo sai" rispose lui, sentendo rinascere la speranza.<br/>"Allora li metto via e basta"<br/>La sua risposta lo sollevò e qualcosa si liberò in lui, dicendogli che era il momento. Leggermente teso, le si avvicinò e le prese le lenzuola per posarle. Tirò fuori la scatolina dalla tasca e l'aprì, facendo uno sforzo per non tremare, prima di prendere la sua mano sinistra. Kaori lo guardò con occhi enormi e stupiti e non si mosse, paralizzata. Lui si schiarì la gola prima di lanciarsi.<br/>"Io...Kaori, io ti amo. So che abbiamo vissuto momenti difficili, ma ne abbiamo anche avuti di molto belli, soprattutto da quando stiamo insieme. Mi faresti l'onore di diventare mia moglie e madre dei nostri figli?" le chiese, con voce rauca.<br/>"Ryo..." soffiò lei.<br/>Kaori aveva lo stomaco annodato dall'emozione e sentiva il cuore battere a tutta velocità.<br/>"Per i figli, posso aspettare, abbiamo tempo, ma è davvero un progetto che mi sta molto a cuore. Ma non voglio più aspettare per sposarti" sostenne, con lo sguardo caldo sprofondato nel suo.<br/>Lei sostenne il suo sguardo e lui vide una lacrima rotolare sulla sua guancia. Posò la mano sull'ovale del suo viso e gliela asciugò con il pollice. Lesse tutte le emozioni nei suoi occhi e ne fu sopraffatto, rafforzato, riscaldato.<br/>"Ti amo" sospirò lei prima di abbracciarlo.<br/>Lui chiuse le braccia su di lei e affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli, annusandone il delizioso profumo. Rimasero così a lungo, sentendo la serenità vincerli. Quando si separò da lui, si fissarono per un momento.<br/>"Significa sì?" mormorò lui, nervoso.<br/>"Sì. Sì per sposarti e sì per avere un bambino...tra un po'" aggiunse lei, guardando in basso. Temeva che la risposta non fosse sufficiente, ma lui le fece alzare il viso e le sorrise.<br/>"Tra un po', mi va bene" la rassicurò. "Non puoi sapere come mi rendi felice" fece prima di baciarla teneramente.<br/>Lei si appese al suo collo e si lasciò andare con piacere. Sentì le sue labbra viaggiare sulle proprie e si perde nelle scintille che sgorgarono.<br/>"È prematuro allenarsi per la prima notte di nozze?" chiese lui, malizioso.<br/>"È da un mesetto che facciamo sul serio" rispose lei, mordendogli il mento.<br/>"Vero" ammise lui, lanciandole uno sguardo pieno di desiderio. La sollevò tra le braccia e lei gli allacciò le gambe alla vita.<br/>"Mi farai impazzire" sussurrò Ryo. "Ti lascerò avvisare tua sorella. Non vorrei ritrovarmi di nuovo in trattativa con lei" scherzò.<br/>"Che storia è questa?" disse Kaori, accigliata. "Hai chiesto la mia mano a mia sorella?"<br/>"Chiesta? No, me l'ha data, anzi ordinata" rispose li.<br/>Kaori si bloccò, ferita nell'orgoglio.<br/>"Niente di costringe a sposarmi..." disse amaramente, raddrizzandosi.<br/>"Kaori, aspetta. Sai benissimo che non faccio nulla che non voglia. Mi ha soltanto dato una spintarella. Ti amo, Kaori. Non ne dubitare"<br/>"Non ho dubbi" lo rassicurò lei con un lieve sorriso."Allora, ci esercitiamo? Ci sarà la notte di nozze e poi le prove bebè" mormorò, arrossendo.<br/>Ryo si chinò su di lei e la baciò prima di lasciar vagare le labbra sul corpo della sua compagna, futura moglie e madre dei loro figli.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capitolo Ventisei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con le mani serrate sul volante, lo sguardo che vagava dalla strada allo specchietto retrovisore, Kaori cambiò bruscamente velocità. Giunta a un incrocio, girò a destra, tagliando la strada a un altro conducente che strombazzò furiosamente prima che un'altra macchina facesse lo stesso, lasciandolo pallido e terrorizzato.<br/>"Mi dispiace" si scusò lei, con compassione.<br/>La sweeper strinse i denti e si concentrò. Si preparò rapidamente a evitare il pedone che voleva attraversare in un punto non previsto. Lo vide cadere e poi rialzarsi, con sollievo. Una detonazione seguita dal rumore di frammenti rotti, quelli del vetro posteriore, la riportò alla sua preoccupazione principale: veniva inseguita. Svoltò nuovamente a sinistra e si infilò in una strada meno percorsa.<br/>"Dai Kaori, ancora un piccolo sforzo" si incoraggiò, nervosa.<br/>Altri due proiettili sibilarono attraverso l'abitacolo, facendo esplodere il parabrezza e il finestrino del passeggero. Si beccò qualche frammento di vetro, ma nessun dolore segnalò una ferita.<br/>"Non vale! Io non posso sparare!" si innervosì.<br/>Un'altra brusca curvata a destra, le gomme stridettero sull'asfalto e si intrufolò in una nuova strada prima di svoltare ancora in un punto meno affollato. Un altro sparo ebbe la meglio sullo specchietto retrovisore e istintivamente abbassò la testa per proteggersi.<br/>"Ryo mi ucciderà quando vedrà le condizioni della sua Mini. Io non c'entro niente!"<br/>Infuriata dall'imminente ramanzina e dalla battuta d'arresto più che spiacevole, accelerò bruscamente e sentì la Mini sobbalzare. Cambiando di nuovo velocità, facendo scricchiolare inavvertitamente l'auto, sussultò pensando a cos'avrebbe dovuto fare quando fosse arrivata. Diede un'occhiata veloce all'orologio sul cruscotto e fece un'altra smorfia.<br/>"Beh, non fuggirò alla tradizione..." sospirò.<br/>All'improvviso squillò il telefono. Esitò a rispondere, occupata com'era, ma premette il tasto attivando il vivavoce.<br/>"Kao, dove sei?" si preoccupò Ryo.<br/>"Non lontana, arrivo appena risolvo un piccolo problema" rispose.<br/>Un altro sparo distrusse lo specchietto sul lato passeggero.<br/>"Ti sparano addosso? Dove sei?" le chiese, con voce fredda.<br/>"Sono a Shinjuku seguita da due tizi che hanno deciso di ridurre la macchina in poltiglia"<br/>"Ok, torna a casa e passa per il vicolo" le ordinò.<br/>"D'accordo, arrivo in tre minuti. Fa' che funzioni"<br/>Afferrò il freno a mano come aveva visto fare nei film e qualche volta da Ryo e lo tirò bruscamente, girando il volante. Girò a 180 gradi e i suoi inseguitori, sorpresi, la superarono. Kaori esitò un secondo, stupita di esserci riuscita, poi ripristinò la velocità, lasciò il freno a mano e corse verso l'edificio. Naturalmente non ci volle molto perché i suoi inseguitori la raggiunsero e riprendessero a spararle addosso. Lei li sorprese un'altra volta imbucandosi in una stradina stretta e loro riuscirono a seguirla, perdendo i due specchietti. Kaori sterzò, evitando di chiudere gli occhi per prendere l'ultimo vicolo che l'avrebbe condotta a casa e fu sollevata nel vedere apparire Ryo. Lo superò, sentì un'esplosione e si fermò subito dopo essere uscita dal vicolo. Vide il cofano dell'altra macchina aprirsi e il veicolo si schiantò contro il muro dell'edificio adiacente. Kaori uscì dalla Mini e tornò verso la stradina.<br/>"Esibizionista..." fece, sorridendo, guardando Ryo sospeso per aria, un piede incastrato sul muro e l'altro sull'unità esterna di climatizzazione di un altro edificio. Si lasciò cadere a terra, lo sguardo brillante, e l'abbracciò.<br/>"Ti devo impressionare ancora, no? E poi, sapendo che sei alla guida, è meglio stare in aria che in terra..." scherzò.<br/>"Io guido benissimo!" insorse lei. Offesa, si liberò dalle sue braccia e tornò alla macchina. Ispezionò i pacchi sul sedile posteriore e sospirò quando vide che erano intatti. Udì Ryo trattenere il respiro.<br/>"La mia macchina..." gemette vedendo la Mini ben malconcia. "Cos'hai fatto alla mia macchina?"<br/>"IO non ho fatto niente alla tua macchina. Sono stati loro! Fai quello che vuoi con loro, io non c'entro niente! E sbrigati, o faremo tardi" disse furiosamente, dirigendosi verso l'auto. "Quando penso che avrei potuto essere rapita, uccisa o ferita, e lui si lamenta delle condizioni della sua auto..." brontolò. "Come stai, tesoro? Non hai niente, amore mio? Sono fiero di te! Che tosta! Il signorino ha interesse solo per la sua bagnarola..." rimuginò.<br/>Ryo la osservò brontolare e si trattenne dal ridere. Si tolse la giacca e la raggiunse.<br/>"Non hai niente, tesoro?" le sorrise, malizioso. Lei lo guardò male e lui non poté impedirsi di ridere. Era la sua Kaori, con il suo carattere fiammeggiante...<br/>"Aspetta, faccio un po' di pulizia" disse, impedendole di risalire in macchina. Prese un cencio dal bagagliaio e spazzò via i frammenti di vetro dai sedili prima di fare un gesto con la macchina e un piccolo inchino.<br/>"Se la signora desidera entrare..." la invitò.<br/>Lei si calmò leggermente e salì sui posti dietro.<br/>"Saremo maledettamente in ritardo" soffiò Kaori.<br/>"Sì, ma puoi cambiarti in macchina, risparmieremo tempo" le disse.<br/>"Ok, ma non guardare" lo avvertì, le guance rosa.<br/>"Ti ho già vista nuda, sai..."<br/>Vide il suo sorrisetto e immaginava che i suoi occhi brillassero di malizia e desiderio.<br/>"Idiota..."<br/>"Comunque, non ho uno specchietto retrovisore" disse, mettendosi in strada. "Spero che non provocherai incidenti. Diversi rischiano di essere distratti vedendoti così" aggiunse, con un pizzico di gelosia.<br/>"Basta che tu non ti deconcentri e andrà tutto bene" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.<br/>Lui soppresse un brivido di desiderio nel sentire il suo respiro contro la pelle. Averla a portata di mano mezza nuda dietro di lui era molto allettante, ma non poteva fermarsi e agire: un supplizio. Spinse l'acceleratore e si concentrò come meglio poteva sulla strada. All'improvviso sentì un leggero 'clic' e si sorprese.<br/>"Cos'era?" si preoccupò.<br/>"Mi sono appena tolta il reggiseno..." gli mormorò all'orecchio. "In due secondi, mi tolgo la parte inferiore" aggiunse.<br/>Udì nella sua voce un accenno di malizia e non immaginava che fosse rossa come una peonia. Immaginò la sua compagna nuda sul sedile posteriore, sentendo il mokkori che si svegliava, ma un colpo di clacson dalla direzione opposta lo riportò alla realtà.<br/>"Mi ucciderai, Kaori..." ringhiò, la voce piena di lussuria.<br/>"Almeno aspetta questa sera, amore mio"<br/>Kaori sapeva che lo stava vergognosamente stuzzicando, ma era un piacere saperlo indifeso perché lui sapeva che, se si fosse voltato, lo avrebbe massacrato.<br/>"Fa caldo qui..." mormorò Ryo, febbricitante.<br/>"Allora apprezzerai la versione primaverile della Mini" scherzò la giovane donna. Vide un accenno di collera nel compagno e si chiese se apprezzasse la battuta, e non era così. In realtà, anche se era arrabbiato per le condizioni dell'auto, doveva ammettere che la rabbia era più alimentata dalla paura che aveva provato nel sapere che le stavano sparando addosso mentre era da sola.<br/>"Sono contento che tu non ti sia fatta niente" disse onestamente.<br/>"Sono contenta che tu lo ammetta. Vuoi farmi una promessa?" gli chiese, infilandosi il vestito.<br/>"Dimmi" fece lui, divertito.<br/>"La prossima volta che abbiamo qualcosa in programma, puoi evitare di far innervosire il leader di qualche clan nei precedenti dieci giorni?" chiese.<br/>"Posso prenderlo in considerazione" rispose lui. "Per fortuna non abbiamo qualcosa in programma tutti i giorni"<br/>Sentì le sue labbra posarsi sulla propria guancia e sorrise leggermente.<br/>"Ti amo, Ryo Saeba" gli mormorò.<br/>"Anch'io e se continui ad eccitarmi in questo modo, te lo dimostrerò fisicamente, minacce o no" la avvertì.<br/>"Faremo ancora più tardi" obiettò.<br/>"Chi se ne frega: senza di noi, non possono iniziare" rispose.<br/>Parcheggiò di fronte all'edificio e vide i loro amici giungere inquieti.<br/>"Eccoci. Pronta?" le chiese, leggermente nervoso. Avrebbe voluto girarsi e incontrare il suo sguardo, ma le aveva fatto una promessa. Sentì le sue braccia attorno alle spalle e posò le mani sulle sue, incrociate sulla parte superiore del petto.<br/>"Sai che ti seguirò fino in capo al mondo" sussurrò lei con fervore.<br/>"Anch'io, Sugar. Ma il viaggio sarebbe un po' più lungo"<br/>Rimasero così alcuni secondi, poi si staccarono.<br/>"A dopo"<br/>"Sì...e non guardare, mentre esci..."<br/>"Tiranna!" le disse, sorridendo.<br/>Scese dall'auto, prendendo la giacca che usò per nascondere la vista della sua compagna rimasta dentro.<br/>"Cos'è successo?" chiese Mick, preoccupato.<br/>"Niente: un inseguimento, qualche pallottola volante, un'auto distrutta nel vicolo vicino casa e la mia Mini a pezzi" rispose scherzosamente Ryo.<br/>"Non hai niente?" chiese Miki, fissandolo.<br/>"No, c'era Kaori in macchina...sta bene. Io ho dovuto guidare sapendo che era nuda dietro di me. Puoi immaginare?"<br/>"Immagino molto bene" disse Mick, lo sguardo luminoso.<br/>Una mazza in testa gli schiarì le idee.<br/>"Ma io pensavo a te nuda, tesoro..." si offese, guardando Kazue.<br/>Ryo li guardò bisticciare, sorridendo.<br/>"Umi, porta dentro Ryo. Finiamo qui e arriviamo" ordinò Miki.<br/>"Va bene, capito" si rassegnò lo sweeper, che non aveva voglia di allontanarsi dalla sua compagna dopo la sua avventura.<br/>Mentre Ryo spiegava la situazione a Mick, Sayuri, rientrata dagli Stati Uniti una settimana prima, si era avvicinata alla macchina insieme a Saeko.<br/>"Tutto bene, Kaori?" si preoccupò la sorella.<br/>"Sì, sì...solo che non riesco a mettere questo. Puoi aiutarmi?" chiese, porgendole l'oggetto.<br/>Sayuri si applicò e prestò l'oggetto in questione fu in posizione. Miki arrivò poco dopo.<br/>"Devo uscire ma non voglio che Ryo mi veda" disse la giovane, imbarazzata.<br/>Miki passò il messaggio a suo marito e i due uomini scomparvero l'istante successivo. Aiutata da sua sorella, uscì dall'abitacolo della Mini e lisciò il suo bel vestito bianco. Miki le passò dietro per sistemarle i capelli sotto il velo e Saeko la truccò leggermente.<br/>"Sei magnifica, mia cara" mormorò la sorella.<br/>"Grazie. Spero di piacere anche a lui" rispose Kaori, con le guance rosa.<br/>"Non c'è bisogno di blush, questo colore è quello che ti sta meglio. Tuo fratello sarebbe orgoglioso di te" aggiunse Saeko, lievemente commossa.<br/>"Ragazze, il prete chiede se possiamo iniziare" le interruppe Mick.<br/>"Possiamo" disse Kaori, avanzando verso la chiesa.<br/>Quando la musica partì, la futura sposa camminò verso l'altare dove si trovava il suo futuro marito. Non si lasciarono mai con gli occhi. Quando arrivò da lui, le sollevò il velo e incontrò il suo sguardo caldo e amorevole, che lo commosse profondamente.<br/>"Sei sublime. Valeva la pena aspettare finora per vederti"<br/>Le sue guance si tinsero un po' di più e gli sorrise con amore.<br/>"Neanche tu sei male, sai?" rispose, gli occhi che scintillavano di felicità.<br/>"Signore e signori, siamo qui oggi per assistere all'unione di Ryo e Kaori che hanno deciso di dirsi sì per tutta la vita..." iniziò il sacerdote.<br/>"Era ora" disse Mick divertito, ricevendo subito una gomitata da sua moglie.<br/>Malgrado tutto, l'osservazione fu accolta dagli applausi di tutti. Il prete non si offese e sorrise.<br/>"Tutto arriva in tempo per chi sa attendere, si dice. Qualcuno in questa stanza si oppone a questo matrimonio?" chiese.<br/>In risposta, le porta della chiesa si frantumarono sotto il fuoco dei proiettili. Tutti si abbassarono in reazione e, chi era armato, cioè tutti tranne Kazue che teneva Samuel, il Professore, Eriko, il prete e Kaori, risposero.<br/>"Hai un'arma per me?" urlò Kaori al suo fidanzato. Lui alzò la gamba dei pantaloni ed estrasse una pistola dalla caviglia.<br/>"Sempre pronto a quanto vedo" scherzò.<br/>"Come gli scout. Tu miri alla mano o alla spalla, Kaori" la esortò seriamente.<br/>"Lo so, niente sangue sulle mie mani" rispose lei, incontrando il suo sguardo e trasmettendo la volontà di dargli retta. Lui annuì leggermente, poi si concentrò di nuovo sui loro nemici. Offrì uno spazio per uscire a chi era disarmato, sotto la copertura di Mick. Controllò che tutti gli altri fossero ben riparati e incrociò lo sguardo della sua compagna. Si guardarono per alcuni secondi prima che lui partisse. Lei lo coprì sparando sui loro aggressori. Seguì un'aspra battaglia che durò quasi un quarto d'ora. Quando finalmente il silenzio calò, sembrò irreale per alcuni secondi. Kaori si guardò intorno con ansia, cercando traccia di Ryo e, inquieta nel non vederlo, si diresse all'esterno. Lo vide mentre legava uno dei nemici e si precipitò da lui.<br/>"Mi sono preoccupata non vedendoti tornare" soffiò, gettandosi tra le sue braccia.<br/>"Credevi davvero che mi sarei perso la prima notte di nozze?" scherzò lui. Lei non si offuscò per quanto lo sguardo di lui era dolce. Si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò. Lui si affrettò a rispondere e la serrò più forte.<br/>"Ehi, voi! Non avete ancora avuto il via libera" li chiamò all'ordine Sayuri.<br/>"Padre, se venissimo al sodo?" chiese Ryo senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua promessa sposa.<br/>Il prete li guardò entrambi e, senza nemmeno rientrare in chiesa, invitò i presenti a circondarli.<br/>"Ryo, vuoi prendere Kaori come tua legittima sposa, giuri di esserle fedele, di amarla e proteggerla finché morte non vi separi?" le chiese.<br/>"No...lo farò anche oltre la morte" disse, lo sguardo annebbiato dalla virulenza dei suoi sentimenti.<br/>La sua compagna non era da meno, ma nessuna lacrima scese dai suoi occhi. Sentì solo il battito del suo cuore contro il proprio più veloce, più forte.<br/>"Kaori, vuoi prendere Ryo come tuo legittimo sposo, giuri di essergli fedele, di amarlo e proteggerlo finché morte non vi separi?"<br/>"Sì, anche se nulla può più separarci" rispose lei.<br/>"Vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Ryo, puoi baciare la sposa" finì il prete.<br/>Ryo non se lo fece ripetere e prese le labbra di sua moglie con passione, stringendola, sotto gli applausi dei loro amici e familiari. Quando la lasciò, appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, tuffando lo sguardo nel suo.<br/>"Ti amo, Kaori, anche se spesso te l'ho dimostrato male. Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata"<br/>"Non lasciarmi mai andare, Ryo. Sei la mia vita"<br/>"Promesso, Sugar"<br/>"In ogni caso, si può dire che abbiate avuto un matrimonio a immagine della vostra vita" fece Saeko, guardando gli uomini incoscienti disseminati intorno.<br/>"Non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente" rispose lo sposo, allontanandosi da sua moglie senza però lasciarla. "Andiamo a festeggiare, adesso?"<br/>Raggiunsero tutti il Cat's Eye per concludere la giornata insieme nella gioia e nel buon umore.<br/>A tarda serata, la coppia rientrò a casa, deliziosamente stremata e felice.<br/>"Rispettiamo le tradizioni, signora Saeba" l'ammonì lui senza severità.<br/>"Ci sono delle tradizioni piacevoli da rispettare" rispose lei, felice.<br/>"Oh sì, te ne mostrerò subito un'altra" sussurrò, portandola nella loro stanza senza indugio.<br/>La posò ai piedi del letto e la baciò languidamente, lasciando scivolare le mani dalle sue spalle giù per le braccia prima di far intrecciare le loro dita per un momento. Partì poi alla scoperta del corpo della sua metà, che ugualmente ricambiava.<br/>"Questo vestito ti sta benissimo, ma è di troppo per il resto del programma" disse, facendo scorrere la cerniera. Il tessuto si espanse sul pavimento come una corolla di fiori immacolata. Scoprì dunque il suo corpo nudo della sua bella, a eccezione delle mutandine, e trattenne il respiro.<br/>"Sei davvero stata così tutto il giorno?" chiese con voce roca.<br/>"Sì" respirò lei, sentendo le sue labbra posarsi sul collo.<br/>"Eri davvero nuda in macchina?"<br/>"Sì" rispose lei, rossa sulle guance.<br/>"Vuoi davvero uccidermi?"<br/>"No, voglio amarti"<br/>I loro occhi si incontrarono e sostennero il più bello dei discorsi. Dopo, nessuna parola fu scambiata. Qualunque cosa avrebbero potuto esprimere a parole, la trasmisero con un bacio, uno sguardo, una carezza. Non erano necessarie parole tra loro e il silenzio non era opprimente, tutt'altro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capitolo Ventisette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imbacuccati nei loro cappotti invernali, Ryo e Kaori erano di fronte alla tomba di Hideyuki ed Eirin, l'espressione cupa.<br/>"È già passato un anno..." mormorò Kaori, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.<br/>"Sì. È trascorso così in fretta" disse Ryo, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle. Attirò sua moglie a sé, desiderando darle un po' di conforto. Lei si lasciò andare e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.<br/>"Ce la fai?" le chiese, preoccupato.<br/>"Sì. Non ti preoccupare"<br/>"Missione impossibile quando si tratta di te" le disse calorosamente. Lei lo guardò e gli offrì un sorriso stanco. Le accarezzò il viso livido, inquieto.<br/>"Sarà meglio rientrare: sei già abbastanza indisposta" consigliò.<br/>"Sì, non mi opporrei a una mega coperta e al mio pigiama giallo" ammise, stringendosi nel cappotto.<br/>"Il pigiama giallo no..." gemette lui.<br/>Lei rise, provocandosi un colpo di tosse e qualche lacrima di dolore.<br/>"Piano, tesoro" disse Ryo, carezzandole la schiena preoccupato.<br/>"Sono stanca, Ryo" sussurrò.<br/>"Si vede, sei bianca come una compressa di aspirina. È da qualche settimana che non stai bene. Che ha detto il Doc?"<br/>"Bronchite"<br/>"Bronchite e vomito? È strano, no?" si preoccupò.<br/>"Pensa che l'insieme di medicinali non vada bene per me" rispose lei, salendo in macchina.<br/>Tornarono a casa senza troppi problemi di traffico e, giunti all'appartamento, pranzarono e si sistemarono sul divano. Sotto l'occhio vigile di suo marito, Kaori si addormentò, sfinita da diverse notti trascorse a tossire e alla febbre che la vinceva. Vedendo che la neve ricominciava a cadere, Ryo la lasciò per andare a prendere le sue medicine prima che una nuova tempesta li bloccasse in casa. Quando tornò trenta minuti dopo, fu sorpreso di vederla già sveglia, ma ciò che lo sorprese fu lo sguardo che gli rivolse. Kaori sembrava...persa.<br/>Apprensivo di conoscere le ragioni del suo atteggiamento, posò la borsa e le si avvicinò. Mise una mano sulla sua guancia, rosea per la temperatura che era scesa un po', e la guardò negli occhi, cercando di trasmetterle la sua forza.<br/>"Ha chiamato il Professore" disse lei con voce neutra.<br/>Lui sentì l'ansia crescere. Era raro che il Doc chiamasse per puro piacere.<br/>"È più grave di una bronchite?" chiese, cercando di mantenere la calma. Lei scosse il capo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per fermare i tremori. Lui la prese tra le braccia e la strinse, avvolgendola nel proprio calore.<br/>"Sono incinta, Ryo" disse improvvisamente.<br/>Si mise a piangere e lui la strinse più forte, capendo il suo sgomento. La notizia non era di per sé sorprendente dato che, dopotutto, avevano cercato un figlio dal loro matrimonio, poche settimane prima. Forse quello non era il giorno giusto per scoprirlo, o forse sì, ma era difficile capire come reagire. Come celebrare l'arrivo di un nuovo bambino quando era l'anniversario della morte di un altro? Ryo sentì la gioia crescere in sé ma era contenuta in quel momento di raccoglimento in memoria di Eirin.<br/>"Non cancellerà Eirin, Kaori. Sarà sempre la nostra primogenita" le sussurrò.<br/>Lei non rispose, ma si serrò di più a lui, cingendogli la vita con le braccia. Le lacrime cessarono dopo pochi minuti e lui la condusse al divano, facendola sdraiare contro di sé e mettendole una coperta addosso. Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, digerendo la notizia.<br/>"Non so se devo rallegrarmi o piangere. Mi sento persa, Ryo. Mi sento in colpa per Eirin" mormorò alla fine.<br/>"Non devi. Kaori, non hai fatto nulla che abbia provocato la sua morte. È stato un incidente. Avremo un altro figlio. È una buona notizia ma non era il giorno adatto a scoprirla"<br/>"Come ti senti?" gli chiese, raggomitolandosi contro di lui.<br/>"Felice e triste, un po' come te credo, no?" rispose lui sinceramente. Kaori annuì.<br/>"Faremo un passo alla volta. Per prima cosa, devi rimetterti e riacquistare le forze per non essere più malata, e non sarà cosa da poco..."<br/>"No, certo, non sarà cosa da poco..." scherzò lei, con un lieve bagliore malizioso negli occhi. Lui misurò la sua espressione e sorrise, sollevato dal fatto che lei avesse trovato la forza di fare comunque dell'umorismo.<br/>"Hai ancora qualche settimana prima di vedere la pancia crescere" rispose lui, mantenendosi su un tono leggero.<br/>"Sì...io...ho paura, Ryo" confessò. "Ho paura di perdere anche questo bambino e di dover riattraversare lo stesso calvario. Non ne avrò la forza"<br/>"Non c'è ragione. È stato un incidente, Kaori. Se hai paura dei pericoli a Tokyo, mi occuperò della tua sicurezza, ci organizzeremo insieme come avevamo fatto con Kazue. Se ci tieni e anche se l'idea non mi piace, puoi stare da Sayuri per la durata della gravidanza..." le offrì con il cuore pesante.<br/>"Sei fuori di testa?" si ribellò lei. "Non voglio scappare"<br/>"Tanto meglio, perché io non voglio lasciarti andare" ammise. "Avremo un bambino..." fece, guardandola emozionato.<br/>Lei annuì, il suo cuore ondeggiò tra gioia e angoscia, e sentì le sue labbra posarsi sulle sue dandole un bacio tenero e profondamente amorevole.<br/>"Avremo un bambino" ripeté Kaori, lo sguardo perso nel vuote. Rivide il volto di Eirin che si addormentava per sempre, il suo cuore si serrò dolorosamente, poi ricordò dolcemente le sensazioni che aveva provato tenendo Samuel tra le braccia per la prima volta e il freddo gradualmente svanì. Alla fine si addormentò, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.</p><p> </p><p>"Se è uno scherzo, è di cattivo gusto, Professore..." ringhiò Kaori, quattro settimane più tardi.<br/>"No, guardate da voi" rispose pazientemente il dottore.<br/>Sdraiata sul lettino per le visite, la pancia all'aria e cosparsa di gel per ecografie troppo freddo a suo parere intanto che la clinica soffriva di un guasto al riscaldamento in pieno inverno, Kaori, con Ryo al suo fianco, volse gli occhi sullo schermo e non poté negare la presenza vivente di due bebè.<br/>"Sono gemelli" precisò.<br/>"Omozigoti o etero?" chiese Ryo, ancora shockato dalla notizia.<br/>"Non posso dirlo ora. Ci sono due placente e due sacchi amniotici. Magari tra qualche settimana, quando scopriremo il sesso, sempre se vorrete saperlo"<br/>Ryo e Kaori si guardarono, sbalorditi. Sarebbero diventati genitori di non uno ma due figli contemporaneamente. Non era previsto e avrebbe significato diversi aggiustamenti per il futuro.<br/>"Penso che vorremo saperlo, sì" mormorò la futura mamma.<br/>"Se sono gemelli eterozigoti, significa che ci sono state due fecondazioni, no?" chiese Ryo, accigliato.<br/>"Sì" rispose il Professore.<br/>"Capito, Kaori, anche in questo campo, ho un'ottima mira" si vantò.<br/>Non gli piaceva la sua aria contrariata e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farla rilassare un po'. Sapeva che la gravidanza sarebbe stata emotivamente complicata per lei. L'aveva già sorpresa diverse volte a piangere da sola nel cuore della notte. Non riusciva a indossare i panni della futura madre spensierata e felice e ce l'aveva con se stessa nel pensare continuamente alla loro figlia morta mentre un'altra vita cresceva dentro di lei. Temeva che la malinconia avrebbe raggiunto il bambino, ma non riusciva a lottare contro quella sensazione. La stanchezza non l'aiutava e lui contava sulla fine del primo trimestre per vedere qualche differenza, ma poteva ancora sperare sapendo che avrebbe portato dentro due vite, rendendo la sua gravidanza ancora più complicata e stancante?<br/>"Idiota..." fece lei, cercando di rimanere con le sopracciglie aggrottate nonostante la luce più chiara nei suoi occhi.<br/>"Il tuo idiota" rispose lui, premendo le labbra sulle sue.<br/>"Sì, il mio idiota. Grazie, Ryo" disse Kaori, consapevole del suo trucchetto.<br/>"Di niente, Sugar"<br/>"In ogni caso, va tutto bene. I controlli verranno intensificati dopo il quinto mese per evitare il rischio di un parto troppo prematuro. Prenditi cura di te, prendi le tue vitamine e cerca comunque di goderti questo momento. I tuoi bambini stanno bene e tu stai bene, Kaori" rassicurò il Professore.<br/>"Grazie" disse.<br/>Lui annuì e la lasciò rivestire.<br/>"Alla fine, ingrasserai un po' più del previsto" disse Ryo.<br/>"Sì..." soffiò lei, assorbendo lentamente la notizia.<br/>"Che ne dici se andassimo a fare qualche compera prima del compleanno di Samuel?" chiese lo sweeper.<br/>Kaori lo guardò, incerta, e si lasciò convincere. Nel tardo pomeriggio, erano tutti riuniti al Cat's Eye attorno al bimbo di un anno che era ben cresciuto e mostrava desiderio di camminare. Ancora emozionati dalla notizia, guardarono il bambino e immaginarono i loro alla stessa età. Le loro dita si intrecciarono e si pressarono in cerca di supporto per affrontare la forte emozione che li assalì.<br/>"Forse è il momento di annunciarlo, no?" disse Kaori quando si allontanarono un po' dal gruppo.<br/>"Sì. Quando Samuel si sarà addormentato, se vuoi" suggerì Ryo.<br/>Lei annuì, leggermente ansiosa. Giunto il momento, Ryo abbracciò sua moglie e attirò l'attenzione dei loro amici, che si rivolsero a loro curiosi.<br/>"Abbiamo qualcosa da dirvi" iniziò. "Kaori è incinta"<br/>Tutti li guardarono sorpresi, poi i sorrisi si diffusero sui loro volti.<br/>"Avremo due gemelli" precisò la futura mamma.<br/>Gli occhi si sbarrarono, poi, all'improvviso, il silenzio si spezzò.<br/>"Qualcuno ha recuperato il tempo perso" disse Mick, con un sorriso caloroso.<br/>"Congratulazioni a voi due, presto quattro" continuò Miki.</p><p> </p><p>"Presto quattro..." mormorò Kaori, vedendo petali di fiori di ciliegio che svolazzavano per aria.<br/>Si mise una mano sulla pancia arrotondata di quattro mesi e mezzo di gravidanza. Sentì dei leggeri colpi appena sotto e un sorriso si allargò sulle sue labbra. Avvertì la carezza dei petali sul suo viso e scoppiò a ridere come quando era bambina. Rendendosene conto, cessò immediatamente, un pizzico di senso di colpa la pungeva ancora.<br/>"È bello vederti ridere così, Kaori" sentì all'orecchio mentre due braccia la circondavano e le mani si posavano sulle sue. "Non dovresti smettere"<br/>"Mi...mi sento in colpa"<br/>"Non dovresti. Loro sono qui per la nostra felicità. Eirin rimane nei nostri cuori e, quando saranno abbastanza grandi, parleremo loro della sorella maggiore. Smettila di sentirti in colpa, Kaori" le disse Ryo, premendola un po' di più contro di sé.<br/>"È difficile"<br/>"Ma è un momento meraviglioso da vivere. Non voglio che tu abbia rimpianti"<br/>"Ne ho già perché non mi sono goduta Eirin quando c'era" confessò. "Ero troppo arrabbiata con te, con me, con il mondo intero per apprezzare quel dono. Quando sono stata pronta, era troppo tardi"<br/>Ryo le posò due dita sotto il mento e le sollevò il viso per poterla guardare negli occhi.<br/>"Allora non commettere lo stesso errore. Approfitta di loro. Non lo faremo quando ci sveglieranno alle due del mattino" scherzò.<br/>"Hai ragione. Proverò a rilassarmi un po'" concesse. "Si muovono, Ryo!"<br/>Lo sweeper salì sul letto alla massima velocità e posò la mano sul ventre. Sentì i movimenti sotto il palmo e il cuore gli saltò in petto. Percepiva la vita sotto le mani. La sua carne e il suo sangue viventi si muovevano in un piccolo spazio al sicuro.<br/>"È meraviglioso" fece, commosso.<br/>"Sì, e tra quattro mesi, saranno tra le nostre braccia" disse Kaori, con le lacrime agli occhi.<br/>"Non senti male?"<br/>"No. Li sento muoversi, tutto qui"<br/>Rimasero stesi a lungo prima di addormentarsi pacificamente.</p><p> </p><p>Kaori aprì gli occhi, sentendosi sballottata e vide il soffitto della clinica scorrere su di lei. Tutto le tornò in mente all'improvviso e il panico la sopraffece.<br/>"Ryo!" urlò.<br/>"Sono qui. Stai calma" le disse, guardandola con calma e serenità, lungi da ciò che provava davvero.<br/>"Cos'è successo?" chiese il Professore.<br/>"Ha avuto un malore ed è caduta...sulla pancia" spiegò Ryo.<br/>Non poteva succedere, non una seconda volta, non nello stesso momento. Lottò contro la sensazione di fatalità per non lasciarsi prendere dal panico. Lei aveva bisogno che lui rimanesse calmo. Dopo un attento esame e diverse ecografie a poche ore di distanza, il Professore tornò.<br/>"I vostri bambini stanno bene" li rassicurò. "Sei anemica, Kaori. La tua pressione è bassa. Devi riposare"<br/>"D'accordo"<br/>"Puoi tornare a casa..."<br/>"Cosa? No! Se ci fosse un problema..." iniziò Kaori a farsi prendere dal panico.<br/>"Calmati. Ti tranquillizzerebbe passare la notte in osservazione?"<br/>Kaori osservò Ryo per conoscere il suo parere, aspettandosi che lui la rimproverasse per la sua debolezza, ma annuì. Non l'avrebbe ammesso se lei non lo avesse chiesto, ma si sarebbe sentito più sereno se il controllo fosse durato di più. Kaori rimase altri due giorni in clinica, due giorni lunghi e difficili durante i quali si chiese quale sarebbe stata la falla, se avrebbero visto i loro figli vivi, se li avrebbero seppelliti. Ma, dopo i due giorni trascorsi senza eventi particolari, dovettero imparare a gestire l'ansia e tornarono a casa per godersi la reciproca presenza e il tempo rimanente per prepararsi all'arrivo dei loro figli.</p><p> </p><p>"Ryo, ho delle contrazioni" disse Kaori, riprendendo fiato dopo la scomparsa dell'ultima.<br/>Ryo guardò il calendario e sussultò. Ancora qualche giorno e lei sarebbe entrata negli otto mesi. Senza indugi, andò a prendere la valigia e l'aiutò a mettersi la giacca. L'avvolse tra le braccia quando una nuova contrazione arrivò nell'ascensore, cercando di placare l'ansia crescente.<br/>"Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Ricordi cos'ha detto il Professore all'ultima visita: possono nascere. Mancherà loro del peso ma possono nascere" la rassicurò.<br/>"Sì. Fa male" gemette lei.<br/>Il tragitto avvenne senza incidenti e giunsero alla clinica. Ryo preferiva quella versione rispetto a un parto più in modalità City Hunter, con gli effetti sonori e speciali che avevano avuto il piacere di ricevere al loro matrimonio. Lei meritava di partorire serenamente.<br/>"Ryo, Kaori, che ci fate qui?" chiese Kazue, vedendoli entrare.<br/>"Ho delle contrazioni" rispose la futura mamma.<br/>Li guidò in una sala visita e il Professore arrivò. La esaminò pazientemente, poi si rivolse loro.<br/>"Possiamo ancora provare a fermare il parto per guadagnare qualche giorno e consentire loro di prendere un po' di peso. Cosa volete fare?"<br/>"Prendiamo qualche giorno" rispose lei senza consultare il marito, desiderando dare loro una migliore possibilità.<br/>Lui le fu grato. Quella data rimaneva un brutto ricordo nella sua memoria: erano passati due anni da quando Mick era scomparso e, anche se ormai era tutto sistemato, non aveva bisogno di ricordare ogni anno quello che era successo e le conseguenze dolorose che ne erano seguite. Se avessero potuto guadagnare una settimana, sarebbe stato sufficiente.<br/>Il destino, tuttavia, aveva un'altra idea.<br/>Il primo sacco amniotico di Kaori si ruppe quasi alla stessa ora in cui, due anni prima, Ryo aveva rotto l'accendino di Mick, permettendo a Umi di trovare il microchip.<br/>Seguì il secondo sacco qualche tempo dopo, due anni dopo rispetto a quando lei e Mick erano stati trovati e la situazione era giunta al termine almeno per la prima parte.<br/>I gemelli nacquero poche ore dopo, a pochi minuti di distanza, e quando Ryo sentì l'ora, il suo cuore affondò dolorosamente: combaciava esattamente con il momento in cui aveva sentito la porta sbattere dopo che l'aveva tradita. L'emozione lo travolse, preferì lasciare la stanza e andò a prendere aria, per schiarirsi le idee.<br/>Sebbene preoccupata per l'espressione cupa di lui, Kaori lo lasciò andare senza dire una parola. Avrebbe preferito vederlo al suo fianco, al loro fianco, mentre i due bebè riposavano su di lei tranquillamente e si addormentavano.<br/>Provò un pizzicotto al cuore ma, sollevata nel vederli vivi, superò la sua assenza e si concentrò sui suoi neonati finché Kazue non li prese per occuparsene.<br/>In piedi davanti allo stagno, Ryo osservava la natura con aria assente, una sigaretta spenta tra le dita. Tornò alla realtà quando sentì il Professore avvicinarsi.<br/>"Tutto bene, Babyface?" si preoccupò l'anziano.<br/>"Non lo so. Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo. Stanno tutti e tre bene?"<br/>"Sì. I gemelli sono in buona salute e trascorreranno sicuramente qualche altro giorno in incubatrice. Kaori è stanca ma il parto è andato bene"<br/>"È tutto ciò che conta" disse Ryo. "Due anni fa volevi dirmi una cosa. Aveva a che fare con le lenzuola" si ricordò improvvisamente, come se quei ricordi fossero giunti bruscamente da chissà dove.<br/>Il Professore si accigliò un momento, poi ricordò.<br/>"Sì, esatto. Vuoi davvero saperlo?"<br/>"Sì. Per due volte ti avevo interrotto come l'idiota che ero allora"<br/>"C'erano troppe poche secrezioni vaginali perché ci fosse stato un rapporto intimo" gli disse, posando una mano sulla spalla del suo protetto, immaginando l'effetto che la notizia avrebbe avuto.<br/>Un pugno non gli avrebbe fatto più male. Ryo si ritrovò nauseato e si incolpò per la rabbia che lo aveva abitato in quel momento, facendogli fare di tutto, davvero di tutto...<br/>Se avesse ascoltato il suo amico fino alla fine invece che essere impaziente e impulsivo, non avrebbe mai fatto soffrire la donna che amava. Preso da uno sconfinato rimorso, tornò silenziosamente alla clinica e ritrovò Kaori nella sua stanza.<br/>"Tutto bene?" chiese Kaori mentre i bebè dormivano profondamente in un grande lettino, insieme.<br/>Lui scosse il capo e lei gli tese le braccia, nonostante il dolore che provava nel non vederlo felice. Lui si sedette di fronte a lei e si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia. Sorpresa, lo sentì tremare e il suo camice si bagnò.<br/>"Ryo...Ryo, parlami" lo chiamò piano. "Ryo, che c'è che non va? Il Professore ti ha detto qualcosa sui gemelli? C'è qualche problema?"<br/>"No" sussurrò lui, riprendendosi a fatica.<br/>"Tu...ti sei pentito?" gli chiese, ansiosa.<br/>"No, non per loro, per te" rispose lui, indirizzandole gli occhi lucidi. Le carezzò il viso con tenerezza e amore, ma lei riuscì a leggere il senso di colpa nel suo sguardo.<br/>"Parlami" gli sussurrò.<br/>"Sono passati due anni da..."<br/>Kaori gli posò un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo.<br/>"Lo so, è il passato"<br/>"Kaori, se fossi stato meno...folle di rabbia e di gelosia, non ti avrei fatto tanto male" disse, con la gola annodata.<br/>"E forse oggi non saremmo qui..." ribatté lei. "È il passato, Ryo. È un dannato scherzo del destino quello di farci dare alla luce i nostri figli nel giorno che combacia con quello in cui tutto avrebbe potuto esplodere, come lo è stato scoprire della loro esistenza nell'anniversario della morte di Eirin, ma forse è il modo migliore per noi di voltare pagina, di ricalcare dei bellissimi ricordi su dei momenti tristi. Tutto ciò fa parte del passato. Ciò che conta ora siamo noi, la nostra famiglia" gli disse, gli occhi che brillavano di una nuova luce.<br/>"Mi dispiace tanto"<br/>"Non esserlo. Per Kimi e Kei, guardiamo al futuro. Vuoi?" gli chiese.<br/>Ryo annuì e l'abbracciò di nuovo a lungo, grato di aver incontrato una donna come lei, di aver superato le sue paure, di essere lì per lei e di permettere a lei di esserci per lui, senza vergogna, senza false apparenze. Adesso erano una famiglia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Capitolo Ventotto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sdraiati sul loro letto, Ryo teneva sua moglie tra le braccia, accarezzandole pigramente il braccio con la punta delle dita. Nessuno dei due dormiva ma rimanevano in silenzio, accontentandosi della presenza dell'altro in un momento di coccole. Lo sweeper fissava il soffitto ed era sprofondato nei suoi pensieri molto, molto lontani da Tokyo. Non sapeva in realtà perché improvvisamente stesse ripensando a quella tappa della sua vita, ma era così e, per una volta, non aveva voglia di cacciarla dalla testa.<br/>La mano di Kaori era poggiata sul suo ventre, non lontana dal cuore, e lo teneva con un piede nella realtà, ammorbidendo la violenza di certe immagini.<br/>Sentì la sua testa muoversi e guardò in basso. Lei lo osservava teneramente e gli sorrideva lievemente.<br/>"A cosa pensi?" gli chiese.<br/>"All'America centrale" le rispose.<br/>Sentì la leggera tensione del suo corpo, poi il suo avvicinamento, e la serrò un po' di più.<br/>"Ne vuoi parlare?" gli suggerì.<br/>Ne voleva parlare? In precedenza, avrebbe già eluso la prima domanda e trovato il modo di fuggire o di distogliere l'attenzione, ma oggi...<br/>Contemplò i lineamenti di sua moglie, la madre dei suoi figli, la donna che amava più di tutto e che aveva quasi perso. Le cose erano cambiate, oggi. Tornò a fissare il soffitto e Kaori pensò che lui non volesse andare oltre. Anche se aveva voglia di sapere e di comprendere, avrebbe rispettato la sua scelta e gli baciò la spalla per farglielo sapere. Ryo sorrise, toccato.<br/>"Per qualche mese, tra di noi ci fu un prete francese"<br/>"Cosa faceva in piena guerriglia?" chiese lei.<br/>"Voleva capire il conflitto e provare a fermarlo perché i suoi nonni erano originari di lì ed erano scappati dalla regione" spiegò. "Non ci impose mai le sue credenze ma ci parlava regolarmente, si mostrava presente. Era...confortante" disse, anche se il termine sembrava totalmente incongruo a quel contesto. "C'era un'espressione che ripeteva spesso quando ci ritrovavamo la sera al campo, quando ci raggruppavamo e un silenzio pesante incombeva su di noi. Sta passando un angelo*..." ricordò Ryo, cupo. "Succedeva spesso, anche quando rientravamo tutti vivi dopo una battaglia. Ce lo ripetevamo in continuazione..."<br/>Kaori lo ascoltava senza dire una parola, con il pollice carezzava la pelle nuda di suo marito. Era raro che lui si aprisse e non lo avrebbe interrotto per nulla al mondo. Era anche un grande simbolo per lei, che lui volesse davvero integrarla nella sua vita, che si fosse abituato al cambiamento nella loro relazione, la quale si dimostrava ancora più profonda. Lui la guardò negli occhi e la sua intensità la fece rabbrividire.<br/>"Hai vissuto lunghi momenti di silenzio con me, Kaori" ammise. "I nostri anni insieme non sono stati sereni né per te né per me"<br/>"Non tutto è stato brutto, Ryo" lo contrastò dolcemente. "Hai imparato ad aprirti in tutto questo tempo. Mi hai fatto gradualmente scoprire il vero te"<br/>"Forse, ma tutti i non detti e le false apparenze hanno ostacolato il nostro cammino. Avrei potuto perderti per questo. Ti ho fatto soffrire per questo" si pentì.<br/>"Oggi siamo insieme, Ryo. Abbiamo due bambini belli e sani. Siamo una famiglia"<br/>"Comunque il percorso è stato duro. Non so come tu abbia potuto sopportare tutto"<br/>Le carezzò il viso e le baciò la fronte, riconoscendo ancora una volta l'amore che lei provava per lui.<br/>"Non avrei dovuto lasciare passare quei momenti, Kaori. Da quando sei entrata nella mia vita, ho un angelo al mio fianco. Avrei dovuto fidarmi più di te. Avrei dovuto aprirti il mio cuore" confessò.<br/>"È come se mi avessi sempre messa su un piedistallo, Ryo. Mi sono sempre sentita messa da parte. Non andavo abbastanza bene per te, eppure, appena ero in pericolo, tu c'eri, pensando prima a me. Non sapevo come parlarti o come raggiungerti, volevo darti il tempo di imparare ad amarmi..."<br/>"È da tanto tempo che ti amo. Non ti dirò a prima vista, ma da molto tempo. Quando ci siamo incontrati, ho sentito che eri speciale, il resto mi è entrato dentro. Bastava che fossi tu"<br/>Si guardarono a lungo, poi i loro volti si avvicinarono e le loro labbra si unirono amorevolmente.<br/>"Ci voleva un Angel per sconvolgere tutto" sussurrò Kaori.<br/>"Faccio fatica a vederlo come angelo, almeno l'uomo che era in quel momento" mormorò Ryo cupamente.<br/>Rivide il suo amico che le ronzava intorno, i suoi sentimenti che riemergevano, pronti a essere svelati se lei gliene avesse dato occasione. Anche se le aveva bruciate, le foto che li ritraevano nudi lo avevano segnato per sempre.<br/>"Il tuo prete non vi ha mai parlato di Lucifero?" chiese Kaori.<br/>"No, perché" fece Ryo, incuriosito.<br/>"Lucifero era un angelo caduto. Lucifero significa portatore di luce. Era in paradiso prima di essere ripudiato" spiegò. "È un po' quello che è successo a Mick. Si era perso ma ha trovato la sua strada e ora va tutto bene, no?"<br/>"Sì. Da quando conosci la religione cristiana?" le chiese, gli occhi brillanti.<br/>"Ho fatto degli studi facoltativi. E non solo nella religione cristiana ci sono gli angeli caduti, anche il buddismo ha i suoi" rispose Kaori divertita.<br/>Lui la guardò con occhi larghi, poi rise. Da quando stavano insieme, si sentiva molto più leggero, più sereno.<br/>"Mi stupirai sempre" le disse sorridendo. Si osservarono per un istante, poi Kaori appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, pensierosa.<br/>"Abbiamo regalato un angelo al cielo" sussurrò, col cuore che mancò un battito.<br/>Ryo ebbe uguale colpo al cuore e strinse la spalla di sua moglie. Eirin era sempre vicina anche se non era con loro.<br/>Improvvisamente, la porta si aprì e apparvero due angioletti, con un peluche in mano, il ciuccio in bocca. Il cuore dei genitori batté più velocemente e si raddrizzarono.<br/>"Dai, venite voi due" li invitò Kaori, tendendo le braccia.<br/>I due bambini corsero dal padre che li sollevò sul letto in mezzo a loro. Una grande sessione di abbracci, intervallata da solletico, ebbe luogo tra i quattro e nessuno venne risparmiato, nemmeno lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone, che si lasciò acchiappare e accettò volentieri l'assalto di venti piccole dita sul suo corpo.<br/>"Fame!" disse Kei dopo un quarto d'ora.<br/>"Anch'io!" aggiunse Kimi.<br/>"Anch'io!" rincarò Ryo.<br/>Kaori guardò la sua truppa e sorrise, felice. Quattro anni prima, non lo avrebbe mai immaginato. Uscirono dalla stanza e si ritrovarono in cucina, iniziando il rituale mattutino prima di uscire.<br/>Giunti a destinazione, attraversarono la strada, tutti e quattro mano nella mano, finché non si fermarono davanti a una stele.<br/>"Buongiorno Eirin, buongiorno Hide" disse Kaori, con la gola annodata.<br/>"Mamma, chi sono?"<br/>I due genitori si guardarono, interrogativi, poi Ryo annuì. Kaori prese Kimi e Ryo prese Kei.<br/>"Hideyuki è mio fratello, ed Eirin...vostra sorella" disse, la voce leggermente tremante.<br/>"Cos'è una sorella?" domandò Kimi.<br/>"Un'altra bambina che mamma e papà hanno avuto"<br/>Ryo guardò sua moglie e vide il barlume di tristezza nei suoi occhi. Portò la mano al suo viso e la carezzò delicatamente.<br/>"Dov'è?" chiese Kei.<br/>"Sono entrambi in cielo, lassù tra le nuvole" rispose Ryo, indicando in quella direzione. "Ci osservano e ci proteggono"<br/>Un gatto passò e attirò i bambini che si agitarono per scendere e seguirlo con lo sguardo. Ryo afferrò la mano di Kaori e la strinse. Lei lo guardò e sorrise coraggiosamente.<br/>"Oggi avrebbe compiuto tre anni, Ryo" sussurrò.<br/>"Sì. Mi manca" ammise<br/>"Anche a me"<br/>Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi furono distratti dai gemelli che volevano inseguire il felino.<br/>"Non l'abbiamo dimenticata, Ryo, malgrado i nostri diavoletti con la faccia da angeli"<br/>"No, lei è qui" disse lei, portando le loro mani unite sul cuore.<br/>"Arrivederci" disse Ryo verso la stele, guidato da Kimi.<br/>Seguendo il gatto, si diressero verso l'uscita e salirono in macchina. La tappa successiva fu il Cat's Eye, dove i gemelli si precipitarono verso le zie, entrambe dal ventre arrotondato, e soprattutto verso il loro idolo, Samuel. I tre bambini iniziarono a cicalare in un mondo noto solo a loro<br/>"Allora, future mamme, siete in forma?" fece Ryo, con un sorriso sghembo.<br/>"In forma non lo so, le forme ci sono sicuramente..." scherzò Miki.<br/>"Siete stupende" le rassicurò.<br/>"Ci stai provando con mia moglie?" intervenne Mick, giungendo dalla stanza sul retro.<br/>"Un tempo sarei stato tentato, ma è finito"<br/>Abbracciò sua moglie e la baciò sulla tempia. Lei sorrise teneramente.<br/>"Tutto bene, mia bella?" chiese Mick alla sua amica. "So che è un giorno particolare..." aggiunse, lo sguardo pieno di preoccupazione.<br/>"Sì, grazie. Sono passati tre anni. Lei è nel nostro cuore e riesco a pensare a lei senza piangere. Loro aiutano ad andare avanti" rispose, indicando i suoi due piccoli mostri.<br/>Mick la guardò, un'ondata di senso di colpa lo riprese e Kaori lo decifrò molto bene.<br/>"L'hai fatto per lei, Mick, per lui, per vostro figlio che sta per arrivare, e ne valevano la pena. Quello che è successo ha fatto male, è stato difficile ma ci siamo tutti rialzati e penso che siamo più forti individualmente e collettivamente. Tutti abbiamo imparato a conoscere i nostri limiti e come superarli. Abbiamo perso Eirin ma io e Ryo ci siamo finalmente trovati, e ci sono Kei e Kimi. Miki e Umi avranno il loro bambino. Tu e Kazue siete sposati, avete Samuel e il numero due in arrivo. Dimentica il passato, Mick. Se non puoi dimenticarlo, smetti di sentirti in colpa"<br/>"So che mi hai perdonato, ma io non riesco a perdonarmi per quello che ti ho fatto e per quello che ha provocato" sussurrò, lanciando un'occhiata a Ryo. I due uomini si fissarono per un momento.<br/>"Non so cosa suggerirti se non seguire il suo consiglio" disse Ryo. "Per quanto riguarda le altre conseguenze, non sei responsabile. Sono io che mi sono preso in giro per troppo tempo, ho giocato col fuoco fino a bruciarmi. Non avrò mai scuse per quello che ho fatto a Kaori, ma l'ho accettato e lo tengo in mente per non rifarlo mai più. Quindi dimentica, Mick. Vai avanti"<br/>Mick guardò entrambi, indeciso. Kaori gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. Lui non poté trattenere una lacrima, più di sollievo che di tristezza. Certo, lei aveva accettato il suo abbraccio quando avevano riparlato per la prima volta dopo la morte di Eirin, ma da allora non era più successo e lui l'aveva vissuta male. Forse era l'inizio di un rinnovamento anche per loro? Forse sarebbe finalmente riuscito a guarire da quel rimpianto...<br/>"Sta passando un angelo..." soffiò improvvisamente Ryo, notando il silenzio, anche dei più piccoli, come se il tempo si fosse fermato.<br/>"No, diversi angeli sono passati, alati o caduti" corresse Kaori, allontanandosi da Mick e rimanendo alla stessa distanza dai due uomini. "Abbiamo imparato tutti e siamo cresciuti. Oggi abbiamo due angeli emeriti in paradiso a vegliare su di noi. Facciamo loro onore. Continuiamo a vivere, sperare e amare noi stessi come la famiglia che siamo. Allora, tutto ciò non sarà stato vano"<br/>"Guardate, nevica" disse Samuel d'un tratto, entusiasta, voltandosi verso la finestra.<br/>Come una sola persona, l'intera banda si avvicinò alla finestra e osservò i primi fiocchi di neve dell'anno che imbiancavano le strade di Tokyo.<br/>"Avremo un bel Natale quest'anno..." mormorò Kaori, con un sorriso sulle labbra.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>*l'espressione in francese è 'Un ange passe' viene utilizzata quando vi è un lungo e pesante silenzio e qualcuno decide di alleggerire proprio dicendo questa frase. Un'interpretazione un pochino più macabra dà a quest'espressione la sensazione fisica della morte che passa accanto. In italiano non ho trovato altri termini adeguati, non mi sembra che ci sia una frase che esprime lo stesso significato, e mi dispiace che non abbia molto senso!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>